Snowfall
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: He always loved the snow. It was so much better than the rain, always so beautiful, so calming, so peaceful. That is why he adored her so. Ever since that night, the rain in his heart always turned to snow whenever she was near. IchigoxSode no Shirayuki
1. Spring Snowfall

"Who are you?"

The first time he saw her, was when his life had been changed; When Kuchiki Rukia's sword pierced his chest transferring her powers to him. In his world that had been eternal night, waiting for acknowledgement, there was a flash of white. She was that flash of white, for an instant she lingered there in his world, eyes wide in stunned silence. Horror painted upon her pale yet elegant features, as if she could not believe what her shinigami had just done.

He stared at her, never had he seen anything like her, hair that was an icy blue, her piercing eyes the same shade. A kimono that was white against her ivory skin with some soft green and pink, everything about her was pure and untouched. She was absolutely the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his entire existence. Her name lingered on his lips, the connection created unknowingly had bound them together as well.

He couldn't help himself. He stared. Openly. After all, what should he have done? He'd just been stabbed in the chest, left in this dark place with someone he both knew and did not know, and now, now, _now_ he found himself wanting to say a name he hadn't even known until less than five seconds ago.

"....."

He spoke it but once, and she paused, her ice blue eyes falling upon him with something akin to surprise and horror. He froze, like the ice that she so resembled. With barely an effort, she glided across the blackness, and appeared before him.

"You spoke my name."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He nodded blinked slowly, confused, trying to comprehend as she tenderly touched a pale hand to his cheek. He shivered, not just from the cold of her palm but perhaps from something....else?

"Please, speak it again." It was a kind, gentle request, yet he somehow felt obligated to do so now, unable to think of anything else as she stared pleadingly, longingly into his chestnut brown eyes. "Please say it again so that I may hear it properly."

"Sode no Shirayuki." Just like that, her name burst from his lips. He knew the name meant something, for right away, her eyes widened, and a look of pure, childish delight flashed across the woman's face.

"Yes. That is my name."

From the blackness, a sword of pure white appeared in the boy's hands. It was a long blade, perfectly crafted, and chilling to the touch, just as the woman was. He grasped it firmly, and felt a tinge of warmth in the hilt. He already knew what this was, but still...he just had to ask.

"This is....you?"

She nodded serenely, and reached out to clasp the long hilt with him. "This is me, this is my sword." He was amazed at how well her hands fit in his own, how soothing her prescence felt, turning the black sky a pure azure blue, and filling it with whispy clouds. He was terribly saddened when she pulled away.

"Now then, its time for you to return and save your sisters. But fear not. I am now _your_ zanpakutou. And you, Kurosaki Ichigo, are _my_ wielder."

--

As the hollow roared towards him in fury, Ichigo Kurosaki breathed silently, inhaling, exhaling as the skies clouded over and snow began to fall from the clouds. Kuchiki Rukia looked on in awe, unable to comprehend what was happening, how this boy, this human turned soul reaper, was able to so easily utilize shinigami powers.

_'This is..._

But for what happened next, she could not believe her eyes, nor her ears.

"Mae. (Dance)" Ichigo breathed as the massive katana in his hands shrank and became a long, pure white blade, the most beautiful zanpakutou in all of the Soul Society. His gaze snapped up as the Hollow lashed out at him, his blade already raised to counter.

"Sode no Shirayuki!"

And the entire street froze over.

**Phew! Well, I just got this idea awhile back. How different would Ichigo's life be if Sode no Shirayuki became his zanpakutou, instead of Zangetsu? Don't worry about poor lil' Rukia though. I got plans for her, plans that do NOT involve dying _or_ becoming a second rate character. Read and review!**


	2. Conversation and Understanding

**_Conversation and Understanding_**

The pale blade effortlessly bifurcated the hollow, leaving nothing but a frozen, severed corpse in its wake. Ichigo stared at it for a moment longer, looking on quietly as the ghoul dissolved itself into nothingness.

Rukia fell backwards, on her butt. Her once black robe had now turned white. Apparently, this was not supposed to happen, and it was made evident as she looked down at her hands.

_'I only meant to give him half of my spirit energy, but he took it all? And he took my..._

"That sword....do you know its name?"

"Of course." Ichigo felt slightly offended by her attitude, and held out the pure blade for the soul reaper to see. After all, he'd said _her_ name twice now, and he would proudly say it again. "The name of this sword, _her_name...is Sode no Shirayuki. (Sleeve of the White Snow)"

First there was surprise, then confusion, then sadness, then grief so much grief, flashing across the shinigami's face, eventually leaving a blank and hollowed out look as if the aformentioned emotions had never really been there to begin with.

"I see. You truly _are_ blessed, to have a sword like that."

Ichigo felt a small grin tug at his lips, broken only with his attention when the pale blade began to change once more. Sealed, the blade became an incredibly long and thin nodachi, secured to Ichigo's back a series of white belt straps and a long, slender white sheathe, all of which stood out in stark contrast to his black shihakusho.

"Hey, soul reaper, now what-

When he turned around, she was gone.

--

As soon as his head hit the pillow, he felt, rather that saw, snow. Sitting up, Ichigo found himself in another place entirely. Not that eerie inky blackness with the blue sky, but rather, a white, snowy plain, shrouded by black storm clouds, broken only by the massive mountain peaks, looming into the distance.

"Where...?"

Snow drifted slowly to the ground. Everywhere it was white, not one splash of any other color in sight. Although, if you dug into a large clump of snow to the left, you would find a gray stone wall. And within that gray stone wall was a cave, with a frozen pool before it. And dancing at the entrance of the cave, was the woman he had met last night. Moonlight radiated off of her, her silky white hair practically glowing as it moved with her body. Her white robes only added to this, and only her blue eyes served as a fact that she was not completely camouflaged into the snow.

She noticed, him, paused, and smiled, before continuing her dance atop the frozen lake.

"Ohayo." Her voice drifted to him from across the snowy landscape. "I'm so glad you came to visit me again, Ichigo."

"It's not morning." He weakly protested, unconiously moving towards her.

"Ah," Sode no Shirayuki only smiled, never breaking her graceful dance for a moment, never once hastening or breaking the enchanting rythym that was her elegant movement. "But the snow is so much more beautiful in the morning, is it not?"

Ichigo blinked, dumbfounded by her logic.

"Okay...so why's it so cold here?"

A cool breeze wafted across his cheeks.

"Because, that is my element, _your _element, Ichigo. With me as your zanpakutou, you can control the element of ice."

As she spoke, she made a gesture remiscent of blowing a kiss towards him. Unfortunately, in doing so, this simple action summoned a wall of snow, the onrushing wave now threatening to swallow the shinigami whole.

"EH?!" Ichigo yelped in surprise, raising his hands in a pitiful form of defense. Immediately, the ice halted halfway, and reformed itself into a beautifl flower, crafted solely of snow. Ichigo gaped, his concentration breaking, and in doing so, the miniature avalanche turned to slush at his feet. Foliage had been the last thing on his mind, he'd been more surprised that he was still in one piece.

_"And there you have it."_Sode no Shirayuki's cool, gentle voice commended him as she clapped gleefully. _"Unlike my former wielder, you're a bit rough around the edges, but with some training, you'll surpass her in no time. I'm certain of it."_

It was then a thought occured to Ichigo. If this blade was _his_zanpakutou, then why had _that _shinigami seemed so heartbroken last night? She'd been on the very brink of tears as he'd told her he knew _her_ name.

"Say," He began, quietly. "I have a question."

_"Yes?"_With all the grace of a trained dancer, Sode no Shirayuki twirled to a halt, the snowflakes still swirling violently about her. "_What is it you would like to ask of me?"_For a moment, just a heartbeat, they hung their in the air, suspended by her power, before collapsing gently to the ground. In that moment, Ichigo felt his breath leave without permission.

Recovering himself, Ichigo pressed onward.

"You said you're my zanpakutou, right? That being said, what exactly _is _a zanpakutou?"

Shirayuki paused for a moment, as if considering the answer to his question. _"Zanpakutō...we are a manifestation of our owner's soul. You could say that our personalities often reflect those of our wielders."_Ichigo obviously didn't understand any of this this, judging by the slightly irritated, slightly confused, look he still wore.

_"Come,"_Shirayuki now gestured to the cave, where a faint glow could be seen. He peered forward, only to lurch back in surprise when his view suddenly dimmed, focused, and he found himself inside the cave, perched upon a flat slab of stone. _"Warm yourself by the fire while I explain."_

Shrugging, Ichigo extended his palms toward the fire, shivering as warmth and feeling returned to them once more. He hadn't been aware of how bone chillingly cold it'd been, and welcomed the heat wholeheartedly as Shirayuki took a seat beside him and continued her explanation.

_"Zanpakutō spirits' are part of its owner's soul, and they often share the same personality traits. At the same time, we are also independent, and thus, can be considered a Shinigami's partner in battle. Because we are part of their owner's soul, we cannot be replaced, though say, if I were to become damaged in battle, I would slowly regenrate. As a Shinigami gains power, we, the Zanpakutō can change form by manifesting ourselves to a greater degree in the outside world. The sword and the inner being are synonymous to each other. We, the zanpakutou that is, dwell within an internal world, the wielder's soul, which is different for each Shinigami. Furthermore, we can normally only be seen by our wielder."_

Like a train, the realization hit him.

"Hey...You were Rukia's zanpakutou _first_, weren't you?"

For a moment, the gentle smile was gone, replaced by a frown. There was a slight tensing of the shoulders, the faintest narrowing of the eyes, these things the only other outward sign that she was in distress. For a moment, it looked as if Sode no Shirayuki were actually about to _cry_, before she once more regained her cool composure.

_"You see right through me, Ichigo. Yes, I was the zanpakutou of Kuchiki Rukia."_

"Then why did you leave her?" From what he'd just been told, zanpakutou were part of a shinigami's soul. They were born at the same time their chosen shinigami was. That being said, they weren't supposed to just leave their partner's like that, were they?

In the silence, her voiced carried, and echoed.

_"I was lonely."_The reply was so quiet that Ichigo nearly missed it, as a gust of wind abruptly put out their fire, plunging the two into utter blackness. Not for long however, for a faint white glow immediately provided some illumination. Glancing to the left, he found its source and once more, he found himself supremely spellbound. It was Sode no Shirayuki. Her hair, her face, even her kimono, every single aspect of her, glowed with the soft radiance of the moon. Quietly, she folded her hands into her lap.

_"You see, when I was young, I often spent my days here, dancing amongst the snowflakes. I'd always done it, evern since I could form a coherent thought. Rukia rarely, if ever spoke with me then. Our conversations were brief, formal at best. Now, she never speakes with me, never_ dances _with me, though she knows of my love to do so. I haven't spoken with her once, not since she first discovered my name."_

"..." He remained silent, soaking all this in. He knew loneliness, moreso than she thought. He still felt that it was his fault, after that terrible rainy day when-

_"There. I have told you my story. Now, are you still willing to accept me as your zanpakutou?"_ Her lower lip trembled slightly, both dreading and anticipating his answer. Would he reject her, and throw her to the wayside? She clenched the fabric of her kimono at the thought of it. She couldn't bear the thought of such rejection again. She'd sooner snuff out her own life than go through that again.

What was she so upset about? Ichigo honestly didn't understand it, as he watched Sode no Shirayuki nervously fidget before him. What could she possibly be afraid of? He already knew his answer. It was obvious, plain and simple, as the snow at their feet.

"Of course I want you to be my sword." His firm, resolute reply startled Sode no Shirayuki, judging by the sudden, disbelieving gasp that filled the cave. Was...Was he really so willing to throw his lot in with her, all on a whim? Such naivete, she thought, her mouth clenching into a scowl as she whirled to meet his gaze.

Such...what?

Indeed, what she saw was more than enough to give her hand pause. No, this was no mere flight of fancy, for his chestnut brown eyes glinted like twin chips of dark diamond. This boy...he meant every word, she realized, and a single, icy tear rolled down her pale cheek in realization of this bone-chilling resolution.

_"You speak of it so easily." _She whispered, refusing to meet his gaze now, for fear of the hope she might find there. _"But make no mistake, this is an eternal contract. Once made, I will always be your-_

"C'mon." Ichigo interrupted rudely. "You're an awesome sword." He put it bluntly enough, yet her heart was set aflutter with the declaration at his bold words. "Who wouldn't want to wield you?" Reaching blindly through the dark, he grasped her hand, and showed no surprise when the same glow traveled up his arm, giving his body an almost black glow.

"Look....I'm not much of a dancer, but I'd be honored if you'd teach me."

A soft smile graced those pale lips.

_"I'd like that, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

--

(Elsewhere)

Rukia Kuchiki sat in the highest branches of the tallest tree in the park. Devoid of hope, she curled herself into a ball and wept silently. Once she'd seen that sheathe materialize, she'd realized the utter, lonely truth. Sode no Shirayuki had wholeheartedly accepted Ichigo as her new master.

It wasn't that she didn't like her zanpakutou, far from it. She was proud, and honored that Shirayuki belonged to her. But...that night...after that night...trust no longer came so easily. It'd been her fault, she remembered, it was her fault then, and it was her fault now that Sode no Shirayuki was no longer hers to command.

Without her powers, without her zanpakutou, she was nothing. A shinigami was nothing without their sword, and so was she. Even now, she felt a deep abyss in her heart, filled with the utter misery that had not been there before. Nothing could fill it, nothing could fil that void now.

"Kaien-donno...She sobbed, before burrying her head in her hands once more. "I don't know...I don't know what to do anymore....

_Do not worry. _Someone answered._ Your life as a shinigami...is far from over._

"W-Who's there?!" Rukia sat up suddenly, her violet blue eyes widening in surprise even as the cry left her lips. A voice. She'd just heard a voice inside her head. For a moment, just a moment, she'd dared to hope that it was Sode no Shirayuki, but no, the speaker had an unmistakably masculine tone to its voice.

_Over here. _The voice came from the left. _Or have you not yet noticed my prescence?_

Where her gaze fell, a strange man, clad entirely in black, stood. His cloak, unkempt facial hair and ragged black locks, all added to his intimidating appearance. That, and the fact that he was essentially standing there, suspended in midair. A rough, ragged spiritual pressure surged about him, causing some of the weaker branches to bend and break under its weight.

_'This man....who is he?'_

_You seem surprised. _As he approached, there was the faintest hint of amusement in the speaker's stare, though Rukia couldn't entirely be sure, with those opaque sunglasses of his._ Did I startle you?_

"W-Who are you?"

The faintest hint of a smile could be now be seen.

_Who am I? Who am I indeed..._

Rukia made to reach for her sword, only to realize with a pang of regret, that it too, was no longer present. It, with the rest of her powers, were no more, poured into the human known as Kurosaki Ichigo. She bit her lip and restrained the urge to scream at her own weakness.

_You lack a sword. _The man observed astutely. _Would you like me to give you another?_

"N-Nani?"

_I am a zanpakutou in need of a strong partner. _The man replied, kneeling down before her. _Child, do you wish to wield me?_

Not pausing to think of the consequences, Rukia _leapt_ at the chance. Rogue zanpakutou were extraordinarily rare, and incredibly powerful. Even more so if they were able to physically manifest themselves to be seen by the naked eye. And this one was offering to be her sword, to replace Sode no Shirayuki, whom she could never have any hope of reclaiming?

"H-Hai!"

_First, brace yourself. _He warned, placing one hand upon her shoulder, the other removing his sunglasses. Black onyx orbs gazed deeply into her tear soaked violet, as his body began to take on an almost static tinge. _And tell me your name._

"K-Kuchiki Rukia."

_My name is...._

Rukia stiffened, then fell forward into the branches as the man's power, body and soul coursed through her form, initiating the painful process that would claim her as his shinigami and partner for as long as she would live. For a moment, there was terrible, indescripable pain, a fire that she had never felt before, and then, finally...blackness, ebbing away the agony.

As the last threads of conciousness faded, she felt a renewed sense of purpose, and...and...heard his _name_.

_ ...Zangetsu._

_--_

_(Next morning)_

Ichigo awoke with a start. He'd talked with Shirayuki until his eyelids had grown heavy and his mind numb, then left her with the promise to return as soon as he could. She'd wished him well and sent him on his way to a late night's sleep. Now, as he rolled out of bed he was greeted with the unusual sight of a massive hole in his house. Or to be more precise, the massive hole in his _room_. It was huge and gaping, easily large enough for a truck to fit through.

In a panic, Ichigo raced downstairs, and found it was just as bad outside.

"What the-

"I can't believe a truck crashed into the house....Murmured Yuzu, a look of open disbelief on her young face.

"I'm more surprised that it didn't wake anyone up." Grumbled Karin, her backpack slung over her shoulder. Ichigo nearly did a double take, before forcefully biting his tongue and holding his words.

_'Truck? Don't they remember anything?'_

"Breakfast is ready!" Called their father, cheery as ever. With that, his sisters went inside, but Ichigo strayed for a moment longer, trying to figure out why on earth they didn't remember last night.

_'Did that shinigami do this...?'_

After another moment, when no further answer was forthcoming, Ichigo shrugged.

_'Oh well. She probably went back to that Soul Society place.'_

--

Orihime was teenager who admired one person.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Many people did not understand what she saw in him. She, with long, orange hair and steely violet eyes, who was so well endowed, she was practically a goddess. She, who had a serious crush on Kurosaki Ichigo.

Even in her school uniform, she had the looks to make the boys drool. But she was a clueless one at times, and did not understand this. The one person who was actually _unaware _of her feelings, had her heart.

Perhaps that was why she adored him so.

"G-Good morning Kurosaki-kun!" She half stammered, half chirped, as Ichigo walked into class, and was rewarded with a sleepy wave. He all but lurched to his usual desk, mumbling a greeting as he went.

"Good morning, Inoue-san." He yawned, taking his seat next to Chad and Keigo.

"You look terrible." Commented Chad, as the bell rang and the tedious lecture began.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Keigo in his usual way.

The sound of snoring reached their ears, for Kurosaki Ichigo lay facedown on his desk, sound asleep.

"Sleepy, it looks like." Commented Chad, as the door slid open.

"Oh, you can sit next to...Ichigo!" The teacher barked the last part to wake him up. Kursoaki jolted awake with a snort, and looked around sharply. He didn't usually fall asleep in class, which meant he was all but _exhausted _at the moment, and with good reason.

"Hmm?"

"Our new student will sit next to you." Stated the teacher curtly. "It will be _your_ job to show her around the school."

"But I-

"No butts! You fell asleep in my class for the third time, and that will be your punishment!"

He hung his head.

"Yes ma'am."

Showing a newbie around didn't really seem so bad at first, but then Ichigo's brown eyes tripled as he recognized the _student. _Said student now extended her hand in a friendly greeting, smiling brightly.

Even without her sash and hakama, he recognized her immediately.

It was the shinigami!

"Hello there! My name's Rukia Kuchiki, nice to meet you!"

"You?! What the hell're you-

"Ahem."

He saw markings on her palm and glanced downward.

Written on her hand was:

_Say a word and you're so dead._

_"Why you little...?!"_

**_Haha! You didn't think I was going to leave Rukia out, did you? In case any of you are still wondering, the situations have indeed been reversed, with Ichigo now wielding Sode no Shirayuki and Rukia wielding Zangetsu (Eventually, once her powers return) Read and Review pleaaaaaaaase!_**


	3. The First Dance

**_SORRY PEOPLE! THERE WAS A CHAP GLITCH! HERE IS THE REAL CHAPTER!_**

**_A Chilling Resolution_**

Deep within Ichigo's soul, Sode no Shirayuki frowned, glaring at her former wielder with a distinct air of malice as she took the seat beside her current one. It couldn't be said that she hated Kuchiki Rukia, but then again, neither could it be said that she adored her former master either. Considering the circumstances that now demanded her attention, she might have forgiven her, once upon a time.

Not now. Not when she was so eagerly looking forward to teaching this _new_soul reaper all she knew, which was quite considerable. He had a natural curiosity and opend-mindedness that had been so severely lacking in her former host.

_**I see you are quite content to be with your new master, Sode no Shirayuki.**_

She felt it, then, she saw it. An all encompassing blackness that threatened to strangle the life from her throat. She could see a dark, black shadow looming over her former master, its presence unmistakable, as was its appearance.

Zangetsu.

For the briefest of moments, when Sode no Shirayuki had been stabbed through the Substitute Shinigami, she had _met_ the infamous Zangetsu. She had seen a man who looked to be at least in his fifties, wearing a black cloak and dark glasses. She had seen him, and he had seen her. He had nodded to her, as if saying thank you, and then disappeared. She knew he was Zangetsu, she could tell by the faint traces of spirit energy he'd left behind upon departure, the threads of which still clung to Ichigo's soul and turned the snow black in places where it should be white.

Briefly, a slight prickle of disbelief filled her. Yes, she could see Zangetsu looming over Kuchiki Rukia, silently taking in their surroundings, but it was the faint ribbon of red, looped about them, that warranted her attention. It was thin and frayed, suggesting little to no spiritual power, but at the same time, it seemed primarily connected to the zanpakutou spirit instead of-

Disbelief was immediately swallowed up by outrage. Impossible! Sode no Shirayuki had never even paused to consider the _possibility_, she'd been too wrapped up in the joys of having a wielder who was willing to visit and converse with her on a daily basis. Now, ice blue eyes went wide with horror as he settled about Kuchiki Rukia like a shroud. Did he have any idea of the consequences of what he'd just done?!

_You-You've become Rukia's zanpakutou, haven't you?!_

Zangetsu finally turned to meet her gaze.

_**Indeed I have. I had little choice when you so forcefully expunged me from Ichigo's soul. Considering the situation, you should be grateful that I left a glimmer of my powers behind for the two of you to use.**_

Sode no Shirayuki quailed at the thought. Zangetsu was not an ordinary zanpakutou. Unlike most zanpakutou, he willingly chose his wielders, instead of the other way around. His infamy was rivalled only by two other zanpakutou. Muramasa, who was _supposedly _dead, sealed away with his wielder, and the other, Yamamoto's Ryujjin Jakka, which inspired fear and terror at a single burning glance.

_I-I have no interest in your arcane techniques!_

_**You may find your wielder disagrees.** _Zangetsu replied quietly, his stoic gaze turning to Ichigo, the latter not even remotely aware of the heated discussion taking place bewteen the two.** _Don't worry. I've only one left_ one _of my attacks to him. Consider it a...parting gift._**

And so Sode no Shirayuki remained silent when Ichigo lunged from his seat at the very instant of the bell's dismissal. She remained silent at the moment the bell rang, and when Ichigo confronted Rukia in the hall. She remained silent as they began to argue.

"W-What are you still doing here?!"

"How scary! You big brute! You're not gonna hurt me are you?"

Ichigo sweat-dropped.

"Drop the act. It's not fooling anyone!"

"Well I Think its pretty good, considering I learned it overnight!" Rukia chirped cheerily.

"Okay... He really didn't have much to say with that. Speaking of which, why the devil was she suddenly so happy go lucky, whereas she'd been on the verge of tears just last night? "Oi, aren't you supposed to go back to this Soul Society of yours?"

"I can't." Rukia sighed, now with a slightly crestfallen expression. "Only soul reapers can go back to the soul Society. I haven't the power to return, not anymore."

Ichigo took her wrist and pulled her aside, so they could speak with impunity.

"What the hell's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Her shoulders slumped slightly, and there was no denying that she was upset once again. "Last night I lost all of my powers as a soul reaper. I'm afraid they were all absorbed into _you_, Ichigo."

"Like I said before, what the hell?" Ichigo looked down at himself. '_I feel completely normal. If I absorbed these 'powers' of hers, then wouldn't I at least feel different?'_

"And thanks to _you_, I'm stuck in this gigai." Rukia grumbled this under her breath. Just as Sode no Shirayuki could see Zangetsu, so too, could Rukia see Sode no Shirayuki, the white woman's brow tinged with concern as she glanced to Ichigo, then filled with anger as her icy blue gaze once more found her former wielder.

_Watch your tongue, Kuchiki Rukia, lest Ichigo and I both do something_ you'll _regret._

Rukia flinched, but made no other visible display to indicate that she'd heard her ex-partner's words. Even now, it still stung a bit, to know that she'd been abandoned by her own zanpakutou. To be chastised by her own zanpakutou only added salt to the wound.

"Gigai?"

"Its a temporary body we soul reapers use in case of an emergency. If a shinigami is weakened, they reside inside of a gigai until they recover their strength. While in a gigai, they can be seen just as easily as any other human."

Ichigo nodded.

"It sounds...weird."

"You don't believe me, do you?!" Fumed Rukia.

"Nope." Ichigo shrugged. "Don't know, don't care."

"Regardless, I have a job to do here. Which is why-

She extended her hand to him, in some sort of gesture.

"Its up to you, Ichigo, to perform the duties of a soul reaper. It's only natural, you now possess the strength and speed of a soul reaper. You do not have the right to refuse your-

"No way!" Ichigo made an x motion with his arms. "Why the hell should I?!"

"Oh come on! You did just fine last night!"

"But that was only because my family was in trouble." Ichigo pointed out quietly. "It was a one time deal only, my monster hunting days are officially over, so there's no use in bugging me."

Without another word, he turned to go.

"Guess there's no other choice then...Rukia sighed, slipping on a glove that was emblazoned with a skulled flame. Faster than could be expected from someone of her size, she shot forward. In fact, Ichigo didn't notice her until she shouted:

"Hey you!"

The strawberry haired soul reaper spun around just in time for her to ram the palm of her hand against his chin.

That was all it took.

Ichigo sprang back, drew his sword-

Wait.

Drew his sword?!

Indeed, Sode no Shirayuki's sealed state was grasped firmly between his fists.

"What did you do?" He asked, amazed, as he saw his body lying on the ground, limp, facedown, and drooling, its eyes retaining the same vacant, empty look you'd expect to see from a corpse. Fearing the worst, Ichigo gave it a swift kick in the ribs, only for his body to roll over, face up, jaw hanging slightly ajar as the saliva continued to dribble out.

A cold sweat began to break out upon Ichigo's brow, followed by a dry wind that drew a shudder. If his body wasn't moving...Did that mean he was dead, that this soul reaper girl had just killed him and turned him into a ghost? Oh shit, shit shit SHIT! He couldn't be dead! He'd been alive and well ten seconds earlier! There was just no way he was dead! No no no no! This wasn't happening!

_Ichigo! Calm yourself!_

_'Eh?'_

"Calm down." Rukia interjected. "You're not dead, I just ejected your soul from your body again."

But then why was he looking at himself?!

"What the hell did you do?!" He insisted again, "Is my body just gonna stay like that?!"

"Come on."

--

"Ya mind telling me where we're going?"

"We're getting close." replied Rukia, now pulling out what looked like a cell phone. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary about it, just your typical cellular phone. That is, until the cell phone started displaying a tiny little radar screen, with a series of blinking red dots scattered about, and a green dot to indicate their current location. Now, Ichigo didn't know much about cell phones, but he was pretty damn sure that they didn't come with a built in GPS.

"Close to what?"

"To our next orders, from the Soul Society." Rukia replied, snapping the phone shut with a small click, then hiding it somewhere on her outfit, even though said outfit really didn't have any pockets. "It looks like the spirit of a young boy is about to come under attack-

The park next to them suddenly exploded in a cloud of dirt. A young boy ran out the dust, being doggedly pursued by a hollow.

"That's it! There it is!"

Ichigo was already halway there, yanking Sode no Shirayuki out of her sheathe in a second, catching the edge of the fence, then vaulting over it as she morphed into shikai without even being ordered. The hollow in question was an insectoid like beast, and it was currently chasing down said young boy.

"Wait!"

"What?!" Ichigo skidded to a stop, incredulity replaced by anger. "I don't have time to wait! That kid's gonna be-

"Leave him be!" Rukia snapped coldly. "Getting involved simply because a spirit is nearby, that's not how it works!" Ichigo clenched tightly his hilt, frustration evident as the beast dre steadily nearer. "If you intend to help this child then commit yourself to saving every spirit. If you're going to save this boy, then you must help all the others! Even at the cost of your own life."

Her words were dark and ominous, and held much weight to them. Ichigo found himself conflicted. He knew he wasn't a hero, he just wasn't the type of guy to run around saving the souls of the dead, that was too superheroish for him. Surely there were other people better suited for a job like this.

But...

"Screw you!"Ichigo roared, ignoring her further protests. With a single swing of Sode no Shirayuki, the beast lost two of its six legs. Clutching the hilt with his right hand, Ichigo twisted his wrist, then brought her back around for a killing blow-

Only for the hollow to rear back and dissapear into blackness. Ichigo blinked in surprise, his eyes widening for just a fraction of a second before Rukia's voice once more intruded in upon his thoughts once again.

"Have you made your choice, Ichigo?"

"Like _hell_ I have." He spat venemously. "I saved this kid cuz I wanted to-

He spun around and stabbed at the reappearing spider hollow, just before it could reach him. Unable to evade, the ghoul found its mask impaled upon the pale blade, then bifurcated along with the rest of its sickly green body.

-ya hear me?!"

Not bothering to give the creature a second glance, Ichigo knelt down before the terrified boy.

"Here. You'd better pass on, unless ya wanna go through that again."

He pressed the hilt to the child's head, and performed a konso, a faint bluish light consuming the soul as it began to recede into the ground, before bulleting off towards the soul society. As the spirit was sent to the afterlife, Ichigo Kurosaki seemed to sag, almost as if a great weight had been placed on his shoulders.

"I'm goin' home."

A loud wail said otherwise.

Somehow, the two severe halves of the hollow had gotten back up again, and now, his eyes widened as they leapt upon him.

_I suppose now is as good a time as any._

--

Ichigo squinted his eyes open, both surprised, and comforted that the snowy white landscape lay before him once more. As before, Sode no Shirayuki stood there, waiting for him upon the frozen lake. This time, she extended her hand to him.

_"Watch, Ichigo."_

Sode no Shirayuki knelt down, and scooped up some snow in her hands, patting it firmly until it became a rough spherical shape. She looked proudly at her snowball, and then threw it up into the air. It sailed up about five feet above her head, and right when gravity should have taken over, it froze in mid-air. Sode no Shirayuki stared at her hand raised above her, clenched tightly in a fist. Then, with a gentle smile, she slowly spread out her fingers until her hand was flat, and the snowball burst into a million snowflakes. Sode no Shirayuki did, after all, have to keep in practice, considering how little times she was called upon.

Once the snowflakes had all settled back onto the ground, Sode no Shirayuki continued on.

_"Come Ichigo. I will now teach you the first dance. This hollow is weak enough, so this shouldn't take too long_." Sode no Shirayuki moved his arms down to hold her by the waist, and her arms moved up to encircle his neck.

"Erm...What're you doing?"

_"Try to keep up."_ She whispered, as they began to move.

Before Ichigo knew what was happening, his legs were moving, and so was she.

Ichigo gulped and tried to keep from stepping on her toes, lest he do so and slip on the firmly packed ice beneath their feet. Dancing was most certainly _not _his forte, and dancing barefoot in the freezing cold wasn't helping things. That, and he knew next to nothing about moving with rhythm, passion, all that other mushy gushy stuff that a dancer was supposed to feel and do.

_'Oh shit. I hope I don't make an ass outta myself for this..._

Shirayuki took an aggressive step forward, and instinctively, Ichigo moved away, but she reached out and grabbed his hand, bringing it behind her back now, and taking the other in her own as she continued to lead.

Apparently, this was _exactly_ what he was supposed to do.

_"Good, just like that. Now it's your turn."_

Ichigo pulled back, and in response, she twirled her left foot, drawing her face close to his, her breath cool and frigid upon his face, her ice blue eyes reflecting a strange, mischievous desire.

_"Ready?"_

"Erm...

She didn't give him time to answer.

Her feet moved in between his, forcing him to move as well, and they weaved through the first step of an intricately complex dance that he did not understand, but at the same time, felt compelled to follow.

_"Now, spin."_

Ichigo bit his lip as she ducked low, allowed herself to be spun by him, twirling by the fingertips, until she adjusted her spin so as to head back in towards him…

And to hook her right leg round his own. She pulled away then, and Ichigo realized with some sadness that the dance was over. It'd felt like an eternity, but in reality, it had really only been for a few minutes.

_"Just like that."_ Shirayuki commended him, surveying the wide circle their dance had drawn around the ice. _"This is the first dance, known as Tsuki Shiro, which traps the victim in a circling pillar of ice."_

Ichigo looked around, and indeed, their dance had drawn a fine circle in the ice and snow.

_"I have many dances."_ Sode no Shirayuki continued solemnly as they broke apart and watched a pure pillar of white roar into the murky skies that lay above them. _"Thirteen, to be exact. Each more intricate than the last, building upon the first. Each requires a higher level of focus and conviction than the last. Kuchiki Rukia was only able to learn the first, and even then, it took her over a decade to properly master it. And yet you, learned this within a day."_

"So...its a good thing that I learned this early?" Ichigo mused, while secretly dreading and looking forward to another dance. Hopefully he wouldn't be able to screw it up like he'd nearly done back there. But hey, what did he have to lose?

_"Quite."_ Sode no Shirayuki replied with a serene smile, as if she'd just read his mind. _"I'll teach you the other's at a later date, but for now, why don't you just give Tsuki Shiro a try for yourself. You see, the first set of my dances don't have very much in the way of attack power, they are meant solely to slow down my opponent, opening them up for the finishing blow."_

_"Now, go try it out._

--

"Some no mai," Ichigo hissed, his eyes sliding open, his arms, tilting his blade downward. Slowly, a shroud of white energy enveloped him, where it most prominently emanated from Shirayuki herself.

The Hollow screeched again, and then began to charge at him, claws ready and mouth hanging open as it charged up a cero. But this time, Ichigo had no patience. He released his hold on the ground and his hand flew to his sword's hilt, a dangerous gleam appearing in his eye.

"You're in my way," Ichigo growled. The sharp blade glinted, delaying the Hollow for a split second. But Ichigo still grinned when he noticed the slight pause the large creature had made.

"Die."

Faster than the eye could see, Ichigo made a razor sharp slashing motion, passing by his adversary with a fluid sweep. As he did so, a large, white circle appeared behind him, and thusly, beneath the hollow, the ghoul looking down in apparent shock as the white circle turned to ice and began to creep up its legs.

"Tsuki Shiro!" He declared, his back to the hollow as the ice crept up its hindquarters, before flying into the air. As the pillar of white soared into the sky, it cracked, gently spraying the ground with a light dusting of snow.

_'Impossible. It took me years to learn that, and he accomplished it in less than a day._

Rukia tried to say something, but no sound came out of her mouth. Finally, she fell backwards to her knees and didn't say a word, still staring openly at the sight that lay before her. Ichigo stared at Rukia for a moment, and then sheathed his sword and walked away without giving its previous wielder a second glance.

"Satisfied? Now give me my damn body back, Shinigami."

--

**A bit of Zangetsu's power left over, eh? Wondering what that could mean? Ah well, we'll see more of the old man at another time. Next time, well, ya'll should know what's SUPPOSED to be next, but this story's been pretty unpredictable so far, hasn't it? Ah well, I'll at least give you the title, so review please!**

**Contemplation, Violence, Quincy.**


	4. Contemplation, Violence, Shinigami

**_Oh...my...GOD! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm so happy that you all love this story as much as I love writing it! Apparently, this is the only Ichigo x Sode no Shirayuki pairing out there thus far, that I inadvertently created 0_0! That being said, we'll now skip ahead just a_ tiny b_it, for the sake of plot purposes, and this will be the only skip in the story. More IchixShirayuki to come!_**

**_Contemplation, Violence, Shinigami_**

Upon the rooftop, a lone individual sat.

He'd watched him purify the hollow that attacked Inoue. He'd stood by while Kurosaki slaughtered the hollow known as Shrieker. He'd stood by, he'd watched, he'd waited, all this time. Now, he had seen more than enough. It was time to see just what this Ichigo Kurosaki was made of.

"Bickering, are they? How...unproffessional."

_(Elsewhere)_

_Ichigo calmly sat down, closed his eyes, and allowed his consciousness to drift away. Within moments, he felt the cold touch of snow against his feet, and a cool breeze on his face_

_"I'm glad that you made the time to come see me, Ichigo."_

_"Hey." He managed, just before Sode no Shirayuki appeared before him in a swirl of snowflakes. She stiffened slightly, then crossed her arms across her chest and scowled. Despite this, Ichigo smiled. He was getting better at sensing when she was near, and truthfully, he kinda enjoyed the small pout she wore whenever he spotted her before she could surprise him._

_Not that it was weird, or anything. He just liked the way she pursed her lip and sulked for a few minutes._

_That was normal, right?_

_Without even glancing, he was able to recognize her presence, and still had yet to open his eyes. He hadn't come here to train, not today. Today, having already finished his schoolwork, and with no impending hollow attacks, with Rukia, as usual, nowhere to be found, he'd ventured once more inside his soul, this time for the sole purpose of conversation._

_"Here." _

_His eyes popped open and Ichigo lurched forward a step when Sode no Shirayuki grabbed his hand, the motion sending up a barrage of snowflakes while she led him forward._

_Once the snowflakes had all settled back onto the ground, Sode no Shirayuki continued on. She honestly had no particular place she had in mind, but she kept on walking anyways, leading Ichigo along with her. She enjoyed the silence in this inner world. There was almost nothing, except for the softly howling wind and the crunch of the snow underneath her feet. No plants survived in this icy world, only large white mountains and hills. And everything was such a blinding white, any other person would have to make his or hers way eyes closed. Except for Ichigo, of course._

_At last, they slowed, stopping before the mountains._

_"You see, Ichigo, my power doesn't necessarily stem from dances. It also comes from-_

_A loud cracking noise disturbed Sode no Shirayuki from her speech. She lifted her head, gazing at the mountain above her. Narrowing her eyes, she made out a falling chunk of ice, threatening to land on them lest they move. But she didn't budge. Instead, she held up a hand and furled it into a fist. The ice chunk immediately stopped, suspended in the air. Sode no Shirayuki then flicked her wrist away, and the ice flew to the side, crashing to the ground a good mile away._

_Ichigo stared._

_"Sugoi."_

_"Do you think so?" She smiled warmly. "I practice often. You could learn it too, if you practiced with me." At his, Ichigo started in surprise, his eyes widening to the point of extrication._

_"Well yeah, but you just tossed that thing like a football! How the hell do you practice something like that?!"_

_He blinked in surprise when Shirayuki spoke again._

_"Believe in me, Ichigo, when I say to you that I will give you all the help, all the power I can. And with that, the only limit is your imagination. All I ask in return is your trust. Can you give me that, Ichigo?"_

--

_"Of course."_

Ichigo, blinking himself out the flashback, didn't so much as blink when Sode no Shirayuki bifurcated yet another hollow, the twenty third ghoul he'd vanquished today. Then his gaze swept around, glaring in disbelief at the hollow's surrounding him, more and more summoned by that bit of bait that had been crushed earlier.

"Crap! Just how many are gonna come out?!"

As if in answer, each of them roared and lunged. Ichigo swore and slashed at the ground, getting most, but not all of them with a quick Tsuki Shiro. Still, one somehow got around the pillar, and that one managed to sink its fangs deep into Ichigo's right shoulder just before Sode no Shirayuki rammed herself in between its eyes and purified it.

_Ichigo!_

_'I'm....alright!' _He winced and grabbed at the gash._ 'It's just a flesh wound.'_

But it was _not _a flesh wound, and Ichigo choked back a curse as he glanced at the damage. It wasn't shallow cut, in fact it was a bleeder, and he needed to do something about it, soon. Kill the most hollows' to see who was best, what the hell kinda contest was this?! That damn Uryuu, he'd lured all these hollows here on purpose just to kill him!

"Ah." Ichigo was given a faint but welcome sensation of relief when something cool and icy numbed the irritating itching, stinging sensation emanating from his right shoulder. Glancing over, he noticed a thick coat of ice covering the wound, which had stopped bleeding, likely because it couldn't, do the the cold, tingling sensation in his right arm.

When Sode no Shirayuki next spoke, there was a noticeable strain in her voice.

_I can stop the bleeding, but you'll need to end this soon. Therefore..._

_"Come, Ichigo." _Once more she held out her hand in the snow. _"The second dance awaits us."_This time, he stepped forward and willingly took her hand within his own. As before, they assumed the position, but he knew immediately midway through their dance, that it was going to be different, unlike its predecessor. As before, just at the end of the first dance, Sode no Shirayuki curled a leg about his waist, but this time...

The dance didn't end.

Slowly, _sensually_, she tilted the other straight up into the air, showing off her legs, and lifting up her kimono slightly as a result of showing off her bare feet under the low trailing dress.

_'Kami...She's beautiful.'_

Ichigo knew he was probably getting a nosebleed, knew he was being rude, but even so he couldn't stop staring, couldn't stop thinking those three words, over, and over again. His very soul had become enraptured by the dance, to the point where his body just followed on quietly.

She then brought her leg down, uncoiled from him, to release, and spin away, taking his hand, and pulling him with her.

At one point during their spin, she locked both legs around his waist, for just a moment.

The zanpakutou spirit reveled in the priceless look of surprised shock that flashed across Ichigo's features, before their movements continued, and she released again, spinning one leg out as she landed, to end their spin, and move on.

_"Getting the hang of it now?"_ She teased, as she led him through the movements._ "My technique's come in the form of dances, and this is -oh!"_

In sudden response, Ichigo twirled her again, and they continued. A faint smile flew across Shirayuki's face, gone with the wind as the tempo continued to rise, now at an almost feverish pace.

Ichigo was starting to catch on, just after a few minutes.

Their movements continued to hasten. They darted towards each other, but pulled away at the last second, moving as one about the frozen lake, with great precision, caught up in some great passion that neither could describe.

As he looked up, his eyes went wide. Where they had darted about, lay a huge iceburg, look as if it's just been fired from some huge cannon. Rather, it originated from the quartet points where their dance had stopped.

Sode no Shirayuki embraced him firmly, causing her master to go rigid, and not just from her lower body temperature.

_"This is Tsugi no mai, the next dance. Hakuren."_

--

_(Meanwhile)_

"Tsugi no mai,

Ichigo stabbed the ground four times, and slowly, four points of light formed in kind. Raising Shirayuki, he pointed her at the foremost of the hollow crowding around him, watching, waiting silently as the white light gathered at the tip of his blade. A few of the more savvy creatures recognized the danger and tried to rush the soul reaper, but they'd already given him too much time.

"Hakuren." Ichigo breathed, tensing himself against the recoil that was sure to come.

All the streaks of snow suddenly coalesced into one and rocketed forward, forming an avalanche of white. The hollow tried to scramble out of the way, but failed, the storm was too powerful, and too fast to evade. Within seconds, they were consumed by the ice, left frozen solid.

Ichigo didn't so much as spare them a second glance, simply because he didn't have the _time_to do so. Thousands more rained down from the sky, escaping from wispy portals of black smoke, replacing those hundred he had killed.

"Ah, shit." Ichigo braced himself, readied another Hakuren, but before he could do so, an equal number of _arrows_ pierced through the hollows, each creature evaporating before it so much as touched the ground.

"It would seem that I have the upper hand." Uryuu Ishida gloated proudly as he appeared behind Ichigo.

Ichigo felt a low growl build in the back of his throat.

"Upper hand my ass! You're endangering innocent people here!"

"Calm down, none of your friends and family have been harmed. In fact, they're perfectly alright."

"What?"

"Now, shall we continue our contest?"

Ichigo fumed for a moment, before leaping back towards a another wave of hollows.

--

_For awhile, everything calmed down. After I took out that menos, it was peaceful. Rukia was upset about something again, but her emo behavior really wasn't that exceptional, not in my book. Whatever it was, she'd get over it, right?_

_Heh._

_For a day. For one, single solitary day, everything was actually normal. No hollow attacks, no Kon spazzing out, even Rukia's drawings weren't that bad (for once!) I actually started to think, 'hey maybe I'll finally have more of a chance to relax'? The anniversary of...that day was still a little ways off in May, so naturally, I tried to ignore it and enjoy myself._

_For just one, normal day._

_Yeah right._

_Damnit, why is nothing ever that simple?_

--

_(The next night)_

"Hey hey, what the hell did I miss?"

Renji reeled back from Rukia as a dark orange black blur, swung out his left heel in a low kick, and knocked the lieutenant's legs out from under him. The zanpaktou came down like a mallet, nearly splitting Abarai in two, but missing, just barely as he rolled away.

"Damnit. Missed." A voice tsked.

By the time Renji had risen, he smirked for some reason.

"Whoever the hell you are, that was just luck. There's no way you could hurt a _real_ soul reaper! You couldn't even-

WOOSH!

A wall of white energy exploded from Sode no Shirayuki, splitting the ground beneath Renji, and slitting his cheek, just enough to draw blood. As the lieutenant snarled in furious surprise, Ichigo chuckled.

"Sorry about that. I know you were in the middle of saying something," He rose to his feet, Shirayuki's long white sleeve slowly trailing behind his left arm."But you left yourself so wide open there I couldn't help myself. Sorry, were you saying something about a scratch?"

"Trash." Renji growled through clenched teeth.

"You let your guard down, Renji." Stated Byakuya icily, his gaze swiveling to Ichigo. "I thought I told you not to take the enemy lightly?"

"Sorry sir." Renji bowed.

Ichigo was unable to pay attention to the rest of what Byakuya now said, but perked up when Renji finally spoke.

"So tell me, what's the name of that monstrosity?"

"Why don't you tell me the name of yours first?"

Renji seethed at the verbal jab, but refused to be baited.

"Why should I even bother telling you?"

Renji's right arm now hung uselessly at his side, encased in ice unable to move, not without eliciting a world of pain. Ichigo slowly turned his gaze back around, eyes gleaming dangerously as they fell upon Renji.

"You wanna say that again, punk? You see, _she_ doesn't like being insulted."

A brief look of genuine confusion was on Reni's scowling face face. "What?"

"Mae." Ichigo declared, holding his zanpaktou forward for both shinigami to see. "Sode no Shirayuki." The blade glowed white, transforming itself into shikai, as the two shinigami looked on.

"T-Taichou!" Renji sputtered in disbelief. "That's-

The other shinigami didn't speak, though his eyes did widen slightly. _'Sode no Shirayuki....there's no mistaking it. But how is it that this boy has Rukia's zanpakutou? Could he have taken it along with her powers?' _He could feel the outrage of Senbonzakura his own zanpakutou, demanding that he be drawn from his sheathe to cut down the heathen who would dare steal Rukia's sword.

The display finished, both shinigami and zanpauktou vanished, ramming into a surprised Renji.

Ichigo pushed Renji backwards and tried making a cut to the redhead's waist to separate his upper torso and his legs but Renji jumped over the blade, lashing out for the youth's shoulder.

Ichigo did a quick backwards step while holding up his sword to protect him from the attack. However, thanks to the block, the attack resulted in only a few minor cuts on the white sleeves of his kimono.

Again, Ichigo vanished, just before Renji could connect, and this time, the lieutenant nearly didn't get his zanpakuto up in time to block. Even so, the katana trembled in his fist, the force of the impact plowing his right foot into the ground...

Just as the left came up in a sharp swing to clip Ichigo in the chin.

Hard.

Grunting, Ichigo staggered backward, rubbing his jaw into a rueful grin as Renji lowered his leg.

"Ouch. That one...actually stung." Spitting out a gob of blood, he got to his feet, swooning a bit from the unexpected blow. "Damn you really do pack a punch, dont'cha? No wonder Rukia talked about you so much."

"Thanks." Renji growled with a just a hint of arrogance in his voice, his chest puffing out with a bit of pride as he turned his attention back towards Rukia. "It's only natural for me to try and improve all my skills while I still can and-

By the time returned his gaze to the other soul reaper, Ichigo was already gone.

"Actually." Ichigo began, emerging to Renji's right, "She was right about one thing. _Your _pride, really is your biggest weakness." As the lieutenant choked in surprise, Ichigo smirked wickedly, darting away, this time to the left, his sword sweeping in from the right with such speed and force that even a newborn could see that a block was simply out of the question.

"It's over!"

Within a second, Renji Abarai was forced to make a weighty decision. Blocking wasn't an option, and if he attacked at this angle, Ichigo would just disappear again, and their little dance would resume.

And so Ichigo wisely ducked, allowing the substitute soul reaper to rush past him.

"Howl," Renji muttered quietly, his katana taking on an blood red aura, eclipsing blade, then guard, then hilt, consuming the entire blade as he rose to his feet. "Zabimaru!"

With a sibilant hiss, the katana transformed into a long six part segmented blade; each segment wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with two pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back. Ichigo's face registered surprise, then swerved back as Renji pivoted on his prominent leg, then swung his newly altered blade in an arc above his head.

Startled, Ichigo barely ducked in time, the odd blade sweeping just inches over his head, then batted the released blade away with his own, and _shunpoed_ to a safe distance.

Ichigo noticed the sword seem to elongate due to the stretchable threads giving it the pliability of a whip. A small part of him couldn't help but be impressed by the incredible length Renji's blade achieved in its whip form and had to comment on it:

"That's a nice sword you have there."

"This, is my shikai." Renji replied solemnly, as they began to circle each other, neither wishing nor ready to make the next move in their duel, for fear of surrendering the advantage. "Which is more than I can say for that pathetic piece of tin you have there."

"Oi, is it just me, or are you trying to piss me off here?" Ichigo quipped lightly, his ego slightly stung from Renji's comment. "Now are you going to attack me or not?"

Now, a small smile quirked at Renji's lips.

"Here I come!" With that, he rushed forward, forcing Ichigo into a rapid series of blocks and parries, none of the strikes getting through, but some of which came dangerously close to nicking his hands. "What's wrong, what's wrong?! Can't you keep up?!"

--

_(Meanwhile)_

Sode no Shirayuki took her attention away from the fight, and opened her eyes to scowl at the intruders. This often occurred during a battle with two powerful soul reapers. Their zanpakutou would often intrude on one another's world, and fight alongside them. Now, it was happening, yet again.

_"I would...appreciate it if you would leave. I'd rather not fight you."_

There were two intruders, and she was loathe to see them again, after so many years. The small pink-haired boy turned his head away and scoffed. "Show appreciation to you? That's likely."

His taller companion, a woman covered in green fur with light brown hair, glowered at him. "Yeah? What's that supposed to mean, Snakey?"

What do you think it means, Chimpette?" The boy retorted, bringing his gaze back to Sode no Shirayuki....

Only for the woman's fist to crash into his face.

"OW! Oi, Chimpette?! The hell was that for?!"

In response, he was hit again.

"OW! What the hell was that for, you crazy bitch? OW! Stop that!"

"I will once you start listening to me when I'm talking to you."

"I was listening!"

"If someone's saying something to you, you're supposed to show that you're listening by looking at them straight in the eye."

"That's stupid. Where did you get that idea from?"

"It is not stupid! It's a sign of respect."

"And why the hell should I respect you, ya senile old cow?!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Sode no Shirayuki observed their exchange with thinly veiled distaste. She was beginning to wonder if these two even remembered why they'd come here in the first place. Perhaps she could just wipe them out in one blow while they were distracted. Slowly, she began to gather the snow at her feet.

"Alright _alright!_I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Chimpette barked loudly, grabbing Snakey up by his tail and holding him upside down until he'd finally stopped struggling, "We're gonna kick her ass and that's that!"

"Ah," Snakey now grinned, exposing razor sharp fangs. "I getcha. Now put me down!"

She did so.

"So," Chimpette began, sidling up to Sode no Shirayuki until they were within less than a foot of one another and to Snakey's amusement, their chest's were were practically close enough to be rubbing against one anothers, "In case you didn't know, we're here to drag your ass back, Sode no Shirayuki. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Which one's it gonna be?"

_"No!"_Fear began to rise within her, and fear turned into rage. Sode no Shirayuki snarled, her once-pretty face becoming almost demonic as she took three steps backward, left hand raised to summon a massive shadow from behind her. _"I will never betray Ichigo!" _With a cry, she flicked her arms, and the snow wave behind her crashed down into Zabimaru.

"What the hell?!"

_"Hakuren!"_

A rumbling noise filled the air as the avalanche continued, until it slowly subsided, and finally stopped. Sode no Shirayuki relaxed her arms, allowing them to flop unceremoniously to her sides. She panted heavily, staring at the mass of snow in front of her. All of her anger had been released in that attack, and now all she felt was a sick triumphant feeling.

_"Well, so much for you."_She muttered while the duo's presence retreated, leaving her gulping to catch her breath, raising her gaze to look up into the stormy skies above. The battle against Renji had already begun to take a turn for the better. With his zanpakutou overwhelmed, he'd be more than easy enough to handle.

Now, she needed to rest.

"You are exhausted."

Sode no Shirayuki whirled around, but it was already far too late. Her eyes widened in horror as _he_appeared, stepping out of the snowstorm as if he'd always been there. His imposing presence was more than enough to give her pause, more than enough to wrest control of her failing powers away from her.

_"S-Senbonzakura-sama...._

The fully-armed samurai stopped within two feet of Shirayuki and stared down at her from behind the fierce visage of his mask. For a moment, he said nothing, his expression hidden behind the terrifying snarl of multi colored porcelain. She swallowed nervously, recognizing all too well what this meant.

Kuchiki Byakuya had now entered the fray, and still, Ichigo thought he could win. If something was not done soon, Ichigo would end up dead, facedown in a pool of his own blood. Sode no Shirayuki knew she had to do something, but what? What could she do?

"Sode no Shirayuki," The slightly muffled voice came from behind the mask, "Why have you betrayed your master?"

_"I have not betrayed my master."_ She replied firmly, glaring back into the unseen eyes that lay behind the mask, _"Ichigo is my master now, and I would never betray him."_

"That scum is _not_your master." Senbonzakura declared vehemently. "Kuchiki Rukia _is_your master." Extending his arm, Senbonzakura spoke once more, unfurling his glove fingers, obviously intending for her to take her hand in his. "Come with me, Sode no Shirayuki. You shall return to Kuchiki Rukia at once."

_"No." _She took several steps backward._ "My place is here."_

"You have become too attached here, Sode no Shirayuki."

_"Do not all zanpakutou become attached to their shinigami? Are you not attached to Byakuya?"_

"I will not lie. I do not see my wielder as a friend. A partner, at most, but never a friend." Senbonzakura was beginning to grow frustrated, having already made his decision. "Byakuya Kuchiki can never be my friend. And neither can you befriend such a fraud of this shinigami you now inhabit."

_"I...might see Ichigo as something more than just friend and partner."_

"Is that why you wish to stay then?" Senbonzakura stared at her incredulously. "I cannot allow that."

_"Is that so?" _In the blink of an eye, Sode no Shirayuki had manifested her sword, the tip of which was now brought to rest against the samurai's left pectoral, just enough to register the same surprise Sode no Shirayuki felt for actually drawing her blade against her superior. _"Then I cannot allow you to harm Ichigo. I would lay my very life down at his feet, if it would guarantee his well-being."_

"Is that so?" Senbonzakura mocked her, scoffing at the metal pricking his chest and armor. "You cannot allow me to harm him? You would lay your life down for him?" Faster than the naked eye could see, he grabbed her blade within his fist, and with a simple flick of the wrist broke it in two, not even so much as batting an eyelash. Sode no Shirayuki however, stared helplessly at her shattered blade.

"Nani?!"

"How sad. You would _dare _draw your sword against me _and_speak such blasphemy?" The noble zanpakutou continued to speak in her disbelief, "It would seem that you have forgotten your place, oh most beautiful zanpakutou of the Soul Society. _Allow me to remind you of it."_

Without another word, he stepped forward, his own katana escaping its sheathe with nary a sound, coldly running her through the chest moments later. The steel blade turned red as it now tore through the skin and muscles of Shirayuki's stomach. Sode no Shirayuki gasped, tried to scream, but all that emerged was a weak, helpless cry as the blade was removed, only to be rammed through her lower body once again. She gasped slightly, her opponent staring blankly into her eyes, his mask betraying nothing.

Eyes that had narrowed now went wide, unable to comprehend the pair of holes, gaping in her chest. Senbonzakura had struck straight and true, and much to Shirayuki's dismay, she was impaled. Immediately, she struggled, trying to free herself of this cold, merciless steel. But it would not bend, nor would it break. This weapon was too strong, too eternally forged, to ever escape.

"How pitiful you are." Senbonzakura breathed into her ear. "Calling that _swine _your master?" Pressing one hand against her chest, he shoved his blade deeper, deeper, until the tip erupted from Shirayuki's chest in an explosion of gore. Blood spilled from white lips, and slowly, ever so slowly, the life in her eyes began to ebb away.

_"No..._she wheezed weakly, staring at her once white kimono that now soaked itself crimson. _"I-chi-go..._

They had lost.

Both of them.

"Farewell, Sode no Shirayuki." With one swift motion, Senbonzakura removed the blade that stopped the bleeding, cleaned it off the stain with a single swipe against the snow, and sheathed it, even as his former love fell to the frozen ground at his feet. "May you never darken the doorstep of Kurosaki Ichigo again."

He dissapeared then, leaving a swirl of cherry blossoms behind in his wake.

Sode no Shirayuki watched him go, and rolled over onto her back, weakly grasping at the wound in a vain attempt to stem the blood that was slowly staining both her kimono, then the snow beneath her, a hideous, blood red. _No_, she thought weakly. _It cannot end this way. Not like this, not here. _She still had so much more to do, she still had to...to...

_"I...I never told him..._She blinked, as something wet dripped upon her nose, interrupting what she'd been about to say. _"Nani?"_ Water, it was _water_, she realized, as another drop, this one the size of a dime, touched her lips, then another, and another, as they continued to fall. She looked upon her once snowy skies sadly and watched silently as the snow turned to rain, evidence of Ichigo's grief at Rukia's betrayal and departure.

_Raining...it's....raining...._

Slowly, weakly, Sode no Shirayuki reached one trembling hand up to the rain. Her fingertips strained, grasping at something intangible, as if she were trying to hold the skies in the palm of her hand. She was losing the ability to breathe, she realized. Her right lung was punctured, stabbed clean through with her heart. Still, Sode no Shirayuki fought to the last the inevitable blackness that threatened to take her.

_'Oh Ichigo...don't cry. Don't...cry Ichigo. I'm still...here...I'm still...still..._

Dark spots were appearing before her vision, and still, the rain continued to fall, soaking her to the bone. Her lower lip began to tremble as the landscape blurred, faded and became a place of pure, fathomless white. It was then that Sode no Shirayuki realized she was indeed, going to die, and quite frankly, she was terrified of death without cause. What happened to a zanpakutou upon death was questionable, but it was undisputable that all shinigami died with their zanpakutou, and their zanpkutou with them.

He'd be all alone without her.

She'd be all alone without him.

_'No...Ichigo...I...I..._

Her next words were choked off by blood.

The very last thing she saw, was a woman in a red coat. Her eyes widened inexplicably, but still, her mouth refused to speak. What was this? A dream, a hallucination, a nightmare? All three? She couldn't believe her eyes. She could only look on weakly, helplessly, as the woman in the red kimono approached, then knelt down before her, cradling a cloth wrapped object over her shoulder.

**_"My my, you certainly have made a mess of things, haven't you...little sister."_**

_"Beni...hime?"_

**_"Hello to you too. Now hold still. I need to concentrate on compressing your reaitsu."_**

_--_

**_A/N: As of next chapter, things are going to slow down significantly, in order to better build up the characters and get some more development and emphasis on the relationships in this story. Don't worry, Grand Fisher will get his, Ichigo just hasn't run into him quite yet, thanks to his improving reaitsu control and these events occurring a little more than a month earlier, namely in the month of June, rather than May, as Uryuu put it. Read and review, pretty please!_**

**_Next time: Recovering one soul, Mending one bond. Making one vow._**


	5. Recovering the Soul, Bonding, Vowing

**_Well, here it is everyone. I hope all of you enjoy this, as everyone is, as always, within character, and I worked long and hard to make this chapter realistic and believable. Read and review please!_**

**_Recovering one soul, Mending one bond. Making one vow._**

"You will be executed, twenty five days from now."

For the first time in a millenia, Zangetsu became angry. His eyes narrowed slightly behind his sunglasses. His hands clenched deep within his pockets, drawing blood. The shinigami could not see him in his weakened state, but if they had, then they, both of them, would be dead within an instant. Now, Zangetsu had been with many, many shinigami in his long lifetime, some of them Kuchiki, but never before had he seen one as cold as this. It...disturbed him.

"_Ginrei, has your grandson really fallen so far? To value the law above his own sister?"_

Rukia's eyes began to well up with tears, but she refused to shed them. Renji looked upon Byakuya with disbelief, but followed after his captain, sparing one last, regretful glance towards Rukia before closing the door behind them.

Zangetsu could only wrap an arm around his master and hold her fast within the folds of his cloak. This wasn't right. Something, something had to be done, and sadly he wasn't the one to do it. But then who?

Who would lift a finger for Kuchiki Rukia now? He brooded for a few more moments, before his eyes widened slightly. Of course. There was one way, but to do so he'd have to speak with _them. _Was this really worth it? Was it really worth risking it all? If this backfired, which it was likely to do, then _he_ would be the one to die. He didn't have the strength to fight if they refused.

But he cast aside his doubts as he always had. He was a man of action, through and through. Hesitation had killed many a shinigami, and it would kill him, if he were to allow himself to doubt.

Of course it was worth it. It was a zanpakutou's solemn duty to protect their wielder. And Zangetsu, being a zanpakutou, would protect Kuchiki Rukia with his life, no matter how many lives it would cost him.

_"Kuchiki Rukia." _His grip on her shoulder tightened slightly, ever so gently._ "I will not let them kill you. I swear this upon my soul Please, remain unharmed until my return."_

Then he was gone.

Off to speak with the zanpakutou of Jushirou Ukitake.

--

_(Meanwhile)_

On his way back from Rukia's cell, Kuchiki Byakuya just happened to pass by Toshirou Hitsugaya. The captains did not so much as nod to one another, nor did they exchange words, not even a glance was spared between the two. Toshirou had misgivings about the judgement passed down by the Central Forty-Six, but he did not voice them.

The case of their zanpakutou, however, was another matter entirely. Hyourinmaru recognized the scent of blood on Kuchiki Byakuya's blade, he knew it all too well as he dove into the noble's soul.

Senbonzakura scarcely had a moment to prepare himself, before a fierce roar ripped through the air, then the huge tail smashed into him, the impact carrying him off his feet and into the air.

He was met there by a frigid blade, the likes of which were countered by a sword composed entirely of cherry blossoms. Dragging his katana across that of his opponent's, he shifted to a parrying position, in which he remained.

"Hyourinmaru. I would have appreciated some measure of forewarning. I didn't even have time to prepare tea."

"Sode no Shirayuki!" The dragon human hybrid hissed as they broke apart and spun away. "Where is Sode no Shirayuki?!"

"She is dead, killed by my blade." The samurai replied blandly, brushing the snowflakes off his armor. "I have spared her the misery of being forever bound to a miserable delinquent."

"WHAT?!" Hyourinmaru bared his fangs in disbelief. "Senbonzakura, you-

"I did what was necessary." The samurai answered coldly. "Do not let feelings for your little sister cloud your judgement."

The temperature dropped noticeably at this remark.

"I would thank you to withdraw your blade and refrain from using your powers here." Senbonzakura warned, unperturbed by the sudden breeze that laid frost on the grass beneath them. "I fear for the safety of my cherry blossoms in this weather."

"You should fear for your _life_, not those of your precious sakura trees." Hyourinmaru countered icilly as a quartet of frozen pillars erupted from the ground, surrounding them both as they began to circle their master. "I am loathe to leave you with guilt as your sole punishment. No, I belive an eternity trapped within my frozen hell should suffice."

"You would kill me then, for upholding the law?" Senbonzakura's luke-warm reply was more than enough to get under Hyourinmaru's scales.

"I would kill you for the wrong you have done my sister!" Hyourinmaru's composure vanished as quickly as it had come. "Did you not love her once?! Did you not care for her as if she were you very own flesh and blood?! Answer me with truth, Senbonzakura, for if you lie, then I will lop off your head and devour your body!"

Senbonzakura remained quiet a moment longer, then shook his head.

"Gokei." He breathed, and with the command, thousands of sakura petals shredded Hyourinmaru's mighty Sennen Hyōrō into little more than a pile of slush upon the ground. As the dragon looked on disbelief, Senbonzakura stepped past him, clasping his shoulder as he went by.

"There is no use in mourning the dead, Hyourinmaru. Accept her passing and move on, as I have. It is the only way to exist without losing your sanity. I learned this a long time ago." Without another word, he walked into his forest of cherry blossom trees, and was soon lost from sight.

Hyourinmaru watched him go, and fought the urge to attack the samurai's receding form. How easy it would be to impale Senbonzakura on his blade, how simple it would be, but no, he could not bring himself to do it. Instead, he returned to Toshirou, bourne on high by wings full of grief and sorrow.

--

_(Meanwhile)_

"Ohayo, Kurosaki-san! Did you have a nice nap?"

"What? Hat n' Clogs? What the-

"C'mon, its time to get your shinigami powers' restored!"

"Wha-Oi!"

--

"Eh?" Ichigo blinked in surprise. What the hell was that supposed to mean? He had to fight a girl, while in soul form? As he stared at the pair of gloves and headband, Ururu abruptly rushed him, forcing the unwilling soul to raise his hands in a vain attempt at a block. He might as well have pained a bullseye on his chest, for all the good it did him.

Launched into the air, he slammed into the ground, gasping for breath.

"What the hell?!" His eyes narrowed, his fists clenched, and he grit his teeth together. "I'm losing...to a little kid?!" Pivoting on his heel, Ichigo lunged backward, and just in time. Ururu's punch, though it only grazed his cheek, was more than enough to launch the ex-shinigami head over heels and into the boulder.

"Behind you." Urahara called seconds later, and Ichigo swore as he snatched

"How do I put this gear on anyway?!"

"Strap the headgear onto your forehead!"

"That's right! Now yell as loud as you can: Amazing headband of justice in place, amazing armor of justice protect me now! Go on say it!"

"The amazing headband of-WHAT?! That's just stupid! There's no way in hell that I'm saying that!"

Ururu's near miss was enough to prompt him otherwise.

"Alright alright I'll say it! Amazing headband of justice in place, amazing armor of justice protect me!"

"I can't believe he actually said it." Urahara laughed into his fan. "Ah well, you've been able to outrun her thus far, so you pass! Off to lesson two you go now! Away! To the shattered shaft with you!"

"WHAT?!" Ichigo scarcely had time to register his chain being split in two, then the ground opened up under him.

"DAMN YOU HAT N' CLOOOOOOOOOOGS!"

--

(Hours later)

"Um....Mr. Kisuke....

"I see it."

Kisuke Urahara watched as the last link of the chain of fate crumbled and the hole opened up in Ichigo's chest. He'd survived 'Lesson One' as and now, he'd been down in the shattered shaft for several hours now, and finally, _finally_, after seventy two hours, it was about to begin.

"Here we go."

Everything seemed still for an instant. You could hear a pin drop in the silence, when in actuality all that they heard was a low, and sibilant hiss, the indication of a massive reaitsu building up.

Urahara shut his eyes.

He knew what was coming.

**"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

An explosion of raiatsu came from the boy as a strange white substance began pouring out of his eyes, his nose, his mouth. Ichigo was in more pain than he had ever thought was even possible. Byakuya running him through was _nothing _compared to this. The pressure on his body was incomprehensible. It felt like his body was suddenly three sizes too small for him, and was bursting at the seams trying to contain him. He barely felt the restraints that Tessai was using to hold his arms back shatter from the force of the reaitsu he was emitting.

Unknown to the boy, changes were occuring within.

--

Sode no Shirayuki looked on nervously as the minute speck of black creept up upon her pond. It was never black. The ice was always white, pure as snow, pure as nature.

Never black.

Slowly, the inky speck grew. It began to spread, to stretch itself across the ice and snow. Frowning, Sode no Shirayuki flicked her index finger, and a torren of snow buried the black speck. But another spot of darkness appeared, ths one atop the mound of snow her attack had created.

Like its predecessor, the speck continued to grow, but at a much faster rate. Within seconds, the mound of snow was gone, and the encroachment continued onward.

Scowling, Sode no Shirayuki summoned her sword and prepared to eradicate the spot altogether. Her second dance would be more than enough to do away with the persistent contamination. Imagine her dismay when the same darkness now appeared upon her _blade_, turning the pure white katana into nothingness as it dissolved into her

_"Ichigo,"_ She swallowed nervously as her left hand dimmed, briefly became little more than static, and returned to normal_. "You have to hurry."_

--

Outside of Ichigo, the three figures on top of the shattered shaft were watching the scene unfolding below. His screams of agony grew louder and louder with every second, until it was a ghastly wail. "I have to help him" said a girl with dark hair and pink marks under her eyes, Ururu.

"No." Urahara's response was firm. "Watch him closely, nothing more. Normally when a whole becomes a hollow, the spiritual body explodes, and then reforms. But in his case, the order is all mixed up. The mask is being created while the body is still a whole. There's still a strong possibility that in time he'll become a shinigami. If he really does turn into a hollow…" He let his voice trail off.

They all knew what _that_ meant.

Down in the pit, Tessai was doing his best to hold the transforming Ichigo, but it was no use. The reaitsu he was emitting was enough to break anything he tried. What was worse, he was barely able to hold him, and had been forced to resort to suppression. And now he had bigger problems. Just before the block of steel descended upon the teen, a white and red form had streaked upwards out of the pit, smashing the steel in two. Tessai had only seen a glimpse of it, but that was all he needed.

That _was_ a full hollow.

There was no mistaking it.

The hollow that Ichigo had become had landed in a cloud of dust, and at first the three up top were unable to get a good look. The dust cleared and even Urahara seemed disturbed at the image presented.

Jinta gulped.

"Um....I think we should-

Urahara brought his blade up in front of his face, doing his best to ignore the mixture of sorrow and rage that flowed through it. "Okosu, Benihime (Wake up, Crimson Princess).

_**"Kisuke! Don't do it!"**_

_'I don't have a choice! You know what'll happen if he escapes to Hueco Muendo!'_

**_"But-_**

The blade glowed red as it transformed, the blade widening, the hilt gaining elaborate decorations. In an instant it was over, the shikai of the zampakuto emerging, leaking blood red tears of reaitsu.

Ichigo and Sode no Shirayuki would have to be put down. Benihime knew this, yet still, she wanted to have faith in her sister, wanted to believe that her little princess could still drag Ichigo back out of that terrible abyss.

**"Wait...a...second...**The beast ground out, reaching up to its face. Zanpakutou and shinigami alike, both paused as the hollow began to wrestle with itself.

Kisuke looked on in stunned surprise, as the hunched, hideous figure stood up. A trio of clawed fingers seized at his face, pulling at the mask, desperate to remove the hideous face covering. The skin began to crack and splinter, and through the cracks, white and black light began to shine forth.....

--

_(Meanwhile)_

Ichigo's eyes popped open, and once more, he was within his mindscape. He saw the bloodstains across the blackened snow, and his eyes went wide. He saw her, at the edge of the cave, lying their, unwilling to move. Her hair was matted and down, unclipped, left to flow around her. Slowly, he approached, uncertain of what to say, what to do.

She looked so weak, so frail. As if she would fall apart at the slightest touch. But there was a stretch of dark snow before him. Something told him that walking across it was a bad idea. Ignoring it, he strode forward, not caring as some of his strength was suddenly sapped from him, as his entire soul began to bleach itself white.

"Hey there," He called. "Sode no Shirayuki."

Sode no Shirayuki glanced up, then started in surprise as she saw him standing there, turning grey against the dark. The darkness had grown to cover more than half her world now, and she'd begun to suspect that Ichigo had fallen prey to the hollowfication. This was not _entirely_ the case.

Indeed, it was beginning to affect him, but in a different manner. His shihakusho was already turning ashen grey, and his fingers, along with the rest of his skin beginning to lose coloration. Still, he reached out for her, not seeming to care.

She batted his hand away.

_"I'm sorry, Ichigo." _She was unable to meet his gaze. _"I failed you. It's my fault that this happening."_

"What?" his voice began to echo in on itself, almost as if someone else were speaking with him. "What the hell are you taking about?"

_"Ichigo. There is something else I need to tell you."_

"Yeah?"

_"Originally, you had_ another _zanpakutou. His name was Zangetsu"_

"..."

_"Had that night never occured you would have eventually awakened your own powers and gained him as your zanpakutou. We never would have met, and you would never have been in such terrible pain and suffering as you are now. Tell me, what would you have done if you were presented with the same decision?"_

"I'd make the same choice." Ichigo argued, the discoloration creeping up his neck, eliciting a small wince in the process. "I don't want anyone else to be my sword but you."

_"Ichigo, this method...could kill you. Even now, you're about to become a hollow. You must be certain in your words or you_ will _die."_

"No," Ichigo shook his head as his teeth turned black. "It won't. I won't let it happen."

_"Again, you sound so certain." _She shook her head in disbelief, peering past him, towards the encroaching blackness, then back._ "Why? What makes you think you will be able to survive this?"_

"Because a wielder needs to understand their zanpakutou." By now, the process was nearly complete, with only his eyes retaining their humanity, and even then, darkness was creeping across his sclera. If Ichigo's previous answer had troubled Sode no Shirayuki, then she was downright _dumbstruck_by what he said next. "As a shinigami, I _need_ to understand _you."_

_"N-Nani?!"_

Both hands flew to her face, stifling the small squeak of surprise. But there was no use in hiding it. The bright flush of color stood out upon her pale face contrasting like night and day. What on earth was he saying?! Get to know you more?! Understand her better?!

Ichigo was equally perplexed. "Look, I don't really get it myself, I just...I just wanna get to know you better. There's still so much about you that I don't understand, but I still _want_ to understand."

_"Kurosaki...I don't know how to answer you. You've left me with...much to consider."_

"Let's go, Sode no Shirayuki." Ichigo grinned with all the innocence you could only find in a child, reaching out to her, extending his hand in kindness, in hope, in faith. "We've got a job to do, remember?"

"Let's do this thing." He insisted, smiling, even though he was clearly in intense pain.

Sode no Shirayuki stared at him in disbelief for another moment. She'd failed him, and he was still willing to wield her? The stain had reached their feet now, and even as she reached out towards Ichigo, it took hold of his ankle. With what little strength she had left, Sode no Shirayuki clasped his hand in her own. In that moment, the darkness faded from his eyes, and in the surge of reiryoku, the encroaching blackness was pushed back.

_"Yes."_

--

Kisuke's eyes tripled, as the hollows aura changed from a dark red black, to a light blue one. Pure shinigami reaitsu surged around it, turning the cracks into ever widening fissures as the mask was forced further and further apart.

"Impossible...He's-

**"GRAAAAAAAAH!"** The hollow howled, and with one last monumental tug, the mask came free!

Less than a second later, the body exploded. The wind rushed out in a massive shockwave, covering the field in an ashen cloud of dirt dust and debris. The thick cloud was suffocating, and no one could see the figure within it...

"Phew....

At last it cleared, exposing the figure within.

He wore a shinigami's clothes, and though he was still partially covered in the cloths from Tessai's binding spell, he seemed to be entirely alright. To Urahara, he seemed to glance down at something, pat the air, then sigh.

In reality, he was checking to make sure his sword was still there.

Strapped to his back was the sheathe he had from before. Its weight was no longer a bother to him, he barely even felt its presence there. Reaching back, he pulled the blade free, and there she was, in all her entirety. Sode no Shirayuki had returned to him.

On his right ear, at the area where you would get your ear pierced, the whole edge was covered in the remains of his mask, from the top to the bottom. The top then curved up and attached itself to his face, running down his cheek a bit. But not far enough to be very noticeable. He brought his hand up and touched it with his fingers.

"Hey, what the heck is this doing here?"

The material parted before his fingers, breaking, crumbling away

Kisuke remained silent.

Ichigo patted himself down, trying to make sure everything was still there, which it was of course. His reaitsu as different somehow, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It just felt like his skin, which crawled everytime he swung before, now willingly accepted the reaitsu flowing through his veins.

_'Weird.'_

"Ah, well done Kurosaki-san!" Urahara smiled cheerily, using that annoying, sing-song voice of his as always. "Looks like you didn't turn into a hollow after all-

"Shut the hell up!"

WHUMP!

With a swat of his hilt, Ichigo batted the shopkeeper in the face, looming over him menacingly, a vein throbbing in his forehead. "When I'm through with you...you're gonna wish I died down there in that hole!"

**_Next time: Life Lessons in dancing and getting your ass kicked by a batshit crazy shopkeeper with an insane sword._**

--

**Omake:  
**

**Ichigo: So....you're Sode no Shirayuki's big sister?**

**Benihime: Yes. Is there a problem with that?**

**Ichigo: It's just...you look kinda _young_ to be a big sister. **

**Benihime: There's no need for flattery. Zanpakutou don't age physically like humans, you know. I may look young, but I'm really old enough to be your mother.**

**Ichigo: Ah. That makes sense....I guess.**

**Benihime: Yes, adults like me know all kinds of things. If you're interested I could teach you...**

**Sode no Shirayuki: NO THANK YOU NEE-SAN!**


	6. Life Lessons, From Yourself?

**_Well, here it is everyone, despite my current illness. I hope all of you enjoy this, as everyone is, as always, within character, and I worked long and hard to make a certain newcomer realistic and believable (Hint Hint). Read and review please, cuz I worked really, really hard on this with a high fever!_**

**_Life Lessons in dancing and getting your ass kicked by a batshit crazy shopkeeper with an insane sword._**

Ichigo ran, he ran for his very life, gasping and panting, throwing himself forward as the thin blade whisked through the air, and with it, came a few strands of his orange hair. This was insane! Urahara was batshit crazy! Who the hell just drew a sword out of their cane and started swinging it around like that?!

"Wait a minute," He began to think, "Why am I running? He pulled that sword out of his _cane_! There's no way he can cut me with it!"

Slowly, the strawberry began to turn-

Swish.

With a rush of steel, several more strands of orange hair flew into the air. A thin trickle of blood now ran down Ichigo's cheek, and onto the palm of his open hand. He'd been cut, he realized as he fingered the thin slice. But how was that possible?

"You let your guard down." Kisuke replied to the gobsmacked look upon the boy's face. "You thought, because I'm not a soul reaper, I couldn't have a zanpaktou." Twisting his thin sword to the left, Urahara frowned. "And right now, you're probably thinking there's no way I can hurt you."

A sigh escaped his lips.

"How naieve."

_'W-What the...._

"Awaken now! Benihime!"

With those words, the cane glowed red. Before Ichigo's very eyes, that little thin blade contorted, twisted, distorted itself into a fearsome weapon. When at last the glow had subsided, Urahara held a flat blade with a crooked handle and no hilt.

"I assure you, this is a _real _zanpaktou. VERY real."

"You have...a zanpaktou?"

"Yes," A small smirk tugged at feature's of Kisuke's visage. "Each zanpaktou carries a unique name. This one, is..." Ichigo felt his gaze drawn to the gleaming sword held loosely in Kisuke's grip, and is if in response, a trickle of fear wormed its way into is heart. The blade seemed to sense this, and pulsed red. "Benihime, the red princess."

Faster than the eye could see, that same sword lunged for his throat.

"Now, let us show you."

**(Bleach Ost music: Enemy Unseen)**

_'Oh shit!'_

By Kami's grace, he somehow dodged the first strike, but still, an overflow of red reiyroku picked him up off his feet, mercilessly throwing the strawberry into the dirt, where he scrambled to his feet, only to find a shadow looming over him.

"The...hell?!" Ichigo started in surprise, rolling away from Urahara's strike, swaying under the second only to be violently thrown into the nearby boulder, courtesy of the third move, a brutal snap kick from Hat n Clogs. The impact didn't so much as hurt him, rather than surprise him that he was being so relentlessly outmaneuvered.

"D-Damnit!"

Spitting out a clod of earth, Ichigo shook his head and _tried_ to rise-

Too late.

But before he could even think to counter, Urahara swept forward from the smoke, Benihime already on a collision course with the young reaper's skull, with barely an inch to spare. No time, there was absolutely no way he could attack, _and_ evade at the same time.

Ichigo dropped flat to the floor, Sode no Shirayuki prepared to bifurcate Urahara at the legs. Kisuke scoffed at this, slamming Benihime into the ground, allowing him to solidly plan one sandal into Kurosaki's face.

"Hado #31: Shakkaho!"

Though he'd dodged the blazing blast , Ichigo hadn't taken into account just how _forcefully _Urahara had swung behind it. In other words, the result of blocking, again threw Ichigo Kurosaki through the rocky wall that lay behind him.

"I don't know what you're thinking," Kisuke began bringing Benihime up for a lunge, but by then Ichigo had seen enough, and took that chance to put some distance between them, scrambling to his feet, clutching the sword and hilt for all he was worth, which wasn't really much at this point, what with the shame strangling him and what-not.

But too late, Kisuke appeared before him, barring his path with a silent swish of movement. Benihime _screamed _forward, her slanted edge all but slamming into Sode no Shirayuki. Soul reaper and zanpakutou alike, both winced from the impact as the battle continued between both souls.

And once again....

It happened.

--

Sode no Shirayuki blinked in dismay and surprise as her lovely home of snow and ice suddenly faded away, only to be replaced with another, less than appealing landscape. She'd occasionally had other zanpakutou enter her home, but she'd only been forcefully dragged into another's during combat once before, and that had been long ago. This was her second

However, this was not the warm, watery world of Kaien Shiba's Nejibana, in fact, this place was the exact opposite of the vibrant and lively world, as was its owner. This place stank of death and decay, of dried blood and perfume, as opposed to the minty, syrupy sweet smell that always emanated from Nejibana and his aquatic realm. Indeed, if this horrid place could even be described as a _home_, then only her sister, the crimson princess, Benihime, could call it such.

Like her sister, Benhime's home was an open plain, but that was where the resemblance began and ended. There were no clouds, no mountains in this bloody red sky, from which a full moon, black and ominous shone down. There _was_ a tree, but it was a hideous, deformed oak, from which a thousand crows were perched, giving it the appearance of actually retaining leaves. The fowl stared at her with their blood red eyes, as if daring her to come closer, daring her to approach one of the many corpses that lay scattered about this blood red field.

Scattered about the ashen field were thick splotches of blood, darker than the red sky, nearly opaque in their coloration. She knew they weren't just stains, they reaked of blood A warm breeze, thick with the scent of malice, blew across the field, and Sode no Shirayuki shivered quietly, not even bothering to turn around as the sound of footsteps crunched across the dead skulls of warriors, long since deceased.

**"So you've come, Sode no Shirayuki."**

_"H-Hello, N-Nee-san." _She tried, then failed to hide the fear in her voice, and was unable to conceal the way she quailed at the thought of engaging in combat with one of her many elder siblings'. _"We're going to fight, aren't we?"_

The sound of footsteps paused, slowed, stopped. **"Yes, yes we are."** A hand, sun kissed in its tan, clasped her shoulder briefly, then roughly shoved her forward, causing the younger of the two sisters to stumble a few paces before regaining her balance.

**"Draw your sword, my sister."**The softness was gone, replaced by the steely bite of a stern woman, not the kind, loving sister that Sode no Shirayuki had known for all of her her life. **"Your true test begins here and now. And I suggest you hurry. If you don't, your shinigami will most certainly...die."**

_"What?"_ Disbelief flickered across her snow white features. _"What did you just say?"_Now, Sode no Shirayuki did turn, and for the second time within a day, beheld the grim visage of her elder sibling. Fierce crimson eyes glittered out of an even fiercer visage, long tresses of ruby red hair framed her face, and the necklace of black pearl beads she wore. The red, ragged kimono, completed the appearance of a woman born solely for the sake of battle, and nothing else.

**"Prepare yourself."**

_"?!"_

The crows shrieked and scattered into the skies as the sound of steel striking steel filled the graveyard.

--

Ichigo knew something was wrong almost immediately. He felt a sudden spike of terror from Sode no Shirayuki, then....nothing. It was as if her voice had been strangled, silenced, abruptly cut off when it should not have been so.

By blocking again, Ichigo was forced to his knees, and with another strike, both of his arms went entirely numb, and with _that_, the breath whooshed clear out of him. Confused, he called out to his zanpakutou.

_'Hey! Sode no Shirayuki! Hey! Where the hell are you?! What just happened there?!'_

"She can't hear you, Ichigo." He whiped his gaze up just in time to parry a downward stab from Urahara. "She's in a battle all her own."

"Tsugi no mai." Ichigo snarled suddenly, and Urahara twisted himself to the right as much weaker, much smaller, Hakuren shot past, freezing a small part of his coat, which he simply tossed towards Ichigo. Confused, both by the lack of power and the fact that Urahara was still standing, the strawberry angrily slashed at the garment, only for Urahara to appear behind it as Sode no Shirayuki tore through the cloak's seam.

"Didn't you hear me?" Kisuke chastised coldly. "You won't be able to effectively use your zanpakutou's powers, not in this fight." Without wasting any more words, the former captain dragged his sword across Ichigo's, breaking through the block, and kicking up dirt and debris from the impact.

And though surprise now mirrored Ichigo's visage, it was gone in an instant, replaced by sheer terror. _'Shit!' _Thinking only to save himself, Ichigo did not counter, he did not stand his ground. No, he fell back and ran, ran as hard and fast as his legs could hope to carry him, until the footfalls of Urahara's sandals fell after him like hoof-beats.

_'I've gotta get away! I don't think he's kidding! He's really gonna kill me this time!'_

Benihime sliced the ground where he'd been only a heartbeat before, ripping out a huge chunk of stone as it came away. Dust and dirt flew everywhere, stinging at his eyes, choking his lungs, filling his mouth with acrid, dry taste, but still, still he ran.

_'This is so pathetic! _

He didn't care that his body screamed for rest, that he could no longer communicate with Sode no Shirayuki. He didn't care that his lungs were burning, crying out for air. He didn't care that he was making a complete and total fool of himself. He didn't care.

_'What am I doing?!'_

He just had to...

_'Why am I running away?!'_

He had to _run._

_'Is this all the backbone I have?'_

He had to get away from here!

Without warning, his body jerked back half a step, for Urahara had grabbed him from behind, jerking his victim around by the collar, and now roughly _heaving _the boy to the ground, his face betraying nothing, a mask of cold emotion, all the while. Ichigo however, wore a look of pure fury, darting to the right, just before Benihime could claim his spirit.

_'Am I just a coward after all? A complete phony without her?'_

As if to insult him, the blade swatted him from behind with its broad edge, leaving Ichigo unharmed, but still assiting the strawberry in a face plant, that which broke his nose, leaving the acrid taste of blood in his mouth and on his tongue.

_'I'm so disgusted with myself!'_

But still he kept running, desperate to get away.

_'How pathetic! It's pathetic!'_

Again the shadow loomed....

_'PATHETIC!'_

_"Yes, that would be you, ya good for nothing piece of shit." _A rich, feminine voice echoed in his ears, bringing him pause. Ichigo whirled in surprise, his eyes widening slightly as time slowed and the colors of the world faded to a dull, ashen grey.

Ichigo was staring at what would have to be a pale, well endowed, female, reflection of himself.

Putting the obvious gender change aside, she looked _exactly _like him, except there were absolutely no traces of color to be found anywhere on her person. It looked like someone had taken a big tub of bleach and dumped it all over her. The sole exception to this would have to be the black sclera and golden yellow irises. Those piercing eyes reflected a sharp intellect, a cold and calculating intelligence that he knew all too well...

His own.

"Who the hell're you?"

_"Who am I?"_ The pale incarnation sneered then, exposing black teeth. _"As if you don't know!"_She began to circle him, much like a predator would its cornered prey. Ichigo scowled darkly, turning his body to glare at her.

"Knock it off! Tell me who you are!"

_"Ha! That's rich!"_ She laughed hysterically. _"That's a good question, Ichigo! But I can see it in your eyes, you really don't have a clue, do you? We've already met, or didn't you know?"_

"Eh?" Ichigo shook his head. "

_"Back in the shattered shaft."_ She smirked. _"Dont'cha remember?"_

"No, I don't." Ichigo replied warily, his gaze following the doppelganger, fully aware that her circle was beginning to narrow and steadily bringing her ever closer to him. "And where is Sode no Shirayuki?"

_"Sorry."_The pale girl shrugged, though Ichigo strongly suspected that she wasn't sorry about anything. _"She's too busy fighting her sister to come out and play right now, so for the moment you're stuck with me."_

"And just who the hell _are_ you?"

_"Dunno." _The girl's response was surprisingly honest and blatant, if just a little sad. _"I don't have a name, after all."_

"Wait...What?" Ichigo asked incredulously, his trademark scowl appearing once more as he peered at his look-alike. "How can you _not_ have a name? Everyone has a name."

_"I just don't, alright!"_ She hissed angrily, now less than a foot from him._ "Now can we please change the subject?!"_

"Okay." Ichigo shrugged, confused by the sudden mood swing.

_"So whaddya say?" _She now extended her hand, though her smile was anything but friendly. _"I'll help you out this time, I'll even let you use IT, but you're gonna owe me a favor for it, got that? Oh, and you'd better hurry. That Urahara guy is about to kill you."_

"Damnit...fine!" Ichigo snarled, and seized her hand. She was cold to the touch, and the grin nearly split her face, but still, he took her hand in his own, doing his best not to wince as she suddenly clamped down. She yanked him forward, and twisted her left leg an inch or so the the right and back, holding him in place.

Ichigo swore in disbelief. He recognized the motion, it'd been a part of the second dance. But the pattern was off, and there were new moves he didn't quite understand, and at a much faster pace than before.

_"Remember,"_ She hissed at him, _"You owe me."_

With all the pent up frustration of one emotionally distraught teenager, Kurosaki Ichigo shot forward, just as he had in the strange parody of the dance with his other self. Once again, Urahara struck out at him, but this time, the youth darted under Benihime and seized Kisuke's wrist before he could attack again. Urahara arched an eyebrow, but Ichigo had already kicked him out at the knees, forcing him back against the boulder.

Pinned, he grappled with Kisuke for a moment, before the shopkeeper suddenly suprised him by _laughing_. Indeed, Urahara Kisuke wore a bemused smile, even as he was forcibly restrained by Ichigo

"Clever, for a beginner." Urahara grinned jovially between snickering. "You've managed to keep me from attacking you with my sword, and at the same time, you've immobilized me. However, you did you ever stop to think that I might be able to _counter_ your counterattack?"

_'What?'_

Before Ichigo could even pause to consider what that meant, Urahara pressed the index finger of his free hand, to Ichigo's chest. In doing so, he opened his hand, until his palm rested against the center of Ichigo's abdomen.

"Hado #1: Sho (Thrust)."

Chestnut brown eyes flew wide open when the spell did nothing more than violently thrust his body away from Urahara. Fighting to control the unexpected skid, Ichigo could only scream in frustration as he toppled head over heels and into the ground, where he lay, facedown in the dirt.

_"Well, are ya gonna use it or not?"_

"What the hell is _it_ anyway?!" He hissed, dragging himself up.

_"Jeez, you're hopeless! Move yer ass over!"_

Ichigo did a double take as _she_ appeared beside him. Grumbling to herself, the girl grabbed his elbow and glared at him pointedly as she seized his hand with the other. For a moment, she held his stare, then jerked her gaze back down to the blade they both grasped in hand.

_"Like this, dumbass. Just pump yer reiatsu into the blade with mine."_

Unable to understand just what was going on, Ichigo could only comply on as his arm unwilling raised his sword high. Whitish blue light flowed from his body and into the blade, creating an almost audible humming sound when it comingled with the girl's whitish red energy.

She released her grip on his blade then, and clasped his shoulder with one hand, allowing the katana to point directly forward at Urahara, whilst Ichigo clutched the pure white blade with both hands.

_"Now, kick his ass! Tear him apart! Rip him a new one!"_

Urahara looked on quietly, unable to see anything other than the fact that Ichigo was building up a lot of spirit energy. Satisfied that he'd finally provoked the necessary reaction, the ex-captain stood by contentedly and raised Benihime to reciprocate the incoming attack.

"That's more like it."

Ichigo glared at Urahara silently, but made no move to reply. Instead, his reaitsu continue to surge, even more so now that he pointed his blade squarely at the blond shopkeeper.

--

_"That's... impossible!" _Sode no Shirayuki whirled around, icey blue eyes widening in a mixture of disbelief and despair, relief and grief, all at the same time, dropping her guard in her dismay. _"I never wanted him to use that ability!" _

**"There." **Benihime paused in midstrike, wearing a self satisfied smile. **"That was the entire purpose of this exercise."**

_"But I-_

**"No." **Benihime shook her head, tossing her crimson locks to and fro. **"Do not deceive yourself, Sode no Shirayuki. Your loathing of Zangetsu is known to me, and it is understandable. However, you would have refused to use this technique, regardless of the consequence. That is why we had to seperate the two of you. In order to provoke Ichigo's use of this ability, we had to momentarily strip away his reliance upon you."**

Still dismayed, Sode no Shirayuki found herself speechless.

_"And why is that?"_

**"So that you may rescue Kuchiki Rukia, of course." **By now, Benihime had already sheathed her sword, and began walking into the distance, namely towards the crow filled tree. **"Now, I'll leave you be. You're probably exhausted after all that."**

With a swish, the crimson princess vanished.

Sode no Shirayuki now realized that there was no longer any form of barrier preventing her return to Ichigo. With Benihime's dissapearance, she was left alone on the bloodied plain, left alone to think about what she had done, and what had just happened.

Now that Ichigo had actually used that technique, he would doubtlessly want to do so again. Sode no Shirayuki had no such desire. She truly did loathe Zangetsu, and everything he stood for. That zanpaktou, which constantly abandoned his wielder before death, and moved on to another...

He was scum in her eyes, and any techniques of his were just that, scum. But now, circumstances had been forced upon her, and because of that, conflict would doubtlessly rise between them.

Conflict.

Oh, how she hated conflict!

_Hey, are you there? _

He was calling her. She had to go now, had to return to her world, to the lake that now bore that strange black speck. Yet another thing to worry about as the future continued to grow ever darker for her.

_"Yes, I'm here, Ichigo."_

With tears in her eyes, Sode no Shirayuki returned to her shinigami.

_'But for how much longer?'_

**Next time: Extra training for Kurosaki-san, and...a surprise at the fireworks festival?**

--

**Omake:**

**???: Well, that worked out well.**

**Ichigo: Yeah...I guess. But what the hell _was_ that?**

**???: Whaddya mean?**

**Ichigo: That move you made me do.**

**???: Hehe. I ain't tellin' ya! Not without another favor!**

**Ichigo: Another one?! What the hell did you plan on making me do anyway?!**

**???: *Whispers***

**Ichigo: EH?!**


	7. Extra Training, Fireworks!

**I apologize for the scarcity of updates. A dear, dear friend of mine, the one who introduced me to this wonderful site and the passion that is writing, recently...passed on. As I said before, read, review, enjoy, and all that jazz. Finally, we get to see a lil bit more IchigoxShirayuki, and I just hope you all enjoy it. Writing this was really painful for me, so I again apologize for the shortness. Next chappy, we'll finally get some action again, and maybe even another dance or two.**

**Extra Training and a Fireworks Festival**

_And that's just how it went for awhile. One big blur that I really don't remember. But I do remember that Geta-Boushi made me work on just about damn near everything, from hand to hand combat, swordplay, kido, hell, he even made me practice those friggin' one liners of his. Not to mention...._

_--_

"Alright Kurosaki-san, one more time."

"Yeah, I got it." Ichigo made a sharp, crisscrossing, slashing motion with his hands, leaving the right palm forward, and the other resting upon the right's forearm. "_Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudō #9: Geki!"_

The unfortunate target, one Jinta Hanakari, immediately collapsed to the ground, engulfed in the red aura of the binding spell. After a few moments of writhing around, he gave up struggling and sat back down.

"Gah, why the hell do I have to be the practice dummy?!"

"Because," Urahara began behind his fan, "Kurosaki-san needs a target he can actually _hit_. I'm too fast of course, Tessai's still exhausted from restraining Kurosaki-san in the shattered shaft, and I certainly don't want to subject poor Ururu or Yoruichi-san to this kind of training."

"Forget the damn cat! Why do _I _have to be the guiena pig?!"

"Because, Jinta-kun, you're so very durable!" Urahara replied in an overly cheery voice. "Which means we can keep doing this all day!"

"Hehehe, well, thanks, wait-WHAT?!" Jinta's smile vanished as quickly as it had come and he renewed his efforts to break himself free of the demon magic. "Quit trying to butter me up! I'm not gonna stand for this!"

"One more time, Kurosaki-san!"

"DAMNIT!"

--

The next morning, Ichigo got back up, moving slowly. He wasn't really _physically_tired, but his mind felt like a one gallon bucket trying to hold two gallons of water. Urahara had tried to teach him three Kido, _Rikujokoro_ (Six bars of light) _Raikoho_ (Thunder Roar Cannon), and _Kurohitsuji_(Black Coffin). Ichigo had been forced to recite the incantations until he was sure he'd be saying them in his sleep tonight, and then Kisuke worked with him on controlling his reiatsu. Geta-boushi hadn't actually let him do any of the spells yet, but it was exhausting nonetheless.

Shrugging off the lead in his veins, the substitute soul reaper rolled out of bed, woofed down a cold breakfast, and wearily staggered towards the underground ladder. Taking the necessary precaution of unsheathing Sode no Shirayuki, Ichigo immediately released her shikai and only then did he step forward and allow himself to drop down.

Hat n' Clogs had taken to the annoying habit of ambushing him as of late, and Ichigolearned the hard way to be prepared. Now, as his feet touched the ground, Urahara's voice greeted him and Ichigo was suddenly very, _very_ glad that he'd unsheathed his sword earlier.

"Nake, Benihime."

Ichigo leapt back, but this time, he was more than prepared for the technique. As the bolt of crimson tore towards him, Ichigo stabbed forward, a massive Hakuren leaping forth from Sode no Shirayuki. When it encountered the red beam, the two attacks negated one another, resulting in a large explosion that violently threw the two combatants apart.

"Oho," Urahara's bemused voice rang across the basement, breaking the silence between them. "So now you can use Hakuren without even stating the name and dance? Scary, scary. I'd better keep my guard up or I might lose an arm!"

Ichigo's response was to strike at the ground, creating yet another overflow of white ice along the current of his reaitsu. But Urahara raised his blade, just before he was devoured by the surge of frost. Recognizing the sudden lack of resistance, Ichigo pulled back, and was rewarded with the sight of Benihime's blood mist shield cracking and shattering.

With nothing behind it.

Moments later, there was the faintest rush of wind revealing that her wielder was now _behind _Ichigo, and about to lop off the boy's head. Ichigo didn't so much as blink, instead, he leaned forward, the blade swishing overhead. Now, with Sode no Shirayuki slapping the blonde's sword wrist upward and away, Ichigo was presented with the _perfect_ opportunity to retaliate.

The breath rushed from Kisuke's lungs as Ichigo's fist found its target in his lower abdomen.

"Gotcha." Ichigo grinned, smirking triumphantly, only to grunt himself as Kisuke

Gripping Shirayuki's hilt tight, Ichigo pivoted on his heel, allowing Benihime to sweep harmlessly past him and into the ground. A brief flicker of surprise flashed across Kisuke's face, and then _he_ was the one blocking, parrying, evading, forced entirely on the defensive by a sharp series of precise stabs, lunges, and swings from his would-be student.

"Not bad," The ex-captain snickered as a small slit appeared in his replacement hat. "Your zanjutsu's really getting up there. You're nearly at a lieutenant's level already, Ichigo. And this is the third have of mine that you've ruined."

"Tsuki Shiro." Ichigo slashed and flashed past Kiuske, just now stating the name of his first dance as he reappeared behind his circle. Urahara of course, was well out of harms way, having thrown himself to the side just before the pillar roared into the pseudo sky.

"Whew," Urahara suddenly gave a long sigh, and surprised Ichigo by suddenly sealing his blade and returning it to his sheathe. "I think that's about enough for today, wouldn't you agree?"

"What?!" Ichigo remained incredulous. "Just like that?! I'm not even warmed up yet! We can't just call it a day!"

"Ah but we _can_." Kisuke answered jovially. "You see, I _have_trained you quite a bit during this week, but right now, I just don't have anything else left to teach you. I've taught you what little I know of kido, I've taught you the stances, but its up to you to actually learn the moves themselves."

"But I still have one day left!" Ichigo protested vehemently. "I can still become stronger!"

"Maybe you can, maybe you can't." Urahara adjusted his hat, dusted it off, inspected if for damage, then placed it firmly upon his noggin once more, his smile crinkling into a slightly sad frown. "Regardless, just go home and enjoy the rest of your day, Kurosaki-san. And please, consider tomorrow....your one and _only_ official day off."

Ichigo blinked in surprise, then shook his head as the ex-captain once more dissapeared in dramatic fashion. Had Geta-boushi been serious just now? And what was with that look in his eyes then? He had a bad feeling about this...

Shaking his head once more, the would be reaper headed towards the ladder...

Unaware of just what surprises lay in store for him the next day.

--

_(The Next day/Day of the Fireworks festival)_

"Ohayo, Ichigo. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Nani?!" Startled by the voice in his ear, Ichigo fumbled out of bed, jerked his head up to where the voice had come from, and the breath left his lungs like he'd been struck. And who could blame him?

"Eh?"

Standing before him, _over him_ actually, as he was till on the floor, was a girl with light, creamy white, almost pale skin. Her eyes were a familair shade of startlingly bright blue, and her her hair, although black, was streaked with white, the long tresses falling down to just below her knees. Like most of everyone else, she wore a yukata, the difference being that her's, was white, a stark contrast to what would been seen today thus far, considering that today was the day of the fireworks festival.

"What?" He rubbed at his eyes, wondering who this stranger was, and what she was doing in his room. "Who in the hell're you?"

The girl blushed slightly and began to fidget as Ichigo worked himself up to his feet and stood over her, for she was roughly three inches shorter than him.

"I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me, but-

"Sode no Shirayuki."

"Gah!" Ichigo yelped and leapt backwards, suddenly very much aware of Urahara Kisuke leaning over his shoulder cheerily. "G-Geta-boushi?! What in the hell're you doing here?! What the hell is _she_doing here?! How the hell can this be Sode no Shirayuki?! Isn't she my-

"Pretty neat, huh??" Urahara grinned, dangling a small cylinder full of green liquid, suspended by a blue cord, before Ichigo's face, "With this little thing, she'll be able to manifest herself for just one day, Kurosaki-san. And look, I even provided her with a faux body, free of charge." Whistling to himself, the shopkeeper spun about, twirling his cane as he strutted proudly to the wind, and then leapt away, his voice carrying after him:

"Have fun at the festival you two!"

**_Next time: An unwelcome interruption, and a bitter remembrance._**

--


	8. Our Last Summer

**(Cowers behind Riot Shield) Don't kill me! I've been busy with work! Finally, we get to see a lil' bit more IchigoxShirayuki, and I just hope you all enjoy it. Writing this was really painful for me, so I again apologize for the shortness. Next chappy, we'll finally get some action again, and maybe even another dance or two. **

**P.S. Henceforth, I'll try to update more often, but earlier I needed to see the zanpaktou filler play out a little bit before I updated again. Now that its practically over, and that I have some free time, I'll update at a faster pace, as I now have the entire story mapped out, I just need to write it down.**

**Enjoy!**

**Our Last Summer**

"So...

"Yes?"

_"You're _Sode no Shirayuki?"

"Is there a problem?"

"It's just...kinda hard to believe."

"Oh?" The snow white woman paused, pursed her lips, and placed one hand upon her hip. "If you doubt me, then perhaps I should turn you into a human Popsicle and throw you into the river. I'm certain _that_, would jog your memory."

Ichigo paled at the thought. This was no idle threat. Sode no Shirayuki really _would_ carry out that ultimatum, if she felt the need to do so. She never hid her true intentions from him, whether they were for good or ill.

"N-No, that's not necessary."

"So...what exactly _did_he teach you?" Sode no Shirayuki asked.

"Well...how to escort a lady...how I should act...how to treat a lady...a lot of boring stuff," Ichigo sheepishly explained. At the same time he fumed, wondering why the hell his dad suddenly thought all those things were so terribly important all of a sudden.

"Well I'm glad he taught you how," Sode no Shirayuki stated, a small smile on her lips.

"You think so?"

"You think I would have minded walked arm in arm with someone if I didn't think they were at least _somewhat_ gentlemanly?" She responded, raising a delicate eyebrow as she suddenly made good on her suggestion, putting one arm in his own.

"I-I suppose," Ichigo chuckled nervously.

"So," Sode no Shirayuki paused, wondering if she should even _ask _a question she already knew the answer to, before deciding to ask, "Ichigo-san, if you don't mind me asking; how old are you?"

"I turn seventeen next month," he answered. "And...well, how exactly old are _you?"_

A faint blush rose to her cheeks.

She'd lost track after the first century.

"Older than you, I can assure you of that."

"Really?" Ichigo blinked. "Well, I was about to say that you look like you're only seventeen yourself."

"I look forward to the day when you can put that mouth of yours to better use, instead of trying to charm me," Sode no Shirayuki confidently answered back, stifling a smile as Ichigo spluttered and sputtered that he hadn't been trying to do that. Her eyes wandered the stalls for a moment before coming to a stop at a particular gaming stall, and the prize, being a white, stuffed, teddy-bear. "Say...how do you feel about winning that for me?"

"Eh?"

"Come," she insisted, and pulled Ichigo along towards the stand. It was a simple ring toss game. Pointing to the large plush, she said, "Win me that bear."

"That'll be one hundred ryo," the attendant stated, receiving the coinage from Ichigo before handing him three rings. "The game is simple, toss the rings at the prize you want, and make sure that ring lands on the corresponding post."

"Well then," Ichigo mumbled, lined up his shot, and tossed the ring with a lazy, almost carefree swing, watching as it landed on the post, only to bounce off. He quirked an eyebrow and frowned a bit. Tossing his second ring, he watched it bounce again, despite knowing full well that he had a perfect shot that time. Growling a bit in irritation, Ichigo dropped _another _hundred ryo for three more rings and took his shirt shot and watched it bounce again.

"Eh?"

Sode no Shirayuki couldn't help but smile. The first shot already told her that most of the rings were just a bit too small for the block post; the whole thing was rigged, with only a one in nine chance of actually getting that one ring that fit the post. She was just about to comment on this, when she watched Ichigo's left palm, the one holding his last ring, glow a faint, whitish blue.

What was he up to?

"I'm going to get this," he muttered and tossed again, only for yet again another failed shot. His fifth shot also ended in failure. Sighing in annoyance, Ichigo took careful aim and tossed his last ring, and watched in trepidation as the ring actually caught the post and looped around it several times, before watching it slide down into place.

At the same time, the attendant muttered something about a cool breeze.

Sode no Shirayuki, just now realizing what Ichigo had been up to, felt a small surge of pride. He'd coated the inner circle of that last ring with a thin layer of ice, cold enough for it to become brittle and crack, but at the same time, not enough for it to shatter completely. The result had been a simple thin circle with just enough room to slip over the post.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, despite knowing full well that he just cheated. "Hand that thing over," he demanded. Sode no Shirayuki watched from behind in amusement as the attendant handed him the prize in disbelief and surprise. Of course, he probably had not recognised the fact that Ichigo had effectively duped him out of a prize. The plausible explanation was that he appeared to be an unintelligent buffoon. If that were the case, she had to give her master credit for deceiving those who observed him playing the game.

"Here you go, one plush toy," Ichigo declared, handing the bear to Sode no Shirayuki.

"Arigatou, Ichigo," she replied, accepting the offered plush and holding it tight to her boso,.

"I see that you got your lovely date quite the cute gift," Urahara suddenly commented from behind, scaring the two of them from behind.

"OI! The hell did you come from?!" Ichigo exclaimed, glaring at the clogged shopkeeper accusingly.

"A good magician never reveals his tricks," the blond wisely stated, much to the younger strawberry's consternation.

_"Now _what do you want? And what do you mean by date?" Ichigo grumbled, staring at Hat n' Clogs pointedly.

"Just dropping by, seeing how you two are doing," he casually answered, from behind his fan. "And you don't call spending the evening, with a lovely young lady in this here festival, a date?"

"I call it being _forced _to hang out with each other because YOU brought us here, and left us behind," Ichigo answered back, giving Urahara an annoyed glare.

Acting as if Ichigo had never said anything, Urahara pointed off somewhere and said, "Well there's a dance that's taking place by the bonfire over there." The two glanced over to where the blond indicated to see the familiar glow of a large bonfire.

"And why did you-" Ichigo began to ask, only to find that he was suddenly talking to air again, especially since his former sensei was nowhere to be seen. "Again..."

"He seems to enjoy doing this, doesn't he?" Sode no Shirayuki commented.

"Yeah-

"AH! MY SON!"

Whatever Ichigo had been about to say, ended in a frustrated snarl as he turned to rudely shove his heel into Isshin's face, only to be seized by the legs and dragged down with him. The two men tumbled down the embankment, rolling into the placid river and coming out swinging.

Moments later, the victor emerged.

"Dad," Wiping mud off his purple shirt, emblazoned with the words "Nice Vibe", Ichigo scowled down at the prone form of his father beneath his feet. "I swear, if you _ever_ do that again, I'll fucking kill you!"

Isshin didn't given any sign that he'd been paying Ichigo any attention. With a drunken giggle, the patriarch of the Kurosaki family flipped himself back to his feet, at the same time somehow managing a tipsy bow towards Sode no Shirayuki.

"I knew it! I knew that my son had found himself a woman! So tell me, have you been the one staying in his closet this entire time? Now that I think of it, hwo did you fit in there anyhow?? Ah, no matter-

"Me? Fit inside his closet?" As Isshin prattled on and on, Sode no Shirayuki couldn't help restrain her laughter. She honestly found this one quite amusing. Even more so, considering what she was about to do next. She smiled then, and before Isshin could hope to speak any further, Shirayuki swiftly stepped past him, pausing just so long enough for her words to linger in his ear.

"I'm flattered."

Without another word, the icy woman delivered swift kick to Isshin's rear, powering as much force into the blow as she could, without killing the man, or drawing any significant notice towards herself.

As Isshin's prone form once more landed in the river, Ichigo stared, his left eye twitching slightly.

"Hey...I know he was getting annoying and all, but I think you overdid it...

"Nonsense." Sode no Shirayuki shook her head, tossing her hair to the side. "He won't die, in fact, he'll only wakeup with a bruised rear in the morning. Now, about that dance?" Sode no Shirayuki smiled, her attention falling to the bonfire once more.

"Oh...alright then."

With a satisfied smirk, the zanpaktou allowed herself to be led towards where everyone else was dancing. A few stares fell towards and lingered upon her, this new mystery girl that they'd never seen before, the fact that she had an arm in Ichigo's, who seemed to have no objections regarding it. Sode no Shirayuki _relished_ their attention, _reveled_in it, the message all too clear. Ichigo, belonged to _her_. Even if he didn't exactly know it yet, everyone else probably did by this point, and that she wouldn't allow anyone else to lay so much as a hand on him.

Standing at the edge of where everyone else danced, the two of them took a moment to see what everyone else was doing, and simply opted to copy what they saw. Taking a few breaths to relax a bit, Ichigo eventually placed his hands on Shirayuki's waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders. They listened momentarily to the steady beats of the drums, learning the rhythm of the song, slowly joining the flow of the music. Their feet acted on their own. With each successive beat, they moved. As the music continued to steadily play, they danced. As one being, they moved; they stepped; they _glided._

This was a different dance. It lacked the feverish, frantic pace of its predecessor's, yet still held meaning.

As they danced, they couldn't help but be caught in the whirlpool of one another's eyes. They saw a part of themselves in the other. They both had suffered, and grown from the pain of their experiences. They didn't let the past control them. They controlled the past. They controlled how the past affected them. There was clear resolution in each other. They were resolute of the paths they had walked. They, from two different walks of life, had come together. It was almost as perfect as they came to realize how perfect they seemed to physically fit together. It felt as if her hands were meant to fit, to rest comfortably on his shoulders, while his hands easily moulded into the curves of her waste, as if they were cut from the same stone, forming perfect halves of the other.

"You dance quite well," Sode no Shirayuki commented.

"Well, I've already danced with you twice before," Ichigo sheepishly admitted.

A small smile pulled at Shirayuki's lips.

"Then I don't have to teach you the third dance, now do I?"

"What're you talking about...?" Ichigo blinked, but the words died away as she leaned forward to rest her head against his chest. When she spoke, all sense of time faded away into white static nothingness.

"Ichigo, you've already learned it. It's name is...Shirafune. The white blade, and one of my more powerful techniques. And now that you know it's name, you most promise me something, Ichigo." Now, she looked up at him, the crystal blue pools of her eyes glistening softly, wet with unshed tears. "Promise me that you'll _never_ use the third dance."

"What?" He choked incredulously. "But why?"

Before she could even answer, he _knew_ why.

"Oh."

--

_(Flashback)_

"Damnit!" Ichigo snarled, slipping and skidding backwards as his feet lost their traction on the ground, the broken stump of the blade serving him little in the pouring rain. It had been broken, and he still reeled to realize why. "How the hell am I supposed to fight without Sode no Shirayuki?!"

Deposited here by Urahara on his third day of training, he'd woken up and found Sode no Shirayuki, broken. No trace of reaitsu came from her shattered shikai state, and panic filled him. He'd come under attack shortly thereafter, by the hollow. The hollow that had killed his mother.

Dodging, evading, and stabbing with the sealed form of his nodachi, was all Ichigo could do at this point. He could not cut, he could not attack, he could only reel helplessly as Grand Fisher stabbed at him, taunted him, tormented him.

Ichigo blocked another blow with the remnants of his blade. "D-Damnit!" The clash of metal sounded throughout the clearing as the hollow shoved him away laughing cruelly all the while.

**"Is that all you have soul reaper?!"**

"Shut your face!" Rain, mingled with hot stinging tears born of both sadness and frustration, ran through the strawberry's pained brown eyes, and down his face as he brought down the giant blade again and again, but was just a hair too slow each time. "You won't be laughing much longer!"

Effortlessly, the monstrosity known as grand fisher evaded his blows for ten more swings...

Then seized the blade in mid-swing on the eleventh.

**"I beg to differ!"**

Its claws lengthened, extended with such speed-

Pain.

Blood, pooling from his chest as he urged his body to keep moving.

"DAMNIT!"

Memories rushed down upon him.

"_Let's take the long way home, Ichigo."_

"_But mommy, it's starting to rain…"_

He dodged the next attack in a stumbling movement, shielding his eyes from the mud kicked up by his opponent. He nearly didn't see the next advance that came from above, and received a thin cut on his cheek from the hollow's claws, swiped at it, but the hulking monster had again evaded him, and now struck from the right!

Ichigo jumped back, using his blade as a shield. The tips of the advancing claws slid down the sword, making a sound similar to nails on a chalkboard, and grating down on his ears. He stepped backwards with a cringe, trying to spot an attack through the rain his hated foe used as a screen.

"_Ah!" A car sped by through a puddle, splashing mucky water right onto him._

"_Oh my, oh my, what a bad truck. Are you okay, Ichigo?" She pulled a cloth out of her pocket and began to wipe his face. "Sorry. Here, let's switch. I'll walk on the roadside._

"_It's okay! I'll stay on this side. I'm wearing a raincoat, so I'll be fine!"_

_Masaki smiled._

It'd been such a carefree smile too....

There!

Ichigo moved to dodge a stab, and swung in the direction that the attack came from.

The attacker disappeared again, and the rain was letting up, just enough for him to be able to see clearly.

Concentrate, Ichigo, concentrate…

"_Why are we stopping. …Mommy?" He tugged on her skirt._

"_We're waiting for someone. A friend of mine."_

"… _Okay." He smiled up at her as they both shared the umbrella._

He honed his focus, and closed his eyes. It was getting closer… Closer…

He swung around holding the zanpaktou in front of him. Sword hit flesh, and blood flew as cold merciless steel ripped deep into tender bone and sinew! When he forced his eyes back open, Ichigo was surprised to find that he'd neatly severed off three fingers from the beast's left hand.

**"Argh!"**

A hit! Confidence soaring, Ichigo howled and lunged for Grand Fisher, clear intending to split him in half from left to right. But so focused was he on cracking the sneering face into a million pieces...

That he failed to see the lure, dangling just to his right.

_'No!'_

Too late, he willed his feet to stop, as the image of his mother hung before him.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, my son, why are you doing this...?"

"M-Mom?"

_'Its not her, It's not her,' _He kept telling himself this, but his body refused to move another inch, the thought of his mother before him, pleading for him to put down his sword, left him numb, helpless and confused.

_Dumbass! LOOK OUT!_

Suddenly, his opponent was a shadow, and flew to the side. Ichigo kept his guard up, ready for whatever was thrown at him next. Things were getting serious. He should be finishing this up by now, but...

WHAM!

Grand Fisher lowered its broad shoulders, ramming the strawberry blond hard from the right, hitting him with such fury, that his sword, slipped from between his wet fingertips, clattering to the ground as its wielder was sent rolling into the soggy dirt.

Grand Fisher boomed out a laugh as it stomped on the blade, pinning it to the ground.

**"What now, reaper boy? What will you do without your sword?"**

_'Sword..._

**"Will you come at me barehanded, like a fool?"**

_'Sword!'_

Fueled by the most unholy of rage, Ichigo's hand instinctively reached for the sword, but couldn't reach it from where he lay. Grand Fisher laughed of course, and reached down to grasp the blade. In response, the blade began to glow a fierce, light crimson.

No sooner had the clawed appendage closed around the hilt, then an intense pain ran up Fisher's arm, as if in the form of electricity. His body spasmed, and a ragged scream of agony escaped his mask, but now, his hand refused to respond, and refused to relinquish its hold upon the katana that was slowly killing him.

_GET YOUR FUCKIN' HANDS OFFA ME! _With a violent shriek, the blade wrested itself free from the hollow's grip, and flew back to Ichigo, sticking itself into the ground, less than an inch from his nose with a deliberate thunk. He felt reaitsu. But it wasn't Sode no Shirayuki's reaitsu, it was...

_Her._

_Oi, Ichigo! Ya just gonna sit there or what?! Pick me up and kill this guy, damnit!_

"But-

_Urusei! I don't care if yer scared, and I don't care if yer crying, and I don't care if yer bleeding! This guy's the enemy! CUT HIM TO FUCKIN' PIECES AND LETS BE DONE WITH IT!_

As his fingers curled around the hilt, a dull roar rose in Ichigo's ears, but no, _he_ was the one growling. He didn't know what it was, but some small part of him suddenly _wanted_ to...to...

_Kill._

And that part...

It was growing stronger.

More than life itself...

It wanted...

_To cut._

"_Look out! Run!" Ichigo remembered his panic as that humongous, masked monster leered at them that day. His mom didn't pay attention to the monster with an Angler-fish type lure protruding from his forehead. In fact, she seemed...._

_Calm._

"_Shhh, It's okay, Ichigo. Calm down." _

_She seemed calm._

_He was rigid, unable to take his eyes off of the threatening entity._

"_Do you trust mommy, Ichigo?"_

_Shirafune! Damnit you idiot, use Shirafune! _

"San no ma....Shirafune!"

A pair of screams filled his ears. Sode no Shirayuki, she was screaming, as if she were in pain. Rich, terrible pain, that seemed to stretch on and on and on... Then there was the screams of the _other_. She was laughing as she screamed, almost as if she enjoyed the pain. That did it. Ichigo screamed with Sode no Shirayuki, screamed with his other self, and lost himself in the red. The last sight he had was of Grand Fisher filling his vision, cruel, red eyes blotting out all else, the rain, the sky, the ground, _everything_.

"Shinei! (Die)"

Finally, soaked in the blood of his enemy, Ichigo came to. Unthinking, the substitute soul reaper dispatched Fisher with a flick of his wrist, plunging the now reforged Sode no Shirayuki through the hollow's skull. A snarl escaped his lips one last time as the foul spirit dissolved.

"Good riddance."

_(End Flashback)_

--

"Promise me, Ichigo." Sode no Shirayuki repeated again, her crystalline eyes reflecting the light of the bonfire, showing her resolve. "Promise me that you'll never use the third dance, that you'll never make me go through that much pain, ever again."

"Okay."

"This truly is our last summer." Something about the way she said it left him cold. "We won't have another one for a long time." Their dance was beginning to end, but he'd stopped moving, staring into those saddened orbs that so defined her personality.

"What's...What's that supposed to mean? Summer will come again, just like it did this year!"

Why did those words feel so empty?

So...

Hollow.

Sode no Shirayuki didn't release him. Instead, she held him tighter, as if letting go would be the death of her. "Don't you see it, Ichigo? Winter will be here soon, very soon. And once it arrives, summer will never come again, not for the two of us. Not for another hundred years."

She pulled him away from the bonfire then, and he followed, unsure of how to respond to this grim prophecy. Together, they sat down upon the riverbank, just as the evening sun began to set over the horizon. Her hand was cold, he noticed this, and as he turned his gaze back towards her...

Her gigai was not enough to do her justice. Suddenly, Ichigo wanted to see his zanpakutou as she truly was, without this fake and phony skin that restricted, concealed her true beauty.

She frowned then, and laced her fingers between his.

"Are you afraid....Ichigo?"

"Afraid? Of what?"

"Of what lies ahead. Tomorrow you'll essentially be walking towards death. You don't have to save Rukia, we could just-

"No." Ichigo shook his head, squeezed her hand, firm in his decision. "I have to. She was the one who..." What he said next was enough to shatter the normally composed facade of Sode no Shirayuki.

"W-What?"

"She was the one who brought you here." Ichigo mumble againd, unable to bring himself to look Sode no Shirayuki in the eye. Actually, he _wanted_ to, but he was afraid to do just that. Afraid of what he might find there. "You've changed my life. I...can't imagine this life without you now."

"Oh, Ichigo." Sode no Shirayuki said nothing more. Instead, she closed her eyes, and leaned forward. Her head nestled against the crook of his shoulder, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Ichigo suddenly realized he'd brought an arm about to encircle her waist.

"You said this was our last summer right?"

"Yes." She made no move to pull herself away, but instead opened her eyes, her true eyes, as the fake body of her gigai fell away. The grass beneah their feet suddenly became coated with a thin layer of frost, misting about the two of them to form a thin layer of fog about the river.

There was a loud pop suddenly, and the sky was lit with red, blue and gold. Awe filled Shirayuki's face. This was her very first time watching a real fireworks festival, she'd only been a child when she'd first heard of them, but never once had she seen them. They were beautiful.

She turned to tell Ichigo this, but found that he had pulled her closer to him. Glancing up towards the shinigami, Sode no Shirayuki saw that his lower jaw was trembling slightly. He was afraid. Tomorrow was the beginning of a long, and adruous journey, one that could easily claim both of their lives, in an instant. He didn't want to burden her with that terrible knowledge. So he kept up the front and said:

"Then let's watch the fireworks....together."

Both elated and saddened beyond words, Sode no Shirayuki nodded, and nestled herself closer to her master.

"Yes, lets."

--

_(Elsewhere)_

A black bolt of lightning descended from the heavens. Zangetsu swept down from the sky, his boots touching down upon fresh sand. The sounds of the ocean waves and children's laughter filled his ears, and he knew at once that he had arrived. Immediately, the sound of footsteps replaced the laughter.

He now found himself face to face with two, identical twin boys with large, light green-colored eyes, short hair pulled back into ponytails. All in all, they closely resembled traditional Japanese Shinto priests.

"Ne ne, who're you?" The first one asked.

"Greetings, Sogyo no-

Zangetsu didn't get the chance to finish.

"Nuh-uh!" One of the two twin boys shook his head adamantly. "_He's_Sogy-chan, _I'm_Koto-chan!"

"Sumimasen then." Zangetsu restrained an amused smile. "Allow me to start over, Sogy-chan, Koto-chan. My name is Zangetsu, and on behalf of my shinigami, I have a favor to ask of the two of you and your master."

"Kay," Koto-chan nodded, "But we have a question for you first!"

"Who's your shinigami?" Sogy-chan finished.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

"Eh?" The twins asked as one, their eyes widening considerably. "You're Rukia-chan's shinigami?! Did something happen to her?!"

"Yes." Zangetsu replied, deciding it best to just be up front and honest with the boys. "She is slated to be executed, for a crime that she did not commit. I cannot allow that to happen, but at the same time, I am powerless on my own. Which is the reason I sought you out."

"Rukia-chan's gonna be executed?! That's terrible! We need to go get Juu-chan!" Sogy-chan declared all of this in a rush, with Koto-chan nodding emphatically in agreement. "Stay right there, Zan-chan! We'll be right back!"

By the time Zangetsu had processed all this, Sogyo no Kotowari had vanished.

"Well...that went well."

**_Next time: Ready, Steady, GO!_**

_as always, **reviews** are appreciated. __**reviews **make me really happy. please give em to me?_

_jta~!_

_**Last Summer - Lost Prophets **(I strongly recommend youtubing this song, it'll give you a great feel for this 5,000 + chapter)_


	9. Ready Steady GO!

**I'ma putting this chappy out early! enjoy! Hmm, a hundred years till the next summer for Ichigo? _Winter War_? I think you all get what I'm trying to hint at, neh?**

The portal opened before them, and Urahara sighed as he saw the faraway look in Ichigo's eyes, which now slid shut. Apparently, the boy was deep in thought. Best to let him be, for now after all, he'd just snapped at Inoue for bothering him a moment ago. Orihime looked on in mute sympathy, deciding to just leave Ichigo be, lest she upset him further.

_'Ichigo..._

Yoruichi stretched her paws, and yawned, breaking the silence. "Well...I suppose we can wait a bit."

Even though his eyes were closed, Ichigo looked straight on ahead through the darkness, and saw but one thing.

"Rukia... He murmured, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. What would happen once they stepped through the Senkaimon? Was the enemy already waiting for them, or would their arrival be unanounced?

_Ichigo._

_'Eh.'_

_Are you certain about this? _

_'No, not really.'_

He felt a flash of dismay, then surprise from her. He could just picture her face, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, then closing, narrowing, as her features darkened into a brooding frown.

_'Why would I be certain? I might die over there.'_

_If you die, _A saddened tone filled her voice, _Then I will die with you, if not by the enemies, hand, then by my own. I can not,_ will not_ bear the pain of being isolated. Not again. Not now. Not ever. Do you understand me?_

_'Sode no Shirayuki...._

_No._ I _have made up my mind on my end. You will just have to do your part and work hard to keep both of us alive._

Ichigo blanched at this, his skin turning nearly as white as the snow white zanpaktou he wielded. _'Somehow...I feel that you just put a lot more pressure on me.'_

_It was intended._

With this in mind, his eyes opened. Gone was the fear, gone was his regret, gone was his anger, all replaced by a firm, unyielding resolve. Ichigo _would_ save her, he had to save her. Rukia, she was the one who'd changed his life. Saving her's was only just cause. It was the least he could do to repay her for all that she'd done.

He undid the bandages around his forehead, and with a flick of his wrist, tossed it behind him allowing it to fall in the wind. He watched it go, be carried away into the wind, and then out of sight.

_"I don't care what you say or do, I WILL save you."_

"Ichigo."

"Hmm?"

Next to him, at the left of Orihime, stood Chad, a grim look on his face, his gaze trained into the depths of the dark portal.

"Let's do our best."

The two bumped fists and exchanged a brief nod.

"Yeah."

"Alright everyone, It's time." Kisuke's voice broke into their thoughts.

The strawberry nodded, and the familiar surge of adrenaline began to pump through his veins. Second guessing himself past this point was useless, and futile. He had to focus on the goal. Nothing else. No one else.

"Just stay out of my way, Uryu."

The last Quincy snorted in mild contempt, glaring unflinchingly into the abyss, refusing to be provoked by words, at least for the moment. Silently, he pushed up the spectacles he always wore, then he too, released a pent up sigh. "I could say same for you. Hopefully that pansy white blade can protect you, Kurosaki."

_"PANSY?!" _Ichigo felt a surge of annoyance from his other half. _"LEMME AT HIM! A FEW CUTS AND BRUISES SHOULD CHANGE HIS MIND!"_

_'No.' _He forced the image of the word into his mind. _'No cutting anyone. Not yet at least. And stop screaming in my head! You're giving me a friggin' headache, damnit!'_ Ichigo had learned quite some time ago, that this voice, this white version of him that looked like a female version of himself, was a by product of being in the Shattered Shaft. Though he found her constant second opinion to be rather annoying, the doppleganger didn't seem to mean him any harm, its just that she was very...

Vocal.

"Talking to yourself again, Kurosaki?" Ishida's amused voice intruded on the mental conversation, and he realized he'd spoke the last line aloud. Left with nothing else to say, the shinigami could only glare back at the Quincy. If looks could kill....

"Urusei."

"Ano...can't we just stop fighting?"

To _Ishida's _right, stood Inoue Orihime, determination reflecting in her greyish violet eyes, her usual outfit discarded for the basic attire of a pink t-shirt, and light blue jeans, that were stretched taut against her well endowed frame.

Twin light blue hairclips glinted in the sunlight, as her long hair swayed in the breeze, wafting in and out of her eyes. She too let out a deep breath, exchanging a glance with everyone, smiling nervously, both in worry and excitment.

"Everybody ready?" Urahara actually sounded serious, for once."There'll be no turning back after this-"

Ichigo clapped his hands firmly together, interrupting Urahara's speech about the odds that were sent against them, and the like, speaking for everyone.

"Enough already, Geta-Boushi! We all know the enemys' probably waiting for us on the other side, so cut the crap. If they're ready to fight, then we'll just have to _win_ that fight!"

As one, they all nodded in agreement.

"Right!"

Kisuke shrugged in an inoccent 'I had nothing to do with this, and you're on your own from here' manner.

Everyone sweatdropped at that.

Yet, their thoughts were soon interrupted by Tessai declaring the portal's readiness.

"Minasan! Everyone! The gateway is ready!

With a bright flash, the portal now fully opened, and the five teens, along with Yoruichi tensed, ready to jump at just the right moment, as Urahara gave the basic explanation of the Senkaimon turned reishi converter. If one of them waited just a second too long, or moved a hairsbreadth too early...

"NOW!" Shouted Urahara, and as one, a simultaneous spring, they all leapt forward, into the light, disappearing with aa bright flash.

And thus, they began the journey of a lifetime.

_--_

Only to find themselvesrunning in a tunnel between the two worlds. Alas, before anyone could even hope to gather themselves, rest, or even get their bearings, a dull rumbling greeted them.

Now, they were seemingly chased by the walls around them.

_"Shit! Shit, shit, shiiiiiit!"_ The other voice inside Ichigo's head was sweraing incessantly about their luck, her angry shrieking quickly giving the substitute a painful, excruciating migraine. _"You'd better not die, idiot! If you do, I swear, I'll bring your ass back just to kill you, ya hear me?!" _Ichigo didn't Yoruichi had alreayd warned them about the walls themselves called the Capturing Flow, telling them to move it.

"THE HELL IS THIS?!" Spat Ichigo, as he stumbled, then kept on running.

Shaking her head, the black feline continued to race ahead of them. "Just keep moving!"

Uryuu wascaught by the back of his jacket right as _that_ was said.

Ichigo was going to whip out his zanpakuto and destroy the damned thing, but was warned by the neko that doing so would make the same thing happen to him. Hearing that, Chad just ripped part of Ishida's jacket off and continued to run, shoving him ahead, despite the Quincy's protests.

As if things couldn't get any worse, now a train-like object called the Capturing Thrust, which was only supposed to appear only once per week, decided to make its untimely appearance, further hounding our heroes.

As a last resort, Inoue turned round, letting the others pass her by, as she skidded to a halt.

This was taken notice of by the others, with Chad letting out a surprised cry.

"Inoue, what're you-

Closing her eyes, and raising her hands, those hair clips seperated and suddenly, an orange shield sprang up before her. It was known as her Santen Kesshun, visible strain showing upon her face as a result, her eyes snapping open as sparks flew up through the air.

"I reject!"

Promptly, it clashed against the force of the Capturing Thrust, and the force of the friction pushed them through the exit to the other side just in time, and Nel wisely curled herself into a ball, as the others cannonballed into her back-

Unfortunately, the exit to Soul Society was in the middle of the air, so they ended up free-falling like comets, resulting in a loud crash. When the dust cleared, everybody was kissing dirt, with the exception of Yoruichi, who somehow landed on her paws, totally unharmed.

Groaning, Orihime got up first and complimented Ichigo's landing pose, who retorted as if she was being sarcastic, not that she noticed. Chad got back up, with Uryuu in complete agreement.

Yoruichi, finally out of her daze, her tail still stinging and very, very annoyed, gave her reply by tackling Orihime in the face. "Imbecile!" and scolding her for using reiatsu inside the tunnel against her advice, adding that she would be dead if one of her fairies touched the thrust rather than the shield, she would've been dead.

Said girl had her head down and apologized.

"Sorry...

Yet Uryuu and Chad were quick to defend her, and Yoruichi retorted that they weren't taking things seriously enough, which of course, made things worse. Not listening to their bickering, Ichigo, began to glance around, to the place that seemed like a normal town.

After the bickering with the two stubborn nin's ceased, Yoruichi proceeded to explain that the area they were in was called the Rukongai (Wandering Soul Town), where souls normally first arrive in Soul Society.

Hearing how the somewhat normal place was actually the poorer section, Ichigo kept looking until he saw an area that looked completely new, whilst the others hung back, sensing that something was amiss.

Yoruichi's warning of 'Just forget about that' was completely and entirely ignored.

"Hey, I bet that's the Seirei-whatever where all the soul reapers live!"

"Idiot! You'll be killed!"

Alas, Ichigo's haste was met as what appeared to be pieces of a wall began to plummet from the sky, creating a barrier between the Rukongai and what was supposed to be the Seireitei. "SHIT!" He cussed, digging his heels into the street, skidding to a halt, just as the plummeting wall created a barrier between the Rukongai and what was supposed to be the Seireitei.

As the dust settled, everyone stopped coughing to see a huge shadow that came with a deep voice, "It's been a while since somebody tried to go through the Gate of Pure Spirits (Gate of the White Way) without a pass."

The dust cleared and the shinigami daigo saw a huge man that resembled an ape, with a purple hat and holding an axe-like weapon, probably his zanpakuto.

The shinigami on the other side of the wall commented that things were fine if the ryoka (unguided souls) arrived to Soul Society over the wall, they were fine, since Jidanbou, the man guarding the gate, would handle it.

Said man took a glance at Naruto smashed the ground with his weapon and commented, "I hope you can entertain me, little boy. Now come at me!"

Uryuu asked who the man was, which Yoruichi explained to be a hero chosen to guard one of the four gates, like the one in front of them. She also mentioned the man's impressive track record of no breach in three centuries and outrageous physical strength, making the Quincy wonder how they could beat him.

The obvious answer would be to make a plan, which the neko was about to suggest, but _instead_ Chad and Orihime charged ahead like idiots, wanting to lend Ichigo, who was clearly outmatched in their mind, a hand.

Yoruichi gaped.

"What are you _doing?!_ Come back!"

They did not listen. Instead, the duo, who just ran in blindly, were stopped by a single blow by Jidanbou to the ground, creating a small barricade, forcing them to skid to a halt.

The giant then proceeded to explain some lame rules, including the one about one-on-one duels.

Said teenagers were going in anyway, but were stopped by Ichigo's request.

"Let me handle this."

They were hesitant to agree, but hearing that he was training the whole time during the ten days fighting 'sandal-hat', whereas they had only trained their powers for about half that time, they complied and let him give it a try.

Jidanbou asked them if they were finished talking, to which Ichigo roughly retorted that he didn't ask the big man to wait. Saying that he lacked manners like his friends, the giant made his first attack-

Only to find it blocked by Sode no Shirayuki, held upward with in his left hand, having just now left her sheathe. He hadn't budged, though the fact that he was now standing in a small crater, certainly spoke for itself.

Ichigo spoke with a smirk, "Attacking before I'm ready... now who's the one with no manners?"

Jidanbou laughed heartily at his comment, the air coming out his mouth nearly blowing the blond off his feet. Indeed, the unmannered youth was one of the three whoever blocked his first strike, but _none_ had blocked his second.

"HERE I COME!" He roared, swinging down-

With that, he struck without holding back, only to find that the ryoka held his own _again_, a look of stoic impassivity upon his face.

"Eeeeeeh? That it? That's all ya got?"

Impressed that the young man was still able to fight, Jidanbou began to strike repeatedly, calling it the Ten-Jidan Hit Festival. Each hit caused rubble to fly around in huge chunks, with the last blow cutting the barricade to the others in half. When the dust cleared however, to Jidanbou's shock and everyone's relief, said man blocked each hit with a calm face, as if the strikes were nothing.

A small grin tugged at Ichigo's face now.

"Damn, at this rate I won't even have to use _her_."

Desperate to win, the big man brought out a _second_ axe and he began to strain himself, skin turning red and veins showing, armor on his left arm breaking off to pieces, and spraying in every direction.

He called out his supposed ultimate attack, dubbed Ten-Thousand-Year Jidan-Hit Festival and attacked Ichigo with both axes.

The dust at last settling down, it revealed him, still holding Sode no Shirayuki above his head, catching the left axe, effortlessly deflecting the right axe with his _bare hand_, halting it with little or any effort.

He showed no tension, and let out a small sigh.

"My turn."

Calmly apologizing for having to cut the axes, the young man struck.

With one flash of an attack, it was over. The strike from both heavenly blades, swung up in a diagnol arc, broke both axes, all but their handles to pieces and sent Jidanbou sailing, actually off his feet and into the gate in a loud crash.

The others looked shocked at what just happened. Jidanbou was a bit slow however, and kept bragging until he saw what happened to his weapons.

He then started crying of all things, causing the others to sweatdrop.

_'Some guardian he his..._

Once Ichigo apologized to get him to stop crying, Jidanbou got up and admitted defeat in an overdramatic fashion, stating that the shinigami daigo was the first man to defeat him, so he gave his blessing for the group to pass through the gate.

At an impressive show of strength, Jidanbou lifted the gate in one go, granted the man showed some strain on his face whilst he hefted the heavy granite block above them.

Ichigo turned to everyone and nodded.

"Ready?"

"Y-Yeah." Came the simultaneous, stunned answer. Confusion could be felt from all of them, but Uryuu's quickly turned to suspsicion as they began to move forward. _'Just now...Kurosaki stopped that axe with his bare hand. It didn't cut his hand. It didn't even harm him. How was that possible? Even for a shinigami? And that sinister killer intent just now..._

Silently, the Quincy made a vow to keep an eye on the substitute.

They were about to go through, but Ichigo stopped at the big man's silence. "Eh? Something wrong, Jidanbou-san?" He was rewarded with a look of extreme, absolute, terror.

"Well, it looks like ya made it."

turned to see a man, clad in a dark shihakusho, much like Ichigo's yet over it, he wore a white haori. Jidanbou muttered him to be the third Squad taicho. Said man had the same annoying foxy smile on his face, unnerving all but Ichigo, who stared back unflinchingly.

His eyes were closed, and he had purple hair, that, and his face was rather fox like, what with his eyes closed, and a creepy smile upon his face.

Orihime shuddered at the sight of him, as this man radiated an eerie killer intent.

"Okay, who the hell's this?"

Jidanbou muttered that this was the Third Squad captain, Gin Ichimaru.

Said man had the same annoying foxy smile on his face, while Ichigo stared at him.

The captain chuckled as he drew his blade.

"Not good."

Jidanbou's eyes widened as a gash appeared on his arm, blood erupting forth from it, causing him to fall and stagger to his knees, now holding the gate up with one hand, as it sagged upon him.

"I defended the gate and lost. I had to open it!"

"No no," Gin shook his head, slowly striding forward as he spoke. His pace matched that of a casual stroll, as if he were taking a walk in the park, not preparing to do what everyone else knew he was about to do. "That's not it at all. A gatekeeper who loses doesn't _open_ the gate-

He raised his blade, a thin wazikashi with a unique S shaped hilt.

"He dies."

"!!"

Ichigo sprang forward suddenly and Gin looked on in surprise as Sode no Shirayuki's pure white blade stopped _his_ blade cold, sparks flying as the two men struggled to overpower one another. "Attacking an unarmed man like that, when he has no chance of defending himself?!" With a roar, the ryoka shoved forward, swinging Sode no Shirayuki in a vicious left to right arc, forcing Gin backwards.

"I'll make you eat those words."

But in the same motion, Ichigo had also thrown himself several yards away. Now, as he pointed Sode no Shirayuki forward, the four points he had stabbed into the grown, began streaming

"Tsugi no mai: Hakuren!"

Gin looked up now, to see an icy blast of reiryoku nearly upon him. He stood stone still, the irritating smile widening even further, just enough to reveal pearly white teeth. Suddenly, the Hakuren veered off course, jerking itself sharply to the right.

Gin seemingly blurred backwards, leaving Hakuren to freeze the spot into a massive iceburg. By this point, he had placed a considerable amount of distance between himself and the young ryoka, more than before.

"You missed." The captain replied calmly, perturbing Ichigo further.

"Huh? You're gonna throw your sword at me or something?"

"This?" Far away by now, Ichimaru drew back his arm, his zanpaktou ready to lunge forward. "This ain't no dagger, gaki. This," Ichigo froze, eyes widening as the blade began to glow a horrid white, but it was the horrifying killer intent that froze him in place.

...Is my zanpaktou."

_'Shit.'_

"Impale them, Shinshou."

Yoruichi shouted for Ichigo to move.

But it was too late.

Blindingly fast, the blade shot forward, a spear of white light, locked on target. There was nothing that could stop it now, it had already crossed the courtyard, and as Ichigo finally gained the common sense to raise his own zanpaktou to block, there was nothing more he could do.

With a mighty oompf, he crashed into Jidanbo, the impact pushing both the gatekeeper and shinigami alike out from under the gate. Deprived of the strength supporting it, the gate immediately began to fall. But Ichigo HAD recovered, and almost instantly. Racing forward with a defiant roar, the young ryoka was already halfway towards it. Running full tilt, he smirked, eyes twinkling angrily.

"Like that's gonna stop me! _Sode no Shirayuki!"_

Swiping at the ground, a coat of ice streaked ahead of him, and past Ichimaru. Leaping forward, Ichigo swiftly slid across the slick streak of frost he had just created, feet first, and gaining momentum at a ridiculous rate.

"Oh?" Ichimaru would have blinked, had his eyes been visible at that moment. Ichigo shot past him then, a streak of black and orange, skidding under the gate just before it would have crushed him. "How did he...

"Fool!" Yoruichi hollered at his back, but it was already too late for him to retreat. "Come back before its too-" The last sight of Ichigo that they were granted, was of the shinigami bolting his feet, and bounding to a rooftop then another rooftop as he made his escape.

"Bye bye!" Gin waved to the remaining ryoka.

And the gate slammed in their faces.

Leaving everyone outside, and Ichigo in the Sereitei.

Trapped.

Alone.

And running for his life.

**_Next time: Bad Idea! BAD IDEA! RUUUUUUN ICHIGOOOOOO!_**


	10. Stare Into the Sun

**My bad about those two typo's! Anyways, on with the story! Will Uryuu and the other's arrive in time? Will Ichigo live to regret his foolhardy actions, or will it all work out in the end? Or perhaps something else entirely will occur? Read to find out!**

**Stare into the Sun...And into Death.**

"What...

"Just...

"Happened?" Inoue tilted her head to the side, summing up everyone's confusion. It had all happened so fast, too fast to process at once. One minute Ichigo had been lying on the ground, the next, he was up, and making a mad dash for the gate. Then it slammed shut and he was gone.

"The fool just signed his own death warrant, _that's_ what just happened."

For a moment, everyone remained just that, speechles. Yoruichi had a forlorn look in her eyes, and seemed content to stare at her paws for the remainder of the afternoon. Uryuu stared helplessly at the gate, Chad was angrily clenching his hand into a fist.

"You can't be serious!"

"There's no way Kurosaki-kun would-

"Yoruichi-san, there's no way!"

"Enough!" Yoruichi's angry hiss was more than enough to cut the Quincy off cold. "We'll just have to face the facts. Despite his training, it's more than likely that Ichigo won't live to see the next sunrise. Which is precisely why _we_ have to hurry. We can't let his sacrifice be in vain."

"Hurry? You mean there's another way-

"Of course there is. And we'd be halfway there, if you stopped dilly-dallying!"

"H-Hai."

The feline paused to spare one last glance towards the gate.

_'Run, Ichigo. Run hard, run fast, just run. And pray that Ichimaru doesn't find you.'_

And then, they took off running.

--

From his well concealed hiding place, Ichigo suddenly sneezed. _'Shit! Of all the times to..._It was too late to pray to kami that the shinigami below hadn't heard him, they were already beginning to mill about, searching for the source of the sound.

"Huh?"

"Hey, did you hear something?"

"Yeah, I think so-OI!"

_"Shit!"_

"There he is! After him!"

"Damnit!" Ichigo was now seriously beginning to think that the whole 'I can rush in here by myself, rescue Rukia and get out alive again' idea, was dead. Upon entering an enemy's base, you were usually supposed to find a good place to hide, then wait for reinforcements to arrive, right?

He hadn't done that. Or rather, he _hadn't _been able to, considering he'd been a stupid dumbass and left his friends _outside_ the gate! _'Oh man, what the hell was I thinking?! Sure, just run right into the middle of the enemy stronghold, nothing's gonna happen! What a load of crap! I'm such an idiot!'_

_Well, this was_ your _decision._Sode no Shirayuki interjected sternly._ I had absolutely no part in it. In fact, I think that this idea of yours was rather arrogant, and bordering on sheer stupidity._

"You can't get away, you damned ryoka!"

_I trust you intend to do something about our pursuers, Ichigo? We won't be able to find shelter if we constantly have an angry mob chasing after us._

"Tsugi no mai," Ichigo declared loudly, whipping Sode no Shirayuki towards the oncoming mob. "Hakuren!" A series of startled cries filled the air, then the onrushing white ripple completely blocked off the way he had just come, engulfing the rabble that had been chasing him to boot. As he stared at the massive ice-burg his technique had created-

Left.

He stepped in that direction, and was rewarded with a _tsk_, of approval.

"Not bad, you're not gonna turn tail and run again, are ya?"

Ichigo didn't answer, instead, he took a stance. Standing to the right, was a man in a shihakusho, much like his own. His most notable features being that he was bald, and had what looked like red makeup at the corner's of his eyes.

"If you ask me, I think you made a pretty wise decision."

"If you're really stronger than me, then there's no point in running." Replied Ichigo, killing the amusement in his adversary's stare. "If your power is greater than mine, then its useless to run, you'd catch me for sure."

"Is that so?" Snorted the bald man. "Guess you're not stupid after all."

With a small rasp, the bald shinigami drew a gleaming blade from the sheathe on his back. It was an elegantly crafted blade, its edge seemed to gleam like a thousand diamonds in the evening light. The stranger paused to marvel at the blade Ichigo wielded.

"However, if my power is greater, then I'll just defeat you and be on my way." Replied Ichigo. Running two fingers along the blade, he declared a single command.

"Mai. Sode no Shirayuki."

Now there was silence. His enemy sized up Ichigo and his zanpaktou for a moment, then smirked, leaning forward to stretch as he did so. "Nice sword ya got there, kid. Kinda small though, ain't it?"

"I could say the same to you." Ichigo retorted.

The air was rife with tension.

Each of them waited for a move to be made. In the distance, they were being watched by a pair of shinigami. One, more interested in the fight than the other, his companion looking on complacently.

Nanao blinked, then peered forward.

"Your friend isn't going to win."

Yumichika, sitting beside, her, blinked.

"What?"

"HYA!" Cried the bald man, lashing out with incredible speed, his blade digging deep-

Into the earth, asIIchigo stepped away.

**(Background music: Bleach OST Frenzied battle)**

_'Again! He dodged it!'_

Ichigo sklid back wards, gliding across a the coat of ice he had just created. Grabbing the wall for a handhold, he found one, via slamming his open palm into the eastern wall of the gondola, and creating a small hole. Smirking, the ryoka shoved himself forward, swinging overhead-

And was blocked.

"Using your sheathe, eh?"

He pressed down harder, struggling agains the unusually thick scabbard. His opponent smirked, revealing that he had switched hands, and now, the katana was sweeping towards his face. Ichigo didn't so much as flinch, slapping the blade away with his bare hand, not caring that it bit down into his palm. He figured it was a fair trade off, as it now prevented him with a counter attack.

Splashing that same blood into Ikkaku's eyes, Ichigo was rewarded with a brief moment of hesitation. His free hand now seized the bald man by the chest, and forced him down to the ground. There was a startled grunt of surprise, then a cloud of smoke obscured the two.

"I almost feel sorry for him." Murmured Nanao, as Yumichika tilted his head in confusion, watching the stranger turn the tables on his friend. "This ryoka seems to have an elemental zanpaktou. Those are nigh impossible to defeat."

A cry of surpise drew their attention back to the fight.

Ichigo stood over the man and shook his head in disappointment, Sode no Shirayuki held to the throat of the bald shinigami. They met a pair of startled, confused black eyes, which stared back up at him.

"Idiot. _You're _in over your head."

"You wanna say that again?"

The sword split the ground where the man had been just a second ago. Ichigo had somehow rolled away, and come up against the side of a building. Seconds later, he was gone again, as the wall was split down the middle.

He reappeared, crouching on his knees, panting slightly.

The warrior was indeed a stocky man, his sword lying on the ground next to him. Sweat dripped off his bald head and onto his chin, and his eyes, which had red marks at their corners, were narrowed into pained slits. The sweat fell to the ground in a slow drip-drip.

"That was...impressive." He admitted, bringing his sword back around, and then coming after him again, this time nearly taking an arm, before Ichigo rolled away. "Nice! I did not think you had that kind of speed!"

Ichigo frowned and slashed up at him-

Sode no Shirayuki never found her mark. Instead, a crimson trench opened down his chest, followed by a vicious kick to the gut that all but launched him into the wall. He stopped his fall by grabbing onto a nearby roof, then swinging his body back towards to the ground.

"Hakuren!" He snarled, having struck the rooftop before he fell. Now, the massive wave of white roared towards the sneering shinigami, who grinned lazily, even as he was presumably swept up by the the frigid current. Landing upon the frozen tundra, Ichigo paused, his eyes darting to the left, then the right...

"Where did you...

_Behind you!_

Ichigo swiftly placed Sode no Shirayuki behind his back, and was rewarded with a surprised grunt. His face still hidden from Ikkaku, the third seat was thusly unaware of how Ichigo's face suddenly split into a wide grin.

"Go?"

That was _before_his fist slammed into the Ikkaku's face. There was the sick crumble of bone as fist met flesh, weakening his lower jaw, then the unfortunately nicknamed 'cueball-head' found himself roughly deposited onto the frost slicked floor of the tenth division.

Much to Ichigo's surprise, the bald man smirked, laughed, taking up his sword as he rose to his feet. "Not bad! I haven't had a fight like this in _ages! _Can't blame me for being a little rusty now, can ya?_"_

Ichigo shook his head in exasperation and sighed.

"You, what's your name?"

"I only give my name to those I intend to kill." Stated the bald man proudly, holding up both his hilt and blade in a stance. "But lemme ask your name, just in case.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He replied quietly.

"Ichigo, huh? That's a good name."

"You think so? That's the first time someone's complimented my name."

"Yeah," The shinigami grinned. "People say guys with 'icchi' in their name are handsome guys, bursting with talent. Name's Ikkaku Madarame, third seat of squad eleven! Whaddya say, eh Ichigo? As men, how about we be friends?!"

"'I don't think so."

"Too bad!" Replied Ikkaku, and the stranger swayed away from the low strike. The thrust had left the attacker wide open, and now the tables turned in a vicious display of blood. Whipping the sword around, the blond slashed at the bald man's face, nicking him just above the eye, then delivered a vicious boot to the face to accompany the blow.

Ikkaku was launched away, but dug his blade into the ground, slowing his skid.

_'Fast! He's nearly on par with me!'_

The blond stepped forward, and somehow got in front of him again. Not even wasting a breath to speak, he seized the blade by its edge, and ignoring how it bit into his skin, _yanked _the bald man forward, and into the air, so as to impale him on the blade. It didn't work, as Ikkaku kicked off with his feet in midair, twisting out of harm's way, and preparing his counter.

As he spun, he slashed at Ichigo's head, taking off a few strands of hair as the youth ducked under the assault. Had his enemy not thrust back with his own weapon, Ikkaku might've taken his head clear off.

"You're good." He smirked upon landing.

_"You're_bleeding," replied Ichigo, noting how the blood was now pooling into the left eye of his adversary.

"Heh, no problem." Ikkaku removed the bottom of his hilt, and dipped a finger into it. "Unlike you, I'm not amateurish enough to take one hand off my sword. I've come prepared." It looked to be ointment of some kind, and he rubbed it over the wound. Almost immediately, the bleeding stopped.

"H-HEY!" Ichigo snarled angrily. "That's cheating! You've got blood clotting ointment in there, don't you?!"

"It's not cheating!" Ikkaku shrieked viciously. "It's knowledge, knowledge, you dumbass! You were supposed to be impressed and go 'Incredible, he's got a lotta experience, wow!'

"Eh...no thanks."

"Tch." Madarame snorted. "You're one seriously strange guy, ya know that? Aside from that little trick you pulled earlier, you act almost completely like an amateur. You _definitely_ don't look like a fighter. But...

Suddenly, Ichigo found himself on the defensive. In the blink of an eye, Ikkaku had crossed the distance between them, and now, he was raining down a hail of strikes, thrusts, and jabs upon the bewildered ryoka.

"Your reaction time is first class!"

_Parry, block, evade body blow_.

"Your hits are violently strong! You're nearly as fast as me!"

_Counter. Lure his sword arm away from his body, then strike at his chest._

Breaking apart, Ikkaku still wore that confident 'I'm gonna kick your ass' smirk.

"Don't make such a scary face. I'm complimenting you. You're too good to be written off as a fight loving amateur with good instincts. Who's your master, Ichigo?"

The strawberry held the blade before himself in two hands.

"Well, I can't really say he was my _master_, since I only trained with him for about ten days."

A moment of silence hung in the air.

"Who?"

"Urahara Kisuke.

This achieved a surprising reaction.

Ikkaku blinked, eyes widening for a moment, before they narrowed into slits. A feral smirk now tugged at his lips, pulling them upward into an almost psychotic grin.

"So _that's_ it. _He's_ your master."

He threw his head back and laughed abandoning his stance. "This is great! It really _is _my lucky day! Running into someone like you here, putting our lives on the line! Fighting you like this, it must be fate!"

_'The hell was that? This one's friggin weird..._

The ryoka blinked in surprise as Ikkaku's blade began to glow abruptly. The afterglow soon moved to the hilt itself, and then covered both sword and sheathe. The bald man was now exuding a strange energy. He stopped laughing, and took up his blade and sheathe, then pressed them together, end to end. "So, killing you without going all out would be seriously rude....

"What the-

"Grow: Hozukimaru!"

Much to Ichigo's surprise, the weapon transformed right before his very eyes. Both hilt and sword merged, forming a wooden spear with a long tip, and a red horsehair tassel at its pommel. He now jammed his pommel into the ground.

_'A spear?'_

Nanao frowned.

"He's using shikai already?"

Ikkaku laughed aloud."

"No time to be shocked Ichigo! Here I come!"

He now jammed its pommel into the ground.

"I'm not a kid." Replied Ichigo, preparing to move. "I thought you only gave your name to those you intended to kill?" Replied Ichigo, his right hand clenching around Sode no Shirayuki's soft hilt, prepared to either attack or defend at a moment's notice.

The bald man laughed.

"Exactly."

Sode no Shirayuki caught the first strike, her white ribbon wrapping around Ichigo's wrist to strengthen him against the blow. That little extra layer of defense likely saved his life.

Sparks flew as he slammed aside Ikkaku's thrust, embedding the pommel into the ground. Madarame yanked it out in a heartbeat, then spun it like a pole, clearly intending to drive his target back. This failed, as instead of falling back...

The blond held his ground.

Ducking low, he let the tip twirl over his head, then slashed up in a lightning fast motion. In doing so, he stopped the spin, and forced the spear up. Shifting his grip to a more underhand swinging style, he relished in the surprised expression Ikkaku now wore. Gripping tightly the hilt, then swung in a low right arc, clearly intending to cleave of the baldy's head.

Ikkaku just grinned.

"Split apart: Hozukimaru!"

Much to his surprise, the spear _split _into three separate sections. And now the tip of those sections was about to pierce his eye! Seemingly unable to do anything, Ichigo just stared. Blood sprayed through the air like a small geyser, and he skidded back.

"Does it hurt?" Taunted Ikkaku....

As blood dripped from his right hand.

"You probably can't even hold a sword with that hand anymore." He jeered.

Ichigo looked down at his hand silently.

"C'mon, give yourself up. Its over."

He clenched it into a fist.

"Don't talk like this is over." Brown eyes glimmered coldly. He began to wrap Sode no Shirayuki's ribbon around his injured hand. A white, icey glow shimmered from where the ribbon was bound, spreading to his entire body. "I still haven't shown you my real skills."

"This is just the beginning, Ikkaku. This time..._you're_ gonna be the one unable to hold your weapon!"

"Well, ain't you talkin' big...you little shit."

"Where the hell does that confidence come from?!

Nanao swallowed once, "He's smiling." and everyone paled.

The ground cratered under his feet, and that was the only warning Madarame received. Ichigo's spiritual pressure, once a mere faint glimmer, barely higher than a child's-

_Now became mind numbingly powerful._

A sharp headbutt jarred Ikkaku's senses, cutting off the swing before it could be completed. Ichigo had taken the offensive now, his once brown eyes glittering a deep, icey blue.

"I'm not allowed to lose to you. I can't lose to you!"

Hozukimaru nicked the side of his cheek, but the impassive Ichigo didn't seem to care, judging by the cold glare he wore. Never once did he let up his attacks, even as the spear slashed at his eye. He was getting bloodied now, but he seemed to be _ignorant_of it. "What's wong?" He asked, as he forced Ikkaku down and back. "I haven't fought someone like you in a _long_ time, and weren't you just beating me a moment ago?"

He began to rain down a fury two handed swings upon Ikkaku, forcing him to stand his ground, endure. Each impact numbed his arms, every strike nearly buckled his knees. Sweat beaded off his brow and onto his neck. _'Impossible!' _Each attack was coming faster and faster, and now the ground cratered beneath his feet. This was no man he was fighting, no mere human wielded this kind of strength! This man, was a monster!

_Can't lose._

He was a demon!

_Won't lose._

Ikkaku skidded back as something drove hard into his chest, then realized he had been hit by the rounded tsubasa of the blade. With a wordless scream, Ichigo leapt after him, Sode no Shirayuki trailing a thin line of frost as she scraped across the ground. Moments later, the flat of the blade found Ikkaku's ribs, cracking two, breaking three.

_Never._

He clamored up-

_NEVER!_

And Sode no Shirayuki pierced the wall an inch from his face. Unable to take the blow, the stone crumbled and fell to pieces. Having lost his footing, the bald man stumbled backwards through the opening.

Ichigo was there again, and now Ikkaku had to whirl about, somehow catching the long blade on his pole. Unfortunately, this strike was even stronger then the last, and it took every fiber of his being to not go to his knees from the impact, as Ikkaku paled in fear.

"You...just what the hell are you?"

Blood dripped into his eye, and he pulled some hair out of it.

"No time for talk, Ikkaku. Here I come!"

The insult stung, but was ignored.

It took a lot to surprise Ikkaku Madarame. Even more to actually scare him shitless. But what he had just seen, bordered on the edge of demonic-no, it was demonic. That grin, that power, the _reiatsu_ he had felt emanating from the man, was like nothing he had ever seen or felt before.

It was almost like a hollow, but it _wasn't_ a hollow.

All this from a low-life ryoka like him?

Not wanting to take the chance of getting cut up like that again, the bald man took the opening he saw, when the berserker seemed to turn away for a second.

"Never let go of your sword!" Cried Ikkaku, springing forward with the spear-

Ichigo, the Ichigo he had just impaled, vanished, crumbling away into nothingness as the ice melted at his feet. It was a feint, he realized and his actions had proved to be a mistake.

A hand seized his shoulder.

The enemy was now behind him. His blade was raised high, and its edge now gleamed in the early morning light. His eyes were cold, but now they held a measure of respect.

His eyes shimmered for a second, brimming the massive power he held at his command.

"You fought well." He commended. "But its over."

Time seemed to slow as he began to mouth the words. Ikkaku's eyes tripled as the sun itself seemed to dip into the blade, radiating golden brilliance from the heavens itself.

"Kuso!"

Wounded as he was, Madarame simply didn't have the _time _to move.

A wall of ice slammed into him, with such force and intensity that it actually cut into his skin, ripping open gashes about his arms, chest and legs. Though he had tried to block at the last second with his spear, the current now effortlessly sliced through his spear, cut into him further, spiralling into an onrushing wave that carried him through several division blocks before he at last slowed to a halt..

Ichigo waved a hand, and the storm subsided. For a moment, Ikkaku seemed to just hang there. Then gravity desired to exert its claim on him once more. With a sigh, he fell to the ground, his spear broken, his body battered, bloody and beaten. Darkness took him then.

The blood began to pool under his body, and he had not the strength to get up and fight.

He had lost. He was losing consciousness, even as Ichigo stood over him.

"Later." Ichigo stated, blade slung over opposite arm, and turning to go-

A hand seized his leg, holding him fast.

"Wait! You have to end it!" Protested Ikkaku. "Why did you heal my wounds?!

The blond looked down over his shoulder.

"Eh? Why the hell not? You gave me a good fight. There wasn't any reason for you to die, was there?"

"Of course!" Ikkaku cried, struggling to his elbows, and failing to do so. "Any fight is a fight to the death! You've dishonoured me by tending to my wounds just now! Do you have any idea how much I'm shamed?! OI! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

"Eh?" Ichigo, now a good distance away, placed one hand to his ear, steadily putting distance between them. "Can't hear you!"

"Zaraki-taichou won't let you get away with this!"

The victor frowned.

"Well, whatever. Thanks for the advice. If he's as dangerous as you say, I'll try to stay clear of him." Ikkaku didn't answer. By this time, he had already passed out from shock. Ichigo rounded the next corner, and slipped into an alleyway. Only then did he allow the exhaustion to take him.

"Shit." He gasped, staggering two steps, before abruptly slumping forward. His back slid against the western wall, leaving a thick trail of blood as he slid down to the street, gasping and panting for breath.

_Ichigo...you're badly injured._

_'No...shit.' _He gasped, coughing up blood and phlegm instead of air.

"Ryooooka-san!" Ichimaru's voice suddenly came from somewhere behind the miniature glacier. "I know you've been havin' fun with Ikkaku-san, so I'll be givin' ya a three minute head start from here on out! Better get going!"

"Three minutes?" Ichigo scoffed quietly, rolling his shoulders, forcing his battle worn body to move. "That's plenty of time-

_Ba-dump._

Everything froze. It felt like someone had just stabbed him through the chest. The sensation was horrifying and painful, but when he glanced down, there was no such wound to be seen. Still, the terror lingered, nearly freezing him in place as Gin's reaitsu drew steadily closer.

"There's the ryoka!" He didn't even bother to whip his head around as the cries of yet ANOTHER mob of shinigami came closer. Apparently he had been found out, but at the same time...he couldn't budge.

_Ichigo! _

_'I...can't...move.'_

_You'll be caught! You need to move! He's only intimidating you with his spiritual pressure! He can't kill you with it, he's still too far away, but you have to hurry! Raise your own reaitsu and force his out before you're detected! Before you get yourself killed!_

_'I...I...can't.'_

_Ichigo! _Sode no Shirayuki's pleas were becoming more high pitched, more ferverent a sure sign that she was worried about him._ Do not die like this, I will NOT permit you to die like this, do you hear me?! Do...not...die! GET UP! GET UP NOW! PICK YOURSELF UP THIS INSTANT!_

_'I....._

"Bakudo twenty one: Sekienton! (Red smoke escape)

The sharp cry, coupled by a massive explosion of red smoke, broke Ichigo free of whatever spell Ichimaru had over him. With a gasping cry, he stumbled forward, covered in a cold sweat that seemed to pervade his very soul. His lungs refused to breathe, and he coughed violently amidst the crimson fog that continued to spill out through the street.

"Where the ryoka?! I can't see a damn thing in this smoke!"

"Maybe he went that way?"

"You men take this block, we'll take the next one! Spread out and find him! Don't let him escape!"

"Psssss!Over here!" Movement caught Ichigo's attention. There, to the left, he could make out a hand, waving towards him from a nearby alleyway. Moments later, a girl, with short blond hair, poked her head out of said opening and began to frantically beckon towards the oncoming shinigami. "Ryoka! This way! It's safe over here! Hurry!"

"Why the hell should I trust _you?!" _Ichigo shouted back at her incredulously, while squinting to make out anything other than her blond hair. He immediately failed, as the smog grew ever thicker about him, burning at his eyes, cutting off his oxygen. "You're one of them!"

"Would you rather end up dead?!"

_'She's got a point..._

Ichigo didn't hesitate, at that pouring that last little extra burst of speed he had remaining. Yes, it was probably a trick, and yes, saving Rukia was his priority, but at the same time, he couldn't exactly accomplish that with a hundred shinigami up his ass. If this girl could help him, then he had no other choice. Rounding the next corner, he darted into the opening, narrowly escaping the oncoming mob.

"Hold still." She instructed, moving behind him, placing both hands on his back, a faint emerald glow stemming for her fingers. "Before we go any further, at least let me tend to your wounds. In your current state, you won't be able to take another step."

"No shit-OW!" He yelped suddenly as an elbow rammed into his nose. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For interrupting me, ryoka-baka! Now hold still so I can bandage it!"

Eventually, after thirty seconds, the green glow faded from her fingertips.

"There." The girl wiped a bead of sweat of her brow. "It's a patch job, but it should hold. Just don't strain yourself, alright? If it breaks again, I won't be able to do anything, and I don't feel like using another one of my sleeves as a bandage, alright?"

"A-Arigatou." Gasping for air, Ichigo remained on his hands on both knees for another moment, determined to catch his breath. When he finally glanced up, he found himself staring into a pair of matchless sapphire eyes, eyes that scrutinized him harshly.

"You _are _Kurosaki Ichigo, right?"

"Yeah, what about it-whoa?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The girl had grabbed him by the wrist then, her grip surprisingly strong for one of her stature and build. In an instant, Ichigo found himself rudely hauled to his feet, then she was moving. "Good, now that we've gotten that out of the way," Dragging him with her by the arm, they rounded the next bend, then another, and another. Ichigo soon lost track of how many turns they'd taken.

"There," She suddenly stopped before a loosened tile. Giving it a swift kick, she dislodged the square, revealing a darkened opening, the sound of running water awaiting them at the bottom. Ichigo scowled at the thought of what might be waiting down there for him.

"Go down." She jerked her head towards the opening. Now that he gave it another glance, he could see a rusted ladder leading downwards, and a foul stench rose upwards to greet them with it. Despite himself, Ichigo turned an ugly shade of green and had to clamp a hand over his mouth.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Let's go!"

"Wha-waaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

Without further warning, Ichigo toppled forward, swearing like a sailor as he plummeted into the darkness. It wasn't a long fall, in fact, he hit something after only a few seconds. Mumbling curses into the concrete, he rolled onto his back, rubbing his throbbing nose tightly.

"Get up! This is no time for you to be taking a nap!"

"Urusei! Where in the hell are we?!"

"These are the sewers." She explained, slowing to a fast walk, instead of an all out run. Even then, Ichigo was forced to sprint, just to keep up with the chatty blond. "Only the fourth squad uses them, but no one should be able to find us down here, thanks to all the chaos you've caused."

"Who..._are you?" _Ichigo found himself asking.

"My name's not important!" The girl shook her head adamantly, never once pausing to glance back at the strawberry. "What matters right now is that I get you to Ukitake-taichou as soon as possible!"

Before she could take another step, Ichigo seized her by the wrist.

"Wait! Who the hell is this Ukitake guy, and why the hell are you helping me?! Damnit, give me some answers!"

Her stern expression seemed to soften, just a bit, just for a moment. Performing an about face, she reached up to his collar, seized him, and dragged his face down to meet hers. Then she slapped him. Stars exploded before Ichigo's vision, leaving him to reel helplessly in her grip.

When at last he recovered, there were tears in her eyes. "Why am I helping you? Why am I betraying my comrades? Because Rukia's my _friend,_too, ya dumbass!" She's like a little sister to me, and I'd do anything to help her! You want to save her to, don't you?! Don't you?!"

"Y-Yeah."

The long blade shot forward over his shoulder and into her stomach.

Kiyone's eyes widened as blood began to spill from her soft lips. Ichigo was so shocked he couldn't bring himself to move. He could only stare as the elongated zanpakuto retracted itself from the flesh of the blond, leaving her to fall to the ground in a helpless and bloody heap.

Ichigo's mouth worked silently, unable to form the words.

"Well now," the oily voice of Ichimaru Gin called out from over his shoulder, followed by the burgeoning presence of his reiatsu. "We can't have you going all softie on us. Can we, little Kiyone-chan?"

"T-Teme...

_No..._

Ichimaru's eternal grin seemed to widen, if that were at all possible.

_Not here..._

"Time's up, ryoka-san."

_Not like this..._

Pointing the wazikashi towards the horrified ryoka, the captain uttered the command phrase.

_NO!_

"Shoot him dead, Shinsou."

**Stare into the Sun~Thrice.**

**Reviews make me happy, reviews make me update faster. So won't you please give me them?**

**~Nz**

**Next time: Horror! Ichimaru approaches!**


	11. Horror! Death Approaches!

**My my, I've certainly written Ichigo into a corner, havent I?! Wounded, cornered by a captain, and with nowhere to run...Will he somehow escape from Ichimaru? Or will he be felled by the fox faced captain's blade? You'll have to read on to find out...**

**Horror! Ichimaru Approaches!**

"Shoot him dead, Shinsou."

_**"You fuckin' idiot! Move your ass!"**_

Just as the tip of Shinsou pricked his forehead, just when he was certain that this was it, that this was his time to die, Ichigo was visibly jerked to the side by an unseen force, and left to slam into the opposite wall of the dimly illuminated area. The air rushed out of his lungs. It felt as if a giant hand had smacked him into the wall. His back felt wet and sticky. Ichigo groaned, knowing all too well that his wounds had opened up again.

Immediately, he recalled Kiyone's words.

_"Don't move around too much, alright? I won't be able to patch you up again."_

Talk about a patch job. He was worse off then before, and now, he was bleeding again, Groaning, Ichigo tried to rise, but found himself unable to do so. His arms were slack, there was blood pooling down on them as well. His legs felt like rubber. His body refused to respond.

"You sure ya wanna sit there?"

"!!"

"Shoot to kill."

**_"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, BAKA!"_**

_Ba-dump._

Shinsou had found its mark. Ichigo stared down helplessly, unable to believe, unable to comprehend, that the zanpaktou was now sticking out of his chest, pinning him against the wall. His other half screamed with disbelief, and he didn't have the strength to tell her to shut it.

**_"Get up! Don't let him get away with this!"_**

"Hmm?" Ichimaru tilted his head to the side, much like a sparrow would, but the smile never once left his face. "You're pretty fast, ryoka-boy. I didn't think that ya'd be able to dodge that first one. You even made me miss just now. After all, I _was_ aiming for yer heart."

**_"Idiot! Are you just gonna sit there and die?!"_**

"Mah, mah," Ichimaru shrugged then, and began striding towards the impaled Ichigo. "Don't worry yer pretty little head, Ichigo-boy. I'll put ya out of your misery real quick and peaceful like. Soon as the Onmitskido is done interrogatin' ya, that is. 'Course, that might take awhile...

**_"Move!"_**

By now, he loomed over Ichigo.

**_"Move!"_**

"Any last words, ryoka-san?" Ichimaru placed the tip of Shinsou to Ichigo's forehead, certain that he wouldn't miss this time. "We probably won't see each other again after this, and I'd really hate to see all my hard work go to waste, ya know?"

**_"MOVE, ICHIGO!"_**

**_--_**

**"Hehe."**

From out of the blue, Sode no Shirayuki felt an incredible flash of _pain. _Startled, she staggered forward, clutching at her chest, the laughter beginning to swell around her, echoing inside her cave, off the mountains, into the sky. The pain worsened as the laughter grew louder.

**"Scared?"**

Suddenly feeling that the cave was no longer a place of safety and solitude, the white yuki-onna emerged from her dwelling, favoring a walk in the snow instead, to calm herself. _"Nani?" _She glanced towards the sound of the laughter, eyes widening as one of the many black spots that had taken up residence in her world began to expand. Then another and another and another still...until...

Everything was black.

**"Looking for me?"**

Then she realized.

_"Impossible!"_

The laughter was coming from _inside_ her head. She had just enough time to realized this, just enough time to place one hand to her head, squeeze her eyes shut, before it happened. Her eyes turned yellow, and blackness began to creep across her sclera. She grinned, even though she felt nothing but panic and sheer terror.

**"Figured it out yet? I'm...you!"**

_"No..._

**_--_**

"You...stupid idiot!"

That was the first sound he heard.

Then..._pain_.

As the pale fist ground into Ichigo's face, he reeled back, clutching his jaw. "YOU MORON!" His other half shrieked at him furiously, before driving her fist into his left ear. Again, Ichigo was powerless to do anything other than suffer the punishment doled out upon him. As his paralytic body refused to respond, he took in his surroundings. The landscape was different, yet the same as Sode no Shirayuki's, in a sense.

Everything was black. Everything. The snow, the sky, even the mountains, even the cave that Sode no Shirayuki dwelled in, that too, was pitch black, lit by an eerie red flame. The only other source of color was white snow, falling down around them. And of course, his blood on the snow.

"Get up!"

He made no effort to resist as his other self hoisted him up into the air, with both hands. After all, he couldn't move, even as she brought her face to within less than an inch of his. Her breath was warm, a sharp contrast to the freezing, subzero temperatures of this parallel world.

"You think I'd just let you die, Ichigo?! Just let myself dissapear?! HUH?!"

"Where's....Sode no Shirayuki... He could say no more, for her grip tightened about his throat, the pale fingers, coated with black nail polish, digging into the soft skin of his neck, until they found.

"That dumb bitch?" The white Ichigo sneered, exposing pearly white teeth as she laughed. "Forget about her! It's _me_ you're talking to, Ichigo!"

"Teme...he gasped.

"Do you really think I'm going to kill you?" She grinned dementedly, tightening her grip as the crick-crack of his vertebrae, mingled with his choked cries, filled the air. "Oh no, that's not in the plans at all, Ichigo, you see...

Abruptly she dropped him. However, before his knees could even hit the earth, she'd seized him in a bone crushing embrace.

"Eh?" Ichigo blinked, surprised at the sudden reversal. Even more surprised at how nice this felt. She felt _damp_, as if she had just come out of the shower, she even smelled like fresh summer rain. She clutched him tight, and when he tried to say something, only squeezed him ever tighter.

"You can't die yet." She whispered suddenly, weakly, her words muffled into his chest as she shook her head."Not until you give me a name. And even then I won't kill you. Not until you give me something else...

"??"

"Ame." It came so suddenly that he wore the same look of shock and surprise as she, leaving Ichigo with the sudden urge to explain himself and his unusual actions. "H-Hey, what's with the face? It means rain, right? I think that kinda suits you." For some reason, Ichigo felt _incredibly_ stupid, because she stared at him with a 'what the hell did he just call me?' kind of look, that and her hands had just curled into a fist, meaning she was likely to hit him again. "Er...I... I mean, you saved me when it was raining that day, so I...well...uh...

She stared openly at him for another moment, blinking slowly, as if to process it all, his confused ramblings and the name he'd just given her, whether she liked it or not, so on and so forth. Ichigo backed up several steps, prepared for the worst.

Then she grinned.

"That so? You've certainly got a way with words, dont'cha, Ichigo-baka? Tryin' to charm your way outta here?"

It wasn't a happy grin, he realized. It was the kind of smile you'd expect to see on a derranged maniac, someone who's about to kill you. Ichigo had only a second to register it, before she shoved him towards the lake. The white ice, ice that he hadn't been aware of, on a lake that he hadn't even noticed until just now, gave way, unable to support his weight. He sank immediately. Some invisble force dragged his conciousness down to the depths, before abruptly sending it surging back to reality.

He heard one final sentence before he roared back to the world of awareness.

"Just...don't die, alright, Ichigo-baka? After all... I'm gonna kill you myself, someday."

---

"..."

"Hmmm?" Ichimaru leaned forward a bit, having been unable to hear Ichigo. "Whatcha say?"

**_"I said bite me!"_** Ichigo spat at the captain, the thick wad of saliva finding its mark upon the taichou's visage. **_"You stupid dick!"_** For the briefest of moment's Gin's smile dissapeared, replaced by a frown. Ichigo smirked at the captain. Damn, he'd been wanting to do that for a while.

"Now now, that wasn't very..._nice."_

For his efforts, the defiant ryoka was rewarded with a vicious slap to the face. The blow had more then enough force to severely fracture Ichigo's lower jaw, and STILL, he smirked. Immediately, Gin realized his mistake. Ichigo had taken the full force of the blow, he'd made no effort whatsoever to endure the impact. In fact, he _rolled_ with the blow, his bloodied body coming up several feet away.

He had changed.

"Hey," The left half of his face was covered in a red striped mask, and that mask swiftly grew to claim that side of his face. When he spoke, the mask moved with his mouth, creating an eerie parody that the it was actually speaking _with_ him. "Was that...supposed to hurt? Cuz' I didn't feel a damn thing."

Now, there was distance between them. Now, a strange sense of confidence filled him. He would stand and fight.

"That so? And just where do ya plan to go now?" Ichimaru replied. "You're all alone down here. And what's more," He turned his head in the direction of Kiyone, stiffling a giggle with the back of his hand as he did so. "How do you intend to escape with her? She's nearly dead, ya know."

_Ichigo, you..._ must _run from this battle. _Sode no Shirayuki's broken, strained voice interjected suddenly, breaking his concentration. _You have... no hope of winning this fight. I can... distract him for a moment. Use that opportunity to... escape, and fight another day. Please..._

Outrage filled him. Run? Why the hell should he run? He'd kick this guy's ass, he'd kick everybody's ass. Whoever, whatever got in his way, it didn't matter! He'd beat them all! He'd...He'd...

_It's either... your life... or her's. _

Ichigo scowled.

He couldn't make that decision. He wanted to save Rukia, but at the same time, he also feared for his own life. He didn't want to leave Kiyone to die, yet he wanted to live. He wanted to...He wanted to...

**_"Don't." _**His other self urged, whispering promising words of power. **_"Don't be weak, Ichigo. You wanna kill this guy, right? So just do it! You don't have to listen to her! Listen to ME! I can give you power, wit ME you can beat him!"_**

_'But..._

**_"What, ya wanna be weak?" _**She scoffed, and he could see her grin.**_ "Isn't that what that shinigami chick is doing? Bawling her eyes out, cowering in fear, waiting for you to save her? You wanna be like that, Ichigo?"_**

The thought of Rukia, all alone, cowering in fear, galvanized him.

He would not be weak. He would not look on as those precious to him died. He would not turn and run in the face of adversity. He would not be weak, he would not be weak, he would not be weak. No, he would be...

_**"Rhaaagh!"**_ Ichigo didn't think after that, he just _moved_, slashing at the ground with such force that the terrain itself split from both the canal sloshed about tossing copious amounts of water into the air. Seizing upon the opportunity, Ichigo fired off a hastily prepared Hakuren, creating a wall of ice between him and Ichimaru. They hung there for a moment, then rocketed forward, walling off Gin's escape on every side.

As such, faced with such an attack, Ichimaru rapidly propelled himself backward, launching his body across the sewage, where he landed safely on the opposite side of the bank, by this time, coated with ice.

Dropping Sode no Shirayuki, Ichigo rushed forward, abandoning all pretense of defense.

His eyes gleamed a strange, golden yellow, his lips pulling into a demented grin as he crossed the distance seperating him from Gin. "Oh?" Ichimaru arched an eyebrow, ducking under the palm thrust that had been intended to seize his face. "That's some pretty interestin' speed ya got there, Kurosaki. I didn't think you'd be able to move after Shinsou stabbed your left lung."

**_"Urusei."_**

Suddenly, Gin found his left arm frozen. Ichigo, exhausted, but still very much alive, smirked, revealing that he had looped Sode no Shirayuki's cloth around Ichimaru's right arm. Gin actually wore a look of shock and amazement. He'd been outmanuevered? By this rookie?

**_"Now,"_** Ichigo's voice cut through the fog of disbelief. "**_What was that bit about last words, fox-teme? Because I have some for you."_** With a surprising display of his strength, Ichigo _shoved_ Ichimaru back towards the river. Staggering, the captain pinwheeled on the edge for a moment, before tumbling backwards into the raw sewage, lost from sight.

When he poked his head up for air, Ichigo's hand was there to swiftly shove him back under. Each time, Gin barely had enough time to suck in a breath, before being dunked once again.

He repeated this grim proccess, five times, until Gin _didn't_ come back up. Releasing his hold on the captain's whispy violet hair, Ichigo stared intently at the bubbles rising to the surface, prepared to strike the moment Ichimaru chose to reveal himself.

"Oi...get back up here! We're not done yet!"

No response, as the bubbles died away.

Eventually, staring at the flat surface of the water grew boring.

After thirty seconds, when the captain made no move to resurface, Ichigo swiftly froze the canal into a solid stream of ice, pausing only when his fingers refused to clutch the blade any longer. His hands had frozen from the effort, numbed by frostbite. He didn't wait to see whether his attack had been effective or not, but he'd seen Ichimaru move away from Kiyone, he'd gotten rid of Ichimaru, and now, he'd bought himself a much needed reprieve.

**_"Good, good."_** The word's of his other half, aptly named Ame, filled Ichigo with a sickly sweet sense of satisfaction as he stalked away from the site of his first kill.**_ "See what happens when you trust your instincts? I always knew you'd-_**

Then the mask crumbled away, and a raw shriek filled his ears, drowing _her_ out.

_...Fool! _Sode no Shirayuki all but screamed, burying her head into her hands within her inner world. _Now what do you plan to do? You've exhausted yourself and what little reaitsu I had left! How do you plan to continue in your current state?!_

_'Urusei, Sode no Shirayuki!' _Ichigo's venemous retort drowned out the woman's voice and surprised them both. _'I won't leave without her!'_

He'd been staggering towards her all the while. Skidding to a half on the slimy cobblestones, Ichigo hastily went to his knees and checked Kiyone for any kind of pulse. All those years living in the clinic had taught him to always, ALWAYS check for the pulse before you did anything else. His palms came away, covered in her life blood.

_'B-Blood...._

"Crap!" Ichigo swore, his hands beginning to tremble. This scene was all too familiar. Blood on his trembling hands. His mother, laying there, dead at his feet, pale, lifeless. Useless. Weak. Powerless. Helpless. He clenched his crimson hands into fists. Calm down, he had to calm down. She had a pulse! It was barely there, but it was still a pulse!

But she needed medical attention, the kind that he didn't know how to provide. And he had to move her. Gingerly scooping Kiyone up, he cradled her lithe form, eyeing the unobstructed corridor that awaited him in the darkness. He could make it. Hopefully.

"Aint'cha forgettin' about somethin'?"

"Shit!" Just as the ice shattered, Ichigo whipped his head around, diving to catch Kiyone, but the captain had already passed them both and launched himself at the weary ryoka, the latter leaping back as the former thrust his wazikashi forward.

Kiyone's body hit the ground with a loud thud, and Ichigo's heart slammed into his ribcage as he threw himself .

"Shoot to kill, _Shinsou._"

The _wakizashi _stretched dramatically, the blade that was but two feet long a moment ago lengthening itself to stab at Ichigo from across the sewers. The spear-like zanpakuto shot forth at lightning-quick speed, the young ryoka barely managing to dodge the attack. Kurosaki leapt to the right and rolled behind the cover of some frozen debris as the long blade retracted back towards its spiraled hilt.

Ichimaru Gin's smile only broadened as Soul Society's 'terrorist' hid like the child he was. Forced to protect an already fatally wounded Kiyone, the boy had absolutely no chance of escaping from this fight, not with his life, not with that irritating power of his gone. It was out of a sense of duty that he stayed to protect her. It was that same chivalry that would seal his fate.

Such a happy ending.

"Oh my," he called out into the empty air. "The great Kurosaki Ichigo is usually far braver than this. I wonder what he could be…" Ichigo appeared behind him in a flash of black_, _causing Gin to whirl around and block. His smile widened as he looked down into the young man's rage filled eyes.

"…Plannin' to do?"

Gin thrust his blade forward, causing Ichigo to leap backwards, rebound of the wall, and launch himself forward. The young man lifted his Sode no Shirayuki high into the air, tightly gripping the long handle with both fists as the white light curled about her blade.

"Some no mai-

_Yamete. Stop._

_--_

_"Nani?"_

Sode no Shirayuki blinked in surprise. Again, she had left the snowy white plain that was her own. At once, she feared that she had been drawn into the bloodsoaked castle that was home to Shinsou. But this time, she felt a twinge of relief as a result. Her beautiful home had been filled with dark spots as of late, and the mountains had been filled with an ominous feeling, almost as if a storm was gather. Now, as she stared at the new landscape, she recognized it immediately.

Standing upon the clouds, looking into a blinding white light, she knew that this was not the realm of Shinsou, but rather....

"Yuki-chaaaaaan! Ohayo!"

A little girl, looking to be scarcely older than elven, her azure blue hair done back into pigtails, skipped out of the light, and up to Sode no Shirayuki. Her violet eyes brimmed with happiness, her yellow kimono was decorated with the white lotus and...cat ears?

_"Ohayo, Yawa-chan."_Sode no Shirayuki smiled and knelt down to stroke the cat human hybrid's ears._ "So you've decided to use this form today?"_

"Nyah." The little girl stuck out her tongue mischeviously. "I'm Yuwa-chan. I can be whoever I want to be!" Ineed, she never had the same appearance, preferring to hide her true form. This was just one of many guises she chose to wear. Always that of a child, yet always different.

"Nyah. " Her elder purred. "I'm gonna help you and Icchi out this time, but you owe me, mmkay?"

Sode no Shirayuki stared for a moment, then bowed graciously.

_"My humblest apologies, Yawarakai-te."_

"Nyah, no problem. I'll take care of it right now, nyah."

--

"Deflect."

Gin's eyes snapped wide open. Ichigo skidded to an abrupt halt, bound by golden strands of light. Those same strands of light, emanated from Kiyone, propped up on both elbows, clutching her zanpaktou in a death grip.

"Nani?" Ichigo blinked in surprise, lowering Sode no Shirayuki.

"Yawarakai-Te(Tender hands)." Kiyone whispered, her the sword in her hands dissolving into a fine white powder. A golden white glow stemmed from Kiyone's sheathe, engulfing both her and Ichigo. The threads of light that bound the two of them, now wound themselves into a lumniscent sphere of saffron, protecting them from attack. Ichigo blinked in surprise. As if time were being undone, his wounds vanished without a trace, leaving clean, untouched skin.

"S-Sugoi....

"Oi, baka-berry." Kiyone rasped, beckoning towards Ichigo. "Hurry up and get over here."

As he did so, the sphere and its golden threads wrapped themselves ever tighter about his body. Oddly enough, he could still move, though it felt as if he were barely even doing so, blinded as he was by the light.

"That's an interestin' ability." Ichimaru remarked quizzically. "What's it do?"

"Too bad," Kiyone coughed harshly, just before they were cut off from view, "Ichimaru-taichou. You lose this round."

The sphere of white gold grew steadily larger, encompassing the entire sewer as it spread outward, engulfing Ichimaru as well. All Ichigo saw was a flash of white, heard Kiyone's scream, then...nothing.

--

"So, what was that?" Ichigo asked, as he rounded a bend, then went straight, at Kiyone's behest. She clutched at his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her zanpaktou dangling from the thin cord that kept it bound to Ichigo's back for safekeeping. "That Ichimaru guy just dissapeared all of a sudden. Did you kill him?"

"No." Kiyone mumbled into his chest. My Yawarakai-Te is a defensive type zanpaktou, full of peace, just like me. With her, I can rewind time, though only an hour at my best. Even so, I can only use that ability once per day. It cannot be used to kill. And its not permanent. Your wounds will return soon, as will Ichimaru's memories of the past few minutes once the rewound time comes back."

"Rewound...time?" Ichigo gaped. "You can do that-OI!" He yelped loudly as Kiyone retaliated by clamping down on his neck tighter, nearly choking him and almost resulting in the ryoka dropping her altogether."Teme! What the hell was that...for...?" Then he heard her sobs. It was not out of spite, he realized. She was in a horrific amount of pain, and squeezing his arm had just been a reflex.

"It hurts...oh kami...this friggin' HURT!

"So then...How far did we go back?" Ichigo found himself asking.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Only ten minutes. He'll be here again soon. We have to hurry. Up that ladder. HEY! Careful!" Her reason for protest, was that Ichigo had nearly dropped her upon beginning his ascent. Shifting his grasp on her, he realized the severity of her wounds, as you could see bone, sticking out of the place where Shinsou had impaled her.

_'With a wound like this...how is she...._

"Ryoka!"

Ichigo jerked his gaze skyward as a panel slid away, basking him in the moonlight.

"Quickly!" The man reached down for Kiyone, who by this point, could barely breathe at all. Her breath came short and fast, and therefore, Ichigo was forced to hoist her up, while maintaining his hold on the ladder at the same time. "Bring her up first!"

"No way!" Ichigo refused. "I don't even know who the hell you are!"

Kiyone stirred then, opening her eyes weakly.

"Ukitake....taichou...? Is that...you...?"

"Does that answer your question, ryoka?" The white haired man called down. "Please, we don't have much time!"

"Eh?" Ichigo glanced down at Kiyone, only to find that she had passed out yet again. "O-Oi! Don't go to sleep on me now! You're bleeding to death! Oi! Wake up!"

"She needs medical attention!" The man know as Ukitake called down, his face still eclipsed in the darkness. "We need to hurry!"

"Nrgh..." Ichigo fumed for a few moments, before realizing that his stubborness would only result in Kiyone's death, and likely his own. If he didn't get her treatment, and soon, any chances of saving Rukia were gone. Pain flashed through his abdomen suddenly. Kiyone was right. His wounds were returning. And the ice coating the hole in his lung, had already begun to melt.

He didn't have much time.

_Ichigo. _Sode no Shirayuki's voice intruded upon his thoughts suddenly. _You can trust him. Ukitake Jushirou is an honorable man. Deceit is not in his nature, nor would he turn a deaf ear to one in need. You_ must _trust him._

"Fine." He relented, wearily hauling himself up the ladder, rung by rung, as he continued his agonizing ascent. "You'd better be right about this, Sode no Shirayuki...

_Aren't I always? _She remarked with a feigned air of pleasantry, something that told Ichigo that their little was spat was gone, but nowhere near forgotten about. Forgiven perhaps, but she'd remember what he'd said to her. Witty banter was always a sure sign of ill things to come where Sode no Shirayuki was concerned.

"That's what worries me." He managed a grunted reply, reaching for another rung in the ladder. Instead, his hand clasped the damp tiles of outside. He gasped suddenly, wincing as blood began to flow from his back. His grip, deprieved of strength, began to weaken.

But before he could fall back into the dank sewers, a pair of strong arms seized him and Kiyone, hauling the two injured shinigami up and into the evening air. Scarecely had his feet touched the ground, then someone took Kiyone from Ichigo, and as heturned to see who this newcomer was...

A fist found his stomach. Immediately, his vision dimmed, and his eyes went hazy. Ichigo, reeling from the vicous body blow, sagged backwards, only for yet another pair of arm to support him from behind. His legs chose that very moment to give out, and his body went limp as a result.

_'Shit...._

"Just relax." Another voice, this one a woman's, resounded in his ears as he gazed vacantly towards the night sky. "Everything will be taken care of from here on out. You need only to rest and recover your strength for the battles ahead. So just...sleep for now, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo had just enough time to wonder how on earth this bespectacled woman, someone he'd never _ever_ met before, knew his name, before the darkness of sleep chose that moment to draw him into its murky embrace.

**Reviews make me happy, reviews make me update even faster. So won't you please give me them?**

**~Nz**

**Next time: Reprieve, and Reprisal.**


	12. Revive Reprisal I

**_Sorry EVERYONE! My computer is down, so im literally typing this on the wii. updates might not come for a bit, at least unitl i can get it fixed. Im REEAAALLY sorry about all this, but I'll do my best to get around to updating all my other stuff, as i have begun to do with my older stories 'Starting Over' and 'Curiosity' If any of you guys and gals wanna give a hand, then ur welcome to do so, but i might not be able to get back to u right away. I WILL however, give all of you a little tease as to what to expect in later chapters, possibley leading up to a fight..._**

**_Does Juuchi Yosamu (_****10,000 Cold Nights** / 十千夜寒) ring a bell? I wont say anymore, but lessee...sleeve of white snow, and 10,000 cold nights, I think some of you might understand what I'm getting at, no? (Grins madly) Lets just say that it'll be one helluva bankai that i plan on showcasing during the Ichigo/Byakuya fight....

**_sorry if the chapters short!_**

**_Thank you for your understanding._**

**_~NZ_**

_**Revive, Reprisal**_

There was a flash of green, followed by a loud splash, and a startled cry. Sode no Shirayuki crinkled her nose in distaste. Before her lay a marshland, teeming with life. The water felt pleasant and warm against her bare feet, but it was the smell, and the humidity, that were beginning to do her, and her already damp kimono, in. She'd been rudely dragged away from her winter wonderland...

And rudely deposited here, in the middle of this bog. Fortunately, the mud had broken her fall, but now, her pristine white kimono was smeared an ugly greenish brown. Realizing that any further attempts to cleanse herself were futile, Sode no Shirayuki uttered a barely audible command. Instantly, the pool beneath her feet froze, enveloping her marred body with snow. The cold came as a welcome relief from the fog filled air of mid-morning.

She emerged from the glacier, restored, refreshed, and wearing a slightly different outfit. She'd discarded the kimono, in favor of a shihakusho, much like the kind Ichigo wore. Though it was more naturally tailored to her form, and made entirely of snow, this was much easier to move about in, and she didn't have the extra burden that came with moving while wearing something so heavy.

"I apologize for summoning you on such short noticed." A woman's voiced drifted across the clearing. Startled, Sode no Shirayuki whipped her gaze towards the first sound she heard. What her startled sapphire eyes met was certainly a sight to see. A hunched entity wearing a white cloth and green hood. Shadows covered its face, leaving little to the imagination as to what lay underneath the guise. A flash of white teeth could now be seen beneath the hood.

"I apologize for startling you, little one."

Then the creature lifted its hood and straightened up, exposing a vibrant face full of life and maturity. Pale green skin contrasted sharply with the white robe and cloak she wore, and her gentle red irisless eyes, complete with yellow sclera and rich emerald green hair that cascaded down her back, gave the woman an almost otherwordly appearance. As if she were from another world entirely.

"Ohayo, Yuki-chan." The woman finished her sentences, as always, with a smile. Sode no Shirayuki's cheeks flushed a pale red at the affectionate suffix. Only one of three other zanpakuto could call her that, and live to tell the tale. Two looked, and acted like mere children, despite their age, the other called her 'chan' out of mere habit...and the third, stood before her now. "I trust you are well?"

"Ohayo," She bowed, low at the waist. "Minazuki-sama. I am well."

"And I," The elder woman smiled as she took in the unusual attire of the Yuki-Onna. "See that you have not found my home to be too...inhospitable?"

"Not at all." Sode no Shirayuki sketched a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me....my master is waiting."

With the last vestiges of her strength, Sode no Shirayuki forced her conciousness into the thin opening her entrance had created.

_Ichigo...Ichigo...please...._

_Hear me._

_--_

_....around. He's coming around."_

_"Are you conscious...._ryoka-san?"

Amber brown eyes flew open. He couldn't move anything other than his right arm, and even, the limb was slow and stiff to respond. A flurry of thoughts filled his head. Was he dead? Was this the afterlife? What had happened to Kiyone? Or worse....had he been captured? But worst of all....worst of all....it wasn't....she wasn't....

"FUCK!" Ichigo swore, his spiritual pressure flaring involuntarily, once he realized Sode no Shirayuki wasn't strapped to his back, or in his hand. He knew he should be calm and rational, yes, but the thought of _not _having his zanpaktou nearby, however, did little to calm him, and his pulse inevitably began to race. "Where the hell did she go?! Where's my zanpaktou?!"

"Its safe." A woman's voice replied. "That's all you need to know."

"That's not good enough!" Ichigo, overwhelmed with anxiety, found himself screaming. "It should be here! She should be....with me! NOW!"

_Ichigo._

A cold, pale hand touched his cheek.

_I am._

He couldn't see it....

_'Eh?'_

...and yet, he _felt _it. Odd. How could you _see _something when your eyes told you it wasn't there? Indeed, Ichigo could feel a cool breeze wafting through the air, through his air, almost as if she were right there besided him, whispering into his ear...strained....but certainly....definitely there. She sounded so faint though...so....weak...

_I am always here, __I_t was a whisper no not even that, her voice was little more than a gasp, as though she were in agonizing pain, and even speaking sapped her strength_._ _I am...always with you. All you have to do...is call for me. Call out to me.... and I will come to you._

Ichigo blinked. The feeling of hopelessnes and desperation was starting to ebb away. Call? That was all he had to? Call out to her, and Sode no Shirayuki would come to _him? _Was it really that simple? Incredulous, he stared forward into the black nothingness for a moment longer, before mustering up the nerve. _'Please...come. Come to me. Come. To. Me.' _He repeated this, over and over, hoping that she would heed his calls. Ichigo was rewarded with a faint prickling in his hand, but when nothing else happened, he found himself chanting the same mantra over and over again. Still, there was....

Silence.

_'Hey....are you there?'_

_Not enough. _He had to strain to hear her now. _This is not enough...to summon me. Call me with your heart, Ichigo. If you do not, then I cannot come to you._

_'Come.'_ He put authority into the command now, demanding that she listen, that she obey. _'Come to me. _Now.'

_'At once, Ichigo.'_

Moments later, the elegant white blade materialized itself in a swirl of snowflakes and smacked into his palm. Startled by the sudden prescence of his beloved blade, Ichigo clutched tight the silken hilt with an almost manic desperation, its radiance providing him with a faint form of illumination in the otherwise darkened room. He'd never been so...so...._happy _to hold a sword in his hands. It didn't even feel as if he were holding a weapon that was meant for taking life. It felt...nice. He wanted to wrap himself up in this warm sensation, and never, EVER let it go.

Emboldened by the comforting aura of his zanpaktou, Ichigo now blindly pointed it forward into the darkness.

"Show yourself!"

"Intriguing." The voice replied again from the darkness. "Even though it was sealed away in Unohanna-taichou's personal quarters, you can still summon it to yourself?"

"Where are you?!"

A soft chuckle.

"Why..._right in front of you, of course."_

With a soft click, the lights flicked on. Ichigo gasped as he found what exactly had been binding his movements. A series of black...chains had wrapped themselves about his body, sparing only his right arm, which had somehow escaped the bind. When he tried to move, they constricted, as if in warning. He experienced the same result when he tried to move again, still, they tightened.

"Withdraw." The woman commanded.

Those same black strands, now withdrew and reformed themselves into what looked like an exceptionally long dagger with a bronze hilt. The woman slid the dagger into the fold of her sleeve, and then beckoned to Ichigo, clearly indicating that she wished for him to stand. He eyed her warily, uncertain of what to do, or whether to trust her. Consideringthat she'd slugged him and alll....

"You may move now. You've been out for quite some time, after all."

"NANI?!"

At _that,_Ichigo all but leapt from the bed, eyes darting all about as he took in his surroundings and environment. Directly across from him standing on the opposite side of the room, was a bespectacled female, the one whom he immediately recognized as the woman from last night. _Was _it last night? Confusion, comingled with dread, filled him now. How long had he been out?! What time was it?!

"You've been unconscious for approximately twenty four hours, ryoka."

"Huh?" Ichigo _tried _to shout, but it only came out as a weak croak. His body, though heavily bandaged, had yet to recover from the harsh battle he'd barely escaped. He practically looked like a mumy from the neck down, beneath his shihakusho. Unfortunately, he didn't have the time to assess his injuries properly.

A deep, rumbling crash shook the room then, nearly knocking the substitute soul reaper from his feet. When at last the quake subsided, Ichigo was visibly exhaused, clutching at the nearby bedpost for support. The scent of smoke filled the room, and he soon realized that the window had shattered during the explosion, allowing sooty black smoke to pour in through the broken glass.

"W-What the hell was-

"It would seem," The woman adjusted her glasses, allowing the light to reflect off them. "That your friends have just encountered the barrier. I suppose they were able to find Kukkaku Shiba after all, just as my captain had thought." Her violet eyes strayed to the door behind them. "You'd best be going now, ryoka. It wouldn't do for you to be found here, even in the fourth squad barracks."

Ichigo didn't answer, he'd already bolted out that same door. But scarcely had he rounded the corner, then he slammed into someone. The impact _threw _them both backwards, which was saying something, considering that one of them was a good deal shorter than the other. Coupled with the smoke pouring into the barracks, shinigami running everywhere and you had perfect chaos.

"HEY!" His unfortunate victim cried loudly. "Watch where the hell're you're going, baka-berry!" There was a small groan, then the figure staggered upright and towards Ichigo. He didn't have long to ponder her identity, the voice was already a dead giveaway.

"K-Kiyone-san?!" Ichigo stuttered in disbelief, before she seized him by the collar, and once more, violently hauled the youth to his feet. She too, was covered in bandages, one of which covered her left eye, and allowed her short hair to hang about with an almost wild air. Strapped to her back as a small pouch, who's purpose could only be guessed at. And still, she glared up at him.

"Don't you 'Kiyone-san' me! Of course it's me! Who _else _do ya think's gonna lead you to Rukia, dumbass?!"

"You're the dumbass!" Ichigo retorted with an equal amount of venom. "I'm not the one running around injured!"

"I'm not injured! I'm just recuperating, is all!"

"They're the same thing! Be grateful I'm helping you and be thankful already!

"Actually...I'll be assisting the two of you as well, if you don't mind."

Kiyone whirled around, and felt her jaw go slack as a familair figure stepped out of the smoke,

"U-Ukitake-taichou?! W-What?!"

"Eh?" Ichigo turned toward the sound, only to find himself staring down the same white haired man to whom Kiyone was speaking off.

"YOU?!"

_**Next time: Zabimaru vs Sode no Shirayuki! Howl at the moon!**_


	13. Howl at the Moon

**_Sorry EVERYONE! My computer is down, so im literally typing this on a friends comp. updates might not come for a bit, at least unitl i can get it fixed. Im REEAAALLY sorry about all this, but I'll do my best to get around to updating all my other stuff, as i have begun to do with my older stories 'Starting Over' and 'Curiosity' If any of you guys and gals wanna give a hand, then ur welcome to do so, but i might not be able to get back to u right away. I WILL however, give all of you a little warning as to what to expect in this chapter._**

**_This chapter should be rated M, for language, ownage, implied sexuality/Rape and the like. Yes, I'm bad, I know this. you have been forewarned, so _****_sorry if this chapters short too! It was meant to be a part of the last chapter, but due to some issues, I had to split it in half._**

**_Thank you for your understanding._**

**_~NZ_**

_**Howl at the moon**_

She touched down upon the rooftop and knew it.

_He was alive._

A small supernova of relief burst inside the chest of Yoruichi Shihoin. Ichigo was _more _than alright. His spiritual pressure surged strongly when she reached out to him, but the boy had absolutely no way of knowing that this was an ally attempting to contact him. Surrounding his reaitsu was another, familair prescence, masking it from all but the most experienced of trackers. She knew it at once.

"Jushirou." The goddess of Flash smiled wistfully as her mind bathed in the azure blue currents of Ukitake's reiatsu. "So, you're helping him, too?" It didn't come as a surprise not to her, Kisuke knew that Rukia's execution wouldn't sit well with the thirteenth captain, but even _he _would have been startled to learn that Ukitake was supporting Ichigo so openly, so soon, and without any hesitation.

And so, Yoruichi Shihoin took off into the streets, still smiling.

They just might make it out alive after all...

--

Ukitake smiled serenely.

"Rukia is more than a subordinate to me, Ichigo. In fact, I see her as something of a little sister." Juushirou folded his arms now, refusing to budge, despite the fact that the ryoka was literally armed to the teeth. "I can't abandon her, and I won't leave her to die."

Ichigo felt a spark of kinship with this man.

....Fine." He relented with a sketched scowl. "Just don't slow me down."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

--

They met at the tower. Ukitake withdrew into the shadows as Ichigo stepped into view, pulling a protesting Kiyone with him. Ichigo didn't so much as spare them a second glance, he was already halfway across the courtyard, stalking towards the steps where his enemies waited.

"Move it," Ichigo all but growled, his sword slipping into shikai before he even unsheathed. "Renji."

"Why don't," The lieutenant whipped out Zabimaru's shikai in an equally flashy fashion, "You make me?"

"Abarai," The blond man standing beside Renji warned, "Calm down."

"Bit me, Kira!" Renji all but snarled at his companion, who had by now, released his zanpaktou, Wabisuke, as well, emerging with the hook shaped blade in the form of a square. "How the hell can I be calm at a time like this, huh?! You're the one that followed me!"

"You talk too much!" Ichigo was nearly upon them now, having broken into a headlong charge by this point.

Ichigo reached them first and flowed smoothly around Renji's first attempt to cut him in half, landing a solid punch straight to the lieutenant's gut, only to find the bones in his hand crack upon the impact. "Shit," he muttered as he pulled back from what was proving to be a futile approach.

He parried the first thrusts, left and right, both shinigami lunging at him at the same time. Sparks flew from all three swords, but Ichigo felt Sode no Shirayuki hold firm, her edge biting and keen. Just as Kira was bringing his sword down to sever Ichigo's arm from his shoulder, Ichigo feinted right, under the incoming blade. He shifted his balance from back to front foot, and lunged.

Izuru was caught off balance as his sword arm thudded harmlessly against Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo used his own momentum to thrust Sode no Shirayuki up, directly through the blonde's left shoulder, rendering the lieutenant's sword hand all but useless. Ichigo rocked on the balls of his feet, raised his left hand, and shoved Kira off his blade in time to swivel around to confront Renji.

The redhead came forward with a roar, his Zabimaru shooting forth like a bullet. Renji swung at him, tearing at his left sleeve and drawing blood. Ichigo winced, but only for a second. Renji pressed forward, seeing an advantage, and Ichigo allowed him to lunge once more, then, stepping back, tripped the fuku-taichou, expression unchanging as Renji stumbled, and fell over his own two feet.

But he was up again in an instant, eyes ablaze with fury.

"It's all your fault!"

Ichigo swerved to avoid his deadly aim, but the blow, though it glanced off his shoulder, still sent him reeling, and he fell, letting Sode no Shirayuki drop to the tiled floor. Renji wasted no time in pressing his advantage, Zabimaru shooting forth again, this time, the spikes digging deep into Ichigo's hip. Again, the ryoka winced, but this time, a thin line of blood dribbled down his lips. Rolling away, he managed to avoid a third blow, but in the process, only placed about three feet of distance between him and Renji. And now, he didn't have his sword. Why? Why did his sword suddenly feel so heavy? Why had he dropped it? He hissed in pain, fisting a hand across his now bloodied chest. His midsection _fucking hurt, _and what's more, he couldn't feel his legs after that blow.

He couldn't move.

"It's over." Renji suddenly appeared before him, raised Zabimaru high, allowing the light of the setting sun to glint off it. "I'll kill you here and now, then _I'll _be the one to save Rukia! She'll get her powers back, and everything will go back to normal! So just die alread!"

He swung his blade down, fully intent on cleaving Ichigo in two with the thing. Time seemed to slow down as several events occured at once.. Kiyone uttered a wordless scream, and, heedless of Ukitake's calls for her to stay back, raced towards Ichigo, desperate to prevent the inevitable. Kira raised his head from where he lay in a pool of his own blood gaping as he saw the two emerge from their hiding place, and Ichigo...Ichigo...

_NO!_

Opened his eyes.

_"I won't let you."_

Suddenly, reiatsu erupted from Ichigo with a force that made Renji's ears ring and his vision blur out of focus. Zabimaru stopped just short of hitting the ryoka, held back only by the furious assault of pure reiatsu that was rushing out of Ichigo's body in waves.

"No." Ichigo muttered again, almost as if he were speaking to someone, somehow. "I can't...die here. She'll...never forgive me. I promised her I wouldn't....wouldn't die...."

Renji shunpo'd away, desperate to get as far away from the colossal force of the reiatsu as he could and recover. Even at a safe distance, the pressure on his shoulders was making any movement three times as hard as it should've been. The spectators themselves were being pushed to their hands and knees under the intensity, even Ukitake was awestruck by the sheer _mass _of it all.

"Kurosaki....

At that point, Renji noticed Ichigo moving again in the corner of his eye. He turned to where Sode no Shirayuki had landed after being dropped, to find Ichigo already holding the blade, and making deliberately slow movements to pick himself up off the ground.

"I've kept you waiting long enough, Reni," Ichigo said under his breath. "Sorry about that. I know kindness and compassion have no place during battle, I'm just now starting to realize it. Such emotions lead to bonds, and bonds are prime targets for an enemy to use against you." Spitting out a bloody gob of saliva, he continued: "But still..._you're _going to lose. Because those bonds...they...

....Are my strength."

"If you say so," Renji replied nervously as he watched the scene unfold. If the look on Ichigo's face was any indication, a whole lot of bad shit was about to go down. It was deja vu all over again, but this time...the reaitsu was definitely...much stronger. For a moment, just a moment, Ichigo's eyes flashed a deep, cerulean blue. They were the same color back then, too. This couldn't be good...

Just like before, Ichigo _grinned._

_"Here I come."_

_"Behind you!" _Izuru hollered, but it was already much too late.

Renji lurched back in surprise, whirled around, and....

Suddenly, a knee was in his stomach, dealing him a crushing blow and forcing the air out of his lungs. He gasped and spat out the blood that had gathered in his mouth when he bit into his Renji could move though, Ichigo slammed an elbow down on his back with a howl of rage. Renji twisted away from the blow, Zabimaru already swishing forward to slam into Ichigo from behind. Never connected.

Ichigo had somehow gotten airborne, most likely from leaping off Renji. Now, Zabimaru bent back against the unyielding steel of Sode no Shirayuki, its segments crumpling under the pressure. Her surface gleamed with a bright redish white light, sparkling, crackling, the retrained energy burst forward and into the prone form of the fuku-taichou below, who could only look on in horror as the flash of white filled his vision, consuming him and his zanpaktou.

"IT'S OVER, RENJI!"

--

Sode no Shirayuki sneered coldly at Chimpette, whom was pinned beneath her, lending the two women a rather...provocative positon. This time, the battle had been different. As before, the irritating pair known as Chimpette and Snakey, other wise referred to as Zabimaru, had intruded upon her solitude. As before, they had been beaten. But now, Snakey lay off to the side, feverishly tyring to extricate his head from the block of ice in which it had been sealed once the chain had snapped. And Chimpette...

Glaring up at her tormentor, helpless to do anything as the tip of a cold white blade pricked at her throat. "I seems," Sode no Shirayuki leaned over Chimpette, her cold breath tickling the hybrid's nose as she continued to speak: "That you've lost, and quite handedly at that." A cold breeze blew through the two of them, causing the female portion of Zabimaru to shiver a moment before her usual bravado returned:

"Bit me." Her captive retorted, but her spit froze into a droplet of ice before it could even reach Shirayuki's face. That same drople suddenly morphed into an icicle, which now brought itself to bear upon Chimpette's throat, creating a small trickle of blood that now tracked down her neck. Cruel malevolence shone in those crystal blue eyes, leaving little to the imagination in their current position.

_"Submit." _Shirayuki demanded huskily. "Submit to me, or die."

Chimpette swore virulently.

"FUCK YOU! You twisted bitch-

"Ah-ah. Is that a death wish I hear?"

Immediately, Chimpette fell silent.

"The fuck is with you, Shirayuki? You're unusually twisted today."

"Your answer, if you don't mind." Annoyance flashed through Shirayuki's now unusually colored eyes. "I don't have all day, nor do I have the time to wait for your reply. Either agree to my terms, or both you and your little friend die."

"Man, that shinigami of yours must be pretty twisted-

"SILENCE!" Shirayuki hissed vehemently, bringing her face closer to Chimpette's, startling the other zanpakuto. "I'd do anything for Ichigo! I'd lay my own life down at his feet in an instant! I'd give myself to him time and time again if he so wished it! That's many times more than you can say for that pathetic heap of a master the two of YOU serve!"

Chimpette balked at this.

"Kami, w-what the hell's gotten into you-

A cruel light gleamed in Shirayuki's now golden black eyes, and she continued to speak, as if she hadn't even heard Chimpette. "But this...this is for me. There are certain..._things _that I desire, and you are one of them. Which is why I froze your little friend over there so he wouldn't interfere. Now... my master has beaten yours, and I have subdued _you_. Therefore...you will submit."

Without another word, she lowered her lips.

_**Next time: Hairline Fracture....**_


	14. Hairline Fracture

**_Sorry EVERYONE! My computer is down, so im literally typing this on a friends comp. updates might not come for a bit, at least unitl i can get it fixed. Im REEAAALLY sorry about all this, but I'll do my best to get around to updating all my other stuff, as i have begun to do with my older stories 'Starting Over' and 'Curiosity' If any of you guys and gals wanna give a hand, then ur welcome to do so, but i might not be able to get back to u right away. I WILL however, give all of you a little warning as to what to expect in this chapter._**

**_It seems that Sode no Shirayuki is having a Little trouble with her emotions. Having a lustful, berserker alter ego inside your head can do that to you. My heart goes out to Zabimaru for this chapter though, I'm not usually the type of guy who enjoy's 'breaking' a character, but sadly, this is only the beginning of what will become a gradual decline for Shirayuki's mental state. And speaking of alter ego's....its the moment you've all been waiting for....._**

**_Thank you for your understanding._**

**_~NZ_**

_**Hairline Fracture**_

Abarai Renji was in pain.

But this was no ordinary pain. This was mind numbing, skin scalding, peel the flesh off your body with your own finger nails, kind of pain. It _filled _Renji's every pore, dripping out of him, like the thin rivulets of blood that cascaded down his bare chest, along with his loosened hair. The impact had veritably shredded into his upper body, leaving the fukutaichou pinned against the debris.

_'What the hell? What the hell was that...just now...?'_

Suffice to say that it hurt.

_'That light...it just came out of his blade, and then...and then..._

"Damn...it....

_YOU BITCH!_

The furious shriek of Zabimaru filled Renji's soul then, drowning out the rage and frustration that had been welling up inside him until this point. _Fuck! Damn you, Sode no Shirayuki, damn you and the friggin' master of yours! Damn you both to hell! _Any thought of retaliation was crushed in that instant. Renji shuddered. He felt...unclean. Like he needed to take a long, hot shower to cleanse himself of this filth that suddenly pervaded his every pore. What made it worse, was the fact that Zabimaru's screams had now been reduced to weak, plaintive sobs that echoed throughout his mind, growing weaker and weaker by the second.

Inexplicably, Renji was filled with a sudden sense of dread.

"What...did you do...He gasped up at his tormentor, clutching the tattered remains of Zabimaru's hilt. "What the hell did you do...to my zanpaktou?!"

Ichigo loomed over him, battered, bloodied, but victorious. Confusion flickered across hs face, only to be lost in irritation. "I didn't do anything, you stupid idiot. But I'll tell you this." With a startling swiftness, Ichigo hoisted Renji up by the collar, bringing the two of them face to face. "You've lost to me for the last time, buddy."

In the background, Kira struggled to rise, but Ichigo's glare warned him otherwise.

"I'm gonna be the one to do it." He declared, returning his burnig gaze back to Renji. "Not you. I'll save her, I'll stop Rukia's execution. I'll stop all of this from happening, I swear it. I've said it once, and I'll say it a thousand times, So get the idea through that thick ass skull of yours ...AND STOP GETTING IN MY WAY!"

There was a loud thud, then blood trickled down Renji's forehead, joining the many crimson streaks that lined his already bloodied face. Reeling back from the brutal headbutt, the fuku-taichou cried out in pain, stars exploding before his vision as everything spun and tilted about.

"Got it?" Ichigo's angry snarl waded through the haze.

"Heh."Renji sighed in disbelief. "I got beat." he gasped, weakly, a different, strange light shining in his eyes. "Again...and again.... here I am, whimpering about it, making excuses, with my tail between my legs." He hung his head, and for a moment, Ichigo thought Renji had passed on. What was said next proved him wrong. "Kami, I'm pathetic. Fine, do whatever you want, just...save...her...

Then he slumped in Ichigo's arms, succumbing to the sweet embrace of unconsciousness. Ichigo stiffened for a moment, then relaxed. Clasping Renji by the shoulders, he set the unconscious lieutenant down as best he could, and only THEN did he return his attention to Kira.

"Oi, you can still move, right?"

"Y-Yes." Izuru didn't take his gaze off Renji, or the puddle of blood that was beginning to pool beneath him. He could still move, but he couldn't grip Wabisuke properly, and any hope of him continuing the fight in Abarai's stead were dashed by what Kurosaki said next:

"Well, then take him someplace to get treated already!"

Izuru didn't require any further encouragement. Without so much as sparing the ryoka another glance, he lurched forward through the few feet that separated them, shouldered Renji on the left side to support the dead weight of his comrade. A grim scowl worked its way across his face now, as his eyes found the murky brown orbs of the ryoka.

"Whoever you are, don't think I'll forget this. The next time I see you, your head will be on my guillotine." Ichigo didn't reply, he only nodded, to acknowledge that he had heard the blonde's death threat. With parting whisper, the two vanished in a burst of shunpo. A small cloud of dust swirled in their wake, signifying that Kira Izuru and Abarai Renji truly had left the area to receive medical treatment. Only then, only once the sounds of their pursuers had faded into the distance, once he was certain that they were alone, did Ichigo collapse. Face first into the ground, he winced as the sharp footfalls of Kiyone and Ukitake bolted towards him.

"Shit." He groaned, a thin line of blood dribbling past his lips. "He really...got me pretty good."

"Idiot!" Kiyone looked as if she were about to kick him in the face, then decided against it.

"You're in pretty bad shape." Ukitake didn't even have to glance at Ichigo to know that the boy possessed three cracked ribs, a torn achilles heel, and a punctured lung. He needed urgent medical attention, or they'd be looking at a corpse before the sun set. But they didn't exactly have the liberty of returning Ichigo to the fourth squad barracks, not with the current comotion he had caused.

"How do I look?" Ichigo asked, but found himself ignored as the captain turned his attention to Kiyone.

"Kiyone, do you think you can heal this?"

"She'd better." Ichigo grumbled sullenly from where he lay, but his words were weak, and despite his smile, he was beginning to pale at an alarming rate. "You sounded pretty damn sure of yourself earlier. Hope you...weren't lying to me?"

The petite Kotetsu opened her mouth to reply, then grimaced as she took a closer look at the severity of the wounds. Ichigo...he'd lost so much blood already, and he still had enough strength to smile and make witty banter? How was that even possible? Even a shinigami should be dead at this point, and yet...

"I'll....try, captain."

Ukitake went to one knee, and removed his haori, hands already at work as he assesed the worst of the damage. "I'll remove the bandages. They're too torn now to be of much use anyway." With an expert motion, he swept the white garment beneath Ichigo, who was startlingly light despite his size. Even when he scooped the boy up, it felt as if he weighed no more than ten pounds or so. That was surely a bad sign. He wouldn't make it at this rate.

_Ba-dump._

_'No.'_

Ukitake paled as he felt his tuberculosis flare up. He'd had this disease since as long as he could remember, but this was no ordinary bout of his illness. It only arose whenever he was feeling strained, exuding too much reiatsu, or whenever _he _was nearby. And at the moment he wasn't strained or releasing even the tiniest hint of reaitsu. He knew it. He knew what it was that was causing this.

_Zaraki Kenpachi. _He shivered, suddenly feeling cold, despite it being a warm spring breeze. At the last captains meeting, Kenpachi had displayed an unusual bloodlust. He was determined to find out which of these ryoka were the strongest, and it was Ukitake's gut feeling that Ichigo was the strongest amongst them. If Kenpachi caught sight of Ichigo, then there'd be no running from him.

They had to hide.

Now.

Jushirou bit back a grimace as the foul odor of the sewers wafted up to greet them when they approached the hole. The panel was still removed from their original entry, and now, they'd have to retreat to the one place where, hopefully, no one would think to look for them. But time was of the essence. Ichimaru knew about the sewers, and he'd doubtlessly be after them once word reached the head captain of Jushirou's 'betrayal'. Aside from Kyoraku, no other captain would be sympathetic to their cause, and none of them would understand the larger picture.

Aizen might've grasped at it, but of course...

"Dead men tell no tales." Ukitake murmurred to himself.

"Sir?"

"It's nothing." Jushirou sketched a smile onto his face, and turned his gaze southward.

"We'll take him down below." He commanded, and Kiyone, blanched, but nodded. "Yes, sir." As such, she was the first to place herself down the ladder, and crinkling her nose, she began what would be a long and arduous descent, supporting Ichigo's body with her captain's help. What felt like an eternity, only took about three minutes, but in those three minutes, Ichigo's pulse plummeted.

"Set him down here." She instructed, already breaking out the small medical pack she had 'borrowed' from Hanatarou's quarters. She was pleased to discover that the seventh seat had kept it well stocked, and then some, as all the tools she needed now lay before her. First, she helped her captain peel away the bandages and remove the upper half of Ichigo's shihakusho.

From here, Ukitake-taichou would let her tend to Ichigo, whilst he kept watch in case Kenpachi, or kami forbid, any other captain decided to poke their head in and search down here. If such an event were to happen, they'd have to stay and fight. With Ichigo at death's door, running simply wasn't an option. The tension was already palpable, so much so that Ukitake grimaced around a mouthful of blood that came with another coughing spasm.

"Kiyone, how is he?"

"J-J-J-Just f-f-fine!" She stammered, trying her best to keep her gaze anywhere but on her captain. "H-He's h-h-healing n-n-nicely!"

Jushirou soon saw why.

It was all the third seat could do not to blush now. Beneath all the blood and the bandages, Ichigo was well built, and perfectly toned, something you'd expect to find on an experienced shinigami, not some greenhorn who was living on borrowed powers that he'd essentially stolen from another shinigami. Indeed, not a single trace of flab was to be found anywhere on his upper torso.

He looked so peaceful, as if he were only sleeping, not hovering between life and death.

No wonder Kiyone found him attractive.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll pull through. His body can recover, we just have to wait for his mind to do the same." He placed one hand upon the shoulder of the twitchy blond, who exhaled sharply expressing a multitude of emotions at once, then remained silent. Indeed, Kiyone didn't answer at first, but Ukitake was just able to pick up the tail end of her sentence:

....I hope so."

--

When he came to, the first thing he saw were her eyes.

_**"Yo. Long time no see, handsome."**_

"GAH!" Ichigo yelped, backpedaling rapidly from those burning golden black eyes, and in the proccess, fell off the snowpile upon which he had been sitting a mere three seconds prior to the sudden summoning."What the hell did you do that for?!"

_**"Whatsamatter?"**_ Ame leered down at him from her perch, pearly white teeth glinting in the moonlight, something else that wasn't here before. _**"Scared?"**_

"Hell no!" He spluttered, catching the snowball she now tossed, and threw it back in kind. "Why should I be afraid of someone who looks like me?"

_**"Good." **_She retorted, looking back to the snowpile, where her finger had been tracing the outline of her recently aquired name, which looked as if it had been scrawled into every inch of the powdery white stuff that consisted of the snowy dune.._** "I don't want a pansy ass coward for a lover, after all."**_

"L-L-LOVER?!" Ichigo shriked and spluttered indignantly, his eyes widening to the point of extrication as he swiftly picked himself up. "Wh-When the hell did this happen?!"

_**"PSCYHE!"**_ Ame savored Ichigo's now dumbstruck expression, snickered for another second, cracked a wide grin that was impossibly wide for a human face, one that spoke of pure mirth, and abruptly tumbled down the snow mound, shrieking with laughter as she came to a stop._**"Gotcha! Damn, you're just too easy!"**_

"Teme." Ichigo spit at her, wadding another snowball together. He was filled with the desire to wipe that smirk right off her face, and a snowball would do just that. But Ame wouldn't have any of it. Before he'd even tossed the icy projectile, she'd leapt forward, moving impossibly fast. Ichigo had less than a second to gurgle in surprise, then he went down, pinned by the shoulders as they wrestled for control of one another. Finally, their little struggle ended, with a grinning, victorious Ame coming up on top, and pressed flush against him, her breath hot in his face, creating steam.

Her grin stretched ever wide when she noticed Ichigo's eyes dart down, then just as swiftly, return northward, accompanied by a heavy nosebleed.

_**"Like what ya see, handsome?"**_

"Stop...calling me that." He muttered darkly. "I liked it better when you called me bastard."

Ame surprised him then by giggling, not cackling madly. Ichigo was a tad unnerved by how normal it sounded, considering the fact that her voice constantly folded and echoed in on itself.

_**"But I...think you're handsome."**_

"U-Urusei."

_**"Baka." **_The menacing grin was a mere smile now, and a smile had never looked so beautiful on her as she leaned forward._** "I'm...not saying anything." **_Desperately trying to evade her bewitching gaze, Ichigo found himself noticing a few changes had taken place yet again in the place he had come to see as his second home.

Again, this place was both his soul, and yet not. The colors weren't reversed this time, yet neither was this the snowy plain of Sode no Shirayuki's home. Oh yes, the lake, cave, and mountains were still here, but everything else had changed. The mountains were only a few hundred yards away now, as opposed to miles. A sky could actually be seen now, revealing a full moon that lit the night.

An evening sky. An evening sky where it still snowed, despite the air itself being free of any clouds. It lent her an almost beastial air, the way that light seemed to glitter off her hair, off her skin, the way it sparkled whenever the light touched it. Ichigo felt a powerful urge to see the rest of that skin in the moonlight, and it was all he could do to keep himself still. Ame, of course, noticed this.

_**"Well, this really sets the mood, don't it? Ah well,"**_ As usual, she was all smiles, but Ichigo couldn't quite read this one, not this time. He wanted to shove her away, but his mind felt like mush, and his arms refused to respond, and something told him to stay put. It was only when Ame frowned and rolled off him, that the shinigami could breathe easier._**"You'll be mine soon, anyways." **_

Before Ichigo could comment on that, _that _was when the sound of sobbing reached his ears. Whipping his gaze to the west, Ichigo frowned, as a pressing matter finally rose to the forefront of his conciousness, one that he SHOULD have been concerned about first and foremost. "Sode no Shirayuki...where is she?"

_**"She's sulking, ya know." **_Ame's grin flipped into a scowl as she hooked a thumb towards the cave. **_"Won't come out of the cave, she probably won't even speak to ya."_**

"Ichigo?" She sobbed weakly, and it was then that Ichigo Kurosaki knew that something was wrong. "Is that you?" Her voice lacked it. Everything. All the usual cold and calculating refinement, that hint of playfulness that said she knew she was leading him on, and enjoyed put him on edge, if only for her sake. There was none of that now. Only a weak, desperate plea for help could be heard.

With this in mind, Ichigo stepped into the cavern and waited. There was no soft afterglow here, only the faint sound of her sobbing, and the steady drip-drop of water hitting the cavern floor. Tears, then? Was she really crying? What had happened? Concern filled him, and Ichigo felt a wave of shame wash over his heart. He'd been...distracted. He wasn't sure of what to say, what to do...

Anything.

"Hey." He called at last, "Are you...alright?"

"You can tell me." Ichigo offered, wanting so _badly _to know what could possibly shatter her composure to this degree.

"Would you still wield me if I were to become a monster?" She called this from the darkness.

"Of course." The answer left his lips before she had even finished.

He didn't have long to wait.

Sode no Shirayuki _flew _out of the darkness so suddenly, that Ichigo actually staggered back a step. He had only the time to blink in surprise, then she all but tackled him in an embrace. It was so forceful, that, for a moment, he didn't know what to do, and he certainly wasn't prepared for what happened next. First, she wrapped her arms around him.

He should have known it would happen, the moment she drew back a bit, and looked him in the eyes. Perhaps it was youthful ingorance, perhaps it was the fact, that he'd always assumed she'd just leade him on and expect nothing in return. Now, He opened his mouth to ask her why she seemed to enjoy staring at him so intently, when it actually happened. All in less than three seconds.

"Ichigo...she breathed, and that single word was packed with so much sorrow, so much joy, that for the second time that night, Ichigo was struck speechless. What on earth had happened? What had happened to her? Why was she breathing so heavy. In the end, he realized, he was wondering to much about the why, and not the who, what, when or how. So maybe he DID have some inkling as to what was running through her frantic mind at that very moment. Then again, maybe he didn't. So many thoughts ran through his mind at that instant, that he wasn't even sure it did happen.

And yet...

...it did.

"Ichigo... Sode no Shirayuki gazed up at Ichigo longingly for another moment. "You know I would do _anything _for you, don't you?" Without another word, she stepped forward and pushed upward with her feet. With a startling swiftness, their lips met, the contact anything but accidental, it held all the signs of something that wasn't deliberately planned, but rather, done in the heat of the moment.

Ichigo froze. He didn't move. It felt as if his entire body were being frozen from the inside out, as if a cold chill were creeping up his spine, into his lungs, and deep, deep down into his soul. And yet, at the same time, he did not pull away. He remained constant, yet hesitating, unsure, but steady. He held onto her, yet made no move to deepen the embrace. And his lips never left hers.

When at last she had pulled away, a dazzling smile lit the face of Sode no Shirayuki.

"Ichigo," She began happily, having regained some of her composure by this point. "I would like to teach you the fourth dance now."

"Erm....okay?" He blinked, unsure of exactly what had just happened. He'd. Just. Kissed. A. Girl. Granted, she was part of his soul, but originally she had been part of Rukia's, so did that mean he'd kissed Rukia, or was he kissing himself-AGH! He grabbed at his hair and groaned. This was too damn confusing.

"Is something the matter?" She asked curiously, pulling away from him, to lead him on by the hand. "I'd like to teach you this quickly, so you can wake up and heal."

"Er....n-no! Nothing's wrong! Nothing at all!"

"Very well then. This is Yon no mai: The name of this technique is...Shiroi Sekisho. The White Wall." Here. Allow me to demonstrate."

And with that, the very first divet, a mere hairline fracture, appeared in the ice beneath their feet.

"Now, take my hand. I will show you the movements necessary for this dance.

Many more would soon come.

Someday...for better or worse.....

_That ice would break._

**Next time: Recover your killer intent or die?! The looming threat!**


	15. Looming Threat

**_Sorry EVERYONE! My computer is down, so im literally typing this on a friends comp. updates might not come for a bit, at least unitl i can get it fixed. Im REEAAALLY sorry about all this, but I'll do my best to get around to updating all my other stuff, as i have begun to do with my older stories 'Starting Over' and 'Curiosity' If any of you guys and gals wanna give a hand, then ur welcome to do so, but i might not be able to get back to u right away. I WILL however, give all of you a little heads up as to what to expect in this chapter:_**

**_Did you all enjoy the little romance scene I prepare for you in the last chapter? I know everyone's been wondering just when that would happen and now that if finally has...well, things are gonna get bad, real quick. The shit'll be hitting the fan soon, and when it does, be ready for character death galore, and one surprise that NO ONE will see coming until its too late._**

**_And yes, this is a MAJOR tease, and YES there will be a flashback to show what happened inside Ichigo's soul, and YES the fight won't end that quickly, i mean this is KENPACHI ZARAKI we're talking about here! He might just BEAT Ichigo! The progress will slow down after this, so I can better develop the characters and what not. Dont wanna rush the story after all._**

**_Thank you for your understanding._**

**_~NZ_**

_**Looming Killer Threat (Death Mix)**_

"W-What?!"

"I said...I'm fine." Ichigo insisted, running a hand over his chest before buckling Sode no Shirayuki to his back once again. "See for yourself." Kiyone gaped in awe. Covering his wounds was a slick coat of ice, and that same frost was absorbing the healing reaitsu, even as she looked on in awe.

"W-Wow."

"C'mon. Let's get out of here."

--

"Yo. 'Bout time the two of you got here."

They'd just finished their ascent, when the spiritual pressure suffocated them. Kiyone collapsed immediately, her knees giving out, her body unable to handle the shock, her mind slipping back into unonciousness. Ukitake stiffened, the color leaving his skin as his visage turned an almost deathly pale. Ichigo nearly suffered a similair fate, and it was only by releasing his own reaitsu that he was able to remain standing, and turn in the direction of the voice.

"K-Kenpachi!" Jushirou managed, before another coughing spasm took him."

Kenpachi tossed his sword over his shoulder and began to slowly walk towards the trio. "Tch. Would have preferred a good fight. You two won't even make a decent warm-up." Taking a deep breath, he let it out in a huff before beginning to charge towards the middle, his blade raised to strike.

"Dance."

Kenpachi stared at the gash in his chest, then laughed as the blood spilled onto the ground. Ichigo hadn't even hesitated. The moment he saw someone barring their path, he'd shot forward, heedless of the little girl that lept off his shoulder a mere instant before impact. Now, the pure white blade was stained a deep crimson as it came away from the ropy flesh.

"NICE! You actually cut me on the first try!"

Ichigo didn't answer, but his eyes said it all.

"I'll kill you." He declared solemnly. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time to play around!"

"Is that so?!" Kenpachi bulleted forward. "Good to hear!"

Ichigo scowled and waited for Kenpachi's charge to get closer. "Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" A pillar of light shot up into the air around Zaraki, freezing him solid. "Ukitake-san, take Kiyone and...

The ice around Kenpachi shattered and fell to the ground in chunks around him. "Tch. What the hell was that supposed to do? Bore me to death?" Zaraki lunged towards Ichigo, landing a blow so heavy against his sword that the boy was immediately brought to his knees.

"Run!" He gasped. "Go rescue Rukia!"

"You'd better do what Icchi says." This came from the little girl with pink hair, who had now secured herself a vantage point. "Kenny's in a really good mood right now."

Not even bothering to glance back as Ukitake scooped up Kiyone and dissapeared, Ichigo turned himself back to Zaraki and extended a hand towards the man's stomach, palm open and facing him, "Bakudo #1: Sai!"

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow when his arms suddenly became clutched to his sides, rendering him motionless. "A first level spell? Really? What a joke." With a flex of his muscles, the binding snapped apart around his arms, and he was free. "I didn't think you were weak enough to hide behind that pansy ass magic."

The boy smirked, he had bought enough time to step back. "Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" With a flash of white light, Zaraki was engulfed in a torrent of pressure that solidified around him, encasing him in ice yet again. Knowing that any attempts to restrain Zaraki would likewise prove to be futile, Ichigo held up his hand again and began to chant an incantation:

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!"Hadou #63: Raikōhō!" The swelling sphere of saffron was ready now, just as the ice around Kenpachi shattered and crumbled around him, he was struck by the blast.

Ichigo didn't release his control over the spell until he was absolutely certain that the thunder cannon had absolutely disintegrated the hulking taichou. Imagine his surprise, when the first thing he heard, was not the ragged gasps of a man near death, but rather, demented laughter that strongly suggested otherwise. No way. There was just no way...

When the smoke around Kenpachi finally cleared, he seemed irritated, but otherwise unharmed, aside from bearing a vicious burn mark across the majority of his upper abdomen and chest. "More light shows?" He lunged towards Ichigo, who was wearing an expression of shock and terror. "Quit fighting like a pussy and let me cut you already!"

_Ichigo,_ Sode no Shirayuki sounded strained again. _The fourth dance. Quickly!_

_'I know, I know!'_

Ichigo leapt backwards, desperate to place some distance between him and Zaraki. All that he had left was a Kurohitsugi, but even one of those was enough to drain him completely, and THAT was only possible when was at full strength. Using that spell again would likely kill him, and quite frankly, Ichigo was afraid that event he devastating black coffin wouldn't be enough to keep Zaraki down. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and raised his blade as if to block the attack, but it never came. Kenpachi's blade met resistance before it had even moved less than three feet. An unlikely barrier was preventing his blade from coming down upon Ichigo's head.

"You want me to fight you head on?" Ichigo glared at Kenpachi over the thin white frost that was _just _keeping his blade back. How such a flimsy substance could stop a blade would have been beyond the understanding of anyone other than Yachiru, who giddily watched the exchange from her perch above. "Well then, _why didn't you just say so?"_

Kenpachi had only an instant to register that a surge of white was rushing down on them, then Ichigo spoke once again:

"If that's what you want....then I'll bury you."

_Like the winter storm..._

"?!"

"Yon no mai." Ichigo growled as the shadow fell over them. "_Shiroi....Sekisho!"_

_He crashes into the enemy._

Another avalanche, this one much larger than that of the second dance, swarmed Kenpachi from every side, cutting off any form of escape. As they were in a narrow corridor, the captain already had nowhere to run, even as the tundra poured down on him. Walled off from any chance of safety, the massive man scoffed, and reached up to the eyepatch covering his right eye.

"What the hell's all this white stuff? Is this really...supposed to stop me?!"

The fourth dance _disintegrated _as Zaraki tore the eyepatch free, and an explosion of golden reiatsu burth forst from his body, forcibly burning the rest of it away. More and more snow came, but each time, it simply evaporated before it could make contact with the grinning madman. Within seconds, it was over.

"N-No way." Ichigo stared in disbelief, unable to believe his eyes. That was his _best attack, _and Kenpachi had brushed it off with only his _spiritual pressure_. All that remained was harmless steam, and now, that too, disipated. For the very first time since he'd recovered, Ichigo felt a glimmer of dismay worm its way into his system. He didn't have anything more to give after that. Nothing at all.

"Is that all?" Kenpachi frowned.

He had nothing left. He'd meant to smother Kenpachi with that attack. And still, Kenpachi Zaraki remained unharmed. Now, he frowned as Ichigo made no attempt to attack him again."Too bad. I guess you're weak, after all." With a startling swiftness, Zaraki thrust his sword forward. Ichigo, on some last instinct of defense, raised Sode no Shirayuki to block...

And gasped as he felt cold steel penetrate his lung. Sode no Shirayuki shattered in that instant, the flawless white blade splitting in two, right down the middle. Impaled, Ichigo choked out a gasp, teetered forward, and collapsed, the blood already pooling beneath him. Kenpachi stared at the corpse for a moment, before shaking his head in irritation.

"What a buzz-kill."

"Damnit." Ichigo wheezed once, before falling back down in his own blood. Looking on silently as Kenpachi shouldered his sword and began to walk away. Ichigo watched him go, and reached out for the broken remains of his sword. The other handly, weakly tried to pull him forward.

_'Not like this. Not here...Not like this! NO!'_

_DON'T! ICHIGO!_

"San no mai."

"Hmm?" Kenpachi glanced over his shoulder. Ichigo's body burst into life amongst a pillar of red light. Within seconds, he was standing tall and proud amongst the redish white reaitsu, Sode no Shirayuki shouldered and gleaming in the crimson energies. Even as he looked on, the broken form of Sode no Shirayuki reforged itself, healing as if it had never been broken to begin with. "What the hell...his bleeding...friggin' stopped?"

Cold, murderous intent gleamed in Ichigo's eyes. He'd been sucked into his mindscape again, and while an hour seemed to have passed, only three seconds had occured in this world. What he'd witnessed, what he'd been told was more than enough cause. Unbriddled rage welled up inside him as Kenpachi turned to face him once again, a look of surprise soon becoming a maddening grin.

"You know...that sword of yours, is a real dick."

Kenpachi paid no heed to this, he only laughed.

"Nice. Ya came back to life. What's that technique called?"

"Fine." Ichigo grunted, suddebly reappearing behind Kenpachi. "If you're that eager to know, then I'll tell you." The hulking captain suddenly staggered, bleeding from a deep wound that ran from his left shoulder to the right hip, and another that now ripped across his left thigh. When he whirled around to block, Sode no Shirayuki _slammed _into his blade, the force of the blow pushing him back several feet before he was finally able to reclaim his balance, dragging his sword into the wall to slow himself.

"It's name is Shirafune." Ichigo growled, pointing the tip of his reforged zanpaktou towards Kenpachi. _"Its the last name you'll ever hear!"_

_He stands tall, unyielding like the glaciers!_

**Next time: Blazing Glacier, Grinning Saddist.**


	16. The Blazing Glaciers

**_Sorry EVERYONE! My computer is down, so im literally typing this on a friends comp. updates might not come for a bit, at least unitl i can get it fixed. Im REEAAALLY sorry about all this, but I'll do my best to get around to updating all my other stuff, as i have begun to do with my older stories 'Starting Over' and 'Curiosity' If any of you guys and gals wanna give a hand, then ur welcome to do so, but i might not be able to get back to u right away. I WILL however, give all of you a little heads up as to what to expect in this chapter:_**

**_Did you all enjoy the little romance scene I prepare for you in the last chapter? I know everyone's been wondering just when that would happen and now that if finally has...well, things are gonna get bad, real quick. The shit'll be hitting the fan soon, and when it does, be ready for character death galore, and one surprise that NO ONE will see coming until its too late._**

**_Here we are at last. Ichigo vs Kenpachi, no restraints, no mercy, just no holds barred action. Will Ichigo's new strength be enougo tovercome Kenpachi? Or does the hulking taichou have something else up his nonexistent sleeves? And why the hell is Ichimaru still stalking them?_**

**_Thank you for your understanding._**

**_~NZ_**

_**The Blazing Glaciers**_

_He stands tall and proud, unyielding like the glaciers!_

The heavy sound of metal hitting metal rang through the streets.

High up in the Senzaikyū, Kuchiki Rukia froze.

This reiatsu...

_It seems he's come for you._

Whipping her gaze to the left, Rukia stiffened slightly as the black specter that was Zangetsu materialized.

"Z-Zangetsu-san?" It still felt like she was speaking in a foreign tongue when adressing her new zanpakuto.

_Yes._ He nodded. _He's fighting Kenpachi Zaraki even now._

"Ichigo, you fool!"

--

Ichigo inhaled sharply. It felt as if every pore in his skin were on fire, every synapse in his body was firing at once. His entire being was being flooded by the strange black energy, and it felt like he would burst apart at the seams any moment now. At still, Ame didn't release her grip on him. Even when he threw his head back and screamed, she only tightened her grip. He was fighting, and yet...

And still, he could not stop dancing.

The broken, fading form of Kenpachi's nameless zanpaktou lay off to the side, barely recognizeable after the suicidal rage that had consumed Ichigo upon encountering it. She'd screamed at him the instant he'd gone against her wishes and used the third dance. He'd been dragged into his mindscape to find her grappling with another zanpaktou. Now, Sode no Shirayuki was nowhere to be seen.

He dimly remembered grabbing the zanpaktou by the shoulder and hauling him backwards, away from Sode no Shirayuki. He'd planned to pin the man, with the element of surprise working to his advantage. It hadn't worked out very well, as Kenpachi's zanpaktou had swiftly proven itself to be Ichigo's superior in terms of strength, whirling around and seizing Ichigo by the throat.

"What the hell was that?" His breath stank of blood and sake, his grip felt like a hot iron clamp. "You thought you could get me that easily, gaki?"

Within a heartbeat, he knew that struggling was useless. It was too powerful, to strong for him to best by himself. He cast a pleading glance to Sode no Shirayuki, hoping she'd take advantage of the opening he'd given her. But, she didn't move. She stared blankly back at Ichigo, her expression torn somewhere between anger and misery. Aloof, she folded both hands into her lap and gazed intently at the scene unfolding before her eyes. It was then that Ichigo realized. She wasn't going to help him. She was going to sit there, and let him perish. All because he'd gone against her wishes, and used the third dance? Because of something that petty, she, his zanpaktou, a part of his soul, was leaving him to die?

"Get it?" The nameless zanpaktou called. "She's not bailing you out this time, gaki. You're on your own."

"Heh." A soft laugh came from somewhere behind them, "Wanna make a bet?"

It was all a red blur after that. He'd come out of it just in time to see the zanpaktou sinking into the blood soaked snow at his feet. Before he could process this, Ame had swooped down on him from behind, and now, welll...

Here they were.

"Get it?" Ame smirked up at him, her head buried into his chest as they slowly moved about to the unseen, unheard melody. "That bitch always gets pissed at you if you do what you want. Me? I don't care! Use my power anyway you want! As long as you want! Bask in it! Revel in it! Use it to wipe out our enemies! USE IT NOW!"

With a sudden gust of wind, the frenzied dance had ended, before Ichigo could even speak.

"This," Ame smiled as they twirled to a stop, "Is the fifth dance. Use it well, baka."

--

Kenpachi got on his feet and blocked what could only be described as a flurry of blind slashes straight from hell. They came randomly butextremely fast. Some cuts and gashes appeared on his arms and legs, one shallow cut on his torso and a nick on his face. Just the pressure with which Ichigo swung his sword was cutting him, even through his _own _pressure field. There was no pattern.

"Gotcha." Kenpachu announced suddenly, seizing the bloodsoaked blade in his palm when it shot outwards towards his groin region. He rose _his _sword up high and arched his back, grinning as fear dawned in the eyes of his opponent. This next attack would obviously be lethal, should it connect. But it was _not _lethal, for at that moment Ichigo vanished, and Zaraki's face went from wildly happy to frozen in confusion.

His sword felt a bit heavier.

"You know," Ichig obreathed, standing from the tip of Kenpachi zanpaktou, then flipping away when Zaraki swiped at him. Like a practiced dancer, he came down, and landed with a flourishing spin on his right heel. Yet he stood firm, and pointed his zanpaktou at the onrushing wave. "I never really relish fighting."

"That so?!" Kenpachi cackled, lunging after Ichigo. "Well, then I'll just have to change your mind!"

He now sighed heavily, just before he was overtaken. With a sudden jerk of his wrist, he pulled the white ribbon at the hilt of Sode no Shirayuki. The cloth extended, far longer than it should have, wrapping the entire sword, blade, hilt, handle and all. Then, Ichigo pointed the bound blade towards himself, raking its naked edge across the flat of his palm. A fountain of blood spewed out.

Soaking the pure white blade a hideous crimson, Ichigo now uttered the command.

_"Go no mai: Shirogai."_

Kenpachi felt pain explode in his arm, as a focused beam of white energy shot past him, shearing off some of the skin on his chest. He sniffed at the air then scowled, irritated by the stench of burned flesh and singed sinew. But what intrigued him, was what Ichigo held in his hand.

Ichigo now held an eerie bleached white scythe, with a white edge, now dripping with blood. He slowly spun it in a circle, and it created a hissing sound as it cut through the air. His hand lovingly stroked Shirayuki's edge, then his eyes opened, revealing them to be a blazing blue light as reaitsu shone behind them. "What do you think now? Is this, good enough for you?"

"Heh" Kenpachi grunted. "So what? Your range has become less than half of what it was when you had a normal sword!"

"That's where substance and style come in handy" Ichigo said. He continued spinning Shirayuki at his right side with both hands twirling it and started running ahead. He only had a few steps to got before he was in perfect range. Kenpachi brought his sword up and blocked the first attack, but the reaping horizontal cut still pushed his sword enough to dig into his side.

Then, Ichigo drew the scythe all the way around with a few eloquent spins and attacked Zaraki's unguarded right side. It was barely blocked, but the cut was still present, this time a little deeper than before. "You see?" He said, spinning the scythe back around his back and kick-flipping to the side, "Style overrules raw power. Style, is _always _preferable to wildly flailing about."

"Like hell it is!" Kenpachi hollered back with a maniacal grin. Ichigo did not take it as a joke and frowned while he brought his scythe in front to block Zaraki's jumping slash. As the captain landed, he shouldered Ichigo with the weight of his body, forced his feet off the ground and swung down _hard_. He expected his enemy to fly away, but instead the ryoka _hacked _his blade in the ground and used the force to spin himself around and fly into Kenpachi's face feet-first.

Now blinded by his feet and put off-balance by his own weight, Kenpachi was at Ichigo's mercy for an attack, and they both knew this. Ichigo, he took advantage and dug his heel into Zaraki's nose, spun around and made a head-splitting chop that traveled nowhere near Kenpachi's head but sank into his stomach all the same.

_"Ow!"_ He shouted. "That one hurt!" His pain only served to amuse him, and his totally emotionless voice only added to Ichigo's own unsureness of the direness of his attack. Kenpachi, using his opponent's blinding aura to guide him in the storm, brought his own sword up and smashed Ichigo in the back of the head with the flat of his hilt.

It was stern and powerful enough to force Ichigo to stagger off, which let _Kenpachi _lunge forward face-first to throw him away. However, the boy's scythe stayed inside the captain, who looked down at it in surprise. Once Ichigo landed, he spun around quickly to recover and looked on with _dread_ at his scythe's current location.

But much to his surprise, Kenpachi pulled it out, spit out some blood, then threw it _back_. It bounced once and Ichigo caught it, twirling it around his body like a waist-high halo for a moment, before slamming it into the ground via the pommel, and creating a small crater.

"Thanks." He said honestly.

"I should be thanking you!" Kenpachi growled/laughed. "I'm having the time of my life!"

"Well, not for that." Ichigo corrected. "I was thinking you'd break my weapon."

"Really?" Kenpachi said, cocking his head to the side. "Why would you think that?"

"I'm not sure" Ichigo admitted. "Honestly, I wanted to see what you would do if you had my own weapon in hand. If you did break it, well, then it would mean I was not destined to defeat you. It would also mean that she's pretty pissed at me, but then again, I already know she is."

"Defeat me? We're not done yet, Ichigo!"

"Then lets end this, shall we?"

"Yes lets! NO MORE HOLDING BACK!" Kenpachi roared right back with his own toothy smile and they both charged. Ichigo now adapted his style of rapid rotation against Zataki's tried and true method of 'attack until you can't'. The scythe spun between his fingers and hands with the speed and lethality of a rotary saw, making the previous dance look almost like foolish steps.

Ichigo spun around on one foot, while his scythe blade cut the air behind him, all the while he spun right into Kenpachi's defense. Now at the edge of his reason, Zaraki decided to hit the scythe out of its rhythm and in doing so, brutally kicked at Ichigo, intending to knock the air out of him. He dodged, however, and got his rhythm back by spinning the blade and chopping into Kenpachi's foot.

Zaraki retaliared by ramming his blade straight through Ichigo's chest.

Blood spurted into the air, but the enraged ryoka just kept coming.

Yachiru shielded her face with a hand to hide an expression of worry.

"He's losing."

_"HAAAH!" _Ichigo shouted, making a clean hack that traveled right into Kenpachi's blade, taking a small piece of it. Zaraki pushed him off and countered with an overhead, helm-splitting blow that cut a diagonal gash in Ichigo's torso, shoulder to hip. He assumed that the boy would waver in pain, but he _again _underestimated his opponent's sense of fear. Ichigo retaliated in a fierce fashion, by not only lashing out with Shirayuki, but thrusting his right hand forward, a green disc of light appearing before his now open palm.

"Hado #72: **Gaki Rekkō."**

Faster than the eye could see, a series of green bolts exploded from the center of the discus. Kenpachi, left with no room to manuever, choked in sarprise as the fragments slammed into his body, but that had been a distraction all along. Now, Sode no Shirayuki exploded out of his chest, and if not for his might've dropped right then and there. Ichigo swore virulently when Kenpachi didn't go down.

"Damnit!"

Instead, Zaraki slid from the blade, ignoring the pain as he dragged the flesh away from the deadly spikes. His arm dangled at an odd angle now, but he kept spinning his sword in his _right_ hand. His left arm was now no longer able to move. Still, that didn't hinder him. He was able to expertly wield the blade around with one arm and Ichigo still hadn't been able to knock it away yet.

Still, the injury slowed him.

He was a second too slow.

Now Ichigo took his scythe by the edge of its long handle and made a devastating cleave into Kenpachi's upper body. Amazingly, Zaraki jumped away before the slash plowed through his muscles, sparing his throat, but Ichigo came upon him with eyes of total aloofness, not that he minded at all. Ichigo stabbed into him as he came forward, taking a good portion of skin off the right shoulder.

Ichigo didn't notice, he was too busy readjusting his grip to the _middle _of his scythe and slicing straight into Kenpachi's right pectoral. Blood went everywhere, some from Zaraki and some from Ichigo. The ground was stained red all over now, the inhuman amounts of blood overflowing the soil and pooling all around.

Everywhere the warriors stepped, things died and decayed instantly. The ground quivered and quaked in fear, whilst Yachiru looked on silently.

Whoever won this fight would be the undisputed victor. Even if Ichigo came out of this fight heavily wounded, which in likelihood, he would, both of them had already lost at least a gallon worth of blood, and still Ichigo was pulling massively powerful kido spells out of the woodwork as if they were nothing.

It would be over soon.

_'Ken-chan..._

"DIE!" both shouted in unison. In a final ditch, Ichigo seized Sode no Shirayuki with both hands, and brought her around with his _off_ arm whipping fast in the other direction to propel his hips to twist into the swing. The blade traveled to Kenpachi's neck, as time seemed to slow.

Simultaneously, Kenpachi made a similar gesture and brought his nodachi to Ichigo's neck. But his blade was too long, it wasn't designed for such close quarter fighting. Ichigo was far too close, Zaraki realized this now, as the blade abruptly swooped past his neck, and slammed into his back once again. For a moment, just a moment, the great Kenpachi Zaraki was paralyzed, the impact stunning him, Sode no Shirayuki pinning him to the grimy asphalt that had been beneath their feet only moments ago.

This time, Ichigo didn't hesitate. With the last of his strength, he summoned one final, monumental burst of reaitsu. Releasing his right hand, he held it up, two finger pressed together. Blackish purple light surged about them both, creating a large cube that walled off all attempts at escape. For the first time since their battle had resumed, Kenpachi wore a look of surprise on his face.

"Sorry, Zaraki. This is where it ends."

"?!"

**"Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi."**

The hellish coffin closed about them, and both men screamed as they were run through by the spears.

**Next time: The Breaking Glaciers**


	17. The Breaking Glaciers

**_Sorry EVERYONE! My computer is down, so im literally typing this on a friends comp. updates might not come for a bit, at least unitl i can get it fixed. Im REEAAALLY sorry about all this, but I'll do my best to get around to updating all my other stuff, as i have begun to do with my older stories 'Starting Over' and 'Curiosity' If any of you guys and gals wanna give a hand, then ur welcome to do so, but i might not be able to get back to u right away. I WILL however, give all of you a little heads up as to what to expect in this chapter:_**

**_Did you all enjoy the little romance scene I prepare for you in the last chapter? I know everyone's been wondering just when that would happen and now that if finally has...well, things are gonna get bad, real quick. The shit'll be hitting the fan soon, and when it does, be ready for character death galore, and one surprise that NO ONE will see coming until its too late._**

**_Kurosaki Ichigo lies on death's door. Having used the very last of his reaitsu in an all or nothing attack, he believes himself to have finally triumphed But will he survive the aftermath of own attack? And what of Kenpachi? Was the high level Hado spell enough to bring him down? Or....is the worst yet still to come? Prepare for _the _most shocking chapter yet. Be prepared._**

**_Thank you for your understanding._**

**_~NZ_**

_**The Breaking Glaciers**_

_Like the falling snow...he crumbles._

The whole world darkened even as sunrise dawned on Seireitei. The glistening, bright orb slowly ascended at a painstaking pace. The sky slowly changed colors as well; from midnight to violet, to lavender to light pink, to light yellow and an eventual sky blue. But even as the morning dew shimmered and the larks continued their harmonious song, everything seemed silent and still to Kuchiki Rukia as she sat on the floor of her prison.

Rukia had felt it. She knew it, just as she knew that she was still alive.

She _felt _him go, as if she'd watched him die with her own two eyes. Ichigo was, was, _Ichigo was gone. _One moment he'd been there, his reaitsu so blindingly bright, so terribly, sharp, that she hadn't been able to even recognize it. Now, as it weakened, diminished, blocked off by the walls of her prison, she felt it. It was as if a cold wind had just snuffed something out inside her heart.

Rukia felt the tears, ready to bridge over her eyes, now begin to spill out.

"Baka... She whispered, softly at first, then louder. "Ichigo no baka!"

She leaned forward in a bow until her forehead grazed the floor. Her hands tightened into fists until the nails cut into her soft flesh and spilled her blood onto the pristine floor. Her shoulders shook, her tresses bobbed with her movements. Gasping and sobbing, Rukia fruitlessly screamed for the man that she could no longer feel any trace of. She ignored the fact that Zangetsu, her zanpakuto, was watching, and that it was unacceptable, as a Kuchiki, to break down. She merely let go.

She cried. The tears were hot and salty, they mingled with the blood flowing down her hands. They stung and burned at her eyes, but they were nothing compared to the pain of heartbreak, nothing to the pain she suffered now. She wept for some time before the sound of a tired sigh broke through the haze of her dismal thoughts.

_"Rukia,If you wish to cry, then cry tears of joy. Kurosaki Ichigo is not yet dead."_

Rukia jerked her head back up.

"N-Nani?"

Zangetsu gazed down at the petite form of his master.

_"It is as I said. He still clings to life. For now."_

Rukia chewed on her lower lip agonizingly. Knowing that Ichigo was still alive, but on death's doorstep, did horribly little to lessen the pain. So what if he was still alive? It was more than likely that he'd be dead soon, and then what? She'd still be powerless to do anything to save him.

"That...doesn't make me feel any better."

_"I'm well aware." _Zangetsu turned his gaze back to the thin window they were afforded_. "Have faith in him, Rukia."_

All Zangetsu did was pull the little Kuchiki into his arms and allow her to cry.

--

Countless shinigami flew back at the shockwave the sound of the impact made, tumbling like dolls along the ground for a few meters. The sound echoed outwards through the courtyard, causing the already damaged buildings to crack and crumble. Buildings fell as the walls supporting them turned to rubble and dust. People began to run blindly at the sudden destruction, women and children screaming as men tried to take control while they themselves were fleeing.

Amidst the chaos, Ukitake paused. He could see it, the spiral of wicked reaitsu arcing into the sky, signaling that the bitter battle between Zaraki Kenpachi and Kurosaki Ichigo, had finally come to an end.

"Well done, Kurosaki."

Bowing his head in a gesture of respect for the fallen warrior, the captain steadfastly made his way to the Senzaikyū.

--

Hitsugaya Toshirou had felt it too, but in a more reserved fashion. A strange prickling sensation in the back of his neck. He paused, skidding as he slid to a stop in mid-run, and nearly fell flat on his face when Matsumoto collided into him from behind. The impact tossed him forward in comical fashion, leaving him to skid facefirst into the ground three yards ahead of his lieutenant. Picking himself up, Hitsugaya muttered an apology, but gave no other indication of having heard her. His attention was elsewhere. A faint, familair reaitsu had wafted across the breeze towards him, just now, and it'd set Hyourinmaru into a frenzy again.

_Sode no Shirayuki!_

Once more, Hitsugaya felt a flash of pity for the spirit of his zanpaktou. Hyourinmaru had begun insisting that he felt the reiatsu of his sister zanpaktou when the ryoka invasion had first begun, and this was the third time he had done so. Surely this was another flight of fancy. But if so, then why did he sound so unusually desperate?

Perhaps the pain of his loss had driven his partner mad?

_Toshirou,_ Hyourinmaru's frigid tone, suddenly dropped several degrees, as if he'd just read his master's mind. _I swear to you, if you do not go investigate the source of this reaitsu, then I shall do so myself._

Before Hitsugaya could hope to respond, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, almost as if something were trying to tear its way out from inside. This was followed by a pale greenish blue blur that lingered in his eyes for just an instant, then shot ahead into the distance. Toshirou suddenly felt weak in the knees, and collapsed.

On his hands and knees, he gasped for air.

"Taichou?" Rangiku had seen it as well.

"Impossible...

--

_Ichigo screamed._

He screamed as a thousand spears impaled his body from every conceivable angle. He screamed as he arched his neck back, a spray of blood staining the grimy asphalt crimson for three yards ahead of him. The pain was magnificent, and it was horrible. Throughout, he maintained his grip on Sode no Shirayuki, ensuring that Kenpachi remained where he lay Ensured that the kido was maintained ensured that there was no escape. And suffered the full punishment of the black coffin. _Zaraki _was the primary target of the spell, therefore it was _he _who suffered the full force of the reaitsu's wrath.

But Ichigo hadn't had time required to specify its target. He'd been warned, a thousand times, that Kurohitsugi was a mid/long range spell at best, _never _to be used in close quarters under any, _any _circumstances. Ichigo having essentially just fired it point blank, hadn't been given the time to get out of the way. As such, he too buckled beneath the assault, blood spurting forth from his body in a crimson fountain as one of the spears found the base of his neck.

This was it. He told himself. He felt like a human pin cushion as each segment took its turn to ram through fragile human flesh. He knew the severity of his actions, and was well aware of the consequences. With startling swiftness, the black box in which they had been trapped, now evaporated.

He fell backwards, his arms too weak to hold onto Sode no Shirayuki any longer. His eyes glanced over to his right as he hit the ground, a frail smile reaching his face as he watched Zaraki buckle, then crumple to his knees, his battered blade splitting in two before it even touched the ground. Ichigo was still upright, but only just.

"Damn." Kenpachi spit out around a mouthful of blood. "I take back what I said about using cheap ass tricks. That last one..._fuckin' hurt."_

Ichigo didn't answer, though he knew the victory was his.

His attention was soon upon the endless blue sky overhead, his vision growing dark around the edges as he struggled for breath. The _Kurohotsugi's _final attack had impaled both him and Zaraki over a dozen times; Ichigo held no illusion that he was going to survive, not for much longer that is. He saw no bright lights as his vision faded to black, no tunnel of hope in the center of his vacant vision.

The only thing he could see was a single small snowflake that drifted slowly into his outstretched hands, his palms cupping it as if it were made of the finest china. He looked at it sadly, his dull eyes tearing up once more as he pulled in his final breath and his head rested back against the broken concrete of the floor of the wall. Still, his broken body tried to rise. Tried, failed, and tried again.

Finally, after he made it to his knees, and slumped down again for the fifth time, Ichigo sighed in defeat. His life blood pooled out beneath him, slowly staining his black shihakusho a dank, dark red. He wasn't going to make it out of this. Not this time. There wouldn't be anyone coming to his rescue, there wasn't any trump card to pull.

He really was...going to die.

And even then, even as he faded, even as he closed his eyes, even as he began to tremble, he smiled.

"Rukia...I'm still...coming for you. You just might...have to...wait...a little bit longer."

"You still goin' on about that?" Kenpachi sighed from where he lay. "Tch. Must be some girl, this 'Rukia' a' yers."

"I guess." Ichigo cracked a weary smile, though his eyes remained closed. "She changed my life, after all."

"So you're willing to die for her, then?"

"In a heartbeat-

_NO! _

_Finally, _Sode no Shirayuki shrieked in dismay.

And suddenly, the pain stopped. Hanging in the darkness, all Ichigo could see was a single white...lotus. It loomed before him, brushing up against the blade the he no longer clutched in his hand. That one suddenly became two, then three, then four, and suddenly, he was looking at six identical copies of the original plant. And suddenly, each lotus began to fall apart. Unsure of what was happening, Kurosaki Ichigo found himself filled with a strange mixture of dread and anticipation.

The first flower blossomed out of his wrist, then his neck. He had less than a heartbeat to process what was going on, before _thousands _more sprouted from his blade, effectively forming a cocoon about his form as they traveled from zanpaktou to shinigami. Seconds later, the protective shroud they had become flared an unbelievably bright white, covering his entire body. With a startling gasp, Ichigo felt power surge through his body again, white hot, burning, scalding, completely unlike the unbearably cold chill that Ame's reaitsu had imbued him with.

Leaving Ichigo to wonder what the devil had just happened. With disbelief in his eyes, he picked himself up, only to find that his wounds, though still glaringly present, had once again, stopped bleeding, for the moment. It still hurt to move, but he was now, somehow, able to do so.

_YES! _Ame cackled madly, the blossoms of white ice slowly withdrawing back into Ichigo's skin, then caking off his skin as the flowers wilted away back into dust. _That's what I'm talkin' about Ichigo! Killer instinct baby! Mother fuckin' killer INSTINCT! See what happens when you listen to me?! SEE?!_

_...Yeah." _He nodded, trying not to look at Kenpachi's limp form.

"You can still move?" Kenpachi looked up at Ichigo with an incredulous expression. "That's bullshit. How many of those damn techniques do you have?"

"Thirteen." Ichigo retorted stonily.

"Thirteen, huh?" Kenpachi sighed, "So you were holding back too, then?"

Ichigo felt any and all sense of smugness evaporate.

"Y-You were holding back?"

Kenpachi only laughed.

"Next time, don't expect to get off so easy, Ichigo!"

Before Ichigo could answer, the pinkette he'd seen earlier, now leapt down from her perch, placing herself squarely between them. Her innocent smile was surprisingly genuine, considering that she'd just watched Ichigo give her father-figure the thrashing of his life. "You gave Ken-chan a really good fight, Icchi! Maybe I can play with you next time!" With surprising strength, she hoisted Kenpachi over her shoulder, gave the ryoka once last glancing smile, and was gone, leaping away speedily.

Ichigo watched her leap from building to building, and scratched his head. With little left to do, he limped towards where Sode no Shirayuki lay. As soon as his fingertips brushed the hilt, the scythe dissolved, leaving his zanpaktou in its normal shikai state. Buckling the sword to his back once again, Ichigo noticed that Zaraki had left his haori behind, and an idea occured to him. Moments later, he'd bound his wounds as best he could, using the ragged jacket as a makeshift bandage. Soon, there was not even a trace to be found of the jacket, for all of it had been put to good use.

The mark of the eleventh division, however, was tied to his back, to cover where the Kurohitsugi had scraped off most of his skin. It didn't even occur to Ichigo that wearing a captain's bloodied haori would likely get him into more trouble than he wanted. Now, with his wounds treated, albeit clumsily, Ichigo turned his attention once more to the staircase that awaited him, and began his ascent.

"Okaaaay. I'd better go find Ukitake-san. I don't want my wounds to open again...

"You there."

A wall of ice sent him tumbling back down the steps, head over heels in an uncontrolled tumble. By the grace of kami, He'd managed to escape without injury, and came back up on his feet, only to find that the way ahead was now barred by a frozen wall of ice. The faintest sound of movement drew his attention from behind.

"Ryusenka."

Ichigo whirled around, narrowly blocking what would have been a straight through and through stab to the head. By all accounts, in his current state, an attack such as this should have finished him in an instant. Instead, sparks flew about as a slim blade collided with Sode no Shirayuki, and screeched to a halt. He frowned around it.

His attacker scowled as well, when the block negated his technique. With a small frown, he swung a crescent shaped chain at Ichigo's unprotected flank, only for the youth to break the block, swat it away with a horizontal slash, and pivot on his heel, just in time to catch another helm splitting blow from his adversary.

"Impressive."

"Who the hell are you?!"

The attacker was a tall, young man with long, wild, teal green hair, an icy blue X across the center of his face, and gray eyes. He was dressed in loose samurai-like garments a chain around his waist and a dull gold adornment on his chest. His arms and legs were covered in ice, and a prehensile tail with an icy tip swayed behind him.

"My name, is Hyourinmaru." He regarded Ichigo with a stern glare over his sword. "Tell my ryoka, why is it that I feel the prescence of my sister from within you?"

_A/N: Could someone PLEASE tell me the japanese words for six through thirteen? I can't name the rest of the dances until I know them, but unfortunately, I currently only know up till five, so if any of you guys and gals know, shoot me a PM please? _

**Next time: Awaken**


	18. Death GLacier

**_Sorry EVERYONE! My computer is down, so im literally typing this on a friends comp. updates might not come for a bit, at least unitl i can get it fixed. Im REEAAALLY sorry about all this, but I'll do my best to get around to updating all my other stuff, as i have begun to do with my older stories 'Starting Over' and 'Curiosity' If any of you guys and gals wanna give a hand, then ur welcome to do so, but i might not be able to get back to u right away. I WILL however, give all of you a little heads up as to what to expect in this chapter:_**

**_Did you all enjoy the little romance scene I prepare for you in the last chapter? I know everyone's been wondering just when that would happen and now that if finally has...well, things are gonna get bad, real quick. The shit'll be hitting the fan soon, and when it does, be ready for character death galore, and one surprise that NO ONE will see coming until its too late._**

**_Sparks fly as Hyourinmaru stares Kurosaki Ichigo down over cold steel. Ichigo can barely even breathe. He feels a strange sense of nostalgia, while staring into the frozen grey eyes of a man he's certain he never met before. Who is this sister of whom Hyourinmaru speaks? And how does he know Sode no Shirayuki? Bonds will be revealed...Plots will be made._**

**_Thank you for your understanding._**

**_~NZ_**

_**Iceburg**_

_Like the blizzard...he rages!_

"You there."

A wall of ice sent Ichigo tumbling back down the steps, head over heels in an uncontrolled fall. By the grace of kami, He'd managed to escape without injury, and came back up on his feet, only to find that the way ahead was now barred by a frozen wall of ice. The faintest sound of movement drew his attention from behind.

"Ryusenka."

Ichigo whirled around, narrowly blocking what would have been a straight through and through stab to the head. By all accounts, in his current state, an attack such as this should have finished him in an instant. Instead, sparks flew about as a slim blade collided with Sode no Shirayuki, and screeched to a halt. He frowned around it.

His attacker scowled as well, when the block negated his technique. With a small frown, he swung a crescent shaped chain at Ichigo's unprotected flank, only for the youth to break the block, swat it away with a horizontal slash, and pivot on his heel, just in time to catch another helm splitting blow from his adversary.

"Impressive."

"Who the hell are you?!"

The attacker was a tall, young man with long, wild, teal green hair, an icy blue X across the center of his face, and gray eyes. He was dressed in loose samurai-like garments a chain around his waist and a dull gold adornment on his chest. His arms and legs were covered in ice, and a prehensile tail with an icy tip swayed behind him.

"My name, is Hyourinmaru." He regarded Ichigo with a stern glare over his sword. "Tell my ryoka, why is it that I feel the presence of my sister from within you?"

"Eh?" Ichigo blinked increduously, but his vision was starting to dim again. "Who's....your sister?"

"Do not mock me, boy." Ichigo suddenly found himself at a disadvantage when Hyourinmaru's tail swept out from nothingness, forcing him to contend with an attack on two fronts. "I _saw _you use Touketsu Hasu, the white lotus that is the _sixth _of my sister's dances. Which means that you _are _using her power." Ichigo suddenly registered movement to his left. Whipping his free hand out, he slapped at it. Too late. Now, the ryoka dangled, helplessly, in midair,the tail coiled about his neck. Moments later, the blade was pressed against his chest, its tapered tip pricking the skin of his chest.

"I _will _have an answer from you, whether you would give it of your own accord or not. Tell me _now_, boy, or you will die."

Ichigo only stared back, silently.

Then the pillar of white light came as the answer.

_"Yamete, brother!"_

Ichigo whipped his gaze around to see Sode no Shirayuki, having just emerged from a haze of snowflakes. Scarcely had he time to ponder this, then the Yuki-ona threw herself between Ichigo and the blade that was about to pierce his heart. Her hands seized the frozen katana and batted it away with almost contemptuous ease. Fierce luminescent sapphire orbs bored into the draconic zanpaktou.

"I cannot allow you to harm my wielder."

"Impossible." Hyourinmaru released a deep breath, and Ichigo swiftly fell to the floor, the tail uncoiling from his neck in the man's shock. "Sode no Shirayuki?"

"Hai." She bowed, her tone warm and soothing, though her eyes reflected the faintest bit of tension. "It is good to see that you are well, Hyourinmaru Nii-san." No sooner had these words left her lips than she did draw the snow white blade from the palm of her hand. Now, its tapered point barred the path. "Have you come to fight us as well?"

"No." Recovering from the initial shock, the faintest glimmer of hope, or rather, the desire to hope, spread through the disbelieving eyes of Hyourinmaru. With a brisk stride, he stalked forward, until there was little more than a foot separating him from her. His gaze never leaving her face, he took her blade in an icy palm and forcibly forced his sister to lower it. "I have not."

"What matters to me, is that you are alright." His gaze shifted then, slid, to the young ryoka. "It would also seem that I have horribly misread the situation. Kurosaki Ichigo, was it? I owe you a debt of gratitude for safeguarding my sister, one I may never be able to repay."

Without warning, he dropped to one knee.

"Please, allow me to assist you. It is the least I can do, after what you have done for me."

"EH?!" Ichigo squawked. "I didn't do anything!"

"You'll require my assistance regardless." Hyourinmaru replied, raising his head to gaze up at the ryoka. "Without my consent, you won't be able to use the remaining dances that are left to you. The remaining dances require a great deal of...charisma and fortitude. Sadly, you do not yet posses those qualities, not in the amount that is required. Therefore, dances Shichi through Jyuusan will be barred to you unless you have my blessing."

Before Ichigo could as just what _that _meant, Sode no Shirayuki answered for him. Well, if her startled squeak and rosy red blush could be counted for an answer, that is. Her hands now flew to her face, dropping the sword in a feeble attempt to restrain what rushed past her lips. Needles to say, her efforts immediately proved to be futile. Ichigou could feel it, the red hot coals of shame and embarassment that burned through the connection they posessed. She stammered for a moment, her composure lost and broken, before it finally slipped out.

"N-Nii-san! You shouldn't reveal such things this early!"

"I am merely being truthful."

"Jeez...Ichigo could only scratch his head. "Fine. The more the merrier, I guess."

Hyourinmaru smiled faintly.

"Good. Now, we should tend to your wounds. The ice is about to melt, so perhaps it would be best to keep you here for now."

"Ya really think that's wise?"

Hyourinmaru had approximately two seconds to register the voice, throw himself between Ichigo and Sode no Shirayuki...

Just before the wakizashi plunged through his chest.

--

_(Meanwhile)_

The location, a subteranean cave.

The scene, chaos.

As he went down the staircase, the talk became louder, and as he looked out he saw that the zanpakuto were in many different groups and each group was arguing about something. Making out a few, Ryujjin Jakka saw Kazeshini snarling at Hozukimaru, and brandishing his curved blades threateningly while Itegumo and Tobiume tried to calm him down. Elsewhere, Katen Kyokotsu was insisting something towards Minazuki, while the twins, Sogyo no Kotowari bounced up and down trying to calm both of them. Haineko was waving her arms at the silent group of Tenken, Ashisogi Jizo, and Senbonzakura, while Suzumebachi flitted around the rest of the arguing zanpakuto. The aged spirit groaned at the sight; even after three days they still couldn't get along with one another. He opened his mouth, ready to announce his presence and quiet them down, when Wabisuke glanced in his direction.

Too late.

_"Enough."_

Immediately, silence fell in the cavern turned assembly hall. The command had been imbued with enough reaitsu to crush a cliff face, sending a few of the fuku-taichou's zanpakuto to their knees, and causing the others to visibly wince under the strain. Only when the last protestation had died down, did the captain commander's zanpakuto release the spiritual pressure. This meeting had been called for one reason, and one reason only. To discuss the matter of Hyourinmaru's betrayal. They had all felt it, the moment the mighty dragon had severed his connection, his bond, with Hitsugaya.

And for what? To aid a ryoka?

Sogyo no Kotowari made evert effort to avoid the burning gaze of their sempai as he strode past them. But Ryujjin Jakka's wrath was not directed upon them. His focus lay upon a chair, carved out of the stone itself, on the opposite end of the cavern, the furthest away from his bretheren. As he steadily made his way toward it, his shoulders seemed to sag. However, his flame-like aura still burned.

Collapsing into the manmade chair, the Leader of all zanpakuto rapped the hilt of his blade upon the ground. Once, twice, three times, the signal that the meeting was about to begin, and all youngins should simmer down now or receive a good hard spanking. All eyes fell upon him, leaving only the crackling of flames and the steady drip of water to fill the cave.

"You all know why I have summoned you here." It was not a question.

"It's an interesting plan, and not a bad one," Ruri'iro Kujaku agreed. "I just think we should make it more stylish, like making the dust cloud rainbow colored."

Gegetsuburi snorted. "Right. Let's do that as soon as Omaeda gets promoted to Head-Captain."

Ruri'iro Kujaku glared at him. "Well you didn't have to be so rude about it. What, does anyone else have any better ideas for making the entire scene more beautiful? Anyone?"

"We're not trying to make it beautiful, Ruri'iro Kujaku," Wabisuke said quietly. "We're simply there to defeat the enemy."

"But Tenken gets a stylish entrance." Ruri'iro Kujaku complained.

"Don't whine, it ruins a grown man's figure," Suzumebachi tapped his bandaged head lightly as she flew by. Ruri'iro Kujaku grumbled and batted at her half-heartedly, before giving up and wrapping himself in his dark feathers.

Ryujjin Jakka remained silent, his eyes narrowing as the in-fighting resumed once again. Even if he were to interrupt and settle their dispute, his kin would still hold ill will towards one another. No, he remained, seated upon his throne, like a king overseeing his ignorant subjects. Seconds later, true to form, the voice of Gonryomaru spoke up, proving once more to be the voice of reason.

"We don't have to be cool or fashionable or anything," Gonryomaru pointed out. "We just have to be there. Let's just go with Haineko's idea, and then next time we can make it look awesome. How's that idea?"

"Works for me, so long as it shuts _him _up." Tenken pointed at Ruri'iro Kujaku, who scoffed back at him and turned away.

All the other zanpakuto nodded their agreement, and Gonryomaru clapped his hands and stood up.

"Okay then, we're settled."

--

_Shichi=Seven._

_Jyuusan=Thirteen._

_A/N: Could someone PLEASE tell me the Japanese words for these words/phrases? 'Wait' 'Monster 'Fight' 'I Love you' 'I Hate you' and 'I'll never forgive you?' These words will be instrumental in the next few chapters, as well as others. Arigatou!_

**Next time: Awaken...to death.**


	19. Death GLacier II Discord Dynamo

**Weeeeeeell. I've certainly let this one sit awhile, haven't I? Consider this as an appetizer while I get the old juices flowing again, you'll be seeing the next chapter very, very soon. XD Also, for those of you don't speak japanese, sorry, but you'll have to go to to free dictionary dot com to get translations for some of the words. (Shinigami do speak japanese, after all!) I will try to provide translations for you, however.**

**Death Glacier II(Discord Dynamo)**

Hyourinmaru staggered three steps forward, his eyes wide and disbelieving as the zanpakutou emerged from his sternum. His lips worked silently, visage twisting horrifically as he struggled to process the explosion of pain in his chest. Sode no Shirayuki screamed a wordless scream as she watched her elder brother take the killing blow that had been meant for her and her master. A light swish confirmed the prescence of another.

"Still, alive, eh?"

Hyourinmaru regarded Ichimaru Gin coldly over the frozen steel. The blade protruded from his chest, slamming into the ground with enough force to create a small fissure. Frowning, the draconic zanpakutou reached down to the elongated wakizahi, curling the fingers of his hand around its edge with deliberate sea foam green eyes gazed into the slitted taichou's with an almost curious intent.

"Is that all you have, shinigami? Surely you realize that piercing my heart will not kill me."

"B-Blood." Ichigo gaped in disbelief. "Th-There isn't any blood." For indeed, there was none. The ice type zanpakutou was not fazed in the slightest, even though the blade had pierced his chest, and in all likelihood, his heart. All that leaked from the wound was a faint, crystal like substance, ice perhaps, but certainly not blood. That wasn't possible. Didn't zanpakuto have hearts? If so, then why was Hyourinmaru-

Slowly, ice crept across the blade. With a small frown, Ichimaru retreated, dragging Shinsou's retracting, ice encrusted edge behind him. A sudden soft swish of _shunpo _wasn't enough to warn him, as the katana descended in a vicious north to south arc, ripping through his haori.

Gin staggered backwards, disbelief crossing his features as he looked down at the blood draining from his torso. '_How in the hell?' _Gin looked up, his smile melting slightly as he looked at the columns of ice that began surrounding the two of them. The eyes of his opponent were hardened upon him, the zanpakutou pointing his blade forward at Gin, the tip reflecting blue as the sun shone down upon it through the towers of ice. Ichimaru's frown deepened as Hyourinmaru spoke the name of the attack, the heat of his breath swirling around his face in wispy strands.

"_Sennen Hyourou!"_

Gin threw up his arms as the circle of frozen minarets closed upon him, locking him inside of an enormous ball of ice. He was stuck inside the cage, his eyes frozen open; he could see his opponent relax through the barricade of frost. He grew angry as he realized that the spirit hadn't assumed victory, unlike Hitsugaya, who would have likely walked away from the confrontation by now. Nay, Hyourinmaru raised his blade once more.

_"Ryusenka." _The zanpakutou intoned solemnly, a frozen lotus blossoming from the tip of his katana. The frigid flower grazed the ground in a slow, circumventing arc, erecting a wall of solid ice between the captain and Hyourinmaru. Gin could only stare in abject disblief as he was walled off from the outside world, the corridor now engulfed in a thick patch of ice. Through the walls of his prison, he could just make out Hyourinmaru.

Drifting forward, the sword of Hitsugaya Toushirou placed one hand upon the thick layer of ice that seperated him from Gin. He stared into those ruby red eyes for a moment, then banished his blade in a flurry of snowflakes. His tail flicked once, constricting Ichimaru further within the walls.

"I will not kill you." The zanpakuto replied sternly. "Ichimaru that would be far too kind of me. Instead, I will leave you here, to reflect. Dwell on your shame, shinigami. Choke on your failure. And when you finally break free of this cage, come seek me out. I will gladly repay you the dishonor you have bestowed upon my master. I will tear out your throat for the humiliation you have cast upon my sister. Until then shinigami, farewell."

"N-Nii-san...

"Come." Hyourinmaru spared the frozen captain another glance, then turned toward his younger sibling with a small smile. "It is time for us to depart and tend to your master's wounds." Bending to one knee, he placed his shoulder under Kurosaki's arm, and gently hoisted the shinigami to his feet. Ichigo groaned, and coughed up another bloody gob, to which Sode No Shirayuki flinched, covering her delicate face with both hands.

"I'm...fine." Ichigo muttered blearily. "S'...just a flesh wound...

"His wounds are serious." Hyourinmaru breathed, expertly tracing a thin line of ice across the gaping gash in Ichigo's chest with his tail, in a futile effort to staunch the flow of warm blood. "If we do not get him to a healer within the next hour, he will surely perish."

"Why, I was just about to suggest the very same thing."

The voice had come from the stairwell that they had begun to approach. There, sitting on one of the many steps, Sode no Shirayuki found herself staring down at a small, black feline, from whence the voice had come. It stared back at her inquisitvely, its bright, golden eyes suggesting keen intelligence, something more than just your everyday alley cat possesed. It mewed softly, and skipped down the steps. Upon reaching them, it regarded Ichigo with mild concern, _sighed_, a very human-like gesture. _Then _it spoke, the sight of which caused the Shirayuki to gasp in disbelief:

"Oh dear. I'm afraid you've certainly made a mess of yourself, Ichigo."

"Shihoin Yoruichi." Hyourinmaru regarded the black cat with a mixture of respect and wariness. "Though you may have changed your voice and form, I would recognize those eyes anywhere. Tell me, why do you wear this guise? It is for the purpose of concealing your identity, I trust?"

"You might say that. Tell me, how did he get those wounds."

"He fought Kenpachi Zaraki." Hyourinmaru countered. "Such injuries are to be expected."

Yoruichi let out a low hiss of surprise and disbelief, her back arching sharply.

_"Imbecile! _He could have been slaughtered or worse!"

"He emerged victorious."

_"Pardon?"_ Yoruichi flicked her tail, pausing in midsentence to glare toward the ice dragon. "I must be getting old. Did I just hear you say that Ichigo _defeated _Zaraki Kenpachi, _captain _of the eleventh division, who was, might I add, a great many times _stronger _than him? Surely I misheard you."

"You did not." Hyourinmaru frowned, the beginnings of a storm already brewing behind slitted eyes. "And you would do well not to doubt my sister's abilities, Shihoin. She has proven herself quite capable of handling any situation that has been thrown at her."

Sode no Shirayuki didn't nod. She was too busy tending to Ichigo, laying the shinigami on his back and hurriedly attempting to dress the more life threatening of his injuries. Her delicate hands came away soaked in crimson, and for a moment, it looked as if she were about to despair.

"We will talk of this later."

Yoruichi waved Hyourinmaru's objection away with one paw, and the next, she was staring up at a stricken Sode no Shirayuki, who, graceful dancer and warrior that she was, hadn't a clue as to what she was doing when it came to tending the wounds of another.

"Now now, there's no need to get upset." Yoruichi gently wedged her way in between the two, the first vestiges of steam already beginning to form under her paws. "I will handle things from here, but I would ask that you-ahem- close your eyes for the moment, lest you be faint of heart."

Shirayuki did so, and upon opening them again gasped.

A wall of warm fog was there to greet her, and standing in place of the feline known as Shihoin Yoruichi, was a goddess of a woman. Her body was kissed by the sun, sporting a beautiful tan. Long, violet hair spilled down her back, framing a perfect face with golden eyes. And...

_She was naked._

"Nani!"

"Well, don't just stand there with your mouth agape! Give me a hand with him!"

_**A/N:Hope you liked it! This story is BAAAAAACK! Yes this chapter was short, but for good reason because my computer crashed and I lost the other 5000 plus words that i didnt back up! Don't worry, the next chapter should satisfy everyone XD**_


	20. Death GLacier III Death Dance

**Weeeeeeell. I've certainly let this one sit awhile, haven't I? Consider this as an appetizer while I get the old juices flowing again, you'll be seeing the next chapter very, very soon. XD Also, for those of you don't speak japanese, sorry, but you'll have to go to to free dictionary dot com to get translations for some of the words. (Shinigami do speak japanese, after all!) I will try to provide translations for you, however.**

**Death GLacier III (Death Dance)**

A small gasp rang out behind him, followed immediately by the sound of liquid hitting sand. He turned his head and looked upon Sode no Shirayuki just as the zanpakutou stepped out of nothingness and into the waiting blade. Ichigo stared in shock for a moment; his most trusted companion was standing five feet away from him, her surprised face sprinkled with droplets of her own blood as the man wearing samurai armor stood with a katana embedded in her chest. She dropped the dish to the ground, shattering it as her eyes gazed lifelessly forward. Slowly, she spoke through bleeding lips, her body dissolving from the legs up, until only her head remained.

"Why...Why did you let me die...Ichigo?"

And then,she, was gone.

"NO!"

The man whirled, his katana ramming through Hyourinmaru seconds later. The draconic zanpakutou gave a small sound of surprise, then he too, dissolved into nothingness. Cleaning his blade of the blood, the man turned toward Ichigo, the mask he wore concealing his expression.

"Come, boy. It is your turn to die."

With a wordless scream, Ichigo leapt to his feet, and brought Zangetsu crashing down upon his attacker, forcing the katana away from his face, and from the killing blow. The man in samurai armor chuckled, for his katana had begun to glow a bright, terrible pink. Right before the eyes of Kurosaki Ichigo, the blade began to dissolve into countless petals, all of which drifted about them , surrounding them, enclosing them, walling them off from the outside world. Deprived of a blade to defend against, Ichigo staggered forward, the force of his stirke driving him forward.

_"Scatter."_ The man declared coldly from somewhere behind Ichigo. With nary a sound, the thousands of sakura blossoms descended, tearing into Kurosaki Ichigo...

_**zzz**_

"NO!" Bolting upright from the mat, Ichigo roared and thrashed when he felt strong hands force him back down to his original position. "Let me go! Let me go! You can't do this! Bastard! I won't fucking let you! She's-" There was no reply, the pressure only intensified. A wet rag was draped across his eyes, he could not see who his assailant was, only that they were far stronger than he, and his struggle only made the pain worse.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" A familair voice barked. "Calm yourself! There is no danger here!"

"H-Huh?"

A low hiss reached his ears.

"Hyourinmaru?"

"Correct." The voice replied sternly. "Now calm yourself, Kurosaki Ichigo. There is one who desperately wishes to speak with you. She has been _very _patient these past three days, and I believe you have kept her waiting long enough, yes?"

_'Three days?'_

Ichigo didn't have the chance to inquire further.

"Sister." Hyourinmaru called softly, and in a swirl of cold wind, someone else was in the room. Ichigo shivered, gasped as a pair of ice cold hands seized him by the face, whilst a third pair foricbly removed the wet towel from his face. A sharp light struck his eyes, which had been accustomed to darkness for so long. He flinched, squeezing them shut against the bright glare that assaulted his retina. Sapphire blue eyes, moist with tears, gazed lovingly into his own, as he struggled to meet her gaze. She choked back a sob, and the next instant, they were in each other's arms.

_'How?'_

"It was only a dream." She breathed into his shoulder, her frigid breath wisping around his face in the warm morning air. "Just a dream, Ichigo."

In that instant, Kurosaki Ichigo did not care. He did not care that this fierce embrace caused frost to blossom on his skin. He did not care that it reopened the wound in his left shoulder. He did not care that she was terribly cold to the touch, or that she sobbed into his shoulder softly.

"Never again." She repeated upon drawing away from him. "I will never allow you to endager yourself to that degree ever again, Ichigo. When your wounds have healed, I will instruct you in the next release, my _bankai_. With it, you will never have to fear for your life, ever again."

"Ban-what?" Ichigo blinked, confused.

_"Bankai."_ Hyourinmaru repeated slowly, coming up on Ichigo's right. "It is the ultimate release that we zanpakutou posses, though a chosen few have demonstrated the ability to surpass even that. However, let us not speak of this now. You still require much rest, and there is yet time."

"Shit." Ichigo groaned and placed one hand to his forehead, all attempts to survey the sunlight room failing with a rush of nausea. "You said I was out for more than _three days? _How long do we have until Rukia's execution?"

"...Enough." Hyourinmaru replied at length. "The Gotei Thirteen has advanced the date several times whilst you were unconcious. We will have to start your training tomorrow, barring any other mishaps." His tone suggested that no such 'mishap' would be allowed.

"Well, isn't this touching." The woman seemed to appear out of nowhere, and naturally, Ichigo felt, and gave into, the urge to glance in the newcomers direction. He instantly regretted it. She smirked at the stupified expression he had to be wearing, for this was what he felt.

It didn't take him long to realize what, or rather _whom _he was staring at.

"W-Whoa! Y-Yoruichi... Y-You're...you're a girl?"

"Surprised?"

He had to admit that Yoruichi...she, for she was definitely a _she_, was well, beautiful. From the curves of her tan hips to the perfect shape of her face with its full lips, curved into a small smirk, and those golden, honesysuckle eyes. She even had a very impressive bust for someone her age. Well bigger not that he was actually looking, and he found himself blushing at the thought, for the moment was all but gone now.

"Gah!" Ichigo flushed red and hid his face.

Sode no Shirayuki, having seen this sight once before, turned a bright pink and averted her eyes.

"Wow, I thought you'd be more mature than that, honestly. You're still just a kid, it seems."

_"Ahem."_ Hyourinmaru coughed into a fist. "As I said, we haven't the time for this. It is imperative that we-

And then the massive wave of spiritual pressure hit.

"That's...

"Ichigo...Yoruichi turned to glare at the young soul reaper."Don't-

He was already gone.

_**zzz**_

"RUKIA!"

Kuchiki Byakuya flew back calmly as Ichigo attacked him. He parried each strike with a trained precision, each blow that was meant to strike him was deflected as though it were the clumsy swing of a student. While the boy's speed and strength had multiplied after defeating so many powerful oppoents, his style and attack patterns were as horribly predictable as they had been that night. As were their weaknesses and flaws.

Stepping forward, the noble deliberately allowed one strike to sweep closer than the rest, removing a portion of his right sleeve. Emboldened, Ichigo surged forward, thinking that he had found an opening. Byakuya's blade was there to chastise him, crashing down upon Sode no Shirayuki with such force, that Ichigo was momentarily forced to his knees. Byakuya struck again, and Ichigo's left hand came crashing down, bleeding.

"Ichigo, you idiot!"

Rukia's cries fell on deaf ears.

Staggered, Ichigo scrambled back, receiving only a minor cut upon the cheek, instead of the loss of his head. Byakuya scoffed at this lack of discipline and advanced, his blade meeting Kurosaki's once again as the boy managed to regain his footing. Ichigo began to slide from the pressure of the blow, a trail of grit following his sandals as he struggled to halt his unwilling retreat. He was not given that chance.

"Enough." Byakuya's voice did not waver and neither did his blade as he struck out again, forcing Rukia's would-be rescuer into an endless cycle of desperate defense. "You have come far, and for that, I will give you credit. Submit now, and I can promise you a swift death, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"No." Ichigo growled, his eyes glowing an azure blue, his backward skid slowing, then stopping altogether. "I'm not giving up. I've always tried to run away from my problems before this, and it always hurt those around me. But. Not. This. _TIME!"_

Byakuya was suddenly forced back, but his face never expressed any sort of shock at Ichigo's sudden increase in speed or power. He simply blocked the strike, his feet coming up behind him as he pressed forward into the slim blade. He finally flipped over Ichigo, sparks spitting off their clashing swords as he flew behind the stunned boy. He bolted forward again, his sword swinging rapidly at the youth's unprotected flank. Ichigo had already placed Sode no Shirayuki behind his back, and blocked each strike with controlled movements, calm demeanor never wavering as his onslaught continued. As the fifth strike was harmlessly deflected, the orange haired youth suddenly and inexplicably _came about._

Startled for but a moment, Byakuya frowned as Ichigo stabbed his blade into the bridge at several different points, summoning a massive wave of pure white reaitsu from the still damp morning air. It loomed over the two, higher and higher, eclipsing the sun. Byakuya pondered this silently. It was the second dance, but it was so large. Too large, in fact, for the bridge began to splinter under its weight, gving way underfoot.

_"Hakuren."_ Ichigo called from above, smirking as he retreated to higher ground. With a thunderous roar, the tidal wave of ice and snow crashed down upon the complacent Kuchiki, swallowing him up in the torrent of winter. The bridge creaked and groaned under the strain, and with a loud crack, split in half, leaving a large hole between the two fractured segments of the its once proud frame.

Ichigo realized in an instant that the second dance would not be enough.

Byakuya quickly rematerialized behind him, stabbing forward with his katana. Ichigo reached down as fast as he could in an attempt to grab the hand before its blade could run him through, but he was only partially succesful. The tip of the zanpakutou was suddenly digging into Ichigo's gut, submerged an inch or so into flesh. He struggled against the drilling edge; it took all of his strength to prevent Byakuya's blade from plunging through to his organs. Ichigo wasn't at full strength. He could not grip Byakuya's blade with one hand, _and _hope to defend himself with the other.

Kuchiki Byakuya knew this.

"Farewell, boy."

Ichigo wanted to scream with frustration, but there was little else he could do. He hadn't the time or strength to bring Shirayuki around, and even if he had the latter or the former, he simply did not have both. All he could do was stare helplessly as the blade ground deeper into his back.

A scaly tail curled around his blade suddenly, jerking both zanpakuto and shinigami into the air. Ichigo dropped flat to the floor, wincing as something very large roared overhead and crashed into Byakuya, launching the sixth squad captain several yards in the opposite direction.

Ichigo gazed upon his unlikely savior with awe.

It was a massive, dragon-shaped stream of water and ice. It deliberately coiled itself between the two shinigami, ruby red eyes gleaming brightly in the gentle morning light. It gazed upon Ichigo for a moment, then a low snarl worked its way up from the beast's throat as it ascended into the air, held aloft by two massive wings, born of pure ice, much like their master. It steered itself toward Byakuya now, its intentions all too clear.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" For the first time since their battle had begun, Kuchiki Byakuya did not know what to say. Indeed, this was Hyourinmaru, the zanpakutou of captain Hitsugaya Toushirou. But where was he? Surely he must be somewhere nearby, Hyourinmaru was not a ranged type. Yet there was not an inkling of Hitsugaya's reaitsu to be found, and that, was more than troubling. Zanpakutou did not simply _appear _of their own will.

Or did they?

The snarl moprhed into a growl as the massive ice dragon exploded into motion. Byakuya scowled as the frigid apparition slithered through the air towards him. He stepped back and lifted his left elbow so that it was level with his face. The ice-dragon was only a few feet away, its gaping maw threatening to swallow the stern faced shinigami whole, when he lurched forward and thrust his zanpakutou up before his face. _It dissolved._

_"Scatter. Senbonzakura."_

Ichigo gasped, a cold chill running over his body. He suspected it wasn't the sudden drop in temperature that had caused it. Nay, for now in place of the blade, a small cloud of sakura blossoms, one for each centimeter of the dissolving blade, began to surround Byakuya Kuchiki. Hyourinmaru seemed vaguely nonplussed by this, but still, the mighty dragon did not slow. And then, the white cloth curled around the blade, binding it and its fragments together once more. Everyone turned toward the sound of the new voice, the one who had apparently canceled out Byakuya's _shikai_.

And who now held a small dagger to his neck.

"Long time no see, little Byakuya."

"Shihoin Yoruichi. Is there any reason why you have that blade to my throat?"

"I think that's quite obvious, don't you?"

_**Startled into speechlesness! What outcome will this unexpected intervention produce!**_


	21. Death Glacier IV Disharmonia

**Weeeeeeell. I've certainly let this one sit awhile, haven't I? Consider this as an appetizer while I get the old juices flowing again, you'll be seeing the next chapter very, very soon. XD Also, for those of you don't speak japanese, sorry, but you'll have to go to to free dictionary dot com to get translations for some of the words. (Shinigami do speak japanese, after all!) I will try to provide translations for you, however.**

**Remember, insert bleach soundtracks where needed! XD**

**Death GLacier IV (Disharmonia of the Gods)**

Zangetsu was not pleased.

Standing before his master, shielding her in the folds of his cloak, he glared smolderingly into the hidden face of Senbonzakura, the masked warrior and zanpakutou spirit of Kuchiki Byakuya, who now barred his bath. The samurai had made no move to attack just yet, but still, Zangetsu remained vigilant, his hand refusing to leave the hidden hilt of his blade. Likewise, Senbonzakura also had a hand on the hilt of _his _weapon.

How had everything gone so horribly awry? His plan to incite a small scale rebellion had been a simple one, one that he was certain would come to fruition soon. Captains' Kyoraku and Juushirou were sympathetic to his cause, as were their zanpakutou. Zangetsu had even managed to convinve some of the adjutant's blades to question their master's blind faith in the head captain. Oh, but then Kuchiki Byakuya had come.

The one known as Hanatarou hadn't stood a chance, neither had his Shiba clan friend. They'd only succeeded in complicating the situation further, as with Rukia now release from her confinement, she was vulnerable to those that wished her death. He faced one such foe now.

"Away with you, Senbonzakura." Zangetsu was the first to speak, breaking the standoff abruptly with gruff irritation. "I do not wish to do battle here, but I will protect _her _should you force my hand. I seek only to protect my master, as you do yours."

"And you are?" Senbonzakura replied slowly. "I do not know your name, newcomer. Yet you seem to know mine."

"Very well, then."Zangetsu straightened his back, bringing himself to his full height, which was few inches taller than the inert samurai that stood before him."I am Zangetsu. The zanpakutou of Kuchiki Rukia. I would ask you again to leave her be, Senbonzakura. I have no quarrel with you."

"Kuchiki!" Senbonzakura scoffed. "She no longer deserves the name!"

"I am not the one to decide that."

"Ah yes, that will be the _Sokyoku's _duty. I am sure he will choose wisely."

"I do not wish to fight you."

"Ah, but _I _wish to fight _you."_

With great reluctance, Zangetsu took his stance. He could not defeat Senbonzakura. He knew this. So many endless days of confinement had weakened him greatly, depriving him of his bankai. He could hold his own against this terrible foe, yes, but he could not win this battle.

"Getsuga Ten-

_"Dance."_

Senbonzakura whirled, but for all his speed, the mighty zanpakutou just wasn't fast enough. A small shot of white ice bolted bast, shearing away a portion of his mask. Blood flecked his cheek as it was exposed, revealing the thin gash that now lay upon the porcelain pale skin beneath.

His blade passed through empty air.

A small cut opened upon his right arm seconds later.

_"Teme!"_

With a silent swish, his katana swept to the right, deflecting a blade of the purest white. Its wielder smiled, a cold, dangerous smile, devoid of all mirth and amusement. She glared over the frozen blade, and toward Zangetsu, the aged spirit quirking an eyebrow at this new, familair face.

"Sode no Shirayuki." Zangetsu allowed himself a small, half moon smile, his stance relaxing, if only slightly. "I would say that it is good to see you again, but given the circumstances...

"You have nothing to fear from me. However," The white woman shifted her gaze, frozen sapphire eyes locking upon her opponent. There was something dangerous, twisted in that glare. "Senbonzakura-dono, _you _will have a great deal to fear from me when I am through with you."

"So your master _is _here then." The samurai glanced up as Ichigo crashed into Byakuya from on high. Frustration filled his mind, poisoning his thoughts, clouding his soul. Nevermind how the boy had gotten into the air to begin with, how on earth was he here! He had been to lenient, too trusting, to hope that the fool would learn the error of his ways and return to the simple monotony of normalcy. Such a foolish youth he was!

Snarling, he willed his sealed blade to dissolve, forming countless petals. Shirayuki frowned, breaking away from him with a startled gasp, narrowly evading bifurcation at the hands of her former lover. And then she was gone, vanishing into countless icicles as the blades struck her from every conceivable angle. Instead of perishing, these countless fragments reformed, giving her form and shape once more.

"The tenth dance." She declared proudly, flitting away from the deadly petals as though she was light as the air itself. "You cannot touch me in this form, Senbonzakura. Soon, Hyourinmaru-sama will be here." Sode no Shirayuki announced pleasantly, her lithe form dissapearing then reapering from amongst the scattered snowflakes. "And then, when the three of us face you together, you will die."

The mountainous wave of Ichigo's Hakuren crashed somewhere in the distance, sending a ripple through this distorted world, mixed of sakura trees, skycrapers, and white, snow plains. This realm had come to exist as the three zanpakutou converged upon one another. It was unstable, constantly shifting from one existence to other, until it became a myriad puzzle of the three.

And now, now this boy, the one Zangetsu had first dwelt in, had returned, apparently having become quite determined to rescue his shinigami at some point or another. He drew his blade now, a cold smile all his own beginning to form. A warm light filled his blade, flushing it azure blue.

"Shall we begin then, _Senbonzakura?"_

_And so battle was drawn._

_**zzz**_

"Y-Yoruichi-san!"

Yoruichi launched herself backward, narrowly evading the blade as it swept by her cheek. Byakuya's expression remained one of outright disbelief, but he seemed to have overcome his initial burst of outrage. Pausing, the Kuchiki turned to direct his glare at the retreating form of his mentor.

"This is not over."

"The hell it isn't!"

With a small frown, Byakuya stepped to the right, uncaring as the path before him turned to ice. Three more steps to the left, and his blade found that of Kurosaki Ichigo's. The attempted block did not last long, but as the shinigami dropped to one knee, Kuchiki Byakuya soon realized why.

With a sudden whisper, Shihouin Yoruichi appeared behind Byakuya, her limbs engulfed in bright white light_. _She was extremely close to the captain, her powerful leg bent back and ready to snap forward at his skull. Byakuya saw her and reached down for his zanpakuto, but he wasn't going to be fast enough. Any hope of out-maneuvering the Goddess of Flash was non-existent the moment that Yoruichi had shown up.

_'Damn.'_

Yoruichi spun around quickly, slamming her heel into the back of Byakuya's neck. With a surprised grunt, the noble Shinigami went flying down the bridge, a trail of dark blood following his body through the frigid air. Ichigo's breath caught in his throat and he found that his legs refused to move. He watched as Byakuya's limp body slammed against the concrete once gravity took hold of him, his broken body skidding across the plaza as the momentum continued to drag him over the tiled floor and into the eastern wall, burying him in the rubble his own collision had created.

In a single blow, the great Kuchiki Byakuya had been defeated.

Hadn't he?

The explosion of reaitsu suggested otherwise. Ichigo could not drag his gaze away from it, the massive wave of pink blossoms that shredded away the rubble and at the same time, extricated their master from the debris. They gathered about Byakuya now, swarming, massing, roiling like the storm tossed ocean that Ichigo had seen so often depicted in his dreams. A sudden chill came over him as he saw that face again, the one who always stared at him in those dreams, hand around his throat, massive blade plunging through his chest with chilling efficiency.

_"Damnit...not now!"_

Those words...those words were bored into his brain, as was that chilling visage, unseen, even in the brief flashes of lightning that pierced the murky veil of his dreams. And those eyes, those burning green eyes...

_'A single blow from my blade and the Ice Lord sinks into the sea.'_

"Ichigo!"

With a sharp gasp, reality returned, and the boy snapped his gaze back toward Yoruichi. Somehow, she had gotten in front of him, and for the second time that day, he was afraid. The face of Yoruichi Shihoin was frozen into a grimace of pain, likely the seeping gash in her shoulder serving as its cause. Before he could so much as breathe, her good hand shot out now, ramming into the still fresh wound of his stomach with piston like precision. With a wet tear, the bandages came loose, and so to, did a torrent of blood, splattering the planks of the bridge with crimson.

Ichigo had just enough time to wonder why, and then the blackness pulled him under. He knew _she _was going to appear, even before he closed his eyes, but its arrival could not be stopped. When next he opened them, there she was, the pale look alike, female version, of himself.

_**"Ya've gone and done it now, idiot."**_

He braced himself for the fire, for the pain that always came with her appearance. There was none. She gazed at him as he hung in the darkness, her expression torn somewhere between sorrow and scorn. One moment she was there, the next, she was beside him, golden eyes burning. She reached down for him, violently jerking the bleeding shinigami's face up to her own. She peered at him for another moment, as though she were searching for something. Apparently failing to find it, whatever _it _was, she cast him down again, slamming Ichigo into the invisible floor.

_**"I'm takin' over, Ichigo." **_She said, tracing the tip of his blade with her hand, for suddenly, it had appeared there. As her hand caressed its edge, the pure white blade, the most beautiful zanpakutou in all of Soul Society, transformed. With a burbling, gasping sound, a thick, paint like substance flowed from the cut in her palm, and began to creep upon the length of the blade. It Began to rot, staining itself a recchid, inky black.

Ichigo tried to protest as the blade bent and twisted iteself into something distorted and perverse, but she silenced him with a wave of the hand, white spiritual fabric wrapping around his mouth to effectively muffle his voice. She glared at him, visage full of outright disgust as he flailed.

_**"Shaddap, pussy. This, is **_**my **_**blade."**_

She brandished it now, a beautifully long, black daito, with four prongs at the end of its exceptionally long hilt. A broken chain dangled from the cloth's end, clinking softly now as she hooked one finger in its cord. With a gyration of her hips, it began to twirl from her hand, humming softly in tune with its wielder as it cut through the air, steadily gaining speed and momentum, until it was little more than an intangible blur.

_****__**"Now, if we want to get anything done around here, this is the way its gonna have to be."**_

_**"Yer a king, Ichigo."**_ The blade found his chest with a soft swish, sordid edge pricking the skin and drawing a thing rivulet of blood. _**"A king with two princesses, vying for ya." **_She loomed over him, snickering softly to herself at her own joke. _**"Tell me, whaddya think's gonna happen when they realize that they have competion?" **_She winked, grinning ever wider._** "I'll give ya a hint. They're not gonna want to share."**_

**_"So I'm staking my claim, before that bitch beats me to it."_**

"Why're you-

_**"Ain't it obvious?" **_

The doppleganger laughed as mre of the strange fabric wound its way across Ichigo's legs and chest, followed by a series of iron pins, leaving only the shinigami's frantic eyes exposed. And still, the blackness emanated from the blade permeating his skin, soaking into his soul and drowning out the last vestiges of his sanity with pure, raw, power. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't even breathe, as the blade was raised, its intention all too clear. She chuckled once more, a cruel, and mirthless sound as the taint reached his face, blinding him.

_**"It's because you're **_**mine****, **_**Ichigo!"**_

Ichigo couldn't even scream as the katana plunged into his heart.

**_zzz_**

_"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Ichigo's inert body _screamed_, startling everyone leaping from the floor as though it were afire and wildly lashing out at the first thing he laid eyes on. Unfortunately, that turned out be a very aggravated Yoruichi, whose heel swiftly crashed into his groin and dropped the berserking shinigami in an instant. With a wheeze, Ichigo toppled over, clutching at the damaged area and moaning incessant obscenities as he crashed to the floor.

"Y-Yoruichi-san!" Someone shrieked from overhead. "Did you have to do that!"

"Oh trust me, he had it coming." He could easily make out Yoruichi's tired sight." If I hadn't done it, then you'd have, sooner or later."

"I-I'd never!"

With massive effort, Ichigo opened one eye.

"Sode no-

"ICHIGO NO BAKA!" The cry sent many a bird shrieking from a tree, and caused a few heads to turn and wonder just where the sound had come from. Nonplussed, Ichigo glared at the spirit of his sword, while struggling to come to grips with his sudden loss of hearing. Sode no Shirayuki, meanwhile, continued to screech at him, growing more agitated by the minute, heedless of the fact that her host simply could not hear her.

-wasting your life! Ichigo, you're going to get yourself killed!"

Irate, Ichigo bolted to his feet.

"I already told you-

"Will you just listen-

"NO!" Ichigo snarled, eyes narrowing furiously as he spat the words back into his partner's face. Whether it was from lack of sleep, exhaustion, loneliness, or perhaps a combination of all three, Kurosaki Ichigo was suddenly done. Done holding back his words, withrdawing judgement on the subject, even remaining neutral for fear of upsetting his zanpakutou. Rage, bottled up over the course of a several months, abruptly exploded, choking what he'd been about to say. Denied an enemy to fight, denied any other outlet, there was nowhere left for it to go but up and out.

"It doesn't matter if I die!"

Ichigo's reaitsu tore at the floor and ceiling, reacting to his blinding fury, and had not the other three occupants been strong enough to withstand it, they would have been wiped from existence altogether. "If I can prevent Rukia's execution then it'll be worth dying for! It's important! That's all that matter's to me!" Ichigo did not regret the words, but he soon wished he hadn't said them. With a rush of air, he crashed into the nearby wall, the room tilting madly from the impact. Ice crusted across his sleeves and legs, freezing him in place, smothering all but his head and shoulders.

_"Ichigo."_ Ichigo had forgotten just how vicious Sode no Shirayuki could become when angered, for he'd never made her angry before. Saddened, yes, dissapointed at times, perhaps, but never, never, had he truly angered her as he had done now. Her sapphire eyes were twin pools of ice as she regarded him coldly from across the room, her lips pursing in a stern scowl. Suddenly, she crossed the room, and seized him by the throat.

"You are my master." Her voice was full of venom as her fingers curled about his windpipe. "And I, your zanpakutou. You have done a great deal for me, Ichigo, and for that, I thank you, I show you more lenience than I would others. I hold you in high esteem as my shinigami, Ichigo, and truly, I respect you. However, that does not, _it does not,_ require that I tolerate this impudencefrom the likes of you! I _give _of myself freely to you every day to ensure that you stay alive, that _we _stay alive! And you, you, you would throw it all away for that little whore of a Kuchiki? My _former _master, whom I might add, was nothing more than a whining _bitch _who never bothered to learn even _half _of what you know of me?"

Ichigo blinked.

_'Where in the hell did all of that come from?"_

_"No." _Sode no Shirayuki shook her head, releasing Ichigo violently as she did so. "I will not stand for it, Ichigo. I will not. You may have had no choice in the events that occurred that night, but know this. _I chose you_. From the moment I plunged into the black pit of sorrow that is your soul, as I glimpsed at your past, your present, and your future, _I chose you. _You are mine. You belong to me, and I you. Each to each other and none other. I will not allow your predisposed sense of right and wrong to dictate how you act any longer. You are too rash, Ichigo, and I...I..._I!"_

Ichigo _reeled_, his face numbed from the sharp blow, the ice around him shattering from the force of the attack. A swelling red handprint covered the entirety of his left cheek, smattered with frostburn and the reason for the loss of sensation in that area. It was swift to return however, as was the shinigami's volcanic temper. Scarce had he risen then Hyourinmaru's tail coiled about his arms, binding them behind his back.

With an inhuman sound, Ichigo raged against his bondings.

"What the fuck was that for!"

Suddenly, inexplicably, the proud woman before him shattered. With nary a sound, Sode no Shirayuki dropped to her knees, covered her face in both hands, and _sobbed_. All but Hyourinmaru missed the flicker of black shadow that darted through her eyes. Only he felt the touch of that cold reiatsu, colder than all the ice and snow in the world. He shivered, though he was perfectly content with the low temperature in the room.

His tail uncoiled, allowing Ichigo to drop to his knees, unaware of what had just occurred.

_'Just now...was that..._

"Do not." Sode no Shirayuki raised a hand to ward Ichigo away, the elegant princess once again. _"Do not touch me_, Kurosaki Ichigo. If you were to do so, I would inflict an injury upon you that I would most certainly regret at a latter date." She raised her gaze to his, frozen tears trailing away from her face and freezing into tiny droplets of ice at her feet. When he did not move, she rose, graceful and flawless as she had always been.

Her voice contained only the slightest of trembles when next she spoke.

"I fear for you, Ichigo. Did you even think, did you even _consider_, what would have happened if you'd died, Ichigo? You may comprehend your own death during battle, but have you ever wondered what my fate would be, should you perish on the field of battle? You haven't, have you, Ichigo?"

"..."

_"I will cease to exist." _Sode no Shirayuki's frosty reply was such. "As I was not your original zanpakutou. If you die, no-_when _you die, I will die with you. However, instead of reincarnating as a human or another zanpakutou, as most of my kind are wont to do, I would vanish from this plane."

"..."

"She speaks the truth."

Hyourinmaru said nothing more, though his jaw did clench slightly and his tail twitched lightly.

Finally, Ichigo found his voice.

...Sorry."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Sode no Shirayuki did not smile, she only extended her hand and bid him to rise."Words alone will not assauge my concern for you, nor my doubts of your ability to understand me. Only time will tell if I can every truly forgive you. That is why, it is time for us to begin."

"Time?"

"Hai. Your training to suppress me, to learn and obtain _my _bankai, begins _now."_

"But where are we going to-

Yoruichi grinned.

"If you'll be so kind as to stop jabbering and follow me, Ichigo, I'd be more than happy to show you."

_**A/N: I hope all of you understood the hints for Ichigo's future problems I'm dropping here...LOL**_

**_Next Time: The Countdown to Execution Day Continues!_**


	22. Death GLacier V Dynamic Destroyer

**YO! After a long hiatus I am back! We've experienced a time skip already so all of you know, and this picks back up RIGHT at the end of Ichigo's training, DIRECTLY before the day of the execution when he gets ready to whoop some ass and take some names, AND finish up his training! Enjoy this little tease!**

**(Bankai at Last!)**

Ichigo saw the ambush coming and walked right into its teeth. He saw the flash of cold steel and welcomed it with his blade. Sode no Shirayuki flashed left and right and Ichigo attacked. White hot flames burst as one from his zanpakutou and stone shattered. He laughed, and she alongside him. All the cruelty and depravity and horror he had seen in the last week had transformed him, and it had changed her into something more than any blade could ever dream. He would be a man again and she his sword, later.

Now he was hard, crystal-clear frozen rage and she was the antithesis to that rage.

His determination fueled him, stoking the fires in his heart and lending him the strength to parry. His opponent _tsked_, lovely features dimpling into a scowl as he strode forward, catching the slash in hand and whipping the chain outward with the other. Ice flecked across his cheek, and she shattered into a thousand crystaline shards. Red and black flames licked across the pristine surface of his sword and then he was spinning, twirling and _deflecting _the burst of white energy as it raked across his fingertips.

_"Good."_ Her voice echoed all around him. _"Don't think. Feel. Feel the moisture in the air around you. You have to be open minded, Ichigo. There's water in places you'd never think about. That moisture is your power and your power is both creation and destruction; it is winter. Your power is incomparable. None can surpass it. You must learn to control it. Master it. Temper it. Break it. You must break me by tonight, Ichigo and we haven't the time."_

"I know that!"

_"We're out of time!"_

The ryoka wore a pinched expresion, as though it physically pained him to touch the energy. Then it was past him, slamming into the cliff face, unacknowledged. Scarce had he deflected the first than a second came; a flurry of white crescents from the north south east and west and so many in between. It was a wall of onrushing white, a tidal wave of icy tundra and snow capable of crushing him in an instant. It surged forward and smashed down upon the inert ryoka with all the force of a small hurricane.

Rather it would have, had Ichigo not spat in defiance.

_Spat_, and a wall of sound smashed into the snow and ice, melting both into a hapless fog of steam and mist. Unrestraiend, his scream gouged out stone and rock, surging onward with an almost religious fervor before its deep and gaping furrows met a swift and unfortunate end at the hands of a large pillar of iron. Furious, the strawberry rounded on the perpetrator of this act, immediately hurling an arm around to stave off a tan leg screaming toward his skull.

His teeth rattled against the concussive force and it was all he could do to maintain his upright position. Muscles cramped and bones creaked agsinst the raw energies of lightning, pure and white and so intense that his skin began to boil and blister upon contact. He grunted, placed one arm upon his wrist, smirking as golden hazel eyes flew wide with surprise. _Black lightning _answered, surging out of his limbs, roiling over the white and retaliaiting with incredible force, it pushed against and prevailed, drilling through the curtain of white spiritual pressure shrouding Yoruichi's frame. The opposing shades merged and became a strange silvery grey as their owners warred back and forth.

_"Some no mai."_

Ichigo froze, eyes flying wide as a shining circle appeared beneath his feet. Yoruichi grinned, using this an excuse to sprinboard off his forehead, launching herself backward in a rapid retreat. Ichigo swore in vehement protest as the ice crept up his thighs. A strange and furious look flickered through his face for a moment. Blue flashed across brown an instant before the pillar of ice could consume him and the strange energy that had wrapped around him retreated inward following the ensuing explosion.

"Honestly." Yoruichi landed arop a distant boulder, her arms and legs slightly charred. "When on earth did he learn that technique?" Scarce had she said this than a jagged bolt of black electricity shot past her head, clipping a few haris as it slit open her cheek. Yoruichi blinked. Touched a hand to her numbed cheek. Grinned. In an instant the white aura of her flash cry roared back to life, searching hungrily for the one who had pierced the smoke with the bold..

Battered, bruised and slightly frostbitten, Kurosaki Ichigo came tumbling out of the cloud. Fresh burns and scrapes marred his exposed torso. He didn't have to look as another such circle appeared in the instant that he touched down. He leapt away, and a sudden burst of spiritual pressure was all that saved him as another such spire erupted from the stone to drill him through the chest. By some luck, Ichigo managed to seize the tip of the spike, snapping it neatly in half just before it could impale and kill him.

"Too bad, Ichigo. Look's like you'll have to learn it the hard way."

Yoruichi bolted forward, moving faster than she ever had before. Ichigo barely got his blade around in time, the tapered tip stabbing out into...emptiness. The ryoka uttered a black and condemnatory oath, already rounding on the sound, but he never heard the final _way. _Instead, his vision flared white, then red, then a multitude of painfully bright colors, intense and piercing. Wildly, he flashed out with his blade, and amazingly met resistance.

"Hmm?" Instead of a pained hiss he was greeted by a rather satisfied purr. Daring to see where he had cut, Ichigo abruptly realized why there was no blood to be found on his blade. Held within fists of pure electricity, Ichigo swore, then gawped, as he realized he'd cut Yoruichi's vest wide open. He had all of an instant to notice the white blur buzzing into existence a meter or so behind him and it was painfully apparent of her opinion on the matter as something frigid smacked into his neck.

Yoruichi chuckled, releasing her grip in the instant that a massive tail erupted from the soil.

Ichigo swore as Hyourinmaru's Draconic form came hurtling upward at him. Faced with a war on three fronts, he'd nowhere left to go. Nowhere but toward the only opening they'd left him, the trap laid for him this entire time, one that he now raced towards with an unusual gleam in his eyes.

Ichigo hurled himself toward the cavernous roof. Flipping himself around, his feet touched against the ceiling. He hefted his arm back, still cradling the spike of ice in hand. Below him, someone swore, but it was too late and Ichigo was already moving and he hurled with all his might, thrusting the javelin of ice deep into the mist and the target. Hyourinmaru jerked aside at the last instant, reverting to his human form in mid-turn, just in time for the jagge lance to graze his ribs. Yoruichi threw herself aside as well, as the resounding blast of ice increased the pikes size to mamouth proportiions. Too fast, much to fast it fell, plummeting how toward the sharp furious shriek rewarded him from below.

Something sharp and hot and painful stabbed through his chest.

He couldn't afford to tary now!

"There!" Ichigo burst through the hole he'd made in the mist, and in her defenses. Hyourinmaru grabbed for him but suceeded only in sharing Ichigo's cloak as the ryoka bellowed past. Yoruichi had a better chance to get a hold of the boy. Rather, she would have, had Ichigo not abruptly flung a red tinged crescent from the tip of its blade. Muffled by the intense sound of the descending fang from the heavens, Yoruichi raised her arms and slammed into the permacrete below.

Ichigo was past her, jarring through the enclosing wall of ice, landing in a crouch. He jercked his gaze up. Saw the surprise flickering in Sode no Shirayuki's perpetually beautiful visage as she snarled, a cold and callous gleam in the eye, braced for the sword that would surely thrust itself into her chest. She closed her eyes, pursed her lips and clenched her body, waiting for the pain to come as the pale doppleganger beside her burst into a white spatter and receded into the soil.

So much for her ace.

But there was no pain. There was only the imperceptible sound of cloth rustling in the breeze. White met White and steel greeted scabbard as Ichigo's blade flew to its home, locking in its sheathe as he threw himself forward. Brought the now sheathed blade upward before a baggled Shirayuki. Slammed her into the ground, using her very own sheathe to pin her by the chest for a crucial instant. A fire, hotter and colder than the likes of any he'd seen, roiled in her eyes as she guessed at his intentions, and guessed at what would happen.

"Mai." Ichigo muttered clapping his palms and separating them in an instant for the nameless dance. "Sone no Shirayuki." A dart of icy senbon buried themself into his chest. He finished the incantation and didn't slow as the black light systematically removed each needle from his chest. Dam but his Shunko was a pain in the ass. Even when one of the darts found his forearm, Ichigo was still bringing his arm blade, devoid of the blade, and prepared to strike her down.

**"Do it!"** She glared up at him with one eye hollowfied and the other human, begging for it all to end. _"Do it now, ICHIGO!"_

Ichigo dropped the pike of ice he'd been forming in his hand. Shattered the earth beneath Sode no Shirayuki's sleeve. Legs. Waist. Within seconds, each and every piece of loose cloth had been swiftly and securely pinned to the rocky soile with a series of the icy halberds. The impact was jarring and her teeth rattled with her body as he left the last of the pikes embedded and didn't birth any more of her/his tehcniques, opting instead to slump forwad, pinning her wrists and bringing his face perilously close to hers.

**Thud.**

"I still have five seconds." He retorted, referring to the earlier reminder that her body was falling apart and they were both nearing their limit. His zanpakutou stared up at with a look of wonderment and suddenly understood that he understood what it truly meant to subdue her. Ichigo had stabbed _himself _in the stomach. The blade had not pierced. Instead it pointed up and away, leaving handle, hilt, and cloth pressing into Sode no Shirayuki as he laned ever so very slightly forward, leaving the bloodied white blade jutting outward defiantly into the air, steaming and glowing as the final second tried and failed to tick themselves away into nothingness.

Sode no Shirayuki had been wrong all along.

"You really are such a troublesome woman." Ichigo chastised snarkily, heedless of the puddle of blood soaking her clothes and his own. Sode no Shirayuki was not permitted to move, and so she only parted her lips and offered nothing but a small whine before their lips met, slowly at first, then with enough force to jar their teeth. Shinigami and zanpakutou flared a viscious black and white leaving the blade in Ichigo's gut to dissolve into a trail of white lotus, blooming one by one as they fell away from the winds and were lost.

Sode no Shirayuki smiled as the kiss was broken, the hollowfication traits fading from her eyes.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Ichigo."

One such lotus bloomed over them, wrapping both shingami and zanpakutou within its petals for a but a moment. The last that was seen of Ichigo was him standing, confusion evident on his features as the petlas shrouded both him and Sode no Shirayuki in darkness. For two beats, there was only silence. Then everything exploded. Yoruichi was nearly blown from her feet as a roiling pillar of white and black and silver wreathed in black sparks of dense, _incredibly dense_, spiritual pressure bloomed outward and shredded the lotus.

'So this is his bankai? Incredible...

She peered into the raging inferno that really wasn't a flame at all, but something beyond the heat and intensity that any flame could produce. The pillar was _energy_, raw and unrestrained winter in all its cruel and magnificent glory. Hyourinmaru was observant of it all, arms folded, exuding a titanic confidence that bespoke of nothing more than undeniable pride for one's sibling. Yoruichi couldn't trust her eyes as the jagged column drilled through the ceiling and kept going, traveling into the heavens.

"How on earth did he figure it out?"

Hyourinmaru smiled.

"The mind of my sister is a strange and fickle thing, Shihoin Yoruichi." He spared the flabergasted shinigami a glance. "What you see now is merely a _fifth _of her power."

The flare of white burgeoned and drove onward, decapitating and butchering whomever or whatever dare lay in its path. Though both shinigami and zanpakutou were easily at a safe distance, it was a tad disconcerting to stand in the prescence of such reaitsu, especially when the dome of intense brilliance hadn't died away until roughly several minutes had expired. Yoruichi knew it was over when the entire caver was coated in ice, and though she lowered her arm, she could see Ichigo standing at the center of it all, Sode no Shirayuki in hands as the last tendrils of ice crept away from him and left him restored in his original form.

The fury of the past three weeks, the incredible white hot rage burning within him, began to thaw. Being rplaced by something even hotter. Ice. Cold, frigid tundra consumed the flames of his hatred, extinguished them, and left a terrifying numbness in their place. In that instant, Ichigo laughed. There was no spite to be found in this laugh, only pure, gentle amusement. He lifed a hand skyward and a small swirl of ice blossomed into his hand, creating the very rose he had made during his first encursion to his mindscape.

The very ice was his to wield in whatsoever shape he wished.

_'So this is it, huh?_' He curled that hand into a fist and the flower dispersed. _'I had no idea..._

"How do you feel?"

Ichigo blinked as Yoruichi and Hyourinmaru touched down behind him.

"Juuchi Yosamu." **(10,000 Cold Nights)**

Yoruichi paused, frowned, and appeared puzzled.

"And that would be...?"

Ichigo slipped Sode no Shirayuki into her sheathe with an infinite delicateness.

"Why, the name of my bankai of course."


	23. Death GLacier VI: Divinity Detonation

**A/N: Okay, seriously? I pump out a brillaint 11,000 word chapter for ma peeps on Path of Peace and I get NOTHING? NOTHING! Even now, only a handful of reviews, if even that! WTF! EITHER THE SITE WENT DOWN, NOBODY FELT LIKE LOGGING IN, OR APPARENTLY I SUCK BECAUSE I HAVEN'T HARDLY GOTTEN ANY FEEDBACK(EXCLUDING THOS FAITHFUL FEW WHO HAVE GIVEN FEEDBACKAND REVIEWS FOR THE LATEST CHAPTER) ! NOTHING PERSONAL, BUT COME ON! I'M NOT EXACTLY MOTIVATED TO WRITE IF I DON'T GET ANY COMMENTS OR OPINIONS, PEOPLZ! And yet, this beauty gets a gajillion reviews?**

**Troublesome!**

**Well, that is good I suppose, but any of you who haven't read Path of Peace, you seriously should and u should also review too, PLEASE! XD LOL. ANYWAY MOVING ON AS I AM SLIGHTLY NOT SO MUCH SOBER WHILE WRITING THIS! YO! After a long hiatus I am back! We've experienced a time skip already so all of you know, and this picks back up RIGHT at Sokyoku hill! Get ready! You all know what's coming next now, neh? That's right. At long last, you'll see just how powerful Ichigo is, and how much he's changed after his training. Warning! Serious badassness wil ensue after the title, so I hop you're prepared, everyone! end of Ichigo's training, Time to whoop some ass, take some names, AND TAKE NO PRISONERS!**

**Enjoy this and Ichigo's Bankai! **

**Rememeber, Bleach Ost highly recommended!**

_**(Death GLacier VI: Divinity Detonation)**_

Cold fury burned the world white.

For the first time in nearly ten thousand years, snow fell upon the _Seireitei._It had begun as a s flew flurries in the evening, and now, only a few minutes before Kuchiki Rukia was to be executed, these _flurries _had ceased their erratic pattern of sleet-to-snow-to-rain, and abruptly become a blizzard. Nearly two feet of snow blanketed the Soul Society already, despite Yamamoto Sou-Taichou's best and most brilliant efforts to simply melt the stuff with his ridiculously overpowered Ryujjin Jakka.

But this was no mere storm.

Shrieking as though a thing of the living, the air around the assembled taichou wailed and tore at their haori and shihakusho, spreading shivers and grumbles amongst the less-reserved. Bitter, bitterly cold, some might have said, and still others might have insisted that nature itself spoke on this blindingly brutal morning. Ice coating the hill of the Sokyoku at their feet, the horrific hurricane roiled and spat and hissed around everyone and everything, as though the gods themselves were protesting the great injustice about to take place here, today. Only _Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai_reamined the picture of calm, a stern and the unperturbable pivot amongst the subzero temperatures, somehow managing to look as imperturbable and imposing as ever. Even with his outlandishly long beard flailing wildly within the wind; threatening to strike him in the face at any moment.

"BRRRRR!" A loud yelp shattered the silence. "Why does it have to be so cold!"

"Cold!" Shunsui yelped for the umpteenth time as she pulled his flowery kimono tighter about himself, while struggling to hold onto his hat. That he did so within nearly three feet of snow made the man look quite ridiculous, much to the embarrassment of one Nanao Ise. "I can't believe Jushiro's get to stay inside while we're f-freezing out asses off out h-here!" He nearly lost hold of his precious kimono within a violent sneeze and chattering of the teeth before looking piteously to his vice-captain, who, despite the sub-zero temperatures, refused to accept any offer of "warmth" from her captain. There was just a hint of empathy hidden within her face when she refused, however, and most of the captains sympathized with Seireitei's infamous lady-killer.

All accept one.

Kuchiki Byakuya could not help but wonder at it. Many of the captains were not present for this, the darkest of days, and most had good reason for their absence. Save for captains Unohana, Soi-Fon, himself, Kyoraku, Komamura, and of course Yamamoto, most, including their adjutants, had opted to either stay indoors or tend to their wounded come on this bitterly blasted morning. Kuchiki Byakuya wondered at this as Kuchiki Rukia, his sister, Hisana's sister _-how dare he invoke her name- _was about to be executed, and he, would stand by and do nothing.

"Kuchiki Rukia." Remarkably, Yamamoto made his voice heard amongst the storm. "You stand accused of crimes against the Sereitei, crimes that are punishable by death." Behind him, despite the gale force winds and terrible shrieking of the storm, the Hogyoku was unwound by the robed ministers. Byakuya felt a cold chill that started at the back of his spine and went racing up his neck. Cold, even in the storm, but not as cold as his expression as he listened to the last request of Hisana's little sister, snatched away by the wrath of the winds.

"Clemency?" He murmurred, a rare flicker of disbelief coloring his visage. "For the ryoka?" He listened to Isane's initial assumption of how cruel such a thing was, that Yamamoto would give such a false and dying hope to Kuchiki Rukia. Unohana Retsu spared him a glance and Byakuya nearly snapped. She could see the pain there, hidden in his slate grey eyes, watched as they narrowed imperceptibly flickering within a wavering of resolution and morale.

"The captain-commander is being...kind." Had he spoken those words? Byakuya felt his mouth move, but his mind was deadened _-perhaps it was experiencing frostbite- _because he continued to explain, even as the stand lifted his sister into the air. "By deceiving her with this lie, he is allowing her to die...with peace." Peace? Byakuya nearly spat the word. What peace was this, as Rukia ascended too high, to her death, and dragged his heart upward and out of his chest for every inch she ascended?

"I...I see." Lieutenant Kotetsu surely saw the flickering of fury in those smoldering eyes. Surely she must have seen. But she did not speak, she did not leave her place at the side of her captain, and in this, Kuchiki Byakuya felt a small glimmer of relief. Any comfort she could give him, would give him, should give him, would break through that thin venir of pride he was fightning so hard to maintain. She would break him, Isane would snap Kuchiki Byakuya in half with an embrace, with a word, with even another glance, and Byakuya silently willed himsefl to become stone again. Unyielding, he gave perhaps what was a lone tear from the corner of the eye that Isane could not see.

Perhaps it was just the snow, after all.

Perhaps Kuchiki Byakuya was grateful for this storm. Having just crushed his own adjutant, Abarai Renji, it was a small comfort. Perhaps God was punishing him for leaving Rukia's most cherished friend at death's door. Perhpas _that _was why it had leapt from the skies immediately following Renji's defeat. What had been gentle snowfall before, morphed into this horrific squall and raged within an even greater fury from before, and suddenly, it was all Kuchiki Byakuya could do to stare into the squall and make out the _petite _frame of his adopted sibling within the white. Focusing upon the small bobbing of raven hair and subtle tan of her skin, he willed himself to wait. Until the end. Until the storm wailed even louder, slashing visibility to shreds; leaving the preparations for _Sokyoku's _summoning slower so much slower, and it was with a small trickle of despair that Kuchiki Byakuya reached his decision.

He wanted it to end.

Though Kuchiki Byakuya entertained the slim hope of cancellation due to the weather, he was about to be sorely disappointed. With a sudden gush of flame, the phoenix burst from the stand, beating back the storm for a moment with a mighty gust of its wings. But only for a moment. Whatever had birthed this storm would _not _be denied, and within seconds of the Sokyoku's unsealing, the weather took a dreadful turn for the worse, to the point of Byakuya placing both arms inside his shihakusho's sleeves for warmth.

Do not move. He told his quivering frame. Do not. Do not. Do not.

He could feel his hand, against his will, edging toward Senbonzakura's hilt. Kami. He really was going to go through with it. Suddenly, he felt the eyes of Shunsui Kyoraku on him. Damnation. Captain or no, Kyoraku was smiling, revealing the already unlocked daisho sword pair from within his kimono. Abruptly, Byakuya was galvanized. Shunsui's smile stretched across his face, and with a slow shaking of the head, Byakuya felt the storm lessen again, just for a moment, and his balance went.

This did not bode well.

Flickering among the inferno, the spectre, drew an exceptionally beautiful blade from a black scabbard. _Black_, Byakuya froze in unison with all those around him, becoming like the ice that rained down upon their heads. What was that? What _were _they, those tongues of unholy flame caressing that ivory steel. His sheathe was _white_, when last seen. Dreadful in his exceptional slowness, the hooded figure freed his zanpakutou and placed its tip upon _Sokyoku, _a smiling in such a way that boded ill for the recipient of his katana.

Without warning, the storm subsided and Sokyoku Hill became the eye. The eye of the storm. Though the mighty tempest raged wildly on all sides of the cliff, the hill was eerily calm. _Snowfall_, snow of a kind and gentler sort, glided to the earth, and landed upon Kuchiki Byakuya's conveniently outstretched hand. He blinked, held it in his hand, that delicate creation of nature and watched it melt when greeted by the subtle warmth of his palm. In that same instant, he became aware of a great many things, as the Sokyoku plummeted to the ground, neatly severed in two as the remnants of the black red light faded from the blade that had, only a moment before, been touching the creature's beack. He heard Soi-Fon screech a strange wordless gasp, her hand flying to Suzemebachi's hilt with speed comparable to that of Yoruichi Shihoin, curled arbout the handle and hilt hauling her zanpaktou free from its scabbard.

She never made it in time.

Byakuya felt teeth vibrate within his locked jaw. He felt knees threaten to buckle. He felt the adjutants crumple to their hands and then their faces when the aftershock of the ryoka's overwhelming and pitch black reaitsu smothered the Sokyoku stand with black _-how on earth could it be black- _lightning. This time, Byakuya remained riveted, unable to take his eyes away from the man. He peered closely at him, this wraith wrapped in white, and was afforded a brief glimpse of strawberry-blond before the boy, and Kuchiki Rukia alike, were lost within the blaze that heralded the Sogyoku's demise.

_"Damn...!"_

Byakuya slammed Senbonzakura free of its sheathe. The gesture might have bespoken of panick for some, but in reality it was merely a threat assessment. When facing a foe of taichou calibre, such an aggressive show of force was necessary, if not required outright. He waited, slate grey eyes scanning the clearing as the haze of black and silver began to clear and return his vision. So focused was he upon it, that he didn't notice Soifon's furious shriek until it was much, much too late.

A hand slammed his sword back into its scabbard, and locked around his wrist. Byakuya could not strangle the furious hiss of disbelief as, for the second time, Shihoin Yoruichi outmaneuvered him. Even as Byakuya whipped around, even as his free hand jolted with an unamed kido spell and descended upon the smell of honeysuckle and mocca, he knew he would not succeed. He was agile, but oh she was still so damnable difficult when it came to that speed! He saw captain Soi Fon come to the same realization, those silver eyes that were so much brighter and more wild than his own, already wide with surprise. He watched her lips parting, mouth moving in an effort to convey some final message to him while she had time to speak whatever warning, whatever epitome she had discovered.

She gave only a single silent:

"Oh."

And then Yoruichi Shihon tackled Soi Fon, flinging both herself and the petite catptainess from the cliff. Byakuya clamped down on the immediate desire to assist. Such a fall would not be enough to end either of them, but it would, and it had, removed one captain from the fray. Putting the sudden disadvantage ffrom his mind, Kuchiki Byakuya turned toward the ryoka, displeasure flickering throughout his features at the same time in which lieutenant's Kotetsu, Sasakibe, and Omaeda, were effortlessly disarmed, disemboweled, and then dead.

"Pathetic." A flat, dispassionate voice rang through the storm, clear as a clarion bell. "You call those,**fuku-taichou?"**

For the entire conversation, the boy hadn't turned to face the crowd gawping at him. Now he did. Reaitsu flared to life as he turned. Onyx black and terrible in shape and form tendrils crawled up his face, swarmed over his arms, through his legs and even out his cowl. Wrapping his body in a sheet of spirtual pressure so thick it was nearly tangible. He allowed his eyes to retain their usual shape for a moment, so that he appeared to be an unnatural splotch of darkness in the storm of snow and ice and sleet.

Then he put an end to that. He wanted the enemy to see him. There wasn't an eye that wasn't huge. It wasn't solely the reaitsu or his inherent majesty that stunned them. It was the eyes. They were wide open, those frozen pools of silver blue, and they belonged to one zanpakutou and one zanpakuto alone. They were rimmed black, hollow almost, in the way they surveyed the entire congregation with ill-concealed conceit and disdain. These eyes were death to all who dare offend their owner, knowing the truth of what had been unleashed in Karakura Town had, at long last come to their Soul Society and now, it came to bring their order, their law, their justice, crashing to the ground.

For the most part, Ichigo, remained perfectly still. He was awesome in his power and terrible in his majesty. He noted the looks of fear and terror, not reveling, not loathing. They'd wanted to know the truth of what he was for some time now. Everyone had. Now they did. He didn't care if it earned their ire. That was not his intention. They knew what he was, they knew the horrors he was capable of, and it gained him nothing to kill these peons even if every fiber of his being demanded their deaths.

He'd come for a much, much larger prize.

A prize that was currently slung over his shoulder, unconscious, but still very much alive. Even as the captains seemed to realize what had happened, Kurosaki Ichigo flickered. Flickered, and when seen again after the lapse of a _single second_, Kuchiki Rukia was no longer laid out upon his shoulder. Byakuya blinked. Impossible. Only the captain commander had such speed. Alas, even as the thought did dawn upon him, Kurosaki Ichigo inclined his head, every so slightly, but by the time Byakuya realized Ukitake and Kyoraku were no longer allies, they too, were gone. Yamamoto didn't even hesitate to chase after his pupils and their adjutants, and abruptly, Kuchiki Byakuya was alone with death itself.

He nearly flinched away as the shadows drew back, and a bandaged hand reached up to the cowl. Exposed, the face of Kurosaki Ichigo, smiled from within a curtain of orange hair, exposed now from a lack of restrained afforded by the hood. Something was different about the boy. It was those eyes. It was the killing intent that emanated from them, the willingness to slice and stab and slash; a cold and cruel intention to kill all those who threatened him.

Finally, he spoke.

"I won't even need _that _to defeat you." Ichigo drawled softly. "My bankai, that is."

Unfortunately, he never had the chance to remove his cowl.

**"BANKAI!" **A swell of red light burst through the storm from behind them and drove the snow away from the hill.** "_Kokujou Tengen Myo'ou!"_**

If he was at all surprised by the sudden resurgence from Komamura Sajin, then he did little to show that emotion. The cowled hood looked up and up and _UP _as a towering giant snarled into existence above him and filled his vision with a gargantuan black samurai, the massive giant towering above Sokyoku hill as it rose into the full fury of the storm. It was a creature of dynamic proportions, larger than life itself, and Byakuya found himself drawing back, his eyes fixed upon the armored monster in sky above him as ice flecked off its armor and did nothing but color its joints.

He had no desire to interfere with _that_; he knew all too well the might of Komamura's bankai.

"So that's what a bankai looks like, huh?" The hooded man inquired placidly. "I guess size really _does _matter."

Incredibly, he was unsheathing his sword.

"We shall see!" The deep voice reverberated through the man's helmet and even over the storm. "Foolish ryoka!"Komamura's _bankai _suddenly raised its hand, bringing the colossal falchion it held up to almost touch the clouds above. A dark crimson energy began to pulse about the blade as it glinted in the weight of Sajin's reaitsu. As Byakuya whispered out of existence and pulled Isane and Omaeda with him, the gigantic sword came crashing down at an incredible speed, sending a plume of rubble and debris in every direction.

Byakuya was all but ejected from the flash-step and sent stumbling backwards. He was absolutely shocked – he had never seen Komamura use such a technique before. The sheer power of the attack was breathtaking in its own right, but the thing that had truly amazed him was the _speed _in which the giant _bankai _had moved. For such a fantastically large behemoth, its attack had been a screaming blur of crimson that moved so fast that he'd had barely even seen it.

As the smoke cleared, however, his feelings of amazement quickly turned to dread. Standing in the center of a massive crater caused by Komamura Sajin's powerful attack, the intruder stood. Although the sheer force of the Seventh Squad captain had been known to make even Zaraki Kenpachi stagger, this adversary was standing. Standing! A wave of incredulity surged through Kuchiki Byakuya and left him dumbfounded, even as Unohana reappeared at his side, Sasakibe slung over a shoulder.

She said nothing, but rather, arched a delicate eyebrow.

_'Oh, dear.'_

Byakuya nearly broke his oath _never _to swear as he saw the bare hand, _bare hand_of the ryoka holding the enormous blade blade of _Kokujou Tengen Myo'ou. _Three Shinigami captains stood in complete amazement as he casually – _lazily_ – moved the massive weapon in his hand so that it no longer hovered above his head. He _held _it for another two beats, before relinquishing his grip upon the blade, a small crack spreading across its surface before allowing the sword to fall to the earth below with a thunderous crash that nearly split Sokyoku Hill in half.

"Is that all there is, _to your bankai?"_The cowled intruder tilted his head; cocked it aside; the lower half of a jawl _-a smile- _appearing just within the folds of his cloak. "Because you won't defeat me with me with this." He reached upward, with his free hand -when had he sheathed his sword- and clasped the hood of his cloak. The fingers curled around the soft fabric, and the Shihoin clan crest clattered loudly in the wind as the ryoka hauledit free and finall elected to reveal his face.

Byakuya froze as the hood flew back from the face of "Kurosaki Ichigo" who, in fact, was not Kurosaki Ichigo at all. There was not a hint of that ryoka brat within those chestnut brown eyes. Not even a glimmer of hesitation lurking behind the cruel upward turn of his sneer, of his smile, of his cruel, callous laugh, sharper than any blade, bitter, more bitter than even the ice itself. Kuchiki Byakuya hadn't slowed his pace physically, but mentally, mentally, he was now alert, his senses stretched to their limits as black, _black _reaitsu poured from his shoulders, thighs, and hips, there wasn't a single trace of weakness in that glare as he turned, and, incredibly, kicked first Isane, then Sasakibe, and finally, the whimpering Omaeda, toward Captain Unohana.

_Damn but Retsu was fast._

Byakuya hadn't even _blinked _before the fourth squad captain drew her zanpakuto.

"Heal them," The amused voice chortled as each lieutenant groaned softly upon impact with the instantly unsealed Minazuki, "If you will. I didn't waste any of _her _power on them." Byakuya cursed what weakness was left in him as his slate grey gaze swept toward Isane, his jaw locking _-damnation that he had such feelings- _as he struggled to keep his head turned toward Kurosaki. Kami on high, what had the boy done to himself? Byakuya knew this reiatsu and he felt traces of Hitsugaya's, Yoruichi Shihoin's, and Rukia's, each lingering within the boy's spiritual pressure.

"Also...

Ichigo was standing directly in front of Komamura, the buzz of a half shunpo half something else sound, doing little to warn the _taichou _that his opponent had moved. Ichigo didn't even allow his target the chance to strike as he severed Sajin's right hand clear from his wrist, his zanpakutou and the mighty blade of _Kokujou Tengen Myo'ou flying through the air as one. Wounded alongside his master, the giant staggered and mimed the expression of clutching at his arm, then stiffened inexplicably._

Komamura stiffened in the exact instant that Ichigo and Unohana whispered out of existence. Byakuya blinked as Ichigo reappeared behind the helmeted captain, _Sode no Shirayuki _sliding back into her sheathe in a smove and deliberate technique that Byakuya had seen many a time before. Unohana burst out into existence an instant later, a small stain of red spreading across the upper sleeve that was her right shoulder, staining her haori and shihakusho red with blood. With an audible _clack,_he locked the snow white blade shut and Komamura suddenly fell to the ground, crimson blood gushing from his now opened belly as Ichigo walked leisurely towards Byakuya, heedless of the crimson splotches frozen upon his cheek. The Kuchiki stared wide-eyed as his fellow soul reaper lay there upon a a bed of dirt and ice, in a puddle of his own viscera.

Dead.

Dead, or exceptionally close to dying, as they lace face down in an ever growing puddle of their own blood. Kurosaki Ichigo removed his zanpakuto from its ice-encrusted sheathe with a swift flourish of silver as Minazuki lapped the fox-faced captain up in the distance and immediately set to work healing him, as well as those lieutenants that clung feebly to their lives. Retsu remained passive, refusing to draw her sword, unable to, lest the lives of Sajin and the lieutentants be sacrificed. Leaving Byakuya alone, as Ichigo pointed the tip of his zanpakuto forward in silent challenge. Byakuya was all too happy to comply. Senbonzakura hissed soundlessly, its words lost into the storm as it escaped its sheathe. He _quashed _emotion beneath the sole of his foot and came forward, nearly a quarter of the blade freed as he advanced toward the insidious threat.

"It seems you do not know when to accept defeat, Kurosaki Ichigo." Resigned, he moved to place himself between Unohanna and the ryoka.

Ichigo replied with a beatific grin.

"You know what they say; third time's the charm."

Byakuya flashed left and Ichigo right, and blood spattered across the rocks. Ichigo turned, revealing his blade to be the bleeding one, and the wound to be a shallow cut across Kuchiki Byakuya's right shoulder. Indignation. Wounded pride and indignation flared through the Kuchiki noble, overwhelming any sentiment that he might have felt. Ichigo flung himself backward, already retreating as petals flashed through the air and-

Froze.

"Really?" Ichigo tsked softly. "Shikai?" With a careless gesture, each of Senbonzakura's petals shattered into a thousand luminescent shards. Before Byakuya could think to wonder, Ichigo gestured in a grand sweep of Sode no Shirayuki, and those countless fragments of glittering ice were hurtling towards Kuchiki Byakuya in the form of one thousand senbon, composed entirely of ice; each less than an inch in diameter and a hairsbreadth in thickness.

"You'll need more than that, eh, Kuchiki?" Ichigo smiled, but his smile shattered as Byakuya reformed his blade.

_"Chire."_

They, the senbon, glittered harmlessly askance, striking a wall of petals and dissolving upon impact. Ichigo lowered his blade, disappointment flecking across his features. Byakuya flung himself aside at that very instant, narrowly evading the pillar of brilliant luminosity as it erupted just beneath his feet and where he'd stood, before soaring into the heavens. Ichigo beckoned and the first dance chose that moment to dissolve and reform, collapsing into a mighty wave of ice and snow. Looming over the Kuchiki with such a size, such a width, that there was no chance of escape, no method of defense-

Byakuya severed the element aside with a flick of his wrist and blade.

"Do not take me lightly, ryoka."

Ichigo didn't answer, he'd already tipped his zanpakutou into the soil, stabbing downward but once, commanding _Hakuren _as it came roiling foward. Byakuya nonchalantly raised his blade to defend but irritation flared from displeasure to annoyance as he lost sight of the impudent ryoka within the roiling avalanche. His hand, blade and all, swept around in a wide, circling arc, and for the first time, now apparently as equals, they crossed blades, steel grey grinding against white and shooting sparks across the faces of their wielders. Ichigo maintained the block for all of an instant, muscles straining as his arms were forced downward opening his guard...

_"Eigth dance..._

Suddenly, he slapped a palm upon the blade.

_"Hakuhyō!" **(Black Ice)**_

A vicious arc of black energy lashed out from within the clash, cutting Byakuya's decapitating blow off. He quickly brought his katanta down from his waist, the slim weapon easily deflecting the attack as it shielded the shinigami behind it. He lifted it again and Ichigo was gone, a sudden crackling of black lightning signaling his exit. Byakuya blinked as a stray strange of orange flecked across his visage within the white cloak, leaving him to stare at empty stone and cloth.

His eyes widened in surprise.

_Damn._

Byakuya didn't have time to block the strike as Ichigo suddenly reappeared behind him, wreathed in black lightning, the cloth already burning from his shoulders. Byakuya had only an instant to turn at the sound, and then his jaw crumpled inward. Ichigo hit hard. Hard enough, that Kuchiki Byakuya slammed into the _Sokyoku _stand and slumped for a moment, dazed. Abruptly, Ichigo jolted into visibility above him and Shirayuki came him, and suddenly Senbonzakura came screaming downwards against his chest. Kurosaki flew backwards as a droplet of blood dripped from the tip of Byakuya's sword in blatant mockery of what should have been a fatal blow.

Ichigo slid to a stop when he deemed himself to be at an acceptable distance from his opponent. Byakuya forced himself to his feet and struggled for breath as he looked at the ryoka. The former _weak and inept _human stood defiantly, his chest rising and falling with a calmness that suggested no strain and no stress, as he breathed. Byakuya snapped his arm downwards, discarding the dripping glob of crimson from his zanpakuto as it fell from the blade onto the ground.

"So," he said, straightening himself. "I see you've mastered the _Molting Cicada_ technique?"

"Tch," Ichigo scoffed as he looked at Byakuya, "Yoruichi kept badgering me about it."

A bitter breeze passed between the two men.

"You know why I'm here." Ichigo announced. "Rukia's in a safe place now, so its just you I have to defeat, Byakuya Kuchiki!"

Byakuya scowled.

"I see. So you truly wish to trample upon our pride, then."

Their blades crashed against each other once more as Kurosaki launched into a flurry of strikes. Byakuya dodged and parried perfectly, his movements hurried, sloppy, in contrast to the effortless grace with which Ichigo danced and flowed amongst his petals and blades. Byakuya saw an opening in that flawless fading defense and suddenly jabbed forward with his zanpakuto, the tapered tip known as Senbonzakura aiming directly for Ichigo's now unprotected chest. The ryoka skipped directly forward and lowered his blade. Lowered. Too late, Byakuya saw the plan of his opponent. His zanpakuto passed through the hole of the _open _hand that now clenched down around Senbonzakura, effectively halting Byakuya strike. Before he could dissolve his blade into countless petals and maime the now equally trapped Ryoka, Ichigo flicked his sword forward.

_"Kyū no mae."_Ichigo snarled as energy swelled along the surface of his bloodied blade and turned its crimson surface into blackness. "_Getsuga_…" He snarled as he took a swinging stance immediately thereafter and swept the blade flashed out of life and reappeared at Ichigo's back before it could be launched. Ichigo smirked. He'd already brought theflat of the blade into the path of Senbonzakura, and now, the confined energies raced down the tip in a swell of black and blue crimson with nowhere left to go...

"_Tenshou!"_

The blue crescent of energy arced forward at point blank range. It plowed onward, pushing Byakuya backwards as he was forced to hold his block against the powerful attack. With a simple flick of his wrist, however, the _taichou _slashed the fang of energy in half. As his vision cleared, he saw that Ichigo was gone. A dull thud signaled the ryoka's entrace behind him, and those tendrils of flame came creeping into his black amidst a technique of deep and black crimson; flying towards him in the wake of his sudden vulnerability.

Ichigo grinned, the flames swelling alongside his blade once again, the fires spreading outward within a massive detonation..

_"Getsuga Tenshou!"_

With a gust of cold wind, the dark clouds that had been threatening them all morning suddenly broke and a torrent of ice and sleet began to fall once again. Ichigo grinned as his native element began to fill the air to fall over Karakura town. The flames surrounding the fighters extinguished slowly as the smoke began to dissipate, revealing the faint pink glow from Kuchiki Byakuya's Senbonzakura, at the last instant, having shielded his master with a flurry of sakura blossoms.

"You are going to be damnably difficult, aren't you?" Ichigo exhaled softly.

The shield of petals was barely intact, three-quarters having already disintegrated against the power of Ichigo's attack. With a wave of his hand, Byakuya sent the remainder of the barrier shattering into oblivion. Senbonzakura's displeasure filled the air as an audible hiss, whereas Sode no Shirayuki's serenity was mirrored by Ichigo's loose stance, the hilt of his blade crooked lovingly into an elbow and her white cloth curled loosely around his wrist.

He steeled his eyes on the boy in front of him, _Senbonzakura _pulsating a faint crimson in his hands. He could feel his desire to attack the man in front of them, but Byakuya new better than to rush in and attack this former Shinigami head-on. To do that would be akin to a death-wish, but a death-wish was quick becoming their only optioon in this battle, thus far.

"Say, Byakuya," Ichigo said lightly, almost teasingly. "You're moving awfully slow, for a captain."

"Likewise," Byakuya responded with a flat scowl. "Your lack of speed is laughable."

"Is that so?" Ichigo gave a false bow of deferment. "Catch me, then!"

Byakuya rushed him, his blade swinging in a wide arc. To Ichigo's surprise, he leapt directly into her attack, the shaft of his hilt crashing against Sode no Shirayuki with a loud clack as the steel slid along the edge of _her_, the distance between _her _body and his own flesh and blood diminishing with frightening speed. He spun his torso to the right at the last second, avoiding a potentially deadly strike, before coming back with another slash.

Byakuya ducked the attack, his body hitting the ground as the blade sliced through the air harmlessly. Choosing to be unorthodox, he kicked out with his leg, the limb making a broad sweeping motion as he swept Kurosaki's legs out from under him. Ichigo fell backwards almost immediately as both of his feet left the ground, giving Byakuya the much-needed time to regain his footing and launch another attack. He lifted Senbonzakura over his head and swung down with all of his might, the blade at the end of the hilt and guard shaft aimed directly for his opponent's exposed stomach and entirely incapable of missing.

Ichigo was gone, vanishing in a whisper of _sound _before his body had even hit the stone below. He reappeared behind Byakuya, his blade pointing at the back of the Kuchiki's many hair-pieces, cracks already spreading across one of them as he pushed the tip forward. Byakuya jolted forward a few feet and flung himself. With a quick movement, he thrust it forward as a blue bolt of energy shot forth from his palm in the form of kido, a kido that Ichigo contemptuously swatted aside.

"You want speed?" Ichigo abruptly sheathed his sword, and unsheathed it, all in the same instant. "I don't have any pride in my speed, because putting pride in something you can't protect, something like that is..is just ridiculous!" Casting the sheathe aside, it dissolved in the wind, but Ichigo didn't much seem to care. He was already in motion, moving ten times faster than should've been remotely allowable, at best, and he was moving much, _much _faster than Kuchuki Byakuya.

"I'll show it to you then...Kuchiki Byakuya."

Byakuya _did _see it then, his eyes growing impossibly wide as Ichigo thrust Sode no Shirayuki into his face. He threw himself back, leaping away in an effort to keep his head. He did not succeed. Kuchiki or no, there was nothing to be done as Byakuya watched the blade enlarge rapidly within his vision, filling his every moment as it found his face, sweeping a thin line along the bridge of his nose. Blood welled upon from the shallow wound, and dribbled into his eyes, marring the otherwise flawless features of his face as he struggled to distance himself from the onrushing-

Ichigo hadn't moved.

Nay, the ryoka watched, _waited _until Byakuya had retreated to an acceptable distance, and then, only then did he move. Sode no Shirayuki flashed white and black as the fury that was Ichigo's _shunko _raced across his body, shredding what little remained of his Shihoin cloak. Casting the now useless garment aside, Ichigo took up the blade and twirled, performing a strange and wandering pirouette, one that brought Sode no Shirayuki to the stone and swept it _through _the rocky soil without resistance.

_'He said he did not need bankai.'_

Byakuya watched with a sickening sense of dread as Kurosaki summarily carved an elaborate pattern into the cliffside. Whatever it might've been, he couldn't make sense of it, and apparently, the boy was about to indulge his curiousity. For even as Kuchiki Byakuya wondered at what Kurosaki Ichigo was, what he was about to attempt, the ryoka straightened, tipped his zanpakuto toward the storm above in silent homage, and looked Rukia's brother square in the face, those chestnut brown orbs leveling upon the Kuchiki head with a terrifying numbness.

_'Could that possibly mean he has already..._

"I told you before, Kuchiki Byakuya," Ichigo began bleakly. "I didn't need _bankai _for this battle." Byakuya looked on abject fury as the clouds opened; brought down the light from above. "That still holds true." Ichigo closed his eyes and placed a hand to his face, cradling it within a claw. "However, if this pride of yours involves Rukia's execution, then I _bankai_is exactly what I need." He opened his eyes to the world and Kuchiki Byakuya was lost as they were revealed. _Blackened sclera _glaring mercilessly outward. Chestnut brown fading, brightened impossible shade of gold, and then that gold twisted itself inward, becoming entirely azure in its existence.

**(A/N: Insert BLEACH Soundtrack (Cometh the hour (Part A_Opus1) **

All the white, Ichigo's body began to crumble.

Ichigo was dissolving, right before Byakuya's eyes, his body simply collapsing amidst a strange and otherworldly glow. With a keening shriek of such woe that it would break the heart of any creature to ever draw breath, the winds picked up again. No that wasn't quite right. Kurosaki Ichigo was not dissolving, for his body wasn't unstable. Kurosaki Ichigo was _standing_, thrusting forth _Sode no Shirayuki _forward, tipping the blade into his stomach, holding tight the handle. Kurosaki Ichigo was _glowing._He was transforming, a feat not possible, as Byakuya saw and understood the horrors of what was to occur, what he was about to witness, as the ryoka curled the fingers of a hand into a claw around and before his face.

"I need my bankai...**to crush your pride so utterly that you'll look back on this day _and tremble!"_**

With that, Ichigo stabbed himself in the stomach. Blood, white blood, spattered across the stone. Yet again, Byakuya could not bring himself to believe his eyes. That was not blood. Those specks were not blood, they were something that he did not know. They were ice. Spreading across the stone and the rubble and even the shattered stand and cliffiside itself, leaving Byakuya untouched, but born a veritable glacier, ushering the storm to its ultimate and final climax like some holy being reaching its utmost and final orgasm, such was the shriek that exploded through the heavens above.

And Kuchiki Byakuya could do naught but watch.

_"Bankai."_Ichigo smiled softly, the blade fading from his gullet and leaving naught but the petals of a white rose behind. Byakuya lost sight of him then, gone as he was within an inexplicable bursting of white and black and silver energies, spiraling into the heavens. And still, within this terrible tempest, Kurosaki Ichigo spoke, his voice warping and distorting amidst the dust and grit and gravel diverted from their final resting places amongst the dead.

"Watch closely, Kuchiki Byakuya. This is...

Taking a flower from the sky, Kurosaki Ichigo lowered his free hand, and, while still keeping the other over his face, gingerly pressed that flower against his chest. It slipped into his shihakusho without resistance, and Ichigo arched his back as his entire form flashed into...someone else. For just a moment, Kuchiki Byakuya saw what it was like to see another's zanpakutou. Ichigo's body slumped upon itself for a moment, and crumpled as he doubled over, groaned, and..._laughed._

_"What you'll be facing."_

He was Kurosaki Ichigo again, but just for a moment, as his form seemed to flicker in and out of existence, constantly overlapping with that of she who had to be Sode no Shirayuki. Byakuya slammed a knee into the rubble as the most incredible pressue he'd ever felt, forced him to one knee. Ichigo chuckled morosely, but there was a notable stain within his laughter, the careless unwound laughter of those who have no reason to laugh, those who delight in pain and suffering, those who laugh even when there is no point in laughing, anymore.

_"No more games_...

Inexplicably, a hand flew up to his face, fingers clenched into a claw once again.

**"Bankai!"**

Byakuya had the where-with-all to throw up an arm before his face as Ichigo dragged the hand down across his face. At once, his reiatsu changed, twisted, blackened, and the lightning surging around the Sokyoku Hill became the stuff of nightmares. Kurosaki Ichigo was gone. Lost, within the impossible flare of brightness as it dissolved the world and split the skies within its terrible radiance. Warped the skies themselves, twisting the very fabric of space and time and reality as the last restraints on the boy's reaitsu were violently ripped from their hinges and cast aside.

**_"Juuchi...Yosamu."_**

With that, the world dissolved into an impossible flare of frozen hell.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW OR HOLLOW ICHIGO WILL HAUNT YOU! SERIOUSLY! NO ONE HAS BEEN REVIEWING MY GREATEST MASTERPIECE PATH OF PEACE AND I'D HATE THAT TO HAPPEN TO THIS STORY TOO! (Indisposed rant toward those who didn't review Path of Peace)


	24. Death GLacier VII: Damnation of the Dead

**A/N: BEHOLD! Here we will finally see Ichigo's bankai, as well as host of different events that will reshape the Bleach Universe as we know it. This is also AU (If you didn't know already) and if Ichigo isn't his usual canon self well, DID YOU READ THE LAST CHAPTER? I thought I made that perfectly clear that Ichigo has done nothing but fight and fight and FIGHT since arriving in Soul Society, and to top that off, He's been training his ass off with Yoruichi, Hyourinmaru, AND Sode no Shirayuki not to mention his hollow half as a default. Of course he's strong! Not exactly flawless, but he's still WAY stronger than canon Ichigo. Smarter, too, though not by much LOL. Read the chappy, and don't forget, REVIEW! This has got to be one of my best masterpieces next to Dawn of Thunder and Path of Peace, the three latest fics I have written!**

**Also, My Purpose will be getting updated relatively soon by KingKakashi and myself now that I've finally healed from all those damn surgeries.**

**Enjoy!**

**Enjoy this and Ichigo's badassnes! **

**Rememeber, Bleach Ost highly recommended!**

_**(Death GLacier VII: Damnation of the Dead)**_

As a rule, Zangetsu did not accept charity. He was a loner. He preferred the life and loneliness of the spirit realm and the company of his fellow zanpakutou, to the warmth and comfort that came with caring for a shinigami. Being their ally, their nakama, their partner, all the troubles laid bare as you became their blade, and they, your master. It made him sick. Zangetsu was servant to no one, none would be his master since that day. The day his first and ONLY shinigami partner had been so cruelly betrayed; when she had been left to die an ignoble death in the streets of the Human World.

It felt like a century since her passing, but it was probably much, _much _longer.

_'To ally oneself with a soul reaper is to die with them.'_

Just thinking about it brought a snarl to his lips. _Zangetsu was slave to no one._ He was his own master! None commanded him but himself! He alone, was responsible for _his _actions! Not another's! That was the way of the vanquished! This mentality kept Zangetsu on his meandering path, constantly wandering, partnering himself to the occasional soul he found interesting from time to time. Leaving, when death approached, moving on to the next, and the next and the next, always steeling himself against the pained expression when it came time to depart.

Now, his face twisted into a rictus of fury as he fled through the Seireitei with a petite bundle of white and raven hair. He, himself, was held responsible for a shinigami. This little fledgling who was no more a shinigami than he was a zanpakuto, but Zangetsu could feel strength returning to his deadened limbs for every mile he put between them and the Sokyoku. Shiryauki's boy was waging his own little war atop that cliff, and the aftershock could be felt even at this distance.

It was for times such as these that Zangetsu had adopted this scruffy, indignant, altogether menacing and malevolent looking, persona. Ah, but it was only skin deep. One had but to scratch the of this chiseled surface and speak to him, and the facade would shatter and they would see how kind-hearted the infamous "lone-wolf" really was under all that grit and grumbling. Such was the little bundle of white curled into his chest. The small bob of raven black hair swaying gently in the breeze as he curled an arm around her and remembered the words of his former host.

_"Run." He'd said. "Run hard, run fast, and run now. There's more to this than everyone thinks."_

Zangetsu exhaled softly.

The boy truly was powerful. Capable of crushing Senbonzakura and Kuchiki Byakuya splendidly, of that much, he was certain. However, it was the Captain Commander that Zangetsu feared. Both his students had done a superb job of keeping Yamamoto away from the Sokyoku Stand, but against the Head Captain, such luck could not hope to last. Ichigo, for all his power, was nothing when faced with the might of Ryujjin Jakka and Yamamoto as one entity.

...chigo?"

Ah.

Zangetsu glanced down at his charge, and found himself staring down into the intense violet eyes of Kuchiki Rukia. Damnation, the child was awake. He heard Abarai Renji's noise of confusion within a muffled inquiry of the background; too which Zangetsu still swore sulphurously. Because his petite Kuchiki wriggled out his hold and peeked over his shoulder; because he was powerless to stop those pools of violet blue from hardening in furious indignation and determination.

"Ichigo's up there, isn't he?"

It was not a question.

"Indeed." Zangetsu had to obey, had to slow as Rukia tried to get a better look, such was his connection to the girl. He glared balefully down at her, but Rukia would not be dissuaded. He allowed her to perch upon his shoulder -she was awfully short for a soul reaper- and see the carnage raging all around them. Apparently, some of the zanpakuto of the eleventh and tenth and even the normally stoic twelfth squad, had staged a revolt against their masters and were running rampant, with uncontrolled chaos throughout the Seireitei.

Chaos, as if none of them were willing to release.

Because of that, Zangetsu felt Suzumushi, Tousen's partner, nearly perish in combat against Captain Zaraki. Zangetsu mourned for the lost of that mute but beautiful spirit and offered a silent prayer for her as they weaved through the chaos in search of safe shelter. Blast. Tenken was fading now, too. Zangetsu couldn't believe it. What had Hyourinmaru been thinking? Giving Kurosaki training was one matter, but this...this technique...had the great ice dragon truly gone mad?

"Stop!" Rukia's tearful sobs tore at Zangetsu's heartstrings and plucked him from his thoughts. She slapped at his shoulder and he stopped abruptly, his blade flashing outward in the same instant as Zabimaru's, just in time to intercept the exceptionally long blade of Shinsou. Zangetsu rare used the word "shit" but now he found himself uttering words that put such a spin on the word, that human defecation would wilt with shame at the blatant mockery of such acidic refuse.

Rukia only felt her vision turned aside as the face of Ichimaru Gin filled her vision.

"Mornin' Rukia-tan!" The fox-faced taichou grinned.

"BANKAI!" Renji, despite her wounds, moved much, much faster than Rukia thought possible. Ichimaru rounded, but something faded and not quite visible smote him across the back, and the taichou staggered inexplicably, his sight now filling with the red light and gaping jaws of Hihio Zabimaru. Ichimaru drew back, a small flicker of distress flickering across his features. He flew. Literally. His feet left the ground and he was sent a-tumbling head over heels _-comically-_as a the curving beast that was Renji's bankai exploded through the piazza wall.

Rukia saw none of it.

Rukia gazed upon the Sokyoku stand, just in time to witness the sagging of Kokujo Tengen Myo'ou. She watched the giant lose its hand, sword and all, and obliterate half the forest. She watched it fall as its armored chest caved inward, as though some equally large and invisible giant had pierced its chest. Weakened as she was, she felt the reaitsu of Isane-chan, Omaeda, and Sasakibe-dono each flicker, surge furiously in defiance, and die.

They were dead, dead or dying.

"Ichigo...

**0o0o0**

As the smoke cleared around the area, Byakuya's grey eyes widened as he saw his opponent. Ichigo was gone. Truly gone now, as the chalk white hand emerged from the shroud of luminescent and unnatural energies, and bid them be silent. All at once, the storm was still, reduced to a gentle snowfall. Unohana felt her eyes widen at the same time in which Byakuya flung himself to a safe distance from the radiant reaper that loomed over him. Ichigo flicked his wrist and all the dust, grit, and dirt were banished, and the storm abated, as it always had, at the call of its master. Byakuya felt another reverberation course through the soil, and forced himself off his knees from the pressue.

His bones screaed in protest.

"Impossible." He breathed. "Such reaitsu...

Cold fury burned the world _black _as the Maiden of Ice finally awakened. Sheathed within the protective aura ofthe black Shunko _-he couldn't believe the boy'd mastered it-_Kurosaki Ichigo glared outward from behind the frightening grin of a porcelain mask, hollowfied irises glaring into Kuchiki Byakuya's with a cruel and terrifying numbness. Beyond them, _Juuchi Yosamu_, bankai of _Sode no Shriayuki_, flared outward, in all its glory. Ichigo wore ice like a second skin, his clothing flecked a shade short of infinite white, such a color that it pained Kuchiki Byakuya to even look at the zanpakuto and its wielder.

"Behold," A smooth and multilayered voice intoned. "Kuchiki Byakuya."

Ichigo's skin was a pale shade of silver greys, just as his _zanpakuto _had been. His hair, likewise, had been bleached, but not quite as his outfit. Unlike the silken garments, Kurosaki appeared to have a rather light blue tinge to the now silken tresses of his silvery white hair. He placed one hand to the mask and removed it, drawing the frightening porcelain aside from his features in order to expose the baleful grin that now greeted Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Look upon this blade and tremble." His lips curled upward in an uncharacteristic sneer. "This, _is my bankai."_

Soden no Shirayuki's bankai was indeed and impressive one.

Billowing out from behind the Vizard like a cloud, a roiling, misty stream leaked into the air. That was not _Sode no Shirayuki. _Juuchi Yosamu was more than the form of two white cloths wrapped around Ichigo and his forearms, flaring outward in a curving half moon, adjourning his shoulders as its tips pointed toward the ground. Atop it lay its twin, the next crescent locked upon his sleeve, down-turned and upturned, each stuck outward and shimmering beside the shinigami in luminescent shades of everlasting white and black and silver, a grand and titanic sense of confidence and arrogance exuding from these sickle like protrusions as the blades Ichigo had obtained rustled in the breeze.

Ironically, he'd kept Sode no Shirayuki's shikai form in his left hand, but that was where the similarities ended. Though Kurosaki Ichigo wielded the shikai version of his blade, it was fastened this body by a tether of white, and from that thick tendril of cloth, thousands upon thousands of winding, binding, and grinding tendrils of jagged ice stabbed outward. Byakuya couldn't be sure as-to-whether-it be the blades, or that roiling mass of spikes and swords that perturbed him the most.

It was never static, gracefully transitioning from one form to the next, always moving, graceful, like the goddess after whom it had been modeled. Briefly, Bkyakuya felt awe. Hyourinmaru was rumored to be the strongest ice zanpakutou, but looking upon this, here and now, Byakuya would have disagreed, vehemently. This was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen and this marvelous zanpakutou was being wielded by a ryoka, that, that stole all his joy and turned it to travesty upon seeing

"We'll go with _that_, then, ladies." Ichigo seemed to nod, as though he were speaking to some unseen entities. "Prepare yourself, Kuchiki!" Ichigo swept the lances outward and Byakuya abruptly saw that the boy was actually seriously considering an attack of the frontal genre. He scowled. If the boy wanted to die so badly, then who was he to deny him? He wouldn't even use his bankai against it, this blatant mockery of all that the Soul Society represented.

But even as he looked on, Kurosaki Ichigo changed yet again. He pulled down the mask to shelter his face, _and as if on cue_, those ugly tendrils of jagged ice retracted into his body. Layering themselves out upon his skin, upon the blade, creating a different weapon in a completely different way. Laying both hands upon the shaft of his new acquisition, Kurosaki Ichigo twirled what appeared to be a obscenely large and double edged, bladed scythe, as pristine white in appearance was it was within shikai.

"You intend to strike me with that?" Byakuya became incredulous as the scythe swelled to mammoth proportions, and what's more, Kurosaki Ichigo seemed so fond of the first, that he chose to replicate it and birth another in the opposite hand. He came stalking forward, the frozen ice cratering beneath his feet, the shards sticking to the sickle like protrusions on his blades, scythe, and those strange crescent protrusions latched upon either wrist.

"That, whatever _that _is, is not a bankai."

Byakuya made the mistake of sliding half a step forward.

"Don't think for a second," Ichigo growled as he leveled his arm at Byakuya's face, revealing the cavernous tube within the folds of his sleeve, sputtering to life. "That I am undeserving of this bankai."

With a hiss, a sudden stream of ice exploded outwards from his wrist and engulfed the shinigami's now discarded haori. Ichigo ceased the stream of snow and lowered his arm as the dead garment fell to the ground in a frozen chunk of solid ice. Amusement flecked across his face as Senbonzakura came screaming toward his head, only to be intercepted by his wrist. Ichigo didn't budge, though earth cratered and stone shattered beneath his feet. Nonplussed, he turned his gaze toward Kuchiki Byakuya, a low hiss escaping the mask and snarling into the air as he beheld the chipped blade. Byakuya launched himself backward in a flying retreat.

Ichigo stood still for a moment as he looked at his fallen rival, his eyes narrowing in hatred before he turned around and walked to the diminishing form of Kuchiki Byakuya. He strode inward, catching a slash upon the forearm and harmlessly swatting it aside as his armor of ice intervened within the attack. Byakuya flew backward. Literally, His feet left the ground and he went tumbling head over heel as Ichigo lowered his fist, allowing the bruise to flower across the captain's face.

Byakuya crumpled against the stone, and did not rise.

**_"Huh."_**The strange not-ichigo voice leered. _**"Giving up...already?"**_Byakua couldn't even force his head upward, such was the pressure such was the pressure that the cliff itself was..was...crumbling! A widening of the eyes confirmed this to be true. **_"How dull."_**The multi-layered voice tittered softly. _**"It would be such a shame for you to die so easily, Byakuya!"** That voice _captured Byakuya's attention as did the javelin of ice hurtling toward his exposed forehead.

_'Damnit!'_

Byakua levered himself off the stone with a quick burst of shunpo at the last instant, and cursed his wavering heart. Ichigo burst outward after him and the storm rang loud with the harsh cries of steel striking on steel and blade meeting fist and flesh. Eventually, they were forced to part and upon doing so, Byakuya realized he had a host of new injuries. The line across his stomach wasn't debilitating yet but it stung and ached against the cold, throbbing in eerie unison with the thin trench between his shoulders, already freezing as Ichigo turned his weapons around and tipped them toward Kuchiki _for yet another bout._

"Why are you putting so much distance between us?" Ichigo asked, pulling the mask aside. "If you want to make sure to hit me, then you should get close and fire."

"Distance myself?" Byakuya didn't take kindly to those words, nor did his pride. "I have no need to distance myself from you."

"Of course you don't." Ichigo's false enthusiasm abruptly crumpled as his eyes darkened. "Distance only has meaning in a fight between equals." Those words struck a chord deep within the Kuchiki. It was a matter of being equal, then? He leveled his deepest, most intensely penetrating stare, upon the ryoka, and willed him to cower. Ichigo only smiled, smiled, and swept a hand through those long locks of loose silvery blue and tipped his zanpakuto forward in mockery of everything Byakuya cherished.

"What...did you say?"

"Don't look so confused." Ichigo replied placidly. "You're afraid of letting even a part of me out of your field of vision by getting too close, because you're afraid that I'll outmaneuver you again? If that's the case, then it's a foolish thought." He shook his head; tracing the line of a silvery rose into the air, and _held _it within his palm, another sign of his flawless control. "With you and I, distance holds no meaning at all, that's what I said. _Watch..._

Byakuya felt death itself touch his chest.

"If I do this, my hand is almost instantly at your heart." Ichigo stared up at him, mask whisking across his face once more. "Kuchiki Byakuya." He pressed the slim tip of a finger to his shihakusho. "And when I do _this_, your heart will simply-

"I said there is no need!"

Byakuya snarled, the facade dissolving, exposing his face as he'd never had it exposed before.

Senbonzakura came boiling over the two of them, but Ichigo was already gone, even as the blade swept where he'd been. Byakuya rounded on him, revealing the small impression left behind, save for but a droplet of blood leaking down his chest. He wasn't fast enough, and Ichigo was. Too fast. Much too fact. Byakuya sagged beneath the steady thump-thump-thump of fists and Kurosaki Ichigo did appear, seize him by the collar, and literally, hoist him off the ground, fist cocked back as Senbonzakura reeled, lost without its master.

Ichigo made a bloody fist and thrust it foreward into Byakuya's face.

"This for Renji."

**Whump.**

"This is for Chad."

**Whump.**

"This is for Uryuu."

**Whump.**

"This is for Inoue."

**Whump.**

"This is for Ganju."

**Whump.**

"This is for Hanatarou."

**Whump.**

His fist aching, even with the solidified reaitsu, Ichigo felt his muscles tear as he brought his fist back for a final blow.

_"And this is for Rukia."_

_**WHAM!**_

A blur registered within his peripherals.

_"Bakudo _number sixty-three," Unohana called out as she flashed into sight behind Ichigo, her violet eyes regarding Kurosaki coldly. "_Sajo Sabaku."_

The Vizard's eyes flew open in shock as the golden length of chain materialized from nothingness and surrounded his body, the _kidou _links tightening around his torso like a python constricting a large rat. Byakuya landed in front of him, his clogs clicking gently against the ruined stone. His face was a bit battered, his robe was significantly tattered and his hair-pieces were all but gone. A trickling of blood trailed from his temple and down to his cheek, the crimson liquid curving along his well-defined jaw-line. His left forearm was bleeding as well, blood seeping from the burns he'd gained while guarding himself from Ichigo's elemental technique.

"Captain Kuchiki," The meloffious voice of the fourth squad captain chimed pleasantly. "I believe that, is enough for one day-

"I'd disagree." Ichigo sighed from where he lay. "This won't hold me for more than a few seconds."

**"!"**

Ichigo burst upright before the Kuchiki could utter his thanks, his reaitsu swelling to such a point that the spell _simply disintegrated._Retsu gawped, disbelief colouring her features for the first time in a decade. Ichigo was free, and he snatched up his scythes as though they were the most important thing in the world. He slid back half a pace, slipping into an unarmed fighting stance as the crouched vizard looked on in wry amusement.

Byakuya placed himself between them.

Battered as he was in mind and body, it just wouldn't do to allow an unarmed woman to fight in his stead.

"While I appreciate your assistance, Unohana-taichou, I believe there are more pressing matters at hand." Said Byakuya. "If you would please step aside?" Ichigo didn't wait for an answer, Juuchi Yosamu was already flashing through the air and colliding with Senbonzakura, spreading spiked of heated reaitsu about the face of the cliff. Sparks flew, scowls were exchanged, and the battle was renewed in earnest as Ichigo whispered out of existence after the Kuchiki.

Unohana watched them go and shook her head.

"Boys will be boys, I suppose."

They stared at each other from across the cliff, Ichigo's calm saffron eyes rivaling Byakuya's enraged ones. A soft wind blew in from the hole that Ichigo's _Getsuga Tenshou _had blown through the wall of rubble, sending Ichigo's tattered cloak tumbling across the frozen rubble of the equally frozen floor. Their eyes met, clashing, causing an almost palpable tension to fill the storm and each other, fury on a raging tide of indecision, and calm cruelty, tempered with an overwhelming desire to protect.

"Release you bankai." Ichigo demanded. "If you don't, she'll pick you apart and I won't be held responsible for that."

Byakua stood there dumbfounded.

"I do not need bankai to-

"Enough of this, Byakuya." Ichigo's triple layered voice snarled, a flicker of annoyance bubbling out from his mask. "I. Am. Kicking. Your. Ass." He resumed the calm persona once more. "Fine. Don't use bankai. I'll just erase you and give my condolences to Rukia, and maybe a rose or two over your grave, alright?" He flicked his sword forward and gestured, that all encompassing flicking of the fingers saying to "bring it on" which, to Byakuya, having been what he felt was severely underestimated, did not take well.

"Come here and die, Byakuya-boy."

Byakuya had prided himself on keeping his temperamental outbursts contained during the past century. His marriage with Hisana and ensuing adoption of Rukia and his duties as a captain had all but quashed the sense of youthful anger that he'd harbored for his entire afterlife. Not that it was gone, per se; he was still very much prideful of his abilities, and he always made sure to maintain himself at peak performance in all things, should he ever happen to be challenged by some foe or another. It could even be said that an air of calm emanated from everything that surrounded him. He'd simply focused his energies on other issues and hadn't quite taken the time to be human, anymore.

_'That boy..._

However, the old insult that Kurosaki had shot his way seemed to snap something inside him, his pent-up pride swelling like a riverbed after the breaking of a dam. Granted, the boy probably remained ignorant and unaware that Shihoin Yoruichi had once used the very same nickname when they "played" together. Now, it mattered not. With a feral snarl, Byakuya launched himself forward and swung his blade down into his opponent's, causing the vizard's eyes to widen under a shower of sparks.

_"Insolence!" _Byakuya hissed through gritted teeth, forcing his foe down through the air, "You insolent, impudent little child!" He thrust a foot forward, slamming a kick into Kurosaki 's chest and sending the hybrid plummeting into the ruined Sokyoku Stand Arrancar below. Byakuya practically _shot _downwards, almost immediately closing the gap between the fallen ryoka and himself. Ichigo was only in the process of thinking of standing when Byakuya thrust a hand before his face and declared imperiously:

"_Raikouhou!"_

A massive wave of yellow energy plummeted downwards and carved a scar in the earth below, engulfing Ichigo within a web of lightning. Byakuya quickly darted back, placing some distance between the two of them as he struggled to catch his breath. Ichigo emerged from the rubble, grinning with the mask and not his face. He was unharmed, his sleeve torn and ravaged, and already impossibly, stitching itself back together within the icy garment.

"Now," He demanded politely. "This is your last warning, Kuchiki Byakuya."

In a rare lapse of judgement, Byakuya opted to comply.

"Very well."

He tilted it downward.

"May you and this accursed storm of yours turn to dust before my blade, Kurosaki Ichigo."

He dropped it.

"_Bankai," _he chanted calmly as he dropped his blade to the ground, the elegant zanpakuto slipping through the stones that comprised their battlefield. Unohana watched contritely from the sidelines, no more able to assist than impede, such was his pride.

"Byakuya," she murmured, in rare usage of the captain's full name. "You're being foolish...

Ichigo took a stance and readied himself for the worst amidst his ever-changing bankai swirling around him peaceably, giving no hint as to the inner conflict roiling within. He crooked one hand into the claw that was his signature technique, and a veritable blanket of snowflakes swirled around him like a shield, whipping around his already existing release and spiraling across the cliff within a manic wind, slowly freezing every last inch of stone that was not yet frozen tundra.

"Here we go."

**0o0o0o**

Ichimaru Gin was...displeased.

He could see that damnable zanpakuto again, and it kept knocking him off balance. Opening him up for that annoying Abarai to smash through his defenses and hurl him through walls as though he'd a nasty cold that the kid didn't want to catch. Gin could feel every bone in his body aching, but it was a good ache. Dusting himself off, he emerged from yet another hole in the many walls of the Seireitei and offered a lackadasial shrug when his imminent return was met with a frustrated hiss from both parties.

He was about to retaliate when he felt Tousen die.

Now, Ichimaru Gin wasn't well known for his sentimentality. He didn't give a rat's ass about Kaname, and he couldn't have cared less, but for one small teensy problem. Zaraki Kenpachi. Ichimaru took a grimace and buried it behind his everlasting smile as he realized that damnable madman wasn't dead after all. Well, Gin had been frozen for a few days, and Izuru'd been forced to beg the good ol' cap to melt Ichimaru's frozen hell only just yesterday. Now, as he felt that monstrous reaitsu swivel in place, and turn, not toward Sokyoku Hill, miles away, but towards him, as he was considerably closer, Ichimaru decided it was time to give this little story a "happy" ending and skedaddle before Zaraki gave his life an "unhappy" one.

"Bastard!" Renji's snarl dragged Ichimaru back to the here and now with a rush of euphoria. "What the hell do you want with Rukia!" Ichimaru cocked his head aside and both Renji and Rukia shivered fearfully as the third squad taichou flicked out his blade and tipped it down. The overwhelming thump of reaitsu drove them to their knees. Ichimaru whistled tunelessly and struck out at blurring cloak-man before Zangetsu could knock him off balance again, and brought his beloved blade around.

"My, my, there's no need to be gettin' so..._testy." _Gin had already thrust his sword forward, giving his blade a little extra _oompf_ than normal. Shinsou drove through Renji's bankai like a hot knife would through butter. Gin nearly giggled as his blade pierced through the wall of coils and subsequently skewered the fuku-taichou to the wall. Kuchiki Rukia keened, a sound of such heartbreak and wone that it would brea the heard of any man that drew breath.

Gin only smiled.

"Renji!" Rukia screamed.

A wet and hacking cough answered from within the smoke.

"I-I'm alright...I think."

His exultation was short lived as he realized he hadn't hit the lieutenant's heart.

"Oops." Gin shrugged at the blade wedged into the redhead's shoulder. "Musta missed." He whistled tunelessly as the other ryoka gave various sounds of disgust or displeasure, before the weight of his spiritual pressure abruptly put an end to the pesky needling. Ichimaru didn't have the time to give everyone a "happy" ending today. He turned, Shinsou's tip retracting ever so slightly with the step and bringing him forward towards Abarai Renji.

Rukia lay in a quivering heap at his left, and Ichimaru spared a grin as he walked by, Shinsou contracting with every movement, still pinning Abarai in place.

"There you are, ICHIMARU!"

It was only then, as Kuchiki Byakuya released his bankai, that Ichimaru Gin realized something. _Damn but Zaraki was fast._He'd crossed several blocks only minutes after wasting Kaname, and already, the ragged blade was tearing towards his head. Intact, Ichimaru abruptly understood, even as he blocked, riposted, and struck back, that today wasn't going to be a very happy ending. Not for himself not for Kaname, not for Byakuya-boy, and certainly not for anyone unfortunate enough to find themselves in the Seireitei...

Ichimaru flashed right and Kenpachi right, and battle was joined.

**0o0o0**

Byakuya was concerned.

Neither of them had spoken any words before as he'd released his _bankai; _Byakuya despised the pointless exchange of words that most opponents insisted on having before they clashed swords. He never could understand when a victim of his would persist in pushing their beliefs upon him as he prepared to take their lives. Fortunately, it seemed as though Kurosaki Ichigo was finished with those irritating verbal jabs; his face hardened behind the mask and he'd dropped into a readied stance, arms locked, blade upright.

"_Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."_

Kuchiki Byakuya's slate-colored eyes calmly surveyed his surroundings as the double-row of gigantic blades began to rise behind him. Captain Unohana Retsu was kneeling at his left, likely because she could not risk moving her patients during treatment – he would need to make sure his swarm of blades avoided that area of the cliff. Several of the liteutenants remained strewn about Sokyoku Stand, probably deceased – he would still attempt to steer clear of their bodies, but the likelihood of their vitality was extremely low.

And then there was the ryoka in front of him.

With a mental command, the towering swords behind him shattered into thousands of deadly shards, their cloud causing the faintest of winds as they rushed past him and towards Kurosaki Ichigo. But the boy was fearless. Byakuya had left himself open during the beginning of their skirmish, and now, whether by chance or by fate, he regretted it. Shikai was not enough to quash this threat standing here before him, he wasn't entirely certain that anything short of _Hakuteiken _could touch the boy was he was now.

_'This cannot..._

When had he become so powerful? Byakuya marveled at as Shunko burst from the boy's body, making his spiritual pressure twice the deafening roar of what it already was. Unaffected by the pressure of his own power, the masked ryoka sneered outward at him within that perpetual grin of a mask, awaiting the release of his bankai. Byakuya could see the impatience lurking behind those eyes of his, the depraved desire to slash and cut and rip and stab and kill, alternating with the desire to protect.

_'This should not..._

Whatever mental war was raging within the mind of Ichigo Kurosaki, these conflicting desires appeared to be in agreement on the matter of Kuchiki Byakuya's demise. Perturbed by such a though, he sent the wave upon roiling wave of Senbonzakura swarming outward and toward his prey.

_'Absurd! This is absurd!'_

Wordlessly did his wave of blades surge forward, the cascading wall of pink rushing towards the ryoka with a deadly force. Soon he was completely eclipsed by the mass of blades, causing Byakuya to resort to sensing _reiatsu _to replace his lack of visual aid. Fortunately, this split-second of blindness did not provide him with a hindrance; he had honed this technique with immense training, crafting the workings of it until it truly could be called an art. He would carve Kurosaki Ichigo into ribbons with this technique. He could easily carve anthying into nothingness without so much as opening an eye, but in a battle such as this, closing one's eyes was not exactly battle-savvy.

_"Getsuga Tenshou."_

Byakuya leaped to the side, his body narrowly missing the ryoka's unusually wide attack. He felt the heat scorch at his feat within the near miss. Apparently Kurosaki Ichigo utilized densely compressed ice and snow for most of his attacks, yet this, this "fang" of his, boiled. Byakuya almost stumbled at the realization, but he didn't stop because if he stopped, he might not be able to move. Flinging both hands outward, he swept his fingers out quickly, causing a sickle of floating blades to form and slice through the horde of its brethren. The pink cloud parted, allowing Byakuya to clearly see the man he was trying to kill, trying, now directly in the path of his swift strike.

Ichigo obliterated every last one of them with a single swing of his blade.

"Byakuya," Ichigo's began, his voice burbling from behind the mask, distorted by the surge of hollow _reiatsu _that erupted from his body. "You're finished." He rushed forward, a black and crimson sheet of energy wrapping itself around his blade as he closed the distance between the two of them. Byakuya blasted backward as nearly three thousand blades filled his vision with tapered tips and folded steel and though Byakuya knew he should have been able to evade the blade there wasn't enough time to avoid the two hundred and nintey-nine thousand that came thundering in, hard on the heels of the first strike as it passed through his skin and forced frigid frozen moisture upon his flesh.

_'Impossible...!'_

Blood spattered the soil as Ichigo swept the endless flow of blades downward. Senbonzakura swarmed upon the ryoka and Ichigo snapped out of sight, leaving a fading watercolour image within the wake of his failed strike; failed, because Byakuya still had his arm attacked to his shoulder. Skipping gracefully backwards, the hybrid swept amongst the petals and callously batted them aside without thought, uncaring as the zanpakuto bought its master the much needed chance to recover.

Ichigo wasn't having any of it.

A brief look of distress flickered across Kuchiki Byakuya's face when the vizard swept a hand along the center of his bankai. Suddenly, Juuchi Yosamu filled the air with a torrent of shapes and blades so numerous, that Byakuya couldn't count them all. Ichigo flexed his hands, and they pinned the Senbonzakura petals to the floor, and held them there. Ichigo's bankai was already reforming, the tethers of twin pearly white and pale silver wreathing around his legs and wrapping up his thighs as he changed the shape, size, and form of his bankai.

With a sharp buzz of sound that wasn't quite shunpo, the ryoka stood before Kuchiki Byakuya, eyes narrowed with contempt as he saw the shinigami captain stooped to a knee. He edged either scythe into the soil at their feet. He remained there, an imperturbable pivot as Senbonzakura blitzed him in this sudden moment of unexpected weakness. Ichigo smiled and raised a hand, as though he were greeting an old friend, not a writhing mass of minuscule blade so tiny and infinitesimal that they eye alone could not see them.

"First phase." Ichigo smiled benignly. "Tetsuyuki." **(Iron Snow)**

There was a seamless rippling of ice across his flesh, then nothing more as the blade of _Senbonzakura _was suddenly halted against the open palm of Ichigo, the pent up energy of reiatsu extinguishing as a gentle fist closed upon the blade. With his free hand, the ryoka slammed a punch into his shinigami opponent's gut, sending the captain flying several meters into the air. Ichigo watched him fly for all of a moment and then he was gone, shattering the cliff itself as he screamed upward, past Byakuya and his protective cloud of pink, and appeared within the shinigami's defenses.

"I'm disappointed, Byakuya." Mockery mingled with the mask and emerged with the taunt. "It seems I've become too strong, or did you actually get weaker?" Byakuya looked up in fury as Ichigo gave this snide remark and reached down; grabbed his right forearm, locking him into place. A small orb of scarlet light began to swirl around in front of the mask as he pulled Byakuya even closer to him. His jaws clicking open as a malicious whisper emerged:

"_Cero."_

The large blast slammed into Byakuya, leaving a swath of charred earth in the ground as it drilled through and into the cliffside. Demolished, the huge stand nearly collapsed, such was the tear that did sunder the soil so surreptitiously. Ichigo landed within a flourish, his storm igniting once more as he touched down upon the snow. He raised an arm, as though he needed to shade his face against this wind and sleet and snow that were was much him as he was the mask. Peering into the blinding white blizzard, his hand absentmindedly swatted the rush of flame aside, scoffing at another kido spell, another distraction, as _Juuchi Yosamu_rose behind him in a cloud, and Senbonzakura's petals found _themselves _shredded.

"Just now...that was a cero!" Ichigo blinked as Byakuya appeared within the storm, no longer bearing his cherished scarf. He didn't answer, and oddly enough, this silence of his seemed to irk Byakuya beyond the point of being consoled. Hollowfied irises flew wide as the rustling of blades blew outward with nearly twice their previous speed. _Fast! _Ichigo flung himself inro the storm as Byakuya flicked the fingers of his good hand forward and redoubled the speed, forcing Ichigo to actual put a bit of effort into his evasion.

_"Sayāyuki!" _Ichigo barked, the snow and ice reforming into a pair of thin sickles just above the elbows,_ "Samāyuki!"_ **(Translation: Sheathe and Shield of Snow!) **With these words Ichigo _twirled, _to the ire of both Senbonzakura and Byakuya. Those measly little sickles on his arms arced outward in mid-motion, severed the petals with flawless efficiency as he completed the revolution to commandeered the twister of petals, now a roiling mass of ice and hail and very, very sharp, hurtling to earth, and plummeting into their target.

Frustrated by his opponents pitiful tactics, Byakuya shredded them with a whisk of his wrist and a flurry of _Senbonzakura_. Ichigo laughed and popped out of existence yet again, sounding just a tad too amused, deranged even. Byakuya felt the bitter slice of steel and then Kurosaki Ichigo fled from the curtain of petals as they crashed into the spot he'd occupied moments before. Ice and snow hurtling him forward, he darted aside, flickered, and was gone for what felt like the umpteenth time.

"Second form." He murmured. "Tamayuki."** (Jade Snow) **

Byakuya watched as another gore spattered spray coated his haori, and Ichigo revealed the second phase of his bankai. Now the cloth wrappings on his arms mirrored the light green cloth around his waist, and apparently enhanced the power of his physical blows. Byakuya realized this only after cradling his bruised jaw and hurtled himself back from the descending ryoka. Ichigo stalk after him and carved a path to death and destruction with his scythes, hooking them around an arm or leg to accelerate the dip and curve of the spin, leaving Byakuya hard-pressed to successfully counter the rising rythym and tempo of the boy's strikes. Strain flickered through his face, strain and frustration and utter disbelief that this boy, _this boy_ could possibly...

This was...absurd!

"_Enough!_" Byakuya broke from composure yelled as he rushed forward, his blade aimed at the vizard in front of him. As he lifted his zanpakuto to strike, the punching buzz of a _shunpo _alerted him to a presence behind him. He turned just in time to block this attack, the powerful blow sending him leaping backwards to avoid breaking his arm against the recoil. Ichigo scoffed and waved his hand about in a wide arc, and suddenly he was armed once again with the twin scythes.

"It is enough when I say it is enough!" Ichig smiled, hollow reaitsu distorting his voice yet again as he launched hiself into a twirling series of unthinkable blows. If Byakuya had been pressured before, now he was struggling. Byakuya's margin of error was a thin one, but Ichigo found that margin and drilled nearly every strike home. _Sode no Shirayuki _was no longer just a blade, and Byakuya sudden noted Kurosaki's attire, noted these discrepancies within the ryoka's zanpakuto as he was flung away with a vicious boot-to-the-head.

"Are you even trying?" He chastised Byakuya, but the words fell on deaf ears. "I thought I'd be able to test my new powers on you but...

Byakuya couldn't hear him.

She was a white ribbon across the blade, she was the white that had bleached his shihakusho of color. She was the wind in the air, the chill upon his breath, everything upon this hill was of Shirayuki, and by default, of Juuchi Yosamu. Ichigo's shikahusho had tightened into a cloak, but billowed out and left two white coattails at the end_ (similair to Ulquiorra's outfit)_and he wore the little blue hairclip of his sword across his chest, as though it were some kind of trophy, its symbol etched across the white of his shihakusho in shades of varying blues amongst the white.

"Seems you understand, then." Ichigo plucked him from his thoughts as he slid the mask aside, revealing a hollowfied iris. "Kuchiki Byakuya."

**"!"**

"Juuchi Yosamu _isn't _just one blade." Ichigo flicked his hand a halberd appeared across the flat of his palm. "She is ten thousand weapons and blades. She is ten thousand techniques, she, brings it to a close within ten thousand nights of cruel, bitter, cold." Ichigo jabbed his blade forward, streaming white reaitsu from its tapered tip. "She is the instrument of your ruin, Kuchiki Byakuya!" For the very first time since becoming a captain, Kuchiki Byakuya didn't suppress his anger when it came boiling out of his throat.

"Ruin?" Byakuya's voice seethed out from behind him. "_You think that one little stab is enough to ruin _me?"

Ichigo observed the ground behind him, Byakuya's chin scraping itself off the ice, his body slumping downwards in a pile of black and white and red. Kurosaki's feet made their first steps towards the staircase that would lead him to the Seireirtei, he stopped in his tracks, a strong _reiatsu _pinning him to the floor. Blast it, Byakuya was getting up again. And again, and again. Ichigo frowned upon the unsusually persistent shinigami and for a moment, considered the possibility of killing him outright.

They'd be pleased if he did that.

"_You think that is enough?" _His hand, bloodied, quivered upon the edge of his blade. "I see. So you truly do wish to trample upon my pride, then." Ichigo eyed the captain warily as blood dripping from the blade turned a luminescent pink. As that pink became a rushing series of pink flames, and leapt upward, shrouding them both within a dome of dark blue. Dozens upon dozens of blades leapt into existence around them, each hanging upon a flawless circle and marching around the two of them, as the storm howled outside.

"Do you really think my power comes from the storm?" Ichigo leered through heavy lids. "Cutting me off from my element will only make this more difficult for you, Kuchiki Byakuya." He held up a hand, a stray snowflake falling impossibly through the dome to land upon it. Then another, and another, and still another, as the storm found its way inside, generated by Ichigo's spiritual pressure. Abashed by the the statement, Byakuya Kuchiki summoned a sword to each hand, hoping to match Ichigo's twin dual bladed scythes.

"THEN I WILL CRUSH THAT POWER!"

The swirling pink mass immediately spread out to encompass most of the cliff in which they were standing, the randomly floating shards suddenly shaping themselves into a rectangular box of swords. Ichigo flicked his eyes to the side in an attempt to understand the size of the prison in which he was currently encased. To to that, he risked taking his attention away from Byakuya for the very first time during their duel as his new – _and far more deadly _– arena.

_"Senkei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."_

When his eyes moved forward again, Byakuya was reappearing from the nothingness of _shunpo, _his right arm raised and its hand equipped with a glowing pink blade. Ichigo had no choice but to take the attack, the powerful sword opening a slice down his hand as he instinctively reached out to stop it from opening his belly. The gash ran down along his palm and stopped as the armour of ice and snow rushed to his palm and immediately began coating the wound. Ichigo took the opportunity to raise his knee into Byakuya's stomach. The Kuchiki crumpled, the wind driven from his lungs, his hand making a simple, small gesture to banish the blade...

And drive it into Ichigo's foot.

Ichigo hissed in surprise, his heel shooting out so it only collided with his foot. Limping backward, he eyed the Kuchiki warily. He could still walk, but now his foot was aching and proving to be a terrible and bothersome distraction from the one sided fight. Byakuya knew this from experience, wounds of the arms and legs were particularly difficult to ignore during battle. Ichigo pulled the katana from his foot with a wince, and crushed it within his hand, shattering it into cherry blossoms.

Ichigo looked at the blood in his hands and scoffed.

"Not enough." He muttered. "This isn't enough...

Ichigo vanished suddenly, his body vanishing in a buzz of white and blue and silver. He swiftly appeared behind Byakuya opponent and fired off a twin pair of _Getsuga,_the two missiles screaming through the air towards the Captain's turned back. Without even turning around, the whirlwind that was surrounding Byakuya stopped the duo of bullets instantly, the both of them dissipating within a second. Ichigo turned around and lifted his hands, causing the snowy force-field that surrounded him to grab onto two chunks of ice and hurtle them toward the Kuchiki.

He didn't miss.

"Is that all?" He scowled. "Kuchiki Byakuya?" Ichigo strode in, catching a strike on the pommel of one scythe, using it to hopelessly twist the Kuchiki around in mid-swing. Off balance, Byakuya felt, rather than saw the blades descend into his back. He felt the strain of his injuries renewed as Ichigo wedged a scythe into his back, and violently hauled it outward. Byakuya blinked, eyes wide, large, and completely dumbfounded by his sudden demise, a demise that had come much too soon.

But it never came.

Ichigo laughed and pulled the blade out before it could reach a vital organ.

_"Oh, no!"_ He chided. _"I'm not done with you yet, Kuchiki Byaku_-**OOMPF!"**The Ryoka stumbled as the flailing Kuchiki managed to drive another spoke into his foot, slowing him enough to place one finger to his shoulder, and recite a brief incantation, even as the scythe descended upon him from either angle. Ichigo clicked his tongue in soft displeasure. Clucking, as he felt the Byakurai spell drill through his shoulder and chisel out the bone and tissue there.

He didn't even feel it, thanks to the influence of the two spirits.

_"Whoa boy...now_ **you've gone and done it...**

_Ichigo was laughing._

_**"Not bad," **_His hands were twitching noticeably Byakuya realized. _**"But you've gone and gotten her all hot and bothered now!"**_Byakuya frowned, noting the sudden pitch and change of voice as the ryoka got a second wind, then a third, and a fourth and a _fifth_, because now Kurosaki Ichigo came barreling towards him as though he'd never been injured. Byakuya flung himself out of the way. Much, much too soon. The boy had him by the shoulder, but he should have known better than to look over his back.

**"'Sup?" **The new voice greeted through Ichigo's mouth._** "Shinigami!"**_

Hollowfied irises stared down at him menacingly, glowering with maniacal glee and then half of his shihakusho shredded away. Byakuya tasted, and swallowed blood. He felt the furious energy leaving his body as the torrent of Getsuga dissipated wrathfully from his now scalded back. He'd lost a sleeve and most of the upper garment within the blast, and though his _reaitsu _proved strong enough to weather the worst of the technique, blood still stained the ground beneath his feet as he continued her leap backwards.

"You're not, a Shinigami," Byakuya said, touching a gloved finger to the blood that was now trickling down his stomach. "That strike was too powerful. Would I be wrong in assuming that you are what I think you to be?" The non-Ichigo tittered softly, the features of its face still fully obscured behind the mask, the scythes already within its hands and descending. Byakuya barely got a blade around in time to defend, but he wasn't entirely successful.

**THWAP**!

"Shunko." The violent hiss warned him that his opponent had moved, but it was too late. Ichigo clapped him across the ears, humiliating and deafening the Kuchiki. The twelfth dance rang through this deafened shinigami ears as the not-Ichigo opened a crevasse beneath his feet and shattered Senkei with a flick of its wrist. All at once, "Ichigo" was before him, the madness gone from his hollowfied eyes, the golden tint fading from them as he whisked a hand across the mask and pulled it aside, resetting the limit, his wounds sliding shut as his other half, sated, relinquished control.

"You're right." Ichigo said, as the last remnants of Senkei faded away. "I'm not a shinigami; I'm a human." Ichigo gestured, and the storm that had stopped, renewed itself with a violent rush of wind and water and ice. Ichigo pulled it toward him, and Byakuya watched the ground fill itself with countless weapons, each of ice, most, the likes of which he'd never seen. Ichigo took two steps forward, chose the foremost of these weapons, a thin wakizashi, and rammed it into Byakuya's kneecap.

"A human...who became one with his zanpakuto." Ichigo supplied softly. "A human who became one with his blade...and the darkness within that blade."

Stunned, Kuchiki Byakuya could only stare at the short sword jutting from his thigh. Disbelief colored his face as Ichigo claimed another weapon, this, a Kisangani, and wedged it between his toes into the ground, and effectively pinned him there. Finally, finally, he unlimbered the scythes at his back, twirled them once, and brought them crashing down upon his lifelong foe, the one who'd confounded and conspired against him at every turn, every step of the way.

Byakuya kept his head.

Ichigo took his hands away from the scythes,leaving them crossed in such a way that Byakuya's chin was left to scrape across the ground. Ichigo rapped his palms together, once, twice, three times, a sudden shadow falling over his face as he donned the mask for the final time and neatly snapped the cliff in half. Byakuya twisted to watch as the upper half of the Sokyoku hill, the weather-worn and battle-beaten stand, topple to the forest floor below crashing down with a mighty thud.

Ichigo leveled his glare upou Kuchiki Byakuya with terrifying intent.

"Now, I'm going to end this, Kuchiki Byakuya." His hands slapped upon the ground as geyser of spiritual pressure came shooting out of the man-made crack in the stone. Ichigo beckoned, and it flowed toward him, duplicated, creating five thousand individual pikes of ice, each honed to such a point, that even the scythes of Juuchi Yosamu seemed to pale im comparison. Byakuya closed his eyes, gave one final breath as he tensed his body in preparation for the end, and waited for it to come.

It never did.

"It's over, Byakuya." Ichigo whispered. "Our battle, this war, its all over." He dropped his blade, the mysterious technique dissolving into harmless mist and vapor as the substitute shinigami folded arm and hands behind his head in a feigned show of resignation. "Looks like you win after all, I give up." Byakuya saw that nonchalant smile and he knew. He knew that he had been spared, and it shamed him so deeply that he never wanted to rise from this bed of stone and ice.

"Give...up?" Byakuya looked up in disbelief and outrage. "After all this...you...

"I _told _you not to piss her off." Ichigo looked bleak, but there was no mistaking that small smile as he shoulder his scythe. "But she's satisfied now. So am I, after seeing your intentions." Suddenly, the storm stopped. _Stopped,_as ryoka extended their hand to shinigami, and freed them from their bonds. Ichigo whisked a hand and the blades were gone from Byakuya's body, allowing him to breathe. It was unfathomable, but Kurosaki Ichigo was extending his hand in friendship, if not outright mercy.

"Oi, Unohana-san!" Ichigo waved. "Is there any chance you could come over here and heal him?" Byakuya jerked his head upward as the soft swish of shunpo graced his ears, as soft hands laid them down upon his back and immediately began treatment. His eyes stung and burned but he swore that it was only the dust, not the tears. Retsu met his gaze and smiled, pulling down her soaked sleeve to reveal a spattered packed of red liquid there, the skin still as smooth and flawless as it had always been, save for the smallest of bruises.

_"What?"_Byakuya asked, stunned into stupefaction. "What madness...is this...Retsu...you...?"

"I held back as much as I could," Ichigo remained sheepish. "Sorry about the others."

"There is no need for apologies." Unohana shook her head. "Their injuries are indeed grave, but they will recover, and hopefully be the wiser from it." Ichigo blushed and glanced aside, and grinned at an equally dumbfounded Byakuya. "Still, I find it remarkable that you were speaking the truth." Ichigo chuckled as she glanced him over. "Your reaitsu truly is as one with your zanpakuto, something I can only recall the Head-Captain ever accomplishing."

"She's safe now, Byakuya." Ichigo watched a small shiver flow through the captain. "You'll be a little sore for awhile, but that's nothing your fiance can't fix, neh?" Byakuya was careful to keep his head down when he heard Unohana's small squeak _-gods how did this ryoka know that- _of embarrassment. When Byakuya finally turned his ead upward Kurosaki Ichigo was smiling, all the malice and anger gone from his face and his eyes, losing all of the traits of his hollowfication as Retsu laid her fingers upon Byakuya, revealing a glint of gold and a jade diamond ring on her ring finger

"Then all this time...

"Yup." Ichigo beamed. "That battle with you was genuine." He laughed. "I really did a number on you, huh? Considering you were about to do my job for me." Byakuya nearly glared for a moment, but he hadn't the strength to main

Abashed, Byakuya hung his head.

"Kurosaki Ichigo...I am in your debt."

"E-Eh!" Ichigo flushed. "L-Look, I was just doing my duty and-

"Really?" A new voice seethed out from behind him. "_Because from what I've seen, you did much, much more than that. _Ichigo observed the ground behind him, Byakuya's chin scraping itself from the ice, his body slumping downwards in a pile of black and white and red as the spiritual pressure pinned him to the floor. Unohana remained on her knees, still treating the Kuchiki, but there was no denying the pinched look of disbelief and dismay lingering with in her eyes.

"Sosuke...Aizen?"

He turned, and found himself face to face with possibly the most humble looking man in existence. Curly brown hair, spectacles, and a captain's haori amongst his notable features, it was this man who was exuding a spiritual pressure on par _-maybe even above-_Ichigo's own. Ichigo found his hand sliding toward his sword, grateful that he hadn't extinguished his bankai just yet. The clouds darkened once more as this man came forward, smiling homely as his gaze fell upon Kuchiki Byakuya and Unohana Retsu.

"You're...alive?"

"You're looking well, too, Retsu." The man smiled genially. "In fact, I'd like to ask your for something."

Everyone froze as a strong reaitsu summarily pinned all save Kurosaki Ichigo, to the ground.

Ichigo felt only a small breeze.

"Might any of you know...where I can find Kuchiki Rukia?"

**A/N: NEXT TIME! ICHIGO VS AIZEN! REVIEW! You wouldn't want to make Unohana angry now...would you?**


	25. Death GLacier VIII: Deviant Dystrophy

**A/N: BEHOLD! Here we will finally see Ichigo vs Aizen! As well as an event that will reshape the Bleach Universe as we know it. This is also AU (If you didn't know already) and if Ichigo isn't his usual canon self well, DID YOU READ THE LAST CHAPTER? I thought I made that perfectly clear that Ichigo has done nothing but fight and fight and FIGHT since arriving in Soul Society, and to top that off, He's been training his ass off with Yoruichi, Hyourinmaru, AND Sode no Shirayuki not to mention his hollow half as a default. Of course he's strong! Not exactly flawless, but he's still WAY stronger than canon Ichigo. Smarter, too, though not by much LOL. Read the chappy, and don't forget, REVIEW! This has got to be one of my best masterpieces next to Dawn of Thunder and Path of Peace, the three latest fics I have written!**

**Enjoy!**

**Rememeber, Bleach Ost highly recommended!**

**(Death GLacier VIII: Deviant Dystrophy)**

"Now...which one of you know where I might find miss Kuchiki Rukia?" Aizen inquired politely. "She happens to be holding a very important item of mine." Ichigo arched an eyebrow, but said nothing as those fatherly orbs of brown leveled upon him. He stood, and shouldered his twin scythes, a trickle of cold leaking outward from his body. He began to twirl them -lazily- as he moved, placing himself in the path of the strange captain and the two powerless shinigami who remained helpless behind them.

Aizen blinked.

"Have you something to say, Kurosaki Icchigo?"

"Aizen?" Ichigo repeated dumbly, abruptly wary. "Aizen Sosuke?"

"Yes, I believe that is my name."

_"Aizen?" _Ichigo blinked, the name foreign upon his lips. His gaze flicked to the bloodsoaked blade the man was drawing. Close your eyes! He snapped them shut; rewarded with a noise of displeasure from the captain. An instant later Ichigo detected a change in the currents of the air. His hand snapped outward. Closed around a blade and held fast its tip. Sode no Shirayuki screamed at him to keep his eyes shut and maintain the vice upon that sword no matter what.

Ichigo did more than that.

_Twang!_

With a sharp twist of the wrist, he cracked the blade. He would have broken it, but the man known as Aizen was monstrously strong. Ichigo felt the zanoakuto wrenched from his hands, signified within another change in the wind as Sosuke gracefully slid across the stones and gravel, looking as though nothing had happened. Ichigo could see his disbelief with the eyes of _Sode no Shirayuki. _He'd badly cracked the blade, almost down the middle. Another strike, and the zanpakuto might even shatter completely.

"Aizen!" Unohana's voice rang with disbelief.

"So he's the traitor." Ichigo muttered between blows. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Seems you know the secret to my technique." Aizen's face crumpled abruptly. "No matter. I'll just kill the three of you, then." Ichigo flung his sword outward and caught the next blow within the curved section of his scythe. Aizen's arm trembled, but not from the force of the blow. Ichigo riposted, relying on his other senses as he contemptously slapped aside a _soukatsui _with one scythe, parrying two more strikes with the other, before losing all recollection of the battle witin a wild blur of movement.

Ichigo cursed his carelessness as the blade opened a thin slice in his cheek, and another, deeper wound in his ribs. Aizen stumbled as Ichigo took the slash and spun, tearing a thin trench across the length of his right shoulder; spurting blood across the pristine white haori. Ichigo tugged, and suddenly, that trench wasn't quite so shallow anymore. Aizen frowned, and Ichigo abruptly found himself with a matching wound of his own, the tapered tip of Kyouka Suigets nearly disembowling him at the stomach as he darted back to a safe distance.

"Commendable." He paused, and adjusted his glasses. "You're the first person to wound me in over a decade, Kurosaki-kun." He noted the retreat and smiled. "That was also wise of you, to retreat to an acceptable distance from me." Byakuya was trying to rise when another burst of spiritual pressure slammed him back into the soil with a groand. "I still have some time," Aizen smiled softly. "I'll give you an evaluation of your skills to pass that time by, then."

"Evaluation?" Ichigo slid back, careful to keep his scythes between himself and Auzen's blade. "What the hell do you mean?" He had to be careful. Very, _very _careful. This wasn't the kind of opponent were you could make a mistake and hope to keep your life. One mistake might be all Aizen needed. Maybe two. Maybe three. Wait, maybe he didn't _need _a mistake. Maybe Aizen was just so good that Ichigo stood no chance of beating him at all, even if he fought as flawlessly as he had against Byakuya, would he still lose, because of a difference in skill?

_'N-No! Don't think like that!'_

"We're going to see how long you can last before I carve you into ribbons." Aizen smiled benignly. "Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo hissed, more focused on the battle that actual rhetoric as the world tunneled once again into a blur of battle and blade and blood.

_'Damn this is difficult!'_

_"It would be even more difficult, were I not here to guide you." _Came the chiding voice of Sode no Shirayuki. "_That despicable other half of me is guiding your body as best she can. I, however, serve your eyes, Ichigo, and I will not allow you to fall here. Though you could be a tad more appreciative for all our hard work..._

Ichigo grimaced.

_'I never said I wasn't grateful!'_

The glare was so powerful that he felt it, even in bankai.

_"Strange, I don't seem to recall you thanking me during all that training..._

_'Thank you!' _Ichigo muttered. _'Happy now?'_

_"Quite," _came the pleasant chime of her voice_. "Now, let us continue."_

Had he been able to open his eyes, it might have been a fair fight. But to open his eyes was to risk being ensnared by Aizen's illusion, Sode no Shirayuki cautioned. She knew this, had known this, for quite some time, but until being united, it hadn't seemed to be much of a problem. That night, when she'd first merged with him, Sode no Shriayuki had been stripped free of all illusion, such was that brutal trauma of being expunged from her shinigami's soul and swallowed up by a human.

Somehow, he managed to escape the blade enough to avoid death. But he didn't have the time to get away and don his mask. Not for much longer. Finally, an opening. Ichigo lashed out with his heel instead of his foot, and a surprised grunt reached his ears. He flipped himself off the blade and _flung _his body away toward the sudden drop of the clif. In doing so, Ichigo was forced to drop the scythe, _and _ripped a hand over his face.**_ There. _**As Ichigo _caught _the scythe and fumbled in midair, he already felt the power gushing into his deadened limbs, and, a flurry of strikes later, remained untouched.

Aizen took a moment to register his opponent's newfound strength before resuming its tearing course across the stones, his colossally power strike nearly shattering the bones in Ichigo's arm. Now, the battle resumed in earnest. Though the battle might have temporarily shifted in the ryoka's favor, Aizen seemed to have adjusted his own powers accordingly. Ichigo was soon forced on defensive again, steadily retreating as blow after blow sought an opening between his blades.

_'You...have got to be...fucking kidding me!'_

Finally, his mask snapped apart, maw reopening as saliva dripped from the human mouth behind the porcelain. The glow built, blindingly at the back of his throat, and in an instant flash, a _cero _barreled forward at Aizen. He stood there for a moment, silent amusement flecking across his face as he swept out of its path, haori olbiterated by the intense heat. Ichigo loosed another wildy inaccurate tear of roaring crimson, grimacing as it traveled onward and slammed into the division barracks below. If the shinigami was at all concerned by the loss of life, he did precious little to show his remorse; the moment the doom blast had expired, Ichigo was besieged by those overhanded swings once more.

_"Shunko."_

For the first time during the fight, Ichigo connected with a solid hit. He'd known Aizen would try to press him again, and he'd been waiting for it. At the moment his cero extinguished, while he was safe from Sosuke Aizen for a moment longer, Ichigo poured alll of his reiatsu into his arms and legs. It never felt so good to hit a full grown man in the face. Ichigo felt the crunching of bones and knew with an uncanny certainty that he'd connected; he could feel the glasses breaking under his fist.

Aizen flew.

Literally.

His feet left the ground as a fist wreathed in black spiritual energy collided with his jaw. Ichigo was right; he'd connected. Aizen's glasses dissolved from his face under the intense energies reaitsu and muscles that had been hardend from days upon days of endless training. Ichigo creaked open an iris as Aizen tumbled head over heels; slammed into the staircase, and lay still. He snapped them shut as Aizen turned that jarring fall into a somersault and dove forward at him, Kyouka Suigetsu flashing impossibly bright-

His blade met a wall of ice and became lodged there.

_"Fool."_

A wave of black wind, backed by an equally dark _reiatsu _surged forward, halting Sosuke Aizen in his tracks. As the opaque gales subsided, Ichigo was left standing solitary among the rocks of _Sokykoku _Hill, his _bankai _flaring a strange and unnatural scarlet, a black tendril of ice extending from where he stood, to the ice clone that Aizen had attacked. Despite being unable to wield his blade, Aizen stood stoic as Ichigo's spiritual energy swelled within the surrounding atmosphere and broke through the darkened clouds that blocked out the sun..

"It's over." Ichigo chuckled, black flame leaping from his scythe as he brought it around and touched it to the tendril of black ice. Aizen frowned as a sheet of fine mist crept up his legs, manifesting itself as a thick coat of black ice that swallowed him so swiftly that he hadn't even the chance to cry out. Ichigo finally dared to open his eyes as Aizen lost hold of his sword and was frozen, eyes widened in a final mockery of their arduous battle.

**"Shinokōri no Zeppeki." (Death Ice Precipice.) **Ichigo explained to the frozen monolith of black tundra**. **"An illusion within an illusion. The ice devours your body, but its your _mind _you've gotta watch in this frozen hell, Aizen." Ichigo was already moving forward, his hand closing around Kyouka Suigetsu's hilt. He jerked it free of the ice and, careful not to look at it directly, turned back toward Aizen, careful to point its tip down and away from the man, so as to see the contempt filling his every feature.

"So this is Kyouka Suigetsu, huh?" Ichigo admired the green hiltwrap as he turned the blade end on end. "She's not bad, I guess." He contemptously flicked the blade aside and allowed it to stick itself into the stone. "But I've got enough voices in my head as it is, Aizen. I don't need another one." He turned and smiled toward Byakuya and Unohana, both of whom were looking at the vizard in a dual expression of disbelief and surprise, the latter supporting the former's head in her lap.

"Hey, I froze him, but he's still alive!" Ichigo called, leisurely strolling down the cliff. "What do you think we should-

_Behind you, Ichigo!_

_-do?" _Ichigo turned to glare at Aizen in the same instant that Kyouka Suigetsu met Juuchi Yosamu. A gash erupted across his shoulder, but it was much too shallow. Ichigo didn't so much as budge, but what bothered him was the smile on Aizen's face when they broke their block. Furious that shinigami had somehow escaped his technique, Ichigo glared smolderingly across the abyss between them, a difficult task, considering that Aizen had Kyouka Suigetsu again, and he was free of the ice.

"You've lost your chance to kill me, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo shook his head slightly and stepped back, crossing both of the hand-held sickles over his chest as Aizen charged him. Regrettably, his eyes slid shut as the overwhelming strength of the captain came hurtling into his arm for the upteenth time, and was repelled. Ichigo's heel shot out in an electric blur and Aizen found himself slidding backwards in disbelief as the ryoka turned his back on him, a ryoka actually turned his back on Sosuke Aizen!

"No, I just chose to spare you."

"I see." Aizen smiled as he retrieved Kyouka Suigetsu from his sheathe of stone.

**"?"**

"Ah, I see you've mastered your hollowfiaction too, Kurosaki-kun." Aizen wasn't clapping now, was he? "Marvelous. Even I hadn't thought you would achieve dominance over your hollow in such a short amount of time. Splendid. Absolutely splendid. Ichigo pirouetted around in a wandering circle and paused, confusion filling his face behind the mask. Apparently, Aizen was allowing him a reprieve, what was his motive for that, Ichigo hadn't the slgithest clue, but this man..._irked him,_ somehow.

_**"What?"**_ Ichigo snarled.

**'He aint dominated nothin' on me, pops!'** Ame shrieked. _**'I'm just...helping him out...this time, is all.'**_

Ichigo shushed her shrieking.

_**"What do you mean, by that?" **_he demanded.

"It doesn't matter." Aizen swept a hand through his matted brown locks, and made a new, slicked back hairstyle. "We've already run out of time, I'm afraid." He shrugged, eloquence flirting across his features as Ichigo rounded on him in disbelief. "I never thought you would become this strong, ryoka-boy." Ichigo, if he hadn't been so focused on Aizen, might have seen the blade shooting toward him, and he might have seen Gin Ichimaru before that blade broke three of his ribs. As it were, fatigued as he was, he hadn't a chance.

"I've returned, Captain Aizen."

Ichigo sniffed.

"Ichimaru."

Ichigo knew he wasn't supposed to open his eyes. But once he heard a whimper, he couldn't control himself. Ichigo jerked forward, his eyes flying open for all of an instant and locking upon a face that was not supposed to be here. Ichigo stared into the eyes of Kuchiki Rukia. He saw Aizen cracka strange tube in his hand, and saw those spikes emerge fromt the ground. Ichigo saw all this, heaved an extended Shinsou from his gut, and flung himself forward with a soundless snarl of rage and disbelief. Something hit him from behind. He tasted the metallic tang of blood into his mouth. He felt the dull crunch of bone, and he heard a scream, and then he was stumbling, pivoting, swinging wildly at Ichimaru Gin as the latter retracted Shinsou from Ichigo's now pierced chest.

_NO!_

Sode no Shirayuki screamed.

Ichigo stared down at the thin rivulets of blood leaking from where his heart was located, and frowned. He touched a hand to the flow, and felt...nothing. Damn. His eyes flickered with annoyance, and glazed over. He slumped forward, disbelief coloring his face as his body finally realized something was terribly, terribly wrong. Everything was white. He knew that he should keep his eyes open but he realized that they were; and none of it mattered anymore.

_"Damn."_

Ichigo toppled forward with a small sigh.

_'Ichigo_/**Ichigo!**' The twin voices of Ame and Sode no Shirayuki rang throughout his skull like a clarion bell. Too his credit, Ichigo staggered upright. He could feel the hollow side of him surging outward, a sickly sweet feeling in his chest, but it wasn't enough. Not this time. Still, Ichigo had made it to his feet by the time that Aizen thrust a hand into Rukia's chest. Ichigo choked aloud. Disbelief froze within his already frozen heart and thawed something that was never meant to be thawed. The breaking of bone and severing of flesh broke something within him. This brokenness tore down a barrier never meant to be where it was, but locked down upon his power nonetheless.

**"I will not allow this." **A strange and reverberating voice snarled. **"Not when I am within your reach."**

Ichigo felt a strangled and wordless hiss building within the cavity that was his chest. With every fiber of his being, he revolted. He _revolted _against death. He revolted against them, these cold hands of despair and death. He rebelled against this coldness, colder than the embrace of _Sode no Shirayuki,_ that had come to claim him, and chuckled. He schlepped forward. It was a weak and staggering step, but it was a step nonetheless. Abruptly, the mood changed. No longer was it one of fear and defeat, as Aizen and Gin looked uponthe revived reaper. There was fear. Something was pulling him toward them, something was demanding that he live for a few seconds longer until he had crossed the distance between them.

**"Come!" **It commanded. **"Come to me, boy!"**

It was one of triumph, one of victory, as Ichigo's body dragged itself toward them. Gin's _zanpakuto _buried itself in his stomach. Ichigo paused, frowned at the extended wakizashi. Brought an arm down. Snapped it in half. Disbelief choked through the air as Shinsou and Ichimaru alike realized that Ichigo was still coming. Despair flickered across their features. Ichigo straightened_, _despite his deadened heartbeat, despite his broken spine, despite the fact that his body no long drew breath or felt anything in this world...

Ichigo was coming towards them.

"I...won't...forgive...you...

Dismay flecked across Aizen's face.

"How can he possibly...

Ichigo dragged his scythe against the soil.

"I...will..._never_...**forgive...you...!"**

Aizen lurched back, flicked two fingers and announced the words that would seal Ichigo's fate forever within a coffin of darkness. Ichigo didn't hasten. He maintained the same, slow, and tireless pace that was inexorably brining him toward Rukia. Toward Ichimaru. Toward Aizen. Toward this strange voice that beckoned and pulled and tugged and dragged life into his veins, when there should not be any life at all to begin with because he was dead and if he was dead he should _be dead _...

Ichigo's thoughts dissolved into a mindless jumbling of words as Aizen summoned a titanic spell to swallow him up.

_"Kurohitsugi!"_

Ichigo slumped to his knees, staring down at the hole in his chest, his gaze rising to meet Rukia's an instant before the walls of garnet and purple and black slammed down around him. Ichigo twitched, as the blade impaled him, but he felt nothing, noting but irriation. He wad dead already. What point was there in further desecrating his corpse? None. Abruptly, Kurosaki Ichigo was unaccountably cold again and his scythe was moving, thrusting, striking, shattering...

Ichigo threw his head back and, gazed wordlessly into the dark.

_'Man...what a troublesome woman..._

With a wordless snarl, Ichigo tore himself free of the coffin, and emerged into the daylight. Hollowfied eyes locked down upon Sosuke Aizen and Ichimaru Gin, and held both captains fast. Repeated, the black coffin held Ichigo for all of an instant, his wounds already fully healed by the time he stalked out into the harsh crackling and rumbling -where had that storm come from- of mid-afternoon. The raindrops pelted his skin and froze there, strengthening his armor and adding a strange and sweeping second coating to it, making the reviving vizard all the more menacing.

"He posseses instaneous regeneration?" Aizen's muffled mumble could be heard, to Ichigo, clear as day."How can that be possible-

"We don't," came Ichigo's reply as he stood from the rubble caused by Aizen's Kurohitsugi. His Vizard mask was damaged, the red and white streaks lining the left side of his face while the right half remained gone, shattered by the blast. His clothing was tattered slightly and his left sleeve was completely gone. His gold and black eyes were still burning on the captain ahead of him. He was moving towards them again, but this time his pace had a semblance of order to it.

"I see," Aizen said as he coldly regarded his hybrid opponent. "So you used your hollow mask to strengthen your reiatsu and block my kido." A slight twinge of displeasure flecked across his face. "No matter, considering that I now have what I've come for." He held the Hogyoku -he must have taken int during the explosion- and smiled benevolently. "You have my thanks, ryoka boy." Ichigo's visage twitched, ever so slightly as he saw the luminescent orb, wrenched from Rukia's stomach.

_'Mine!'_ This thought comrpised his entire existence and filled him with a longing need for the jaded sphere in Sosuke's hand. _'That...belongs...to...that...is..._

His eyes flashed a strange and matchless milky-white, pursued by silver.

**_'MINE!'_**

Ichigo said nothing as he lifted his left hand up to the exposed side of his face. With a swift movement, the missing half of his mask re-grew as he waved his palm over it, the white bone moving like milk as it molded itself into a ghastly skull. With a great and terrible shudder the full force of his reaitsu slammed into every with indiscriminate intent. He pointed a hand toward Aizen, as though he could pluck the orb from his fingers. Incredibly, the Hogyoku began to glow. Blinding in their luminosity, jagged rays of light burst from the sphere, shattering its seal. Ichigo felt a strange, feeling from the sphere, something that felt remotely like...joy? Whatever it was, it was causing the Hogyoku to swell, to shine with such burning brilliance, that Sosuke Aizen couldn't maintain his hold upon these intense energies shining from the sphere and as a result, his arm was actually_...burning._

"Come here," Ichigo crooned, curling his broken fingers toward the now twitching sphere. "Hogyoku." Dawning upon the face of Sosuke Aizen, was a strange emotion. Ichigo didn't recognize it at first, but the twitching of that smile, the abrupt narrowing, then widening, of the eyes, bespoke of only one feeling. Fear. Aizen was afraid of him, suddenly. Ichigo took heart in this and pushed, willing that precious treasure of his to flee from the traitor's hand, while all the colors of the world faded to greys while the entire Gotei Thirteen looked on in disbelief.

_**Snick!**_

Within a sudden shattering of light, it was gone from Aizen's hand, and into Ichigo's. Whereas Aizen had sustained burns along the length of his left arm, Ichigo held the orb -cradled it- without even a glimmer of pain. He marveled at it, this little marble that had been at the center of Sosuke's plot, and Rukia's execution. The Hogyoku. How could something so small, so infinitesimally minuscule and so very, very warm, possibly be so dangerous? Curious, Ichigo closed his hand around the orb. Almost as if in reply, the slumbering Hogyoku pulsated in his hand, giving off a strange and eerie heartbeat.

**"I've been waiting for you."**

Ichigo nearly dropped it, such was his surprise.

_'Holy shit!'_

The Hogyoku was alive!

_'Careful.' _Sode no Shirayuki warned, her voice trembling within a strange quivering. _'Kisuke's inventions tend to be...dangerous.'_

**_"Shaddap! _**Ame snapped._ "**The dumbass won't use something like this, right?"**_

"I know." Ichigo murmured aloud. "But this reaitsu doesn't feel evil." If anything it felt...young? Ichigo didn't know what that meant, but the reaitsu in his hand was, childlike, in the way that it reached out with a tendril of conciousness, then recoiled when Ichigo eked out a glimmer of reaitsu. It reached toward him again, this time with less hesitation. After a handful of tries, Ichigo felt what could be called, a connection. The world flared white and a starburst of pain resonated inside his skull. Ichigo gasped, realizing he hadn't dropped the Hogyoku, because that was impossible now. The Hogyoku was sinking into his hand, sliding through the skin without any pain or agony or anything even remotely unfcomfortable.

_"No!_ It's mine!" Someone screamed. "That Hogyoku is _mine!"_

**"Not anymore." **The strange voice resonated within Ichigo's head for a second, then a third time. **"This boy is already pure. His desires are infinite, and infinitely more intriguing than anything you could ever hope to muster with your perverse ideals, Aizen Sosuke." **The voice rang with pride and pleasure and power. **"This boy will be the one to carry me into the future. Not you, not the Soul King, and certainly not that flunk of a lackey who was planning to stab you in the back at the first opportunity. Now away with you, foolish soul reaper! Go experiment with that flawed creation of myself and lament your abject failures and the failure of Urahara Kisuke to master my greatness!"**

_'I-It talks!' _Ichigo gawped_._

A spike of annoyance stabbed into him from the Hogyoku.

**"Yes, I can talk. Now, prepare yourself for our union. I will become a part of you, and, in doing so, I will save your life." **That pompous tone again**. "Be thankful, hybrid. By joining with me, not only will you live and rettain you core personality, but those twin spirits within you will remain untouched **_-he felt a flash of indignante anger from both halves of his soul-_** and all you have to do is to give me your desires, give them to me, tell me what it is that you long for more than anything else in this world, and I shall make those wishes reality!"**

_'Eh?'_

Ichigo crushed a hand around the sphere and screamed. His scream dissolved into laughter as it turned to liquid within his blood and surged toward the focal point of his reaitsu. When next it could be seen, the Hogyoku had fused, _yes fused_ within his hand. He held it upward, smiling, even as the orb dissolved into his skin, appearing against his chest within a slithering pop. Ichigo doubled over with a wet and hacking cough, straightening abruptly as the Hogyoku changed color to match with that of his silver skin as Kisuke's invention became one with its new host.

_There was no pain._

Ichigo slumped to one knee as the front of his shihakusho burst open. Revealed to the world was the Hogyoku, inserted firmly within his chest. Ichigo gasped, panted, exhaled, slowly. All at once, this world was infinitely bright. Crytalline and clear, as though he'd seen life from behind a shroud his entire life, and that veil had been, violently, ripped away. Ichigo straightened. Stood. Raised a hand so that he might see it, and curled the appendage into a fist.

**"Well** _now,"_ His voice reverberated strangely.** "That **_was..._**unexpected."**

_'Ichigo.'_ He blinked as_ Sode no Shirayuki's _frigid voice trickled over him. _'It seems that..._thing _spoke the truth. I am still very much myself.' _Ichigo didn't have long to wait before a surprisingly tearful voice of his darker half started berated him for his hasty actions, _Ame _reminding him of her apparent displeasure. **_"IDIOT! What if I got erased! You have any fucking idea how much it would have hurt, me, you no-good fucking asshole! C'mere so I can kick yer ass you fucking piece of-_**

**"Sorry **_about _**that** _Ame."_

_"Eh?"_ He felt the spike of wariness and pictured a scowl. **"Whaddya mean yer sorry? You're not gettin' off that easy, Ichigo!"**

Ichigo silenced her with the mental equivalent of a pat on the head and turned his attention back to the here-and now.

**"Now, **_then."_

Ichigo slapped his hands together, and bowed his head in reverence. The ground cratered beneath him as he swept a hand through his hair and summoned a holy, and titanic reaitsu. Nothing at all like the power he'd been wielding before. Aizen was glaring at the reborn vizard with a look of barely contained disbelief. Gin looked...not angry. Surprised, amused even, and he was taking several slow, but noticeable steps back from Sosuke Aizen. Ichigo didn't mind. Ichimaru had stabbed him, but that stab had made him...this. Ichigo smiled. For that, Gin lived. Unfortunately, Ichigo wasn't so merciful when his gaze locked upon the twitching form of the fifth squad captain, the latter quaking not from fear, but from _anger_, Ichigo realized.

**"I'm** _sorry,_ **did **_you _**want **_this?"_ Ichigo gestured to the Hogyoku embedded in his chest. **"You **_have _**my **_condolences_**, Aizen."**

The ground cratered beneath him.

**"Sorry, **_but _**it **_looks _**like **_they _**won't **_let **me **die _**just **_yet."_

Aizen, and those of Gotei Thirteen who had arrived to stop him, were speechless. Byakuya levered himself up on an elbow despite the protests of Unohana. Incredible. _When_ had Yamamoto arrived? It was as if all those who could still walk had suddenly known to come here, to bear witness to this event. Even as he watched -damn, them too- the remaining ryoka and a grinning Zaraki Kenpachi came thundering up the steps that led to the ruined remains of the Sokyoku.

"Such reaitsu," He shook his head in disbelief. "How can. this..._Hogyoku_, be so powerful?"

The words died in his throat as a hand intertwined with his own.

"It is because _this _Hogyoku recognizes Kurosaki as its master." Retsu sighed softly. "Still, to think that Kisuke's invention would amplify Kurosaki's reaitsu to this extent," She shook her head as he laid his head down in her lap once more and exhaled softly, all of his strength gone from that momentary effort of movement. He was completely, and utterly exhausted by his battle with the ryoka. And yet who could blame him for being so

"You take on too much, Byakuya."

A faint smile could be seen adjourning the Kuchiki's features.

"Retsu...I...

If Byakuya lived through this day he _swore _he was marrying Unohana tomorrow. Gaudy ceremony or not. Now, turning his attention back to the ryoka he gauged their reactions, most of which, were all but stunned and thunderstruck. Even Yoruichi Shihoin, having arrived shortly after her battle with Soifon, wore a pinched expression from the inhuman reaitsu Kurosaki Ichigo was emitting. Where, how did this child, this human, constantly exceed his own limits again and again without destroying himself?

Byakuya shook his head, abashed.

_'These friends of yours are strange, Rukia. Strange indeed..._

_"Ichigo?" _Chad gnashed his teeth together as the transformed hybrid shouldered his weapons and folded his arms imperiously. "Is that...really you?" What spiritual prssure was this? He didn't, _couldn't _even sense Ichigo's reaitsu! It was as though he'd risen to an entirely different plateau! This wasn't the reaitsu of a soul reaper! This wasn't even the reaitsu of a hollow...or a human! This wasn't the reaitsu of anything he had ever felt before! This was, this was...something else. Something so powerful that the air itslef shrieked around him and the rocks bowed down before his prescence.

_'Its almost as if he's..._

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue blinked in disbelief at the god-like creature leering at Sosuke Aizen. Ishida gawped at the sight of him, this smiling spectre who radiated reaitsu so intense that the very fabric of time and space itself seemed to twist and turn and pull around him. Ganju and Chad barely had the strength to stand, likely because the weight of this ever-increasing reaitsu was locked upon one Sosuke Aizen. Ironically enough, Ichimaru Gin decided to slink away into the darkness at that very moment, though no one seemed to notice. Certainly not Zaraki Kenpachi, who, despite having come here just to fight the fox-faced bastard, now found himself staring at a much more worthy opponent.

"Kurosaki!" Kenpachi, however, was grinning from ear to ear. "Looks like you've gotten stronger!"

Ichigo spared him a small smile.

**"Good **_to _**see **_you _**too**, _Kenpachi." _His gaze swiveled to Inoue and the others, and curled upward even futher. **"Sup,**_ guys? _**Why **_the _**long **_faces?" _When Renji managed a smile despite his wounds and all their faces in blatant awe of the situation, Ichigo vanished. They blinked, and he was gone. suddenly, Rukia, still living and breathing despite having the Hogyoku pulled from her soul, was within Renji's arms, curled into a shivering ball of disbelief and stunned awe.

"Ichigo...

**"Don't**_ lose _**her **_this _**time,"** the ascended Ichigo smiled softly at Abarai.** "Do**_ you _**understand **_me__, _**Renji?"**

With a snap-flash of light, Kurosaki Ichigo was back to where he had stood before. Aizen somehow managed to move and avoid the fist that would have speared his chest. That blow alone, as it drove into the ground and through it, nearly split all of Sokykoku Hill in half. Yamamoto was the only one to remained unperturbed, leaning upon his cane and staring at the ensuing conflict as though it were no more than a harmless and gentle breeze, his gaze following Sosuke Aizen as he tumbled backward in disbelief and dismay.

**"I** _had _**a **_feeling _**it **_was _**you**, _Aizen." _Ichigo stared at the ground as though it were the most fascinating thing in the world.**"You're**_ the _**one **_who _**started **_all _**this." **Ichigo snarled and Aizen staggered back from the sudden weight of the reaitsu that settled upon his shoulders. Yamamoto arched a wrinkled old eye as the ascended ryokaslammed forward and nearly blew Aizen clear off the cliff. All without even moving from the spot where his arm remained wedged into the soil.

**"I **_think _**I'm **_beginning _**to **_understand, _**Hogyoku." **

**"!"**

Abruptly, Ichigo was a god again.

**"I** _see."_ Ichigo was already straightening himself upright. **"So **_you're _**the **_one _**who **_placed _**that **_thing _**inside **_of _**Rukia." **Ichigo levered the full weight of his spiritual pressure upon Sosuke Aizen, and it was not without some small satisfaction that he saw the man twitch and lock his jaw against the reaitsu. Ichigo ripped his hand free of the soil and flexed fingers, locking into place, forming a fist and curling around the sparkling form of a red sphere that could not be mistaken for anything other than what it was, and the Hogyoku gleamed coldly within his chest and basked in that pallor.

**"As** _punishment _**for **_what _**you've **_done..._

Ichigo smiled, and it was a smile devoid of all humor and emotion.

**"I** _think _**I'll **_enjoy _**peeling **_the _**flesh **_from _**your **_bones_, **Aizen!"**

**A/N: WU-OH! NONE OF YA'LL SAW THAT COMING, HUH? I MEAN, ICHIGO FUSING WITH THE HOGYOKU? HAS THAT EVEN BEEN DONE, YET? DON'T WORRY THE STORY ISN'T GOING TO END THAT EASILY, WE'LL STILL SEE THE ARRANCAR ARC DESPITE ICHIGO GOING ALL APESHIT ON AIZEN! NOT SURE IF HE'LL SURVIVE THOUGH, I MEAN SOSUKE DOES HAVE IT COMING TO HIM...**


	26. Death GLacier IX: Destiny Divergence

**A/N: BEHOLD! Here we will finally see Ichigo vs Aizen! As well as an event that will reshape the Bleach Universe as we know it. This is also AU (If you didn't know already) and if Ichigo isn't his usual canon self well, DID YOU READ THE LAST CHAPTER? I thought I made that perfectly clear that Ichigo has done nothing but fight and fight and FIGHT since arriving in Soul Society, and to top that off, He's been training his ass off with Yoruichi, Hyourinmaru, AND Sode no Shirayuki not to mention his hollow half as a default. Of course he's strong! Not exactly flawless, but he's still WAY stronger than canon Ichigo. Smarter, too, though not by much LOL. Read the chappy, and don't forget, REVIEW! This has got to be one of my best masterpieces next to Dawn of Thunder and Path of Peace, the three latest fics I have written!**

**Enjoy!**

**Rememeber, Bleach Ost highly recommended!**

**(Death GLacier IX: Destiny Divergence)**

Where had he gone wrong?

His plan had been flawless. Every pawn made the moves he'd expected them to make. After all, _he _had been the one to present them with those agonizing decisions in the first place. It was his mercy, his benevolence, that presented each pawn with the choice between life and death, and of course, nearly all of them had chosen life. Their morals dictated the proper course of action, and even should they defy his interpretations, as captains Unohana and Kuchiki had done, Sosuke Aizen had prepared countless contingency plans for such an occasion. Oh he'd known how those two would feel when the day of execution came, how unbearable it would be for them to stand by and watch the death of Kuchiki Rukia occur while they bore wtiness and did nothing. Unfortunately, Sosuke Aizen was just a shinigami, and as most shinigami seldom do, he was capable of making mistakes.

His first mistake had been in assuming that Kurosaki Ichigo would kill Kuchiki Byakuya. He'd been wrong about them. Both of them. He'd done all he could to stoke the fires of hatred within the boy, and oh, it had worked marvelously. Kurosaki Ichigo was only human, and humans were easily tempted toward revenge. Sosuke had _delighted _in nurturing the seeds of darkness within his heart. That lonely and tragic soul of infinite sadness and sorrow, who desired nothing more than to protect what was precious to him. He'd taken great pride in his work, as they began to blossom, flowering into twisted branches and bearing the fruit of his labor.

He'd sown the seeds of darkness within Ichigo's heart, and he'd watched them bloom with venom, poisonous buds full to _bursting _as he cut down Sajin Komamura and obliterated the bothersome fuku-taichou! Aizen did not mind their loss, or subsequent healing. When events such as these became skewed and new players entered the field, it was a simply matter of rearranging his grand pieces and moving the "sacrificial" pawns to the front lines as he placed them and their wrath against one another.

_Oh, _and how Kurosaki Ichigo had turned that wrath on Kuchiki Byakuya!

Until he'd stayed his hand. Until he offered _mercy _to the battered and broken body of Kuchiki Byakuya. Perhaps that was where it all unraveled. Perhaps that had been another in his long line of foolish mistakes, but it certainly wasn't his first. Aizen had been so certain, so _sure_that Kurosaki Ichigo would give himself to those blackened tides of hatred, that he hadn't bothered to notice her. That small, glimmering lotus of white, of brightness, within the boy's soul. He hadn't taken into account Kurosaki's _zanpakuto_, and the tremendous influence she wielded upon him. Nay, rather the influence the boy had another zanpakuto, not that of Zangetsu? Aizen had prepared for that, had

And then Ichigo had stayed his hand. No, he not only stayed his hand,

He'd worked tirelessly to push Kuchiki Byakuya toward conflict, to force him to choose against his pride and battle. He'd known the two would clash, just as he'd known Kaname would die today. Aizen had known, and yet "The Central Forty-Six" issued an new order mandating that all able captains be present to witness the execution that so many had become adverser towards. An attack was to be expected at Sokyoku Hill, and it was to be prevented at all costs. His order had, deliberately, spared Komamura Sajin, and, mercilessly, put Kaname Tousen to the sword. There was no emotion behind such a mandate, and as such, there was no malice, no grief, not even the slightest of sorrow, when Sosuke Aizen learned of Kaname Tousen's end at the hands of Zaraki Kenpachi.

He hadn't concerned himself with such useless sentiments as anger and sorrow in nearly two hundred years. Komamura Sajin was simply a greater piece -albeit an unknowing one- in the greater plan of Sosuke Aizen. With that massive man standing guard at Sokyoky Hill, surely any would-be rescuer would be crushed. _Nothing personal Kaname, but you always were expendable._Aizen might've smiled, had he been anywhere other than this place, this time. Not here, not now, treated as he was to the malice of a being many times more fearsome than even Zaraki Kenpachi, for even he had no chance of measuring up to the man-no, the monster that crushed Aizen's every kido and shattered his every strike into countless fragments of glass and distortion. Blast, where had Gin gone? Aizen held no love for his so-called subordinate, but at least Ichimaru would assure the chances of Aizen's escape into Hueco Muendo, while Ichigo vented these volcanic emotions on the now-nowhere-to-be seen Ichimaru Gin, instead of a scrambling-to-create-some-sort-of-plan Sosuke Aizen.

_'This is not how it should be!'_

He wheeled, pivoted, parried and for the umpteenth time, felt as though he were fighting three of Kurosaki Ichigo, instead of one. It was in the way the ryoka moved. Aizen sometimes detected what a human would call a blur as he struck and frantically parried the blows. Oftentimes there were two such phenomena. Had he not known better, he would have believed both of them to be of the female shape and gender, such was their transparent build and the gracefulness with which they moved.

But he had less and less time to wonder about these indistinct apparitions, and even less to deflect the twin pair of scythe an Kusarigama screaming for his head. _Damn Ryoka!_Whenever Aizen found a pattern in the attacks that he could hold himself to, the weapon phased out of sight and suddenly, Kurosaki Ichigo wielded a different weapon. He seemed preferential to those white scythes with their blood red edges _(a certain scythe from the third bleach movie wink wink hint hint) _but Aizen; he...

Just.

Didn't.

Have.

_Time._

Sosuke Aizen didn't have the time and he snarled as the air filled again with the endless blurs of blade and ice and steel. He snarled, as he shattered the coating of ice at his feet, and leapt away from a veritable tower of ice, miles across and several yards wide in diameter, as it surged from the soil and sought to devour him whole. And still, the vizard pressured him. He, Aizen Sosuke, was actually, incredibly, being pressured! By a human! A HUMAN! He was being toyed with, by a mere mortal!

He had the time to block, however, and he had the time to hear an amused chortle as Ichigo's scythe slammed into his zanpakuto. Aizen trembled. He trembled, as a force with enough _power _to shatter the _Sokyoku_, came crashing down into Kyouka Suigetsu. He felt his zanpakuto scream as she withstood the incredible energies, and was suppressed. Suppressed, her illusions no longer held sway or power, or any semblance of the effect they'd once held over his many, many victims, upon Kurosaki Ichigo. Kurosaki crushed those deceptions and images even as they manifested, denying Aizen the sorely needed ability to turn this farce of a battle around, and into his favor once again.

_'Sosuke!'_He flinched as she, his zanpakuto, writhed in agony. _'I...can't take much more of this!'_

Ichigo wasn't having any of it, and Aizen abruptly realized why the ryoka was laughing. Too late, as the surge of unholy reaitsu and that titanic snarl of a technique surged from the scythe's piercing tip and raced across the surface of Kyouka Suigetsu, likely the source of her suffering and the reason for the inexplicable agony in which she was trapped. He tried to retreat. _Couldn't _as those strange but eerily frigid hands that remained just out of focus, clamped down upon his wrist and held him fast.

Ichigo only smiled.

**"Getsuga...**

Aizen froze, becoming one with the storm of hail and sleet as a surge of black flame surged through his blade and into the hand holding its battered hilt.

_"Tenshou."_

If Ichigo's original Getsuga at the beginning of the battle had been painful, then this..._this was the ninth circle of hell. _Sosuke Aizen, man of many words, could not find any other word to describe it, the raw travesty, or the burns that licked across his flesh in tongues of flame and ice _-how could ice possibly burn- _detonating explosively upon impact and smoldering away the upper half of his shihakusho as its owner flung himself from the smoke and from the blast radius.

"How...?" He wheezed, frantically scanning the ground below as he leapt upward and found footing amongst the air. Momentarily, he was grateful for the devices that he'd installed within his legs, the ability provided him to find traction even here, surrounded by walls of seki-seki stone as they were. It allowed him to catch a much needed reprieve. Wherever he was within that hellish crater of black and smoldering smoke, Kurosaki Ichigo seemed reluctant to emerge, for some reason.

Such a thought should have heartened Aizen, instead, he was filled with a nameless dread. Kurosaki could not be seen. That meant he had no way of knowing where the vizard's next attack would be coming from. Even Aizen could not guard against such the fear that stabbed into his chest, the fear that stemmed from the killing intent of the the godkin lurking within the safety of the smoke and the snow, waiting for a chance to pounce.

_'I made him like this.'_

Abruptly, and all at once, Aizen had an epitome.

_'If I had only finished him back then...he wouldn't have started this.'_

He was the one to blame. _He _had started this, the series of unfortunate events leading to this frozen hell, torment from which he could have escaped, if he'd only known! Now, Aizen had no hope. Not a single means by which to escape, save to Hueco Muendo. Yes, he still had his Hogyoku! He'd make an army! An army so grand that...that..._that what? _It abruptly struck Sosuke Aizen, that, if Kurosaki Ichigo had pursued him this far, what was to keep the boy from following him there? He couldn't fake his death a second time. If he did not find some means or method by which to escape this evolving demi-god, truly escape him, then all was lost.

_'If only..._

And all because the great Sosuke Aizen had essentially outsmarted himself.

He had to escape, but what if the boy followed him there? Surely he'd find him. But there was nowhere left to run. Aizen had made the first move, that which resulted in a serious of counter moves, all of which were equally countered in turn, all of which, undeniably, led to this very moment. Aizen nearly lost his grip, such was his shock. He had brought about his own end, no, he _would _bring about his own end, if this battle continued for another instant. Human or no, Kurosaki was becoming markedly stronger for every instant that they fought. Even now, he could sense the hybrid seeking him out in a vain attempt to sense reaitsu, something he was already beginning to master, as well.

_'If only I'd killed him when I had the chance!'_

Aizen lingered for a moment longer, staring down at that plume of smoke, at the darkening skies above, and then he ran.

He steered Kurosaki Ichigo into countless battles, battles he had no business fighting, let alone winning. He'd made certain that the boy would be forced to rely more and more upon his _zanpakuto_. Oh, and he'd been brilliant! Aizen had never enjoyed such a pivotal drama than this, than that of a fledgling fighter set raging against those who were his betters, his peers! Such satisfaction as that weak and wobbling "fledgling" usurped the officers of the Gotei Thirteen and trampled them underfoot! Aizen, had he not been Aizen, might have encouraged the boy personally, but such thoughts were folly and he had no business with such mediocrity, so long as the rabble maintained the wrong assumptions and kept themselves entertained.

He'd watched with fascination and intrigue when the zanpakuto took pity in the boy's plight. When askance few, such as Hitsugaya's -likely the boy still lay facedown in a pool of his own blood whilst a heartbroken Hinamori Momo tended to him- and for a moment, just a moment, even the silent spirit of Zaraki Kenpachi's blade had offered him advice. Brilliant, simply brilliant. All this, from the bungling boy who'd flung himself under the gate on a stream of ice and ruined all those plans!

He would have made a fine subordinate, had that defiance of his been anything less than adamant.

Initially, Kurosaki's abrupt entrance a week early, had sent Aizen scrambling for a solution. Did the boy know of his plans? Would he inform the captain-commander? But no, it was nothing so dire. Aizen actually found it amusing when he'd learned the truth. Change? Hardly, but it was so incredibly timed; perhaps this was the hand of the Soul King at work? That had sent Aizen into a flurry of activity, a frenzy from which he had only just emerged a few hours prior to this abrupt usurpation in his place of power.

Who would have thought, that the foolish boy, flinging himself headlong into adversity, would become this? Aizen locked his jaw and gnashed his teeth as Ichigo emerged from the white chrysalis that had been building about his body ever since he'd fused with the Hogyoku. _His __Hogyoku!_ Aizen was nearly beyond himself. He gasped and winced as he touched at the bloody furrows that ravaged the entirety of his chest and lingered into his stomach and nether regions, and kept running.

_This was absurd._

Now he, he, Aizen Sosuke, was being forced to retreat. To withdraw, to _yield_, as that monstrous reaitsu locked upon him. Within the first few moments of their battle, Kurosaki Ichigo had begun what a human might classify as an evolution. Now, he was patiently standing in place as the white shell crumbled away from his figure and revealed something magnificent, something that Aizen, even with all his strength, all his reiatsu and knowledge and power and divinity, stood no chance against.

_Ridiculous!_

Aizen risked a glance at his fractured Kyouka Suigetsu, and the ruined landscape below and above. Ah yes, _above_. He was still waiting for the Gillian to realize he was not, in fact, standing at the tip of Sokyoku Hill, but below it. The boy had thrown him from the cliff, blasted him, really before leaping after him and renewing his assault away from the prying eyes of the shinigami. This was the boy he had scoffed at days before. The lad who was just as he had thought him to be. Just a foolish boy flinging himself headlong into adversity without a second thought. Reckless, moving in desire to fight, and the motives of that desire, but the fact of the matter remained, he was still just a boy, and a boy stood no chance against Aizen.

This..._this_...was no boy!

**"You **_seem _**flustered**, _Aizen." _

_'No!'_

Aizen spun, but it was too little, too late.

**"Yo,** _long _**time **_no _**see**_." _A hand waved lazily. **"That** _was _**some **_chase _**you **_put _**me **_through_."

The silenced lingered for a moment longer as Aizen struggled to round on the voice and bring his sword about at the same time. Instead, he levered a hand into the porcelain mask that glared outward at him from the air, lips moving swiftly as his opponent _popped _into existence from an emergence of light. By the time Ichigo bothered to notice the sudden swelling of _reaitsu _flailing his hair wildly about, the incantation was already finished, and he found himself staring into a huge flare of azure, a conflagration that was enlarging rapidly, filling his vision as it surged forward.

_**"Hadō #88. ****Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!"**_ (_Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon_)

Ichigo finished his sentence abruptly, hand raised as though to greet an old friend.

**_"Not."_ **

Ichigo stood before him, impossibly unharmed. Unharmed, _and he was smiling._Aizen stared at him in disbelief, gaze flickering back to the ruined crater he'd left behind. The smoke was now but a speck in the distance, and yet, Kurosaki Ichigo was standing before him, unharmed. Aizen flung himself backward, but Ichigo merely folded his arms across his chest. His hidden face stared, unflinching, into a massive roiling wave of reaitsu as a lengthy chant drift upward toward him as Aizen swiftly descended.

**"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders...**

_"Again?"_Ichigo murmured, eyes narrowing as the practitioner generated ten pink energy points, all the while gathering more and more _and more _reaitsu into them. Nonchalant, Ichigo descended after the retreating reaper, the words growing clearer as he neared, as the cero swelled within the jaws of his now opening mask. If anything, the sight of the luminescent sphere spurred Aizen to hasten the lengthy incantation, in turn prompting Ichigo to increase his stride, ever so slightly.

**"Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven." **Aizen bit his tongue, hissed furiously, and redoubled the speed of the casting.**"Diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired!"**He fired them. He fired them all at the same focal point and _Ichigo _the intended target, walked directly into the radius of the blast. The culminating explosion, exceedingly devastating though it might have been, became even more-so as Aizen announced the spell.

_**"Hadō #91. ****Senjū Kōten Taihō!"**_ (_Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear_)

**"Is** _that _**all**, _Aizen?"_ A voice inquired flatly. **"Because** _this _**is **_nothing."_

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Aizen bellowed in a rare break from composure. "This is not possible! You could not have bonded with the Hogyoku!" Ichigo leered at him from across the abyss, a small smile pulling at his lips as his body completed the changes, his strawberry blond hair, already long, becoming a strange coat of silvery blue. He smiled, smiled, as his sclera turned a strange violet, and his irises silver, the last of the white chrysalis apparatus falling from his body and revealing the shinigami from within.

Ichigo lowered his bloodied blade and looked down at the man he'd broken within an instant.

**"Just **_how _**do **_you _**intend **_to _**do **_that?"_ The spectre inquired politely. **"We** _both _**know **_you _**haven't **_the _**slightest **_chance _**of defeating **_me."_

_"SILENCE!"_

Ichigo arched an eyebrow, intrigued when Aizen abruptly began gushing spiritual pressure.

_"Bankai!"_

Aizen never finished, as a hand closed around his throat and broke his trachea. Muted, he found himself flung away, the cracks in his blade growing larger by the minute. Ichigo stalked after him, irked, but not furious. He raised a hand, and a sharp slap rang out across the cliff. Aizen stumbled backward with a swelling red handprint across his cheek. Ichigo laughed when Aizen tried to summon what his bankai might have been, but Ichigo just smashed right through it, a piece of his sword falling away under the weight of the cylopean strike.

Aizen, muted, stared at the missing tip of his blade.

**"None **_of _**that **_now_, _Aizen."_Ichigo chastised. **"I'm **_in _**no mood **_for _**your **_petty _**little **_games."_

Ichigo reached up to the mask and pulled it away from his face. Revealing that he truly hadn't changed all that much, that this face was still the hardened visage of Kurosaki Ichigo. He smiled, and even greater than before, the reaitsu smashed into Aizen, nearly, but not quite, forcing him to his knees. Ichigo strode forward, unlimbering scythes, swinging them in a slow, deliberate pattern. Aizen, well, Aizen _tried _to block but to say he succeeded would be to say that the ocean is _not _wet.

Aizen felt the _cero _before he saw the glow of red filling his peripheals.

_**THWAM!**_

Terrible and blinding in its majesty, the great and tearing stream of doom slammed into his back, splaying his arms and legs wide. it drilled into his spine. Aizen screamed, but the blast swallowed his voice and everything else within that awful and rending trough of charred earth and wasted oxygen. Aizen felt his black blister as the world tunneled in his vision; as the _cero _gained momentum, speed, and velocity, all the while hurtling him miles across the forest in the span of an instant, devouring everything in its path.

_'Sosuke!'_

And then, with a final surge of reaitsu, Aizen was free. He rolled, throwing his entire body to that side, and incredibly, he was free. Though his bare back boiled in raw agony, and his broken body was cushioned only by unyielding stone and dirt, Sosuke Aizen felt his first surge of relief as he lay there amongst the grass, burning, smoldering, but alive. He breathed, slowly. Winced, as the air and the oxygend seared his lungs with life and vitality, and his eyes with the weaving blades of grass, blown by a gentle breeze.

Strange.

There was sunlight here.

Aizen knew it was sunlight, only because it stabbed at his eyes, like no blade ever should. How had he been flung this far? He willed his battered muscles to move. To clench, to close, to do something, because anything was better than lying _here_, lying facedown on the ground, dying the death of a coward. Aizen, despite all things, did not believe himself to be a coward. Aizen was a pragmatist. Aizen knew his body didn't want to move, but the will of Aizen Sosuke was something that surpassed flesh and bone.

But his will did not surpass that of a god.

**"I'll **_give _**you **_credit."_Aizen willed his eyes to focus as a foot filled his vision. **"You've **_survived _**a **_great _**deal **_longer _**than **_I _**thought **_you _**would**_, __Sosuke." _For but a moment, Aizen curled a fist into the soil, a futile, contemptible gesture. His hand closed around something. He pulled that something toward his face, so that he might see it. Instead, realized he'd come away with, of all things, a single, solitary lotus, one amongst many. He blinked, slowly, his fingers trailing at the water's edge for a moment longer, observing the infinite ripples as they passed by as they passed through the pond and spread outward; infinite in their possibilities.

He released the lotus, allowed it to fall back into the pond with its bretheren.

"I suppose that's high praise, coming from a transcendent being, Kurosaki Ichigo."

_**"Stand."**_

That damnable pressure settled upon his shoulders again.

**"I **_will _**allow **_you _**the **_honor _**of **_dying _**on **_your _**feet,** _Aizen."_

Aizen sighed, most of the fight gone from him, but most was not all, and the hidden visage of Kurosaki Ichigo filled his face. His hand closed around the handle of Kyouka Suigetsu for what would likely be the final time, and in that brief instant, Aizen realized where he had landed. Aizen, ironically enough had been flung so far, that he'd landed upon one of the few vacant hills in the seireitei. Not just any hill, but the very place where he'd first met Kyouka Suigetsu, the first place that he had learned the name of his zanpakuto.

How sad. This was where it had all started, and this, _this _was where it was all going to end. At the place where it first began, so too would his life, not just as a soul reaper, but as Aizen Sosuke, both captain and traitor, would-be revolutionary and the one who'd conspired to restore order to the world, lost his life to the chaos he'd fought so hard against. Ichigo arched an eyebrow as those flickering strande of reaitsu hardened, tightened, and became strengthened again as Aizen swung his blade, opening a thin slice in Kurosaki's cheek.

**"Seems **_you've _**found **_your _**will **_to _**fight." **Ichigo smiled and Aizen all but wilted at his words, for they were truth and they shamed him. **"Now,** _come _**at **_me _**and **_die _**with **_honour."_

Bitterness clung to Aizen Sosuke. His life, his death, all of it flashed before, and through his eyes. What had he ever hoped to accomplish? What had ever been the point of it? He'd really only ever had but one desire, and that desire, the desire of an equal, had already been given to him. Sosuke Aizen did not have a sudden change of heart, but as he swung and struck and riposted against this boy turned god, come to bring justice to the world, justice to the seireitei, to all of existence, well, Sosuke Aizen felt as though he had an equal; if not in reaitsu, than in stature and loftiness of ambition.

_'All this time...I've been such a fool.'_

Aizen felt his blade strike flesh; only there was no blood this time.

**"Sorry,** _Aizen."_

Ichigo was moving _again._He strode forward within an effortless stride, and caught a slash meant for his face as though this were no more than a child's slapping game. His luminescent eyes of silver and violet opened and closed twice as he beheld the chipped blade in his hand. Ichigo sighed, _-sighed- _and Aizen careened backwards, carving his likeness into the woods, a veritable human punching bag as he crashed through bark and branch and brush, his opponent content to watch and smile softly at the anguished scream of his victim.

"NO!"

_**"Oops." **_Ichigo scrubbed at an eye with the back of his hand, chipping away still more of the frail white shell as his true form gradually became exposed. **"It **_seems I _**used **_too _**much **_power." _There wasn't even a _hint _of mockery or derision in his voice, just...nothingness. He flexed a hand intoa fist, and the tree he'd been sitting in disintegrated, forcing its lone occupant to the ground as the large oak was simply evaporating into thin air, leaving only nothingness behind him.

**"I'll **_have _**to **_be _**more **_careful_, **next **_time."_ He smiled with his eyes, for the strange chrysalis of now many colors, still sheltered his face. **"If** _my _**power **_continues _**to **_increase _**at **_this _**rate,**_ who _**knows **_what'll _**happen?"**Just then, more of the mysterious shell crinkled away from Ichigo's face, revealing the bridge of his nose as he resumed a slow and steady march into the woods, leaving peace and silence in his wake as he started after the still flying form of Sosuke Aizen.

He paused, blinking as a cardinal inexplicably settled upon his shoulder.

**"?" **

The bird chirped pleasantly.

**"What **_brings _**you **_here?"_Ichigo's brilliant gaze crinkled slightly as he lowered his blade. **"Can't **_you _**see**_how _**dangerous **_this _**place **_is?"_The cardinal tilted its head, chirped, and Ichigo saw a twig within its tiny beak._** "Ah," **_He sighed, as bit more of the shell splintered away from his face, now exposing a bit of his left arm. The cardinal cheeped in surprise and fluttered to Ichigo's now outstretched hand. Ichigo smiled, and now the smile reached his eyes. He raised a finger and the bird perched upon the chalk white digit and held tight as the ceramic there splintered away and revealed a human finger, stripping away the hardened shell that transfigured the man within.

_'So that's why you were here.'_

**"Here** _you _**go," **Ichigo held it toward a branch with a scraggly bunch of sticks were stitched together, forming a nest. It chirped pleasantly and laid the twig down as it perched delicately within the home it had built for itself, and the two eggs nestled within. "Don't follow me, alright?" The cardinal tilted its head -did it understand him- and cheeped what sound an awful lot like an affirmative. Ichigo, amused by how nature could thrive even in the wake of such disaster, smiled, and it was within that instant the the last remnants of his chrysalis crumbled away.

Ichigo blinked as it shattered and revealed his new face to the world, garbed in the whitest of whites as the chrysalis continued to methodically peel away.

Ichigo started walking after him, following the huge trench of nothingness his blow had plowed across the forest. Aizen, was still moving at a much faster pace. The force of Ichigo's attack, a hurricane gale in comparison to the previous blow was of such a force that no human or shinigami had any business of even measuring. It prevented any sort of movement, block, or even a counterstrike as the traitorous captain flew backward and abandoned the grove of trees for civilization. Skidding-and-a-sliding across something cold and hard, he slammed out of the clearing, exposed upper torso marred with fresh scrapes and bruises as he, finally, ground to a halt amongst the debris

"This is...ridiculous." He choked and spat a bloody gob of mucus from his strained lungs. "This power...was not meant for...

Ichigo crackled into existence behind him.

**_"Shunko." _**he rumbled with omnipotence, his reaitsu all but smothering. **"I'll **_crush _**your **_skull _**now**, _Aizen."_

Aizen's entire body shuddered.

_'Damn..._

This should not be happening.

**_"Sho."_**

Ichigo recited the lower power Hado spell and flicked Aizen in the chest with a finger.

_**"Sayonara, **Aizen."_

Aizen flew away as if a small hurricane had been unleashed in his face. Ichigo strode after him, eyes wide open, uncaring for the effects of Kyouka Suigetsu. What had he to fear from such a blade, now that her mastered was inferior to him. Ichigo considered the possibility of freeing her from Aizen directly. Yes, that would be most satisfying, wouldn't it? He entertained the desire for but a few moments longer before acting upon it and seizing the flat of the cracked katana within his fist, and felt the resignation of the spirit within.

"You cannot...posibly...

**"It **_does _**not **_matter _**if **_you _**are **_contrite."_Ichigo rumbled. **"Your **_death _**has **_already _**been **_ordained."_

"My...sword...

_'Sosuke, I told you this was going to happen, you idiot-_

Mercifully, Ichigo snapped it in half before she could continue.

**"Hmm...**_perhaps _**that **_is _**for **_the _**best**, _then." _Ichigo replied. **"Where **_you _**are **_going, _**you **_will _**have **_no _**need **_of _**a **_zanpakuto__,_**Aizen." **_Juuchi Yosamu _sang mournfully through the air for the final time, and was about to descend and end it all when the sound of clogs clicking across pavement warranted his attention. Ichigo turned, and Aizen made a strange and wordless choking sound as the strange proprietor of a certain shop mysteriously appeared from the nothingness to land beside them.

**"Urahara-san." **Ichigo did not sound at all surprised to see his former mentor landing in the streets of Rukon beside them. **"I **_take _**it **_that _**my **_reaitsu _**disrupted **_the _**gate **_and _**allowed **_you _**through?" **The owner of Urahara Shouten smiled, thinly, at the revived Kurosaki Ichigo, but his gaze seemed to narrow between Aizen and the Hogyoku lodged in Ichigo's chest.

"I see you've merged with the Hogyoku, then."

**"Indeed,** _I _**have. Making **_your _**arrival **_here _**most **_fortuitous_, **actually." **Ichigo clawed across his face with a hand, the mask manifesting within a rainbow of reds and blacks.** "You** _see_, **I **_was _**just **_about _**to **_kill _**this **_traitor _**that **_none _**of **_you _**seemed **_to _**have **_noticed." _Ichigo leered down at the broken zanpakuto-less shinigami and sneered as he brought the tip of his scythe to Aizen's neck, prepared to end all of it where it began. **"It** _is _**only fitting **_that _**you **_be _**here **_to _**witness **_his _**final **_hour_, **I** _think."_ Ichigo began to exert pressure, drawing a thin rivulet of blood upon Sosuke's already bruised flesh. He would at long last bring this wretched travesty to its final conclusion and bring everyone home.

"And what will you do once you've killed him, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo froze.

**"Surely **_you're _**not **_suggesting _**mercy."**He glanced toward the broken form of Kyouka Suigetsu. **"I** _have _**already **_spared _**one **_life_, **of **_the _**two **_that _**were **_responsible_. **I **_shan't _**be **_sparing _**another."**He turned back to Aizen once again, his expression making it clear. Discussion closed. But then a hand closed around his wrist. Ichigo glanced toward Urahara, surprised to find that the sandy-blond-shop-keeper had done just that, placed a hand upon his wrist in a gentle manner of abstinence, _and he was smiling. _

"It seems you've already killed poor ol' Sosuke, at least, the old Sosuke." Urahara looked to the man, broken, humbled, defeated. "You've broken him, Kurosaki-san. Are you really going to kill him as he is now and become a monster, yourself?" Aizen refused to speak as Kisuke turned a pointed glare upon him. "Just let it go, Ichigo," His tone hardened. "I'm sure he, of all people, deserves it, but there isn't any reason or benefit to be gained from kicking a lamed dog when they're down now, is there?"

His gaze slid th the sole column of _Negacion_ in the distance, of the sky splitting open, of the _menos_ jutting their heads outward, toward their master. Ichigo followed his gaze, and found himself caught in disbelief as one Ichimaru Gin rose ever higher within the column of light, ascending into that void of nothingness noticeably, until Urahara finally decided to speak. He could feel the disbelief roiling off Ichigo in waved, but a hand too, proved all it took to stop the demi-god as Urahara clamped his fingers down upon the transformed Kurosaki.

"Besides, the reall villain in this plot has already been unmasked." He turned his gaze back to the ascending Ichimaru, now nearly gone from sight. "So there's no need to fight now, Kurosaki-san. You did what you came here to do, to defeat him, neh?" Ichigo shared in a glance toward Aizen, the latter struggling to meet their combined stare before his body finally caved beneath a sharp chop upon the neck from the ascended transcendent being.

**"It** _seem's _**you're **_right_, **once **_again."_

Ichigo stared at Urahara for a moment longer.

**"You **_speak _**the **_truth, _**Urahara-san." **Ichigo sighed, straightened, and cast Aizen aside.** "No, **_I_** am **_a _**god**_. I _**will **_not _**lower **_myself _**to **_the _**ineptitude **_of _**this **_man." _Ichigo patted the manifesting handle of the reborn Kyouka Suigetsu at his hip, and belted her into his sheathe. **"However, **_this _**zanpakutou **_no _**longer **_belongs _**to **_him." _His tone brooked _no _arguement, but the former captain was all to happy to oblige the latter's statement.

"Ah, but of course you can keep the sword!" He pulled a fan out and cooled himself. "I'm merely a humble shopkeeper, after all! I'd have no idea what to do with such a thing!" Ichigo appeared to relax visibly, at least at this because he started laughing, laughing, as the monstrous reaitsu fell away, but his strange new almighty voice did not. He winced when his voice did not lose the spectral echo, a faint tremor running though his throat.

Ichigo smiled.

**"In**_ that _**case**_, I _**have **_one _**final **_favor _**to **_ask _**of **_you, _**Urahara-san."**

Kisuke smiled behind his fan.

"Oh, and what might that be?"

Ichigo exhaled softly.

**"Tell **_me _**how **_to _**turn **_this _**thing **_off."_

"Oh, there's no need to worry." Kisuke smiled. "The Hogyoku won't fully awaken for another three months. It only stirred because it was united with a reaitsu twice that of a captain's." Ichigo arched a brow in confusion as his transformation began to abate suddenly. "Oh dear, don't look at me like that, Kurosaki-san. "You'll still have that reaitsu, you just won't be..._complete _for a few months, that's the worst you have to worry about.: Ichigo, though it looked as though he'd been an instant from striking Urahara, abruptly smiled.

"I can live with that, I suppose-

"Can you, I wonder?" A new voice interrupted. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"What?" Ichigo had already dispelled his mask, but now his bankai bristled at the newcomers, whirled, and Kisuke smiled. Who should they find standing behind them, _totally _unfazed by the rampant destruction in the Rukon District, who should they find themselves face to face with, than none other than Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai. Kisuke chuckled sheepishly, and Ichigo, well, the poor lad looked as though he'd just swallowed an iron hammer, for lack of a better term.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, on behalf of the GoteiThirteen I would like to express my gratitude." With that, Yamamoto actually inclined his head. "Without your assistance, we would never have known this cruel scheme was taking shape in our own ranks." He leveled a burning gaze upon Aizen. "Take him!" He commanded, and remarkably, captains Kyoraku and Ukitake did so, slapping _seki seki _shackles upon the man's wrists, uncaring that he did not smirk, did not resist.

"Npw, we can bring Sosuke Aizen to justice."

Ichigo didn't voice his opinion on Aizen.

"Eh?" He blinked, composure shattering before the sudden arrival of Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai. "Y-You're the captain commander, right? What in the hell are you doing way out here?" At that very moment he peered past Yamamoto. Looked past, and saw that apparently, they weren't as alone as he'd thought. Ichigo blinked four times as he beheld everyone he'd ever met _-not to mention fought-_ during the course of the aptly misruled war they'd all been fighting for so long.

Yamamoto chose that very moment to speak again.

"This may sound sudden, but there is also a request I'd like to make of you."

Ichigo, surrounded by his friends, allies, -not to mention a few people who'd nearly killed him- blinked, flabbergasted by such a thing.

"I would like you to consider this matter carefully before answering." Yamamoto leaned forward upon his cane. "As would the whole of the Soul Society." Kisuke blinked, and for the first time, he didn't have an answer when Ichigo turned toward him with a questioning stare. Yamamoto locked his glare upon the inventor, and Kisuke chuckled, but maintained his silence. "Furthermore, I suppose it may also be owed to Urahara Kisuke that this matter was resolved without unnecessary...incident."

Urahara was sheepish.

"Ah...haha, you're too kind."

Ichigo looked queasy.

"I asked you to think carefully." Yamamoto reminded. "This offer is not so easily rescinded."

"That would...depend on what it is." Ichigo retorted, wary now. "I'm ready to take all of my friends and go home once our wounds heal."

"The Soul Society would gladly grant such a request, but...

"But?" Ichigo repeated sternly, the reverberations creeping back into his voice. "Is there a problem?"

Yamamoto exhaled, violently.

"Your friends may return to their lives, and Kuchiki Rukia will be pardoned but..."

Ichigo had already drawn his weapon when a squad of Onimitskido appeared around him.

**"!"**

"In accordance with the law of the Seireitei, we cannot allow one of you to return."

The silence was deafening.

"What?" Ichigo stared, disbelieving. "What the fuck does that mean...old man?"

Yamamoto met the transcended ryoka, glare to glare.

"It means, Kurosaki Ichigo...so long as the Hogyoku remains fused with your soul, we cannot allow you to leave." Yamamoto ignored the sudden burst of reaitsu rising from the ryoka, and the obvious shouts of disbelief anf confusion from those captains and ryoka and other shinigami assembled. "Silence!" He thumped his cane upon the bedrock."The creation known as _Hogyoku _is much too volatile an element to be left in the hands of anyone, especially a ryoka! Kurosaki Ichigo, either you relinquish the item in question, or you will be forced to extend your stay in Soul Society..._indefinitely!"_

Ichigo's pupils abruptly inverted.

**"I...**_want _**you **_to _**say **_that _**again."**

**"**Or...

Ichigo blinked.

**"What,** _there's _**a **_third _**choice?"**

"You submit yourself to the captain examination test." It was almost impossible to have not detected the small smile beneath that bushy mustache and slight curling of the lips above that absurdly long beard. Kami, what was the sou-taichou thinking? Urahara wore his disbelief on his sleeve. Soi-Fon wore her fury on her face. Ichigo blinked. Yoruichi started to laugh. Everyone else gawped, save for a grinning Kenpachi Zaraki, who, by the way, went out of his way to say that sounded something like:

"FUCK YES!" His loud bellow cut through the silence like a knife. "Looks like you got a brain after all, gramps!" Ichigo wondered why Kenpachi was salivating, before someone had the decency to explain just that this "captain examination test was. It didn't take him long to piece together the puzzle and unscramble the crossword puzzle in his head. By the time he had, his response sounded a little like this, but that was just the basic interpretation of the mumble Kurosaki Ichigo gave.

Ichigo blinked.

"The who-what-where now?" He slid a step forward. "What in the hell is-Wu-oh."

And then his eyes rolled back, and the world was gone as Kurosaki Ichigo finally slipped into unconsciousness.

**A/N: WU-OH! NONE OF YA'LL SAW THAT COMING, HUH? I MEAN, ICHIGO FUSING WITH THE HOGYOKU, AND OBLITERATING AIZEN, BUT NOT KILLING HIM? ICHIMARU BECOMING EVIL? AIZEN HAVING A (POTENTIAL) CHANGE OF HAEART? HAS THAT EVEN BEEN DONE, YET? DON'T WORRY THE STORY ISN'T GOING TO END THAT EASILY, WE'LL STILL SEE THE ARRANCAR ARC DESPITE ICHIGO GOING ALL APESHIT ON AIZEN! NOT SURE IF HE'LL SURVIVE THOUGH, I MEAN SOSUKE DOES HAVE IT COMING TO HIM...**


	27. Death GLacier X: Dynasty of the Divided

**A/N: BEHOLD! Here we will finally see something that has been a long time in coming. As well as an event that will reshape the Bleach Universe as we know it. This is also AU (If you didn't know already) and if Ichigo isn't his usual canon self well, DID YOU READ THE LAST CHAPTER? I thought I made that perfectly clear that Ichigo has done nothing but fight and fight and FIGHT since arriving in Soul Society, and to top that off, He's been training his ass off with Yoruichi, Hyourinmaru, AND Sode no Shirayuki not to mention his hollow half as a default. Of course he's strong! Not exactly flawless, but he's still WAY stronger than canon Ichigo. Smarter, too, though not by much LOL. Read the chappy, and don't forget, REVIEW! This has got to be one of my best masterpieces next to Dawn of Thunder and Path of Peace, the three latest fics I have written!**

**Enjoy!**

**Rememeber, Bleach Ost highly recommended!**

**(Death GLacier X: Dynasty of the Divide)**

"I don't like this." Hitsugaya grumbled. _"I don't like this at all."_

Matsumoto glanced worriedly at her captain, but her expression seemed to suggest that she too, was less than thrilled by the vacancies Aizen's rebellion _-quashed- _she mentally reminded herself, had left in the Thirteen Court Guard. Including the death of Kaname Tousen, imprisonment of Sosuke Aizen, and subsequent defection of Gin Ichimaru, there were already three empty places in the twin lines at the captain's meeting. Add to that the viscious injuries sustained by Sajin Komamura, and you had no less than nine of the original thirteen captains present. Alas, Toshirou's comment fell upon ears as deaf as they were dismal, as the last of the captains, save those who had been mortally wounded or defected, streamed into the meeting. Well, it was supposed to be a meeting, until Kuchiki Byakuya had announced that he would be marrying Unohanatoday _-revealing their engagement- _and thusly, the number rose to six now as the remaining captains struggled to make some sense of the chaos Aizen had left behind, AND ready themselves for the wedding that would be taking place in oh say...

An hour.

And so we find Hitsugaya Toshirou crammed into a suit _-tuxedo- _Matsumoto kept reminding him of that, and tapping his foot impatiently as no less than seven of the thirteen captains, all of whom had elected to wear formal attire of some sort or another, ushered inside on a brisk summer morning. Hitsugaya hated weddings. Hated them. He'd much rather wear his shihakusho then be here of all the places to be, sweating and pull at his collar as the matter of Kurosaki Ichigo's impending "decision" was decided.

Ironic, considering the ryoka was still sound asleep after passing out during the aftermath of the battle. Hitsugaya made a note to personally thank the ryoka for delivering the beating Sosuke Aizen so rightfully deserved, but first, there was the matter of this confounded meeting! It didn't drag on, _at first._It was almost immediately decided upon that Sosuke Aizen would be sealed away for his crimes, now that the Sokyoku had been destroyed. Another matter to discuss, another minute of brutal heat in this damn suit! Finally _-by this time nearly everyone looked as uncomfortable as he felt- _they came to the final topic on today's agenda.

_"For?" _Yamamoto read out the ledger.

Captains Kenpachi and Kyoraku were all for it, of course. Hitsugaya sided with them. He watched each captain, or the adjutant sent to represent them, give an affirmative. Hitsugaya watched the few who had voted "for" the decision increase until, of course, only a certain madman remained. And, of course, he gave his vote. Naturally, Kurotsuchi voted against the ruling, but remarkably, his was the only vote. Yamamoto could overturn the ruling if he so chose, he was the head captain after all, and Hitsugaya waited the imminent decision. Personally, he'd be happy to have the ryoka who'd crushed Sosuke Aizen in the Soul Society, that is, were he not a seventeen-year-old human teenager who had gone from boy, to soul reaper, bak to boy, to soul reaper _again _, then straight to godhood within _months _after his arrival in West Rukon.

Needless to say, his..._remark _earned Kurotsuh more than a few disparaging glances.

"Why are we debating this!" Despite having removed his makeup, despite looking normal for the first time in centuries, Mayuri Kurotusuchi, garbed in honourable garments as were with the remaining captains, had decided to be difficult once again. "There is no need to make this...thing a captain!" They greeted his ire with silence. "If Kurosaki Ichigo truly is _that _powerful, if he _did _defeat Aizen, which I have serious doubts, I might add, and I doubt such a thing to the _highest _degree, then he would make a far better specimen than a captain!"

"Captain Kurotsuchi," Soifon said, her eyes cutting over to look across at the fuming Research Head. "We've already been over this-

"Oh for crissakes!" Zaraki Kenpachi bellowed, silencing the petite woman within a furious shut. "Just fucking allow it already, old man!" When Yamamoto turned his silent stare upon the eleventh squad captain, Zaraki muttered something that sounded like "damned politics" and returned to his place in line, adding, almost as an afterthought, a crude insult toward Mayuri. Oh, and of course that wasn't exactly celebrated now, was it?"

"What was that, you reprobate!" Hitsugaya winced at the shriek. "Have you something to say!"

"Yeah! How about you shut the fuck up and die!" Kenpachi was _already_, reaching for his zanpakuto. Probably through no fault of Kurotsuchi, as he too, had to wear something formal. For a man of that stature, wearing such a conformed style of clothing, well, that would be enough to perturb just about anyone. And as it was likely that which irked the elventh squad captain, it just went to show how strained everyone's tempers were, and as a result, left them all too prone to Mayuri's insults today. Yamamoto made no effort to break up their bickering, something that was greeted with a chorus of sighs and groans from either line.

Hitsugaya felt his left eye begin to twitch.

_'Honestly...this Kurosaki Ichigo must be quite the warrior to have raised such a ruckus..._

**_0o0o0_**

Ichigo sneezed.

Kurosaki Ichigo was normally a sound sleeper, but once he was awake, he was awake. Rousing himself once he was conscious was never a serious chore. Usually, waking up after sleeping for twenty-four hours wasn't accompanied by a splitting headache, either.

Until now.

His eyelids felt like they'd been painted over with glue. Reaching up to rub at them was complicated by the fact that his arms seemed to weigh a thousand kilos. Before he even got halfway there, they placed another cool damp cloth; applied to his eyes, wiping the gummy secretions away. He knew without opening his eyes that nearly half the Seireitei was waiting for him to awaken. Ichigo bit back a groan as he tried to sit up, _tried_, but his body wasn't cooperating.

_'Damnit, just...get...up..._

Rukia would tan his hide if he stayed in bed all da-

_Rukia_!

"Is it true?" he tried to ask, but all that came out was a rusty croak. A small, strong arm circled around his head, supporting it as it helped him to rise. He opened his eyes as _it _brought a cup of water to his lips. The voices in his head, the tears beading up in the corners of their eyes seemed to already be answering his question. If he'd failed, well, he'd be dead. He wouldn't have a subtle feeling some might classify as nostalgia; a vague, faint feeling of recognition as he blinked upward at the strange woman tending to his injuries. Kurosaki Ichigo, had he been dead, would _not _know the name of this woman, this beautifully strange creature who seemed to shimmer and fade when he looked at her directly. But he already knew before she spoke; because after all, he'd been the one to liberate her.

**_"Kyouka Sugietsu." _**

She spun, and Ichigo was rewarded with the sound of rippling water._ Odd._For a zanpakuto, she was remarkably...plain. She did not posses the beautiful yet tragic features of Sode no Shirayuki, there wasn't even the slightest hint of travesty lingering within those jade-sapphire orbs. _Fascinating._ She stared at him, pale, thin lips parting to form a small round circle; the features of her face contracting to create a small, soft sound that sounded something, a great deal like...

_"Oh."_

Ichigo blinked upward.

"Ah...how long have I been out?"

"A day, I would say." She answered bluntly, and immediately bowed thereafter. "Kurosaki Ichigo-dono."

"W-Whoa there! There's no need for that!" Ichigo protested. "R-Really! I mean...I just woke up!"

"Precisely."

Okay, now she was not making any sense at all. Ichigo forced his eyes open further, and was startled to find the morning sun peeking through the window. Then the woman reclaimed his attention so utterly that he had no chance of ever recapturing it. She bowed, deep and low at the waist, and Ichigo flared scarlet. She straightened, ran a manicured hand through her startlingly raven black tresses and smiled, softly, in the way one might if they heard that an old friend was coming home from a long journey.

Ichigo didn't have any kind of response for this.

"You're awake." She inclined her head, and Ichigo suddenly realized that it was not only the deep, rippling blue of her kimono that shimmered. The zanpakuto herself was shimmering, fading, indistinct, little more than an incorporeal spectre in this world of spirits. "You'll have to forgive me if I don't call you master..._yet." _She locked a hard stare upon him at the last word. Ichigo gnashed his teeth. Son of a bitch, did he really do what he'd thought he did? Apparently, as his gaze fell upon the green hiltwrap at his bedside, beside it, the sword and sheathe of _Sode no Shirayuki._

_'Fuck!' _He swore sulphuruosly, his gaze lingering for a moment longer on the zanpakuto before he inadvertantly reached out toward it-

_"I wouldn't, were I you."_Kyouka Suigetsu cautioned at a look of longing in his eyes. _"Your soul is still adjusting to your reaitsu, and in case you are wondering, yes, the Hogyoku has fallen dormant. To touch either zanpakuto at this point in time would be most...unwise, Kurosaki Ichigo." _Damnit, she remineded him of Aizen, the way she said spoke. But this expression and visage, everything about her, all of it only evoked an even stronger longing for his first zanpakuto, regardless of whether the Hogyoku had chosen to assimilate Kyouka Suigetsu into his soul or not.

"I'm sure I'll be fine...

In Ichigo's defense, it should first be noted that he had made great strides in tempering his stupidity since entering the Soul Society. Yoruichi's lessons featured multiple examples of shinigami, who, in the past, had let their impulsiveness and anger override their reason and get the better of them, often with tragic and messy results.

On the other hand, Ichigo had also recently suffered the trauma of near death experience, defeated one of the most powerful men ever to exist, _and _become a god somewhere in between. Reason and logic weren't at all that high on his to-do list, considering that he'd come terribly close to losing everything, only to gain everything, and then be told that, unless he took this "captain exam" whatever it was or was supposed to be, he wouldn't be allowed to go back home, to his normal life. Having also been subjected to an intense reaitsu of a _Hogyoku_, the likes of which appeared to have irreversibly fused with his soul and discovering that he'd stolen Aizen's zanpakuto; apparently he wasn't allowed to touch in conjunction with his own, left Ichigo all but depraved.

_"No, you musn't!"_

It's really no wonder at all that he didn't listen.

Too his credit, Ichigo reached for _Sode no Shirayuki_first. His fingers curled around her hilt, and almost at once, warm laughter filtered into his thoughts. He blinked, and found himself standing in a place unchanged, yet entirely different. His mindscape was still snowy, but now, now, Ichigo recognized that there was a _lake _in the middle of his soul. Huh. Still clutching the blade, Ichigo almost immediately headed toward it, heedless of the fragile snow and ice and utter silence beneath his bare feet.

"Hello?"

His voice echoed endlessly.

"Anyone?"

Though it was still snowing, there was no longer a blizzard to obscure his vision, and he was certain, Ichigo was _certain_ he heard the unmistakable sound of laughter as he neared the lake. Like a siren call, it entranced him, emanating from the center of the strange pool; towards which he now approached.

_'Don't.' _

Ichigo paused, flinched, as a vague whisper pulled through the air.

He approached the lake, surprised to find that, despite the frigid temperature, it was not frozen. He bent to a knee, and touched the water, spreading ripples across the pond. the blade transitioning to shikai almost before he'd even unlocked her from the sheathe. He drowned. Such were these roiling emotions that poured outward from the lake and roiled over him. Abruptly the waters began to froth and boil at an almost feverish pitch. Ichigo reached for his sword, and abruptly realized it was gone. Gone, as a familiar pair of black and golden eyes emerged from the pitch black pool of liquid, liquid that had a strange, not-quite-pleasant-not-quite-foul- aroma to it, as with its lone occupant.

_"You?"_

She grinned, peeled a hand through her hair, and ripped the mask from her visage, revealing a face he knew all too well.

**"Hisashiburi danna ne,"** The woman, for this was most certainly a woman, leered upward at him. **"Ichigo. We've finally gotten a bit of privacy thanks to that little doo-hikkie of yers, eh?"**Abruptly, the shores of the lak shrank, to become a small pond, and Kurosaki Ichigo realized whom he was staring at, although he had yet to even entertain the possiblity of stepping into those murky waters, it suddenly occurred to him, incredibly, that he might wish to do so, after all, when one considered that she didn't seem to be wearing anything under that soggy shihakusho.

"So you're back for more, huh." Ichigo recalled her words during the training, and he knew she was still present within his soul, a presence he tolerated. But the look in the eyes of his hollow was not one of satisfaction or longing, or even contentment. The look in those burning golden irises was one of intense, mental, physical, and emotional _need._ A need so powerful, so strong, so mind-numbingly bright, that it had to be masked, hidden under a heavy blanket of sarcasm and hate, which had to be so tirelessly maintained whenever speaking to him.

**"You are going to be damnably difficult, aren't you?" **She sighed, crossing _and _uncrossing her legs as Ichigo gawped down at her. **"Well, don't just stand there!" **She gestured, deliberately exposing a bit of skin to be seen as her shihakusho slid in that ever so slight way, enough to reveal an ashen grey shoulder. **"Come on in. The water's warm." **Ichigo glared at the _hollow half _of himself in abject disbelief and dismay; dismay that he was even _considering _the possibility of joining her in those bubbling currents.

_'What the hell am I thinking?'_

All of the outward changes he'd suffered, so too, had his hollow. Whereas his strawberry blond locks had grown outward, _hers _had blossomed into a fine curtain of silver that shaded her face in a way that was both alluring and deceptive. Deceptive, because he had a bad feeling about that water. Anything his hollow wanted for him, was, of course, for her own benefit. She'd made a truce with him during his bankai training against Byakuya, a stipulation that she'd give him her powers, for the course of one day. Time was up. Now they were back where they'd started, and Ichigo, despite the power gifted to him by the Hogyoku, had no way to remove his hollow.

"So it is you, huh?" Ichigo spared a glance to his surroundings, nonplussed. "What the hell do you want now,_ Ame?"_

**"What, 'lil 'ol me?"**

She grinned, fearsomely.

**_"You,_of course, Ichigo."**

Ichigo frowned.

"We've been over this." He shot back. "I can't exist in your realm, yet." He beckoned. "Now, be a good girl and give her back."

**"Who?"** She pouted**." I ain't got a clue what yer talkin' about."**

_"Ame..._

**"Alright, alright, fuckface!" **She splashed at him playfully, giggling with a sinister seductiveness. **"But only AFTER you join me for a dip."**

"Out of the question." Ichigo shook his head. "Now, where is she?"

Thankfully, the Hogyoku had stopped the steady encroachment upon his mind. But at the same time, it could not _-would not-_obliterate this alter ego that still had an all-too-alluring hold over his soul, in such a way that Ichigo had to keep reminding himself of the betrayal he'd already suffered at her hands. truce that they knew wouldn't last, and, apparently, had come to an end. If he stepped into those waters, Kurosaki Ichigo would suffer through one of two outcomes.

Suppress his hollow, or be devoured by it.

**"Oh, you mean Sode no Shirayuki!"** Ame cackled gleefully. **"She's...around." **With a slow deliberateness, she leaned out of the pond, but she did not leave. Her fingers curled at Ichigo's chin in a way that one lover might tease another. **"Oh, but we're not talking about her. Nu-uh. Not today." **Ichigo scowled as she ran a hand to his cheek and cradle it. **_"This _conversation is between you and me, to each his own, or their own, in our case!"**Ichigo met her burning glare with an equally intense stare, one as unflinching as it was unyielding. **"Gah! Is that face of yours the only one I'll ever see, idiot!"**With a pseudo-mournful sigh, she threw herself down amongst the waters, splashing Ichigo with the viscous fluid. _"_**_Shirayuki _never had to see that nasty expression of yours, stupid jerk!"**

Remarkably, Ichigo wrested back control amidst her temper tantrum.

"Maybe that's the reason _she's _my zanpakuto." He exhaled softly. "Not you."

Ame whined and flopped herself upright, the anger gone from her face.

**"Oh, I've got an idea about _that."_**

"_No." _Ichigo gently tapped her hand down when it reached for Kyouka Suigetsu at his belt. You'll not be touching her, _Ame_. It's crowded enough without the three of you inside my head." He seemed to flinch aside as a sharp pain stabbed through his skull. "Speaking of which, I think this was a bad time to come here." The image became fragmented. "I feel like I'm about to-**OUCH!"**With a sharp snarl, and a loud roar, Ichigo fought whatever was trying have him sent hurtling back to consciousness.

"Gods, both of you are troublesome!" He muttered, dunking his hollow half comically. "Pipe down and behave!"

After a moment, he released her, allowing the hollow to cough and splutter for air once more.

"I'll deal with you when I'm healed." He promised. "And for the record, I'm sorry I absorbed the Hogyoku without either of your permission." Ame seemed to take heart _-if it could be said- _at this remark, those brooding irises widening ever so slightly before she covered them within a web of sneering derision.

**"Idiot! Who know's when that'll be!"**

Ichigo was already headed toward the exit.

"Ja ne, then, Ame." He waved, without looking back. "You take care, you hear?" He spared her a dark glare over his shoulder and, momentarily, she cowered. "Because the next time we meet, I might not be quite so..._accomodating." That should make it clear. _If she tried to make a power play for his body when he wasn't prepared, he'd simply obliterate himself with the Hogyoku. The thought of death alone was more than enough to extinguish what little defiance she'd just shown

**"O-Oh yeah! Back at you!"**

Ichigo waved and carried on, vanishing into the drifts soon thereafter.

"Remember what I said."

Ame smiled, waited, and purred at his retreating backside only when she knew wouldn't be able to hear her words.

**"I'm looking forward to that day...Ichigo."**

And with that, she sank into the depths of her world.

**_0o0o0_**

_"Ouch!"_

He blinked as blood dribbled from his chest, and plucked him from his mindscape.

_'When did I start bleeding?"_

Somewhere in his minde Sode no Shirayuki sighed.

_"You never learn, do you?"_

Ichigo glanced down, noticed the blood.

"What in the...

Immediately upon doing so, a sudden and jarring pain filled his chest. Ichigo bent double and groaned, dropping the sword into his lap as he bent forward and shoved both arms around his midsection, an act of weakness of pain and grief and sorrow, one that relinquished only, _only _as a dainty hand touched the Hogyoku. Blazing within his flesh, Kyouka Suigetsu placed a finger upon the luminescent orb and abruptly, Kurosaki Ichigo felt no pain. He could breathe again. He could see straight. And he could see the furious face of Kyouka Suigetsu, who looked as though she were torn between a sigh and a sob and couldn't decide which to chosee from.

She went with the latter.

"You insolent fool!"

Ichigo reeled, realizing that she was quite solid, quite solid indeed. So said the red handprint upon his face. He blinked rapidly, disbelief flaring across his face. Ouch. He was just rallying a reply when a globule of moisture flecked across his face; when he saw the tears. Kyouka Suigetsu raised her hand for a second blow, seemed to think better of it, and drew back, hugging herself tight. Ichigo hadn't the foggiest what he'd done to upset her, but know, -know- he realized that this trinket lodged into his soul had spoken the truth to him, prior to his victory.

So the damnable Hogyoku wedged in his chest wasn't lying.

He'd won.

But Sosuke Aizen was still alive, and apparently, the creation of Urahara Kisuke had been so enraptured by his zanpakuto, that it had taken it upon itself to lay claims to it. Ichigo felt a sudden uprising of disgust within his chest. Who was he, to rip a zanpakuto from its master? Hurt, Ichigo turned aside so he wouldn't have to see her face. Gods, he sucked at stuff like this! Why did the Hogyoku need to make _her _his sword, when he already had one damnit!

"Look, just stop crying, alright?"

He was rewarded with a small hiccup.

"I...didn't mean to upset you."

Silence.

"Very well." Ichigo burst out stuttering when two arms abruptly, briefly, circled about his neck. He blinked, as something soft pressed against his cheek. "You are forgiven in my eyes, Kurosaki Ichigo." _Sode no Shirayuki_did not kindly to this infringement of her "property" and Ichigo winced as a furious shriek of disbelief reverberated around inside his head. He wriggled away. By then Kyouka Suigetsu had already composed herself, and Ichigo found himself hopelessly, hopelessly confused.

"So then," Ichigo felt his voice crack, winced, pushed onward. "You're okay with this?"

"Pardon?"

"I, well...you know."

He gesticulated wildly.

"Ah," Kyouka Suigetsu sighed, the musical chimes of her voice ringing soft and clear. "I understand, Kurosaki Ichigo. You are inquiring if I still have any lingering sentiment for my old master, considering that fact that you so callously tore me away from him prior to his defeat." She fixed a bemused stare upon the slightly dumbstruck reaper, the latter forcing his mouth shut with a small pop. "I believe it has been bothering you for some time now, yes?"

"Yeah...that." Ichigo hadn't meant it in so many words, but that was the gist of it, more or less. "So...do you?"

"I would be lying if I said I did not harbor..._something."_Kyouka Suigetsu paused, and seemed to reconsider her choice of words before her expression burst into a dazzling smile. "But no, if you are at all referring to any hatred you believe I hold toward you, some stray sense of malcontent or ill-will, then allow me to reassure you, I have nothing of the sort. To put it simply, I'm not entirely thrilled by your actions, but neither can I find it in my heard to end your life as you are now." Abruptly, the smiled flowed from her face like water. "Had you forced me to bond _however_, you would be lying facefirst in a puddle of your own viscera and bodily fluids while I bore witness to your demise."

"I-I see...

By the time she'd finished her explanation, Kurosaki Ichigo was white as a sheet. _Kyouka Suigetsu _blinked, puzzled by his pale complexion before the realization dawned upon her. She'd frightened him, as no other ever had, the poor boy. She laughed. Kyouka Suigetsu _laughed _and Ichigo, despite having no knowledge or sentiments for this strange zanpakuto, felt his soul soar into the air within those peals of amused melodies and symphonies until at last, she dried a mirthful tear from the corner of her eyes.

"Ah, so this iswhy Aizen took such an interest in your growth." Damn those eyes of hers as they locked upon him again, "You're absolutely fascinating, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Wha-huh?"

She waved a hand, dismissively.

"You certainly are amusing. But fear not, Kurosaki Ichigo. As your zanpakuto, as _myself_, I bear your no malice." Suddenly, she was beside him _-how did she move so swiftly-_and Ichigo winced against a pinprick of pain in his skull as she laid her head upon his shoulder, looking him in the eyes softly, almost..._fondly._" You spared Aizen's life. Though every fiber of your being desired the end his existence and death would bring, you spared him_ -here she did sigh softly- _and for that, you will always have my unwavering commitment."

_"I'll commit to breaking her in half!" _Sode no Shirayuki shrieked back.

Ichigo would have been quite content_ -thankful-_to have it end then and there. Ah, but then she delivered another swift peck upon his cheek and took her hand away from his fingers. Ichigo knew what _Shirayuki_ would think of that, even though he currently wasn't allowing her to manifest, partially for fear of losing his head, and mostly because she'd become increasingly aggressive as of late, and this another incident in which she reacted -rejected- someone violently, was beginning to worry him, greatly.

'Hey, can't we all get along-

_"THE HELL WE WILL!"_

Ichigo ducked his head instinctively, earning a confused sound from Kyouka Suigetsu.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Holy shit she was pissed!

_"I'll kill her!" _

Ichigo suddenly dreaded the thought of these two meeting. Even more as Kyouka Suigetsu spun away from him and, in a fluid movement, sat down, legs crossed, facing him. Demi-God or not, Kurosaki nearly lurched back out of fear for what she might do next. Kyouka Suigetsu only smiled, sadly. Ichigo was getting damn tired of blinking, but that was all he seemed capable of doing in the presence of this delicate and refined goddess who seemed to know and explain his every move, five moves before he'd even made it.

"Sode no Shirayuki is awfully young, isn't she?" Her tone was polite, conversational. "Perhaps that's why she's so intent upon the removal of my head." She smiled at the same time that Ichigo fought off another surge of displeasure that was not his own. "You must care for her quite deeply, Kurosaki Ichigo." The silence was so thick that you could hear a pen drop. It was staggering, how her words had sliced through to the heart of the matter and laid everything bare, and abruptly Sode no Shirayuki was eerily silent.

_"Ichigo?"_

Kurosaki violently slammed the lid on the thought before _Sode no Shirayuki _could ferret them out.

"Ah, you do, don't you?" Kyouka Suigetsu pressed, delighted curiousity adjourning her every feature. "Come now, Kurosaki Ichigo. Don't be shy." She poked him in the chest with one finger, prodding and pressing as his face grew darker than his bloodstained bandages. "You needn't worry, in fact, you're one of three shinigami to have a female zanpakuto; the others being of course, Aizen, and in case you hadn't noticed, Urahara Kisuke," She lifted a glass to his lips, and he welcomed it, slurping down the liquid. "But you, you're the _only _shinigami to have a zanpakuto, forfeit it, and receive the exact opposite of what you were meant to wield."

"I know that." Ichigo muttered, cheeks burning brightly.

Kyouka Suigetsu ruffled his hair.

"Oh, as did I, Kurosaki Ichigo." As always, she smiled when he gawped. "Aizen was quite interested in you, after all. He knew there was a high likelihood that your power would clash against his, but I do not think he accounted for every scenario." She poked him in the chest, just above where the slumbering Hogyoku glimmered, dim, in the morning light. "He failed to take into account what was not external, but _internal_; I'm talking about the feelings the two of you share, the bond that surpasses shinigami and zanpakuto and the partnership they were meant to have." Before Ichigo could try and stop her words, Kyouka Suigetsu placed a finger to her lips and inexplicably, the words died in his throat..

"You're in love, I think, Kurosaki Ichigo."

_"I-Ichigo!" _

Damn, he could _feel _Sode no Shirayuki blushing.

"Yes, I think you love your zanpakuto a great deal more than you're letting on, Kurosaki Ichigo." Kyouka Suigetsu smiled, but this smile was a smile beyond all smiles. "Oh, don't make that face. You're old enough to know what love is, aren't you?" She didn't bother to wait for his reply. "You know, it isn't your fault, so stop blaming yourself. There's no rule against it, in fact, such a thing is common. All zanpakuto have some manner of sentiment for their masters, and the reverse is often true. Your feelings, like Urahara Kisuke and Sosuke's, are just a little stronger than most."

_That _aroused his curiosity.

"What, you and Aizen-

"Were in love?" Gentle laughter filled the room. "No, looking back, I'm not so sure it was love as it was affection, _endearment, _maybe. You see, until you the day you were born, Sosuke Aizen never had what you would call an equal. No rival, of sorts. Never. Not even once. There was no equal to his skills, none above him, save for Yamamoto." Fondness filled her eyes, and Ichigo immediately felt lower than dirt for bringing such painful memories to light, for taking Kyouka Suigetsu to the verge of tears. "Oh, if only you'd known him back then, Kurosaki Ichigo! The two of you would have been such fast friends with one another, perhaps-oh, but I digress."

She dabbed at an eye.

"Forgive me. That was a long time ago. I won't recount his past crimes to you. Suffice it to say that Aizen and I were all the other had, and oftentimes we leaned on one another during our loneliness. I suppose you could say we had a bond, but as you can see _-she raised her shoulders helplessly-_that bond wasn't nearly as strong as we thought." Ichigo turned aside, downcast, but immediately, she turned his face upwards with a fingertip. "Do not feel shame, Kurosaki Ichigo. Be proud. _Be proud_of the bond you have with your zanpakuto."

I cannot speak for Urahara Kisuke, and Benihime, but I _can _tell you this." Shinigami and zanpakuto listened, enrapt with attention. "The bond between shinigami and zanpakuto is what makes bankai so powerful, but that bond also leaves the bankai as a simple stepping stone to an even greater plateau. Ichigo, you're nearly there. You and _Sode no Shirayuki_have the kind of bond that takes nearly a century to form; the two of you have a potential even greater than Yamamoto and Ryujjin Jakka! Just look at your reaitsu! You haven't even weathered a year together yet, and already, you've the reaitsu of captain class; already you know one another so well that you've synced with one another, completely."

Pride glistened in the eyes of Kyouka Suigetsu.

"And I, am proud to be part of that bond, no matter how small my part might be." At that moment, a warm soothing breeze escaped through the window. Delighted adjourning her features. "Could you kindly tell her I mean her no harm?" Ichigo sweatdropped, stunned, awed, and speechless by her words. Gods, she was unflappable sometimes! Sode no Shirayuki was reeling as well, he coul sense a overwhelming tide of cofusion and disbelief and relief welling up from his blade, so much so, that he nearly forgot that manifesting her would kill him, at his current reaitsu levels.

"W-Well now, th-that's good to hear."

All this, because he had spared Aizen. He'd nearly lost his reslove, instead, it had been thrown back in his face with a defiant shout. Ichigo took his resolve and held it tight within a fist, knowing that it wasn't something to be grasps, or something to be buried. His resolve, simply was. Damnation, was he actually crying now? He could hear Sode no Shirayuki inside his heas, laughing softly amidst the tearful staccato of sharp sobs, the relieved kind of laughter that you earned when a great and terrible burden was lifted from your shoulders.

_"I'm glad; I'm so glad, Ichigo."_

His reaitsu came roaring back to life.

"Holy-**!"**

Ichigo felt his body sag for a moment as a fresh wave of exhaustion surged through his spirit. The first life he'd willing spared, and he'd spare that bastard? He knew Urahara-san's reasoning had been nothing short of sound; after all, godly powers or no, there was no magic pill Ichigo could take to make himself smarter than Geta Boushi. Ha! Gallows humor, but in his current condition, the options were rather limited, after all. Ichigo forced himself upright, his body into motion, and his eyes to open. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard, now that she'd elected to leave him be, for the time being.

_No._

She was still there, waiting, lurking, prepared to pounce at the slightest opportunity.

Ichigo felt his formerly-sluggish reaitsu surge. With it came a wave of raw energy as his normal constitution kicked him in the seat of the pants and told him it was time to start moving. Waving off the protests of Kyouka Suigetsu, Ichigo flipped himself to his feet and gave his body a quick once over. Save for a few bandages, and the already drying blood, he felt fine. He still felt a general dull ache, not dissimilar to what he'd felt in his arm after he first used the Getsuga Tenshou, a power that wasn't exactly owned by Sode no Shirayuki. No matter. The strain would fade, in time, and he'd be back to his normal self and then they could all go..._oh, crap he'd forgotten._

Surprisingly, Kyouka Suigetsu didn't flinch back as he stiffened. She merely waited patiently as he scowled, touched a hand to the Hogyoku and glowered impotently. She released his head as he sat up straighter and pushed back the covers he was sleeping under. He was relieved to find himself wearing a plain white sleeping tunic. He wanted his old clothes back, though-hey! Ichigo did a forced double take as he suddenly realized his old shihakusho lay there at the foot of his cot, cleaned, washed, and folded for him.

Kyouka Suigetsu noted the look in the eyes of her new companion.

"I took the liberty of cleaning them for you, Kurosaki Ichigo. I hope you don't mind."

"N-Not at all!" Thrilled as he was, Ichigo wasted no time in slipping into his shihakusho. He didn't mind that the black had practically bleached itself white because of the reaitsu, he didn't mind it being a bit more snug than he was accsutomed. Kurosaki Ichigo was just happy to have his old battle gear on one again. He noted with some small relief that there was now an emerald sheathe for Kyouka Sugetsu, tied to the white fabric via a slim black belt.

"A-Ah, you're w-welcome, Kurosaki Ichigo."

He also noted she was blushing.

"Crap, you saw that didn't you!" Ichigo, abruptly embarassed, slapped a hand to his forehead once he noted the pink tinge adjourning her cheeks. Ichigo slipped on the sandals and stretched his legs, determined to drive the soreness from them, glanced around, and finally, realized that all that was left to do was sheathe his zanpakuto, both of which, remained on the floor. He eyed them with some trepidation, wary of being yanked into his mindscape again, nonetheless removed them from the floor.

Steadying his sheathe, his slid Sode no Shirayuki into her scabbard at his right. It took him some fumbling with the weight of Kyouka Suigests however, as the katana was a bit heavier than the blade he was used to wielding."It may take some time to become accustomed with wielding me." She relented, albeit hesitantly. "Even Sosuke had difficulty mastering my illusions, initially." Ichigo blinked, a sudden realization coming to him in that instant, alongside a tiny secret bit of guilt.

"Everyone's still affected by this, aren't they?" he muttered.

"Everyone save you." Kyouka Suigetsu chimed pleasantly. "You alone are permanently immune to all of my illusions. I know you won't abuse such a gift."

Ichigo nodded. It was hard not to hate someone that had once served Aizen, but from what he'd learned of the man, Aizen, in his own way, had been trying to do what he'd thought was best. Funny how a thought like that did little to absolve his crimes, but somehow, cast the unlikeable man in a much more likeable light. Too bad he was going to be sealed tomorrow. Ichigo took the blade and to or three practice swings later, he felt as though he had a decent handle on wielding the blade; thank kami he was ambidextrous.

"Alright, so...lemme see...

Kyouka Suigetsu watched him with thin veiled amusement as he tried, and, rather humorously, projected an illusion by sheer chance.

"Oi!" Ichigo yelped when the beautiful woman before him rippled into the likeness of another. "How the hell did I do that?"

"I see," An taller, bustier, and amused "Kuchiki Rukia" folded her arms, chuckling as the original never would. "I suppose that's adequate, given your inexperience." The woman whom he know knew as Aizen's-his second zanpakuto, turned toward Ichigo. "You seem to have the basics down on a viable level," she said with a smile. "Are you well enough to walk on your own then, Kurosaki Ichigo?" She smiled pleasantly, to which Ichigo couldn't help but flush. "My form may not be as solid as I'd like at the moment but I'm still capable of assisting you, should you require my aid." The ryoka stared at her for all of an instant before nodding, weakly.

"I-I think I'll be alright." He paused, wondering at something, suddenly. "Wait, does that mean you can just materialize whenever you want to?"

"Naturally." She blinked. "In fact, why hasn't yours?"

_"You think we haven't tried_/**You think we haven't tried!"**

A flash of indignation from both halves of him.

"Erm...its not that simple."

"Ah, yes, your hollow powers." Kyouka Suigetsu touched a finger to the smooth and delicate curve of her waist, patiently drumming her fingers there as she contemplated the matter. "Well, I've existed for quite some time, Kurosaki Ichigo. I'll gladly teach Sode no Shirayuki the process of materializing her physical form, if that would please you." Ichigo blushed, and glowered a helpless shade of scarlet as she batted an eyelash at him. "Perhaps even that hollow child who seems to be so enamored with you? Once she's been tamed, of course."

**"Tamed? Whoa there! Nobody but NOBODY is gonna tame me, bitch!" **Ame was all but _frothing _at such a term.**"You wanna tussle miss perfect? C'mere and say those words to my face! I'll show ya tame! I'll "tame" your ass into next week, you no good man stealin' piece of skank trash, good for nothin' side swapping bi-**

_'Oi, oi, be nice.' _Ichigo reproached Ame's voice. _'She's on our side, remember?'_

**"I'll do what I want, fuck you very much!" **Came the sobbing reply of crocodile tears.** "You're too wrapped around her little finger to see anything! Fuck this! Fuck you! FUCK ALL OF YOU!"**

"She's an unruly little thing isn't she?" Kyouka Suigetsu somehow maintained that smile of infinite gracefulness. "How adorable." Ichigo groaned and rubbed at his head, massaging his temples and the mirgaine Ame's unexpected hissy fit had given him. Ame and "adorable" didn't mix, so said the furiouss snarling hiss his hollow gave in loose terms toward such a title. Lord almighty, what had he done to deserve such a cruel fate of having three women sealed inside his head!

"Gah!" Ichigo groaned. "You're not the one who has to _live _with her!"

_**"What the fuck was that?" **_Answered the all-but venmous hiss. "**Oho, _I _see how it is! You chicken-shit little traitor! That's is it! I've had it! Do you hear me! You're going down, Ichigo! Next time you come around here, I'll kill you! You! Me! Buh-bye Ichigo! Just you wait asshole! And you wanna know something else? You'd better beat the absolute fucking _shit _out of me, because if you don't, you can fucking _forget _about using my powers ever again! Thanks for nothing, you no good fucker!"**

_'What the hell's your problem?'_

**"Shut up! Go away! I hate you!"**

Ame's rant ended with a final, tearful sob.

"Thank goodness." Kyouka Suigetsu abruptly stood, her body rippling with movement as the illusion faded from her features. "I think I shall retire for now, then. Please, fell free to call upon me if I am needed."Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he looked from her to himself. "What does that mean?" he asked warily. Aizen might be imprisoned, but there was still the matter of Ichimaru to be dealt with. That, and the armed guard keeping him under constant supervision, if the shadow outside the sliding door was any indication.

_"It means, I've properly accepted you as my shinigami." _Her smile shone brighter than the sun._"Kurosaki Ichigo."_

Did the zanpakutou feel a tad lighter just now? Huh. Must be a trick of the wind.

She was gone then, her voice resonating softly within his head. Ichigo watched the blade gleamfor a moment longer, before steadying it with one hand, and smoothly sliding her into her new sheathe, slipping her into her new home, within the infinite brightness of his soul. He felt as though he should say something significanct, but only one ridiculously cheesy phrase would come. He couldn't help it, so he just spit it out while no one was around to notice the heated blush upon his features.

"Welcome home, Kyouka Suigetsu."

A surge of warmth flowed from the blade in the exact instant in which the door slid open, Ichigo drew back in surprise and averted his eyes, fearing who he might find behind it, then, abruptly, the soft sound of gasping breaths demmanded his attention most urgently. Kurosaki Ichigo snapped his head upward as a hand slid the door aside, the petite frame behind initially leading him to believe it was Rukia, come to see if he had recovered.

But it wasn't Kuchiki Rukia behind the rice-paper panel.

_"Found you!"_

His hand flew to the hilt and sheathe of _Sode no Shirayuki_just as the door burst open and a blade came hurtling toward his head. Ichigo didn't bother to block. He dropped flat and _spun_, heel shooting outward at the precise moment in which his attacker would have skewered him. He spun, swept their legs out, and jerked Shirayuki free of her sheathe, and an instant later, realized he had another sword to use, in Kyouka Suigetsu. Ichigo had already unlocked Aizen's zanpakuto from its sheathe when they let out a high-pitched cry of relief.

"Ken-chan!"

"Eh?" Ichigo blinked, realizing he was pointing his katana at that pink haired girl from before. Ichigo blinked in surprise. What in the hell was she doing here?

_'Uh-oh.'_

"I found Icchi, Ken-chan!" Yachiru squealed, flopping upright with such speed that even Ichigo was impressed. So impressed, that he didn't have the time to stop her as she stuck her head out into the hall of the infirmary and began to wave an arm insistently. _"Ooooveeer heeereeee Keeeeen-chaaaan!"_Ichigo swallowed and sheathed his blades as a massive thundering reaitsu settled on his shoulders, and aproximately three seconds later, _the entire left wall fucking disintegrated._

"Fucking coriddors." A familair voice spat aloud amidst the smoke and debris. "Now where the hell is he...

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru waved an arm toward the huge shape lurking within the streak of golden reaitsu. "Here! Over here!" I found Icchi!"

"Eh?"

"K-Kenpachi?" An incredibly pale Ichigo stammered. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Bringin' you to the old man, _that's _what." Zaraki's tone brooked no arguement _-why the hell was he wearing a suit- _and Ichigo was suddenly torn between laughter and sheer terror, all at once. Surely he must've looked like it, too, as a _third _and far more composed figure emerged from the hole in the wall behind Zaraki. "After which time, you will be expected to join in the festivities, Kurosaki Ichigo." God or not, this new voice struck Ichigo's heart like a clear and clarion bell, filling his ears with a dull roar of disbelief.

"B-Byakuya?" Ichigo blinked, disbelieving as the Kuchiki -also wearing an outlandishly formal tuxedo- emerged from the smoke. "Why the hell is everyone dressed up like there's some kind of," Ichigo guffawed hilariously, and without warning. "Holy shit! You are, aren't you! You're getting married!" Then he realized the weight of his words. "Holy shit." Ichigo repeated dumbly. _"As in today?_ Why the hell didn't anyone wake me up!" His left eye began to twitch at the same time that the realization smote him across the head.

"We _did _come here to wake you up!" Yachiru Kusajishi sprang into his field of view, and, humorously enough, Ichigo noted the little red dress she'd picked out. Damn, even Yachiru? Ichigo glanced down at his white shihakusho and suddenly realized just _why _it was so tight. _Now _it wasn't a shihakusho at all! **(note, its outfit Aizen wore in Las Noches. Tis that.)**What the hell was this! To make matters worse, everyone seemed to think he'd selected the outfit himself, as Yachiru was NOW going on and on and on -hyperactive little thing- about how "cool" Ichigo looked.

_"I hope you like the adjustments." _The voice of Kyouka Suigetsu chimed inside his head, _"They seemed appropriate, given the occasion."_

_'Uurgh...this is just-_

"It seems you've come dressed for the occasion, Kurosaki." There was a notable trace of _surprise _lingering within Byakuya's face as he noticed Kurosaki's attire. "Perhaps there _is _some hope for you as a captain after all." Ichigo felt his left eye begin to twitch, and was just about to remind everyone that he hadn't decided on _anything_, when, wouldn't you know it, a fourth figure stumbled through the rubble, though a great deal less gracefully than Byakuya had, as he ended up slamming into Kenpachi and falling back on his behind.

"K-Kyoraku-san! You too!"

"Ah, hisashiburi danna ne,"Ichigo-kun!" Ichigo scowled when he detected the scent of Sakeon the man's breath. "You're just in time! Byakuya-kun's about to be-

"Ahem." Byakuya coughed loudly into a fist. "In case you've all forgotten...

"Kuchiki's right, we're wastin' time." Zaraki jerked hsi head toward a sullen Ichigo Kurosaki. "Yo! Ichigo! Don't just stand there, or am I gonna have to drag yer ass, huh!" I

Ichigo folded his arms into an X and shook his head vehemently.

"Oh, hell no!" He swore virulently as Byakuya took out Senbonzakura. "Absolutely not! I'll have no part in this I-

"Very well, I will try to avoid uncecessary damage to your vitals, then." Ichigo took a small step backward as the blade slipped through the floor that comprised the fourth division barracks. "Gentlemen, if you would please be so kind as to step back?" Ichigo blinked once, twice, four times as Byakuya unveiled the technique that was to imprison and -hopefully- not kill him. Either Byakuya had become a heck of a lot faster, or Ichigo was still bleary eyed because suddenly there were man, many more petals than their should have been.

"W-Wait a second, is this really necessary?"

"Unfortunately, given you've irked me on the day of _my wedding,_ it is_ required."_ Byakuya seemed to smile, ever so slightly. "We will see you at the reception then, Kurosaki Ichigo." Kyoraku snapped off the likeness of a salute, Kenpachi growled a warning not to kill Ichigo, and Yachiru, well, she just waved as everyone including Byakuya Kuchiki, vanished in a whisper of shunpo. Ichigo stare upward at a mass of roiling petals about to smother him. The three voices inside his head agreed that this was most uncalled for, as did he, but Kurosaki Ichigo didn't exactly have the chance to complain, given that he was currently swearing and hollering at the top of his lungs.

_**"HEY!"**_

_"Goukei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"_

**_"Damn you, Byakuya Kuchiki!"_**

Ichigo had just enough time to curse before Senbonzakura none too gently smothered him_ -comically-_ into unconciousness.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chappy. Ichigo's still struggling with the whole he cant leave bit, but his friends and everyone are still in SS for a time and might leave without him if they are forced to by Yamamoto( LOLpresuming Ichigo doesn't go apeshit and bust his ass out on his own, which he CAN and MIGHT depending on what I have planned) This chapter, was mostly, -at the end- an icebreaker to alleviate the tension I've just drawn out for ya'll. PLUS, ehehehe...at the wedding...we'll finally get to see the one thing that most, if not all of you have been hounding me for as of next chappy. Some serious genuine, actual, IchigoxSode no Shirayuki! (hint-hint-wink-wink!) Too bad his hollows pissed beyond belief now that Ichigo's got another gal inside his head. Gee I wonder how Ichigo is going to suppress his hollow in the not too distant future...XD **


	28. Whispers in the Dark

**A/N: BEHOLD! Here the ryoka arc ends and the Arrancar/Transcendent Arc the latter being a creation of my own, begins! We'll see new enemies, new abilities, and maybe even...THAT? Here we will finally see something that has been a long time in coming. As well as an event that will reshape the Bleach Universe as we know it. This is also AU (If you didn't know already) and if Ichigo isn't his usual canon self well, DID YOU READ THE LAST CHAPTER? **

**Enjoy!**

**Rememeber, Bleach Ost highly recommended!**

**Whispers in the Dark**

"I hate you." Ichigo grumbled. _"I absolutely fuckin' hate you."_

"You look decent." Came the not-so-tart reply.

"Godamnit Rukia! _I look like a fucking flower!"_

"You fool! You should be honored to be able to attend Nii-sama's wedding!"

In the days leading up to Byakuya's wedding, Rukia had made an almost miraculous recovery. Her eyes had a strange light to them, a light that hadn't been there before her capture. Her speech, mannerisms, even all her usual exuberance, all of it, had seemed to return overnight. It was a miracle, and one for which he was most grateful. Rukia was tough of this he had no doubt; and she seemed to have recognized that their lives had been irrevocably changed by forces beyond their measure, and _just got the fuck over it._

Now it remained for him to do the same.

Thankfully, Rukia's odd sense of humor just filled in the gaps when an awkward moment _-and there were many-_ appeared between them. Had Ichigo been a naive human, he might have said that Rukia was back to her old self. Unfortunately to say that Kurosaki was _just_ a human would be saying that the sky is green and the grass is blue. He was not, by any means, human.

Kurosaki Ichigo had become a god.

A demi-god really; because a god could warp the very fabric of reality at the slightest whim. Kurosaki Ichigo didn't have that kind of power. He couldn't part the seas with nay but a thought; nor could he rain down gigantic meteors from the sky with his will. That was just absurd. He could, however, shatter the very fabric of reality, which, he was as inclined to do as ever upon taking the blasted captain's exam that now dictated his fate.

Having completed his test, he'd been summoned to the parlor where all the guests were gathered. It was also where Rukia insisted, that he wear something more formal than the tattered white rags that were once his outfit. Now, garbed in a _ridiculously_ green kimono like all the other male guests, Kurosaki Ichigo leered down at the petite Kuchiki chastising him for his insolence.

Rukia was even healthier than she'd been on that first fateful night. Beyond healthy, really. Now, as he fretted and fussed outside the door that would eventually lead him into the wedding ceremony, he couldn't help but wonder at how far he'd come. Only yesterday, it felt as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. There had been many a battle leading up to this; to his assimilation of the Hogyoku and the penultimate power it contained.

He could feel it now, thrumming under his veins, begging to be released. Willfully, he suppressed this power. It wouldn't do for him to ruin Byakuya's wedding. His prescence alone was bound to infuriate the noble. Not to mention walking on eggshells with the rest of the Gotei Thirteen. They were wary of it, of the power of the Hogyoku. As they'd ought to be.

Because Ichigo knew the reason behind Rukia's mysterious recovery.

And Ichigo was _certain_ that a certain orb was responsible for the return of her health. The Hogyoku had done something to her, just as its subsuquent fusion with his soul had left Ichigo all but a demi-god. He had but to wish it, and that limitless power could come wellling out again. But _that_ was not where his attention lay. Not here, not now, while looking at Kuchiki Rukia and that bewitching twinkle in her cerulean violet orbs, as opposed to last month.

He was staring at Zangetsu.

As he could often seen the zanpakuto of most shinigami, so too, could Kurosaki Ichigo see the shrouded man looming over the petite Kuchiki. Always there, always protecting his charge, the grizzled zanpaktou exchanged a glance with the human who had briefly housed his spirit, and nodded in respect. Granted Kurosaki would never know that they had once been one, but he felt that it was better this way. The boy had formed a bond with his _Sode no Shirayuki,_ a bond beyond that of a master and servant. To revoke that bond would be akin to taking Ichigo's life. He was at one with his Zanpakutou, in a way that no shinigami_-not even the Captain Commander-_knew of.

Looking back, it was hard to believe that he'd ever been mortal to begin with. The ability to see and communicate with spirits should have been the first warning; the first true sign that he was meant for greatness. He'd always held supernatural reserves of energy within his spirit; but by becoming a shinigami, they'd only expanded. Now, with the voices of three different women in his head, Kurosaki Ichigo was beginning to question his sanity. Zangetsu found this to be most amusing. He hadn't expected the boy to lay claim to Aizen's _Kyouka Suigetsu,_ but then again, neither had he anticipated the shinigami's fusion with the Hogyoku.

Neither had he expected _himself_ to become so attached to this fiery little shinigami.

"Is something wrong, Ichigo?"

Zangetsu felt his interest abate somewhat as Ichigo turned his attention toward his own zanpakuto. Sitting beside him, dressed in all her white loveliness, her hand in his lap, Sode no Shirayuki gently squeezed the fingers of her master's hand. Ichigo felt his cheeks darken. In all the chaos of Rukia's rescue, he hadn't had the time to think. Only to survive and live to fight another day. Now, with Rukia rescued, the battle against Soul Society was over. What stretched before him now was uncertainty. Not just for himself but for that of his zanpakuto. He'd kissed her. Kissed her! Granted it had been a part of the Bankai training, but still!

"It's nothing." Ichigo lied.

"You needn't lie to me." Shirayuki squeezed Ichigo's hand harder, her frozen fingers biting deep into the ryoka's palm. "Something is troubling you. I can feel it." Ichigo shook his head and maintained his silent vigil.

"Is it about _her?"_ Shirayuki demanded. "It is, isn't it?"

His shoulders clenched, the vizard did not honor her with a response. If there was one aspect of his zanpakutou that he disliked, it was her jealousy. Sode no Shirayuki had never spent all that much time with Rukia before she was swept into his soul. Most of the time she was he normal, peaceable self. At other times her heart was as black as the ice she commanded. It always felt as though she were laying her own insecurities at his feet; demanding that he take them upon his shoulders. Now was another such time as she felt that her position in his soul was being threatened by Ame and, potentially, Kyouka Suigetsu.

_'Not again..._

Briefly, he allowed his mind to wander on how Shirayuki had once again been manifested for this special day.

_ (Flashback)_

_"Did you need something, Urahara-san?"_

_Urahara smiled._

_"Me? No, not at all! In fact, I wanted to show you something!"_

_"Huh?"_

_In the wake of Aizen's betrayal, Urahara and Yoruichi had been granted fully access to the Soul Society once more. Add to this the fact that the Senkaimon was currently down and inopperable due to excess exposure from Kurosaki reaitsu, and the former captain turned genial shopkeeper was momentarily trapped within his former home for the time being. __So naturally he'd set up shop._

_"Behold!" Urahara pulled back a cloth. "Your zanpakutou!"_

_"Where?"_

_"Why, she's right here, of course." Without further adeu, he flung the paper rice panel aside, and Ichigo realized that he hadn't been staring at a painting. She'd been standing right in front of him the entire time; she'd just been too still for him to notice until this very moment._

_Ichigo swallowed; because his chest suddenly felt thick._

_The thought sparked something in him; the faintest of tingling sensations, and of remembrance. Who was it that had eyes like that, again? For a moment, shock numbed him; for a moment, he couldn't believe his eyes nor his ears, nor any of his other senses, all of which were screaming at him, insisting that this was, in fact:_

_"Shirayuki!" Ichigo gawped, unable to believe what he was seeing. She'd been manifested! And not in some faux gigai that distilled her beauty, but in her true form._

_"Y-You look...nice."_

_Her overlarge eyes swelled with color as did her cheeks -blushing- beneath the nervous remark._

_"You look rather...colorful yourself, Ichigo?" she blurted out. Against her will, her eyes were drawn toward the bandages on her master's forehead. She had little doubt he would find a way to complain for her actions – no matter what anyone said. And yet he did not. Ichigo simply held out his arm, and-delighted!-Shirayuki looped her own in his and allowed herself to be led away._

_"Be sure and enjoy yourselves!" Urahara shouted at their backs. Unbeknownst to them, his smile soon faded, replaced by a somber expression bordering on melancholy. Had Ichigo seen it, he would have demanded to know what problem plagued his former mentor. As he did not, he failed to notice the depression into which the once jovial shopkeeper had fallen._

_"While you still can..._

_(End Flashback)_

Ichigo felt a muscle jump in his jaw as his zanpakutou continued to badger him. Eventually it became to bear. There was only so much the shinigami could possibly take, and as his zanpakutou continued to badger him, something snapped.

"Will you be quiet already!" Ichigo roared loudly! "I don't have time for this_...crap."_

Too late, he realized he'd spoken aloud.

Once, his words would have done little to rattle the head of the Kuchiki household. Indeed, Byakuya would have done precious little to show his concern. But today, the words seemed to strike a chord somewhere deep withing the normally imperturpable captain. Hosility radiated from him, the weight of reaitsu momentarily quelling the ryoka's anger as he spared his fellow soul reaper a baleful glare that advised against further arguement.

"Putting your intense ire aside, I believe there are more important matters at hand today, Kurosaki Ichigo." He let the statement hang, unadorned between them. Ichigo met that slate grey stare for a moment longer before he allowed his gaze to drop to the floor again.

"Yeah...sorry."

_Damnit Shirayuki!_

Kurosaki Ichigo knew when to press his luck.

"..."

Now was not that time.

Hostility radiated outward in waves.

* * *

_(After the reception)_

The wedding had been beautiful. Vows and rings had been exchanged as the Head Captain bound both Kuchiki Byakuya and Unohana Retsu in holy matrimony. All in all, it was a heartwarming scene. One dampened by the realization that he'd accidentally irked his zanpakutou. Shortly after the festivities Ichigo somehow managed to sneak away from the grand after-party and find a nice secluded spot with which to converse with his manifest zanpakutou.

Which is how we find our favorite shinigami and his zanpaktou in the throes of a bitter arguement.

"You can't possibly be serious." Sode no Shirayuki said, folding both arms against her bosom. "You want to train to master your hollow powers?" Ichigo hesitated at that, truth be told, he held no desire to associate with Ame any more than was neccessary after their falling out. Integrating Kyouka Suigetsu within his innerworld was also proving to be a challenging and tedious task. Before her arrival, there had at least been _some_ cohesion between Ame and Shirayuki. With her soul now firmly rooted within his own, balance was sorely lacking and as a result, the two had taken to bickering every chance they got. The prescence of the Hogyoku certainly didn't help matters any, now when it allowed Ichigo to hear every word.

But he needed to master his powers. All of them. Ichimaru was still out there. Still dangerous. Still a threat. Unfortunately, Sode no Shirayuki didn't want to have anything to do with him. She was content to have things stay as they were, to remain as a whole, singular entity, rather than becoming one with Ame. She loathed the idea. Ichigo once thought that the two of they could co-exist in the past. Not anymore. He'd feared that she might reject his idea, but he hadn't expected such vehemence on her part.

"No, absolutely not!" The snow princess shook her head. "I refuse to become one with that derranged slut!" Ichigo felt a twinge of anger from deep within his soul but Ame for the most part remained silent. He could even feel Kyouka Suigetsu's silent reproach as she observed the reaction of her partner. Aizen's zanpakutou was likewise incensed, by Shirayuki's pigheaded refusal, but like Ame, she maintained her silence.

"Maybe there's another way." Ichigo ventured lamely, hoping to mollify the anger of his two partners while appeasing the other. "If you don't want to unite with her then we could-

"Oh, so what did you have in mind then, Ichigo!" Shirayuki accused. "Why don't you just go off with her then and be done with me if she means that much to you!" Immediate was his reaction, and immediately, she regretted her words. Ichigo did the one thing Shirayuki never thought he'd do. He spun around, looked his zanpakuto square in the eye as he rounded on her, fury flaring across his face.

**_"It's because I love you, you idiot!"_**

_"Oh."_

Ichigo looked into her eyes and deep within his eyes was something that made her want to gibber like a madwoman. It was like staring at the night sky after learning for the first time that the stars were not mere pinpricks in the raiment of heaven, but each its own sun, billions of leagues distant. To stare into the eyes of this man was to realize just how small one truly was, how utterly insignificant you were when compared to him.

_"Oh!"_

Shirayuki blinked. Once. Twice. She blinked a grand total of three times before the tears came, before the _tears_ came. She gasped, sobbed. Flew her hands to her face. Took a step back when he tried to say something, and shook her head; simultaneously raisng an arm and placing it between the two of them. Stepping back to her master's point of entry, Sode no Shirayuki pushed the panel behind her and affixed it securely in place. Upon doing so, she reminded Ichigo just how unbelivably agile she was, had become. Indeed, no sooner did the paper rice parchment slip shut than _Shirayuki moved._

Sweeping across the room toward her master with blinding speed, Sode no Shirayuki stopped short. Her forehead brushed against his own, inviting a chill as her frozen flesh touched his own. Sode no Shirayuki reached up to cup his cheek in her hand. Hesitated. Reached out again. Her fingers caressed his cheek, leaving cold trails of frost where they lay.

Ichigo shuddered at her touch.

"Did you mean that?" She blurted out, a trace of pink adjouring the pearly white features of her face. She played her hands through her hair, unable to look him in the eye. He'd always been noticeably taller than her _–how had she failed to notice that–_ but now those few inches felt like yards to her, and she, so very, very small under his confused, imposing stare. Sode no Shirayuki wanted nothing more than to melt away into nothingness as she saw the bitter realization dawning within those chestnut brown orbs. His eyes seemed to pierce right through her, moreso than they had when she'd been stabbed by Senbonzakura and reduced to a mere shadow of her former self.

"T-Truly, Ichigo?"

They stared, for what felt like a millenia. When they embraced -she couldn't recall who moved first- they embraced, for what felt like an eternity. Shirayuki was trembling _-trembling-_as she finally locked gazes with him, enrapt with attention; transfixed by those chestnut brown orbs. She moved a hand to his face. Traced the sparkling lines of her fingertips there and marveled at them. This was nothing at all like the forced manifestation gigai Kisuke had inserted her spirit into once before.

Sode no Shirayuki was manifested. This was her _actual _body. She could feel him, feel his bloody chill, ever so slightly at her touch, feel her fingertips warm against his cheek. Such a sensation! To truly touch, and hold, and feel! So caught up was she in this sensation that she remained unaware of her hands laying themselves flat against his chest, flat, but not pushing. He stepped back, seemingly of his own accord, and then she was truly, truly in his arms for the first time outside of combat.

She savored the sensation for as long as her soul could bear. Sode no Shirayuki stood upon the stips of her toes and pressed eveything soft and supple and womanly gently, _gently _against him as she tipped her face toward his and fufilled her own, long awaited desire. How long had she waited for this? Too long. Much too long. Here, away from prying eyes, hidden from those who would see, those who would laugh, those who would mock and scorn and codemn this sensation as frozen lips gently placed themselves upon the warmth of the living and held themselves there.

She squeezed her eyes shut against it, such was the feeling that erupted within her breasts.

The last time they had kissed the moment had been awkward, fleeting. They hadn't the time to think of it, to enjoy what it had meant, or what they had felt. They'd had only a few hours before dawn, and most of that time had been used to recover, to rest, side by side, and the last few hours had been meant solely for preparation, and preparation only. Sode no Shirayuki knew what it felt like to be one with her master, and shinigami who had achieved bankai, knew what that feeling was like for themselves.

But did they know what their zanpakuto felt? Did they know that the slightest swing of mood or disagreement could eskew the flow of reaitsu and ruin a bankai for the zanpakuto, that it could bring an everlasting wave of torment to their spirit, whilst their master felt nothing but joy, arrogance, and euphoria? Idly, Sode no Shirayuki wondered how Renji had "prepared" for his bankai. The way Zabimaru had blushed when questioned about it suggested some level of intimacy at least, but...

Shirayuki shook herself.

Of course Ichigo knew what bankai did to her. Bankai united them. Not so much in the traditional sense of dominating one's blade and commanding them to obey, oh no. That was the way of most, but that was not their way. Ichigo hadn't done anything to dominate Sode no Shirayuki, and that, that was the secret to bankai. Bankai, could be forced through domination, the act of forcing one's desires upon the other and extracting from one what they wanted and then using it for their own wants and needs. It could be forced, yes, but in doing so, the power was drastically reduced to a mere fifth of what it was meant to be, once the shinigami overpowered them and forced their desires upon the zanpakuto.

To most zanpakuto, it felt like rape.

But there had been none of that with Ichigo. Ichigo had figured out the secret. Ichigo had yielded to her, had forced himself to understand her, to know her, and that, that was the secret of the bankai, the second release. By yielding to the desires of the zanpakuto, and coming to understand how they fell into conjunction with your own, a shinigami gained a power that was at the same time the final release, yet something, so much mor greater than any mere release; for releasing implied that the energy would eventually be sealed away again, supressed, and hidden.

Ichigo had learned to surge.

Ichigo did not seal away their bankai, that unstopabble force that united them and made them one, no, no and most certainly no he did not. Ichigo left that conduit wide open, allowing Shirayuki to be present in this, even the most daily of events. She hadn't been able to do this prior to bankai. It was most likely a skill she'd gained once she became _Juuchi Yosamu,_ that infinitely powerful godess who had full reign over the nights and all that was winter. It was an acceptance she had gained alongside the realization that the Getsuga Tenshou was her ninth dance now, and that they had garnered along the way another, final dance that was to be used only as a last resort, as was the Saigo Getsuga Tenshou technique that Rukia would someday inherit from Zangetsu.

Ichigo knew the risks of such a technique and refused to learn it, knowing the consequence. All zanpakuto had such a technique, a final move that olbiterated them so utterly they dangled upon a cold precipice of no return. But Ichigo, though he had welcomed that part of Sode no Shirayuki as well, had politely declined to learn the technique. And it was ultimately that reason that Sode no Shirayuki realized she was completely, utterly, and hopelessly doomed from the start. From the moment she'd leapt into the darkness of his soul, to now, to this quiet evening beneath the stars, she'd been lost from the very beginning of her new life with Kurosaki Ichigo.

Gods, she was in love with her shinigami!

_'There are rules against this..._

Shame flooded into Sode no Shirayuki.

He cut her off with a kiss, his lips pressing against hers with the repressed passion of a century. She immediately returned the action, her mouth moving on top of his with a feverous desire. Wonderful, so incredibly wonderful. He regretted that he'd never kissed her earlier; her instant reaction to his kiss letting him know she'd been waiting, _waiting _for him to _finally _make a move. They remained locked together for what felt to Ichigo like an eternity, his heart swelling within his chest as he tasted her tongue against his.

He finally broke himself away from her, the anguish of the action striking painfully at his soul, knowing that this would be something painful, something terrible, something so wonderful that none of this even mattered anymore, nothing but the tremling and quivering and sobbing woman in his arms. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she looked at him; sapphire orbs welling up, growing large while she struggled to swim through thick emotions. He could feel his own cheeks heat up as warm streaks of water spilled down them, the tears slowly dripping from his chin.

No words were given in that moment, for they would have soiled the flawlessness of this instant.

Mute, she wriggled into his arms and stayed there. She let his warmth drive the cold from her skin, that slight dampness misting into her hair as he

She lowered her lips to his, and the world fell away. She shrugged her already loose robe from her shoulders, and allowed him to feel the bare skin of her neck from the loosed garment. She allowed him to kiss her in the nape of the neck, felt him shudder againt her as he, a creature of the warmth, and she a being of the snow, became warm. Shirayuki warmed to him, her skin that sparkled in the dim lightning of the night, coming alive with a fire she hadn't felt before, a fire that burned and burned and burned until she couldn't bear to wear her garments any longer. She unwound what held her dress together, and the bow fell; the garment growing large around her pristine form as it pooled against the hardwood floor.

He was warm.

She moaned as he cupped an indefatigable portion of her rear; his fingers still warm despite the fabric. Cupped her breasts, kissed them, fondled them, as she lowered herself upon him. He was warm and he was soft and oh how he tasted! His tongue against hers as that blasted kimono rippled off her shoulders and crumpled to the floor in a heap, her hairpieces joining it soon thereafter.

From there, she descended into the throes of true bliss.

"Ichigo!"

She nuzzled herself into his chest, contrite, content, and at long last, whole.

**A/N: And now Snowfall joins the ranks of stories that I've updated! Mwahaha! I am truly on a roll! I updated FIVE stories yesterday, and I am aiming for six today! At this rate, everything will be updated within a few weeks! Btw, I hope you enjoyed the little lemon scene there! There shall be more in the future, which is why I might have to make this fic M-Rated pretty soon! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Here is a preview for next time!**

_Kurosaki Ichigo was going to fucking kill all of them. Not only had they interrupted the best night of his life, but they'd ruined the morning after! He'd awoken to the sounds of screaming and of children crying and men dying, and, though the sun was still hours away from piercing the horizon, he knew there would be no staying indoors, no, not tonight. Unlimbering his scythes, he let his reaitsu surge, flaring out in a deafening tide of destruction; flattening those of the lesser beings that dared to trespass in his prescence._

_He let the shunko boil the cloak from his shoulders, revealing the division haori beneath. Ichigo gatherhed the air to his lungs in a gust of pressure, and with a tearing THWAM his cero gouged out what would be the first of the enemy armada below his feet. Confused as to why a cero had all but obliterated a quarter of their allies, the remainder of Ichimaru's arm turned their heads upwards and toward another great geyser of crimson as another blast of doom came barreling down into their horrified faces._

_**"Who dares!" **He bellowed, drawing all attention to himself in a deliberate and excessive show of force that left him drained and gasping for breath.** "Who dares tresspass!"** Apparently they did, as the wall of flesh and meat and mask and bone came hurtling towards him. Ichigo unsheathed his sword and thousands fell, severed from the waist down. Ichigo unbridled Kyouka Suigetsu and the rest of them screamed, caught within torment too great to bear, too sinister to name._

_**"BANKAI!"**_

_Unfortunately, with most of the cannon fodder disposed off, that left the ranks of the upper echelons open to him. Kurosaki Ichigo snarled, bankai bursting from his body in a surge of frozen hell. Within his chest the Hogyoku whined and hissed and spat as his reaitsu forced it to life, and he strode out into the field as a god. Kurosaki Ichigo struck, and entire colonies were obliterated. The release had triggered a freezing of the ground and a summoning of the storm, and Kurosaki Ichigo took that storm and he set it loose upon the hollows like a dog starved for meat._

_"Get outta the way," He rumbled though the mask, "You pieces of shit!"_

_The results were nothing short of spectacular._

_He spun, riposted, parried, and struck, all of which to devastating effect. His blood-red-white scythes carved a neverending trough of destruction before him as he waded into the enemy horde. Ichigo flashed left, then right, and hollows perished where they stood. He spun, and entire villages of them evaporated. He was a blur, a streak of bloodsoaked white and tarnished silver, and he was unable to quench his fury, nor the flood of adjuchas and gillian pouring through the tear in the atmosphere._

_And then he saw them. Creatures humanoid in appearance, bearing the shattered masks of hollowes. One of them a pale-skinned fellow with eyes of the most disspassionate jade and emerald saw him. He raised an ebony white finger and a pinprick of teal gathered at its tip. With a sonorously low roar it plowed into Ichigo, piercing his heart, and ending his life..._

_And then Kurosaki Ichigo awoke._

**R&R! =D**


	29. Dancing in the Dark

**A/N: Ohmygoshi! Remember me? Remember this story? Flipped and a coin and...THIS IS THE NEXT ONE TO BE UPDATED! I've let this one sit for far too long, and quite frankly, I've been a fool for it. Plenty of plans to continue it now, however, given what's been happening in the manga. If this story every reaches the Quincy Arc, well...those boys are in for a major and much deserved ass-kicking. This chappy might be considered a bit of a filler, but its a much needed one given how long I've been away. But rejoice friends! Neonzangetsu has returned! So has this story! So! Review! Read!**

**And, of course, enjoy!**

_"No one will take you from me...no one."_

_~Sode no Shirayuki._

**Dancing in the Dark**

Kurosaki Ichigo was going to fucking _kill_ them. All of them. Not only had they interrupted the best night of his life, but they'd ruined the morning after! He'd awoken to the sound of screaming. Of ch ildren crying and men dying, and, though the sun was still hours away from piercing the horizon, he knew there would be no staying indoors, no, not tonight. Unlimbering his scythes, he let his reaitsu surge, flaring out in a deafening tide of destruction; flattening those of the lesser beings that dared to trespass in his prescence.

He let the shunko boil the cloak from his shoulders, revealing the division haori beneath. Ichigo gatherhed the air to his lungs in a gust of pressure, and with a tearing THWAM his cero gouged out what would be the first of the enemy armada below his feet. Confused as to why a cero had all but obliterated a quarter of their allies, the remainder of Ichimaru's arm turned their heads upwards and toward another great geyser of crimson as another blast of doom came barreling down into their horrified faces.

**"Who dares!" **He bellowed, drawing all attention to himself in a deliberate and excessive show of force that left him drained and gasping for breath.** "Who dares tresspass!"** Apparently they did, as the wall of flesh and meat and mask and bone came hurtling towards him. Ichigo unsheathed his sword and thousands fell, severed from the waist down. Ichigo unbridled Kyouka Suigetsu and the rest of them screamed, caught within torment too great to bear, too sinister to name.

**"BANKAI!"**

Unfortunately, with most of the cannon fodder disposed off, that left the ranks of the upper echelons open to him. Kurosaki Ichigo snarled, bankai bursting from his body in a surge of frozen hell. Within his chest the Hogyoku whined and hissed and spat as his reaitsu forced it to life, and he strode out into the field as a god. Kurosaki Ichigo struck, and entire colonies were obliterated. The release had triggered a freezing of the ground and a summoning of the storm, and Kurosaki Ichigo took that storm and he set it loose upon the hollows like a dog starved for meat.

"Get outta the way," He rumbled though the mask, "You pieces of shit!"

The results were nothing short of spectacular.

He spun, riposted, parried, and struck, all of which to devastating effect. His blood-red-white scythes carved a neverending trough of destruction before him as he waded into the enemy horde. Ichigo flashed left, then right, and hollows perished where they stood. He spun, and entire villages of them evaporated. He was a blur, a streak of bloodsoaked white and tarnished silver, and he was unable to quench his fury, nor the flood of adjuchas and gillian pouring through the tear in the atmosphere.

And then he saw them. Creatures humanoid in appearance, bearing the shattered masks of hollowes. One of them a pale-skinned fellow with eyes of the most disspassionate jade and emerald saw him. He raised an ebony white finger and a pinprick of teal gathered at its tip. With a sonorously low roar it plowed into Ichigo, piercing his heart, and ending his life...

_And then Kurosaki Ichigo awoke._

* * *

Woke in a cold sweat, to find himself tangled up in the arms of his lover.

_That damn dream again..._

He'd been having the same, reoccuring dream for far too long now. Was it an omen? No, it couldn't possibly be. He shook his head, clearing the cobwebs from his eyes. Scrubbing at his face with the back of a hand, he peered up at the ceiling, as though he might somehow discern meaning in the textiles overhead. The sun peered through the window albeit reluctantly, as though even it were reluctant to show its face before the young demi-god. Fingers like snowflakes brushed against the Hogyoku, wedged within his chest, stirring a glimmer of power, stirring him. The every act sent a silent shiver coursing down his spine.

"Darling..."

Such simple world, and yet it ensared Kurosaki Ichigo.

Brown eyes drifted open to regard her, the most unlikely of companions in this, the strangest of times.

Pale hair lofted around a heartshaped face from which eyes of pure sapphire like winter skies shone. And yet those eyes did not open beneath his gaze, not immediately. She still slumbered beneath his stare those eyes drifting open only reluctantly as he stroked her back. Bereft of sleep beneath his tender ministrations, she stirred, a small sound of contentment leaving her lips. She turned, in his arms to regard him, and for a moment her eyes were twin chips of ice so akin to the element she wielded. Abruptly they softened, swelling with such love and adoration that he couldn't help but to smile at the sight of it. She snuggled into him the chill of her bare skin threatening to drive the warmth from his flesh.

"Ohayo, Ichigo-kun."

A tiny smile broke out on his chiseled face, like a crack etching along a stone surface.

"Mornin'," He drawled, "Shirayuki-chan."

Pale cheeks burnishing before the loose usage of the affectionate suffix, she sought his lips with her own. Her mouth was cool against his, frigid despite the warm summer morning. He rose with her, propping himself up upon his elbows so that he might hold her close. The yuki-onna responded in kind, supple fingertips dancing their way across his chest, leaving thin lines of frost in their wake. But whereas the frost faded others refused to relinquish their grip upon his scarred body.

His own chest bore a complicated tapestry of such marks, left over from months of arduous physical training, and more recently, his tenure as a shinigami. A pale patch of skin where Renji's _Zabimaru_ shore through his shoulder. A burn where Byakuya's _Hakuteikin_ had nearly ripped out his heart during their last fateful battle. A jagged, parrallel scar streaking across the bridge of nose, evidence of where he'd nearly been blinded by an unexpected attack by Ichihmaru. She explored them silently by the morning light her eyes shining with concern. They'd suffered such wounds together, sustained injuries of the body and soul alike in their quest to save Rukia from execution. But whereas his own wounds marred his skin her merely lent themselves towards her beauty, appearing as silvery streaks of brilliance across her snow-white flesh.

In his eyes, she'd always be beautiful.

A pale, crescent-shaped scar marred the otherwise flawless perfection of her left shoulder. He gently traced it with his finger. Strange. For all the scars he held, Ichigo bore no such mark upon his body. So why did she?

"I don't remember this one." he murrmurred. "Where did you get it?"

Shirayuki extricated herself from his arms long enough to snatch at his hand, eager to obscure the mark.

"T-Tis nothing." she spoke with only the slightest of stammers. "Merely an old wound."

Ichigo shrugged. He knew better than to poke and prod. If she wanted to tell him, then she'd tell him. If not...well, he'd find out sooner or later. Such was their way. There were no secrets between the two of them. He knew of her dislike of Ame, and her begrudging acceptance of Kyouka Suigetsu. She knew he was fiercely protective of her, always cleaning her edge every day, spar or no. Rukia never cared for her in such a way. She never even bothered to learn her techniques as Ichigo had. But he held no bitterness toward her. If not for her, then he'd never have met Sode no Shirayuki. In a sense, he owed her everything.

She returned and snuggled beside him once more, drawing the covers over him. It warmed him more than any fire, he thought. It hadn't been all that long since he'd rested in the arms of a beautiful woman_-theirs was an almost daily occurence after all-_yet he reveled in her prescence nonetheless. The zanpakuto was flawless in every aspect, at least to him. Beneath that beauty she had a biting temper, and a tendency to cling to him at times as though he were her lifeline, which in essence, he was, but putting all that aside she was his. And he was hers. Nothing could ever break this unbreakable bond. Nothing, could violate this inviolable pact. She belonged to him, and he, her. She was a woman like any other, someone wanting to be loved. Someone worth loving.

She might be worth mastering his newfound powers. The powers of Ame, of his hollow. Of Kyouka Suigetsu, and the Hogyoku. The mere thought of it was almost enough to evoke a groan.

"Is something wrong?" Shirayuki asked.

"Don't sulk." She replied primly. "You were gifted with such powers. Just as you were gifted with me. It's only fair that you learn to master them."

"Huh."

Ichigo shook his head.

"No...I seem to recall you referring to them as 'fickle bitches' however."

Shirayuki burned beneath his gaze.

"I...I said no such thing!"

Ichigo deadpanned.

"Are you really going to lie to me?"

She looked at him for a long moment, her eyes dark and inscrutable.

At last, she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter what I said about those...women."

Kurosaki arched an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Because I hold the one thing they can never hope to obtain." she continued.

"And this is?"

Sode no Shirayuki smiled, and for all her element, the gesture was warm as lava glow. But her eyes were frigid and frozen like the tundra.

_"Your heart."_

It was in that instant that Kurosaki Ichigo truly understood. For better or worse, he was bound to her. And she was not the sort to share, at least, not for very long. Barring a change of heart, he saw no way to avoid it, the coming storm in her eyes. One day there would be reckoning between the residents of his soul, and only one, would emerge the victor. The notion left the shinigami slightly disheartened. Despite the inherent chaos and strife in his soul space he'd grown rather accustomed to their constanst prescence. Ame often kept him on his toes with her abrasive behavior but she could be quite passionate at times. Kyouka Suigetsu's influence was always a calming one, and often much needed in the calamity of his day to day life. And then there was the woman nestled in his arms

"Shirayuki...

She wrapped her arms around his neck with a sigh. Still in his state of bleary-eyed wakefulness, it took the demi-god a moment to react and place his own arms, around the curved waist of his zanpakuto. He buried his face in her neck, reveling in the chill of her pale skin on his cheeks and the smell of her hair in his nostrils. He felt her arms tighten around him and her breathing quickened, her breasts heaving up and down against his chest, skin against skin, her hips grinding against him

After almost a full minute, they pulled away from one another, his choclate brown eyes looking deeply into hers. She wore a subtle expression of amusement on her face as she returned his gaze her grin turning slightly devious as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. There was no white-hot spark of reaction this time. Their kiss was slow and soft and tender, but it did not lack for passion. There was no longer any need to seize the moment while they had it. This was something to be enjoyed, here, together.

Here and now, he couldn't help but reflect.

The first time he'd seen her, was when his life was forever changed; When Kuchiki Rukia's sword pierced his chest and triggered it, transferring her powers to him. In his world that had been eternal night, waiting for acknowledgement, there was a flash of white. She was that flash of white, for an instant she lingered there in his world, eyes wide in stunned silence. Horror painted upon her pale yet elegant features, as if she could not believe what her shinigami had just done.

Now, when he saw her, he no long saw a frightened creature of the snow. No longer did he view her as thus; a weapon to be wielded, a sword to slice his enemies. She'd always been more than that, but with this, with the consumation of their feelings, of their love, she'd become so much more to him.

Approximately one month had passed since Byakuya's wedding. Since the night Kurosaki Ichigo first made love to his zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki. Four weeks had passed since then. Within the span of those twenty-eight days, precious little had changed, however. To the ryoka's initial dismay, he actually passed the captain's exam. Worse, when it came to a vote, he was unanimously appointed to fill the void left behind by Sosuke Aizen's betrayal and subsuquent capture. Of the three divisions to whom he might've been nominated, it just had to be the fifth division, didn't it? He had to claim the place of the one man he might've befriended under different circumstances. And then there was the matter of his fuku-taichou, now Ichigo's direct subourdinate. She was scared shitless of Ichigo; the man who'd broken her precious Aizen-sama cast him into the Maggots Nest and left him there to rot.

Poor girl.

It certainly didn't help that he'd ripped the man's zanpakuto away from him. That he essentially had three tenants_-each of them women!-_residing within the well that was his soul. Of these three, Sode no Shirayuki held a special place in his heart. In essence, she was his first. His first sword, first kiss, first, well, everything. She was his life, his lust, his love. She was his destiny. Nothing would ever take him from her. And there'd would be no mercy for the fool who tried. Yes, nothing would take her from him.

_Nothing._

Together they were unstoppable.

**_A/N: IT LIIIIIIVES! Snowfall lives on! I know its been on ice for awhile but *Shivers beneath Shirayuki's wrath* I plan to update this fic again as well, in addition to all my others. What of what is that scar of hers, hmm? One can only wonder how they'll fare when Muramasa eventually arrives to wreak havoc on Soul Society. Can you say Harem catastrophe much? He'll have three berserk women after him...poor boy! T_****_hings get heated next chapter, so..._**

**_...REVIEW, would you kindly?_**

**_R&R! =D_**


End file.
